Love is Blind
by Liooness
Summary: Five years later, Toph is not only a fighter, a teacher, but also an ambassador to the Fire Nation. She meets a dashing young man, but he may be more than what he seems. And when everythings going fine, she becomes a.babysitter? Warnning: Char. death. R
1. Ambassador Arriving

A/N: A new story, not what I had intended to post first, but this one has more inspiration behind it

A/N: A new story, not what I had intended to post first, but this one has more inspiration behind it. I give a lot of credit to Arcole for Land of Fire and Stone for inspiring me to write this. Also Jellydonut14 who gave me hope that Toph deserves someone as awesome as herself. Please read Jelly's story, Irreplaceable. It's a great read for Toph lovers. So please read and review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Five years after Sozin's Comet.

Toph let the breeze blow her hair away from her face as she turned her face towards the warmth of the setting sun. Traveling by airship was definitely better than travelling by boat or Appa. As much as she loved the fuzzball, being on the bison with just Aang and Katara made her feel…awkward. Especially when the two were being all lovey dovey.

But now she wasn't just the Avatar's earthbending teacher, or the Blind Bandit, or even the heir to the Bei Fong estate. Now she was an ambassador from the Earth Kingdom to the Fire Nation. Toph thought back to the past five years as she felt the sun's warmth leave as it started to set. For the first couple of years, she had mostly traveled with the gang. Fighting in tournaments, traveling the world, visiting her friends and especially Iroh had been great. But word had reached her that her parents were searching for her again.

When she turned fourteen, she had decided to visit her parents, to sort of check in and let them know she was ok. That had been a disaster. For six months, her parents had persuaded her to stay and toted suitor after suitor in front of her. Finally disgusted with the men wanting a trophy wife, Toph had fled Gaoling to Ba Sing Sae and Iroh. There the old firebender had introduced her into the world of politics and she had fallen in love.

She was a skilled diplomat, maneuvering deftly and finding the common ground and facts. Being able to tell when people were lying was an added bonus. After working for the earth king for a few years, the tensions had escalated between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom again over reparations. The advisors, council of ten and Iroh as advisor had requested that Toph go to the Fire Nation as ambassador. With regret, the king had let her go and there she was, flying on an airship to visit Zuko.

"Some tea young lady?" Iroh asked from behind her as she felt him walk towards her.

"Thanks," Toph replied, smiling as she held out a hand for the teacup.

Iroh placed the teacup in her hand and joined her at the railing. Toph sipped the tea and smiled. It was jasmine, her favorite. They drank in silence for a few minutes before Toph spoke up again.

"So, it's been a while since you've seen Sparky, huh?"

"Yes, it has," Iroh said with a smile in his voice. "Nearly a year now. And with a child about to arrive, it is the perfect time for a visit home."

Toph smiled again at the mention of Mai's pregnancy, but her smile was unsure. Mai and Zuko had tried for the past two years to have a child and now one was on its' way. Toph was unsure about her emotions concerning kids. They got under foot, grabbed and pulled, but were fun sometimes as well. Running, playing constantly and they were allowed to get messy. But other times, they were messier and nastier than she was. Sokka and Suki now had one year old twins and even Aang and Katara had a three month old daughter. The earthbender had been at Katara's birthing since Aang and Katara had been in Ba Sing Sae at the time. And the birthing had been excruciating. All those hours of screams and pain had nearly driven Toph out of the city, but Aang had needed support and as his friend, she had stayed.

The baby had been sweet and according to Aang, had looked just like Katara, but with grey eyes. As she complimented Aang on being a dad, he had asked _the_ question. Was she seeing anyone? Did she think about dating? Finding anyone? Toph had laughed it off and said she was far too busy and independent to consider looking for a guy, but inwardly, she wanted someone to care for her as Aang did for Katara, or Sokka for Suki, or Zuko for Mai.

"Your tea is cooling. Here, allow me," Iroh said, breaking into her thoughts as he picked her teacup out of her small hand and heated it quickly. "There you go. But you seem distant tonight. What troubles you?"

Toph smiled at him as she cupped her hand around the warm teacup. "Just thinking," she replied. She turned silent and knew Iroh was waiting for her to continue at her own pace. "Everyone has someone, except for me," she finally whispered.

"Ah, the age old question. Is there another half out there?" Iroh said with a smile in his tone. "You will find him someday. It usually occurs when you stop looking, or in the most unexpected place. Pace yourself Lady Toph, and enjoy the day."

"Thanks Uncle," Toph said, laughing lightly.

Iroh laughed along with her before sighing. "It is a beautiful sunset, but it grows late for these old bones. I will retire and suggest you do the same. Goodnight fair lady."

"Night Uncle," Toph said, bowing her head to Iroh as she felt him bow to her. She turned back to the rail as the coolness of night came on. She thought about all the young men she knew around her age. Sokka had been her first crush, but he had rescued Suki and had never left her side since. Toph knew Aang had loved Katara from the moment he had seen her and Zuko loved Mai. Teo was sweet, but he was air and she was earth. They were just too different. Haru was a pansy, Pipsqueak too big, The Duke too young and Longshot was too quiet. And most of them were married or dating anyways. All the suitors she had met in Gaoling and even a few that had tried to talk to her in Ba Sing Sae didn't see Toph the Blind Bandit. They saw Toph Bei Fong, the beautiful, delicate heiress.

But when she showed them her tough side, they either fled in fright or fled with snide remarks that hurt her, though she never let it show. Sighing at not being able to find anyone for herself, Toph went to her room and to bed. She would arrive in the Fire Nation the next day and who knew what adventure was waiting for her there.

XXXXX

The airship docked in the airfield behind the palace at noon. Toph took a deep breath before she took Iroh's arm. From experience, she knew the docks were wood and she would be blind throughout the number of steps leading from the ship to the ground. She smiled at Iroh as she felt his breath on her and knew he was smiling back.

"Always good to return with a beautiful lady on my arm," he said as he patted her hand. "Ah, and there's my nephew. Come, let's not keep him waiting."

Toph smiled and nodded, letting Iroh lead her down to the ground. Twenty wooden steps later, Toph let out a small sigh as she stepped onto solid ground. She curtsied and Iroh bowed before Zuko as the young Fire Lord approached them.

"None of that from either of you," Zuko said with a smile in his tone as he stepped forward and hugged  
Iroh.

Toph let go of Iroh's arm as nephew and uncle embraced before Zuko turned to her and hugged her as well.

"And it's good to see you as well, though from what I've heard, I won't be glad as soon as the talks start," Zuko said with a sarcastic hint to his raspy voice.

"We'll see what your stance is, but just because we're old friends doesn't mean I'll go easy on you," Toph said as she gently punched the Fire Lord in the arm.

"Ouch, still hurts too," Zuko said as he rubbed his arm. "But palanquins await us and I know Mai will want to see you both."

Toph and Iroh nodded and followed Zuko to a pair of palanquins. Iroh helped Toph into one before following her.

"I can't wait to set eyes on my niece," Iroh mused as the palanquin started moving.

"Well, I can't wait to set my feet on lunch," Toph replied with a smirk, causing Iroh to laugh.

Soon the palanquins had stopped and Zuko helped Toph out. He hooked her arm through his as he led her and Iroh into the palace and towards the dining hall.

"You've gotten more beautiful," Zuko said to Toph as they walked. "Who knew there was a lady under all that tomboy and dirt?"

Toph grinned up at him and punched his arm again. "Don't talk that way in front of your wife, she might take it the wrong way," she said as Iroh chuckled behind them.

"I can say it, because she knows I love her," Zuko replied. "And here we are."

Toph turned her focus to the dining hall and hurried forward to greet Mai as the Fire Lady rose awkwardly out of her large chair.

"Steady there Dullsville," Toph said as she helped Mai stand fully. The earthbender stepped back as she held Mai's hands and studied the pregnant woman. "I'd say you're almost due. Are you sure you're not carrying twins there?"

"You'd probably be able to tell," Mai replied, a light laugh in her even tone. "But the healers and Katara all say only one. And the baby's not expected for another month."

"I'd hug you, but I don't think I'd be able to reach you," Toph said as Zuko moved to his wife's side to help her back into the chair.

"Don't worry about it Toph," Mai said as she sat again with Zuko's help. "But you must be starving. Please, eat."

Toph sat next to Mai as Zuko sat at the head and Iroh on the Fire Lord's other side. The lunch went smoothly as they talked about old times and the coming baby.

"Well, I know you're both hoping for a boy," Iroh said as Zuko and Mai told them the possible names. "But sometimes a daughter is best."

Toph felt Zuko tense at the mention of a daughter and knew he was thinking of Azula. Iroh must have noticed it as well.

"Having Toph around has made me see the benefits of a daughter," Iroh said proudly as he turned towards Toph. "If she or her parents would permit it, I would officially adopt her. But alas, she is the sole heir to the Bei Fong fortune and an earthbender. I wouldn't want anyone to challenge you for the throne, Nephew."

Toph felt herself blush and let out a small laugh as Zuko laughed at his uncle.

"And I would lose horribly," Zuko said with a smile. "Your rooms are ready, if you'd like to rest."

"A fine idea Nephew," Iroh said as he rose from his chair.

"Actually, I'd like to take a walk," Toph said.

"I'll show Uncle to his room," Mai said as Zuko helped her rise. "Why don't you show Toph around?"

"That's a great idea," Zuko said as Toph heard him kiss his wife's cheek. Toph dropped her head to hide her features behind her bangs. She knew Zuko loved Mai, and the Fire Lord was just a friend, but Toph still longed for someone to show her affection like that.

Iroh moved to Mai's side, giving her his arm as they moved further into the palace as Zuko approached Toph.

"Hey, you ok?" Zuko asked her as she remained in her seat, her bangs still covering her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Toph said, lifting her head to show Zuko a smile. She rose and he took her hand, guiding her the opposite way from where Mai and Iroh had gone.

They walked through the palace and out into the garden, Zuko talking about the palace, its history and the changes that had been made. Toph smiled and nodded, but didn't pay much attention to it. Once they were in the gardens, Zuko said something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Iroh's worried about you," Zuko said softly. "And that you haven't found anyone yet."

Toph frowned, but didn't come back with a retort like she used to in the old days. She also felt Zuko become tense at not receiving a retort. He had obviously expected one.

"So something is wrong," Zuko said.

"No, nothing's wrong," Toph said as she took a step away from Zuko. "I just hate being pushed into anything and that's all my parents and those rich snotty brats try to do."

"So I have to tell Mai to cancel all those banquets and balls where she invited all the eligible bachelors for you, huh?" Zuko asked with a smile in his tone.

Toph laughed. "Well at least your sense of humor has gotten better," she replied.

"Yeah, well, too late for tonight, but we'll cancel the other ten," Zuko said with a grin to which Toph laughed more.

The vibrations she got off of Zuko told her he was happy she was feeling better, so she gave a small smirk and shifted her foot, causing a pillar of stone to erupt under his feet. He jumped up and off and landed in front of her.

"Not right now," he said. "I'm still in royal robes. And you're in a dress. We can spar tomorrow morning."

"Ahhh," she whined, giving Zuko her best innocent look.

"Sorry Toph," Zuko said as he started to walk away. "But I know you're not innocent."

Toph sighed before letting a smile tug at the corner of her mouth. "Good thing too, now about that room and bath…"

Zuko chuckled and led Toph to her room and a hot bath.

XXXXX

Later that night, a serving girl helped Toph into a wonderful dress. It was silk and clung to her now curvy frame while still hiding everything. Iroh had said it was a beautiful shade of green that made her eyes shine. The girl also did her hair and Toph smiled as she felt most of it falling over her shoulders and down to her lower back. All her friends and of course all the snotty suitors had complimented her on her hair when it cooperated and hung straight.

"There, my lady," the serving girl said as she applied the last bit of makeup. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Toph replied as she felt Iroh come to her door.

He knocked and the girl opened it for him. "My lady," the girl said, "General Iroh is here."

"I'm here to escort the fair lady to the banquet," Iroh said from the doorway. "Ah and there she is."

"Fair lady? Where?" Toph asked, moving her head around as if looking for the mysterious person.

Iroh chuckled and took her hand gently, wrapping it around his arm as he escorted her to the grand hall. Toph started to dread the hall as she felt the vibrations of lots of people, but she kept a smile on her face as they approached a set of great wooden doors that separated them from the hall.

"Not scared of people are you?" Zuko asked as he and Mai approached Iroh and Toph.

"I'm not scared of anything. I'm just wary of suitors," Toph replied, keeping her smile on her face.

"I'm glad I didn't have to go though that," Mai said with a small smile in her tone. "Zuko, why don't you dance with Toph for the first dance?"

"What?!" both Toph and Zuko cried to Mai and Iroh's chuckles.

"Well, since dancing has come back to the Fire Nation," Mai said, "It's tradition for the Fire Lord and Lady to do the first dance, but I'm far too clumsy right now. Since Toph is our guest, you two should do the first dance."

"Mai…"Zuko started to object, but Toph interjected. "Are you sure it would be ok?"

"What?" Zuko asked as he turned to Toph. "You said you didn't dance."

"Doesn't mean can't, dear Nephew," Iroh said with a grin in his voice to which Toph sighed and blew a stray hair out of her face. She knew exactly what Iroh was talking about. "I've seen Toph dance better than the finest ladies in any court," the old general said to which Toph blushed.

"Good, so Zuko and Toph will do the first dance," Mai said smugly to which both Zuko and Toph sighed but nodded.

Toph knew better than to argue with a pregnant lady and Zuko obviously knew it as well. They took their places and soon the great doors had opened and they were announced. After the crowd had cheered and welcomed them, Zuko led the way to the main table where Toph sat next between Zuko and Iroh. An emissary from the Water Tribe sat on Iroh's other side and the discussion on the general's side caught Toph's attention during dinner until Zuko poked her in the side.

"What?" she whispered to him, slightly irritated.

"Time for our dance," Zuko whispered back before he rose out of his chair.

Toph sighed and let Zuko help her rise out of her chair as the announcer announced them and Zuko led her to the center of the dancing floor.

"Good thing you can't see all the people watching you," Zuko said to her as the music started and he led her into a slow dance.

"Doesn't mean I can't feel them," Toph replied. "Hey, you've gotten better Sparky. Last time I felt you dance, you stepped on Mai's toes every turn."

"Had to," he said as he moved her into a simple turn. "Mai wouldn't rest until I could dance decently. So why are you afraid of all those young men?"

"I am not afraid," Toph growled to which Zuko remained silent, but she could tell he was smirking. "Can we not talk about this?" Toph asked, trying to give Zuko another innocent look.

"No," Zuko replied with a smile in his tone. "Answer me."

"Is it the Fire Lord commanding me?" Toph asked with a small smirk.

"No, your friend is asking," Zuko replied. "You wouldn't answer any authority if you could help it. So how is it that you're an ambassador anyways?"

"My love of politics," Toph said as Zuko spun her into another turn. She knew his concentration was elsewhere for a second, but then he spun her again.

"What if I said I could introduce you to a young man that will see the real you, and won't harass you," Zuko said slyly as she came back to him.

"I might kill you," Toph replied, frowning up at Zuko.

"Well, you can earthbend the admirers away as long as you promise to repair everything tomorrow."

"And you'll interrupt if I need you to?" she said before he spun her around with him.

"The greatest earthbender in the world asking me for help?" Zuko asked, acting shocked.

"Stop it Princess," Toph said and felt Zuko tense at the old nickname. "I'm serious."

"So am I Toph. Yes, I guess I could help you. But only if you really need it."

"It's a deal then," Toph said as the music ended. Toph curtsied to the Fire Lord before he took her arm and guided her away from the main table. She felt a man similar in build to Zuko stand up as Zuko stopped in front of him.

"Lady Toph, may I present to you Lord Wan Lo. He is one of my advisors on the Earth Kingdom and agriculture and I'm sure you two will meet later in talks. Wan Lo, may I present my good and dear friend, Toph Bei Fong, also known as the Blind Bandit."

Toph almost smirked as Zuko emphasized 'good and dear friend'. It was almost like a threat. Zuko let her arm go as Wan Lo took her hand and kissed it softly. Toph smiled up at her new acquaintance as Zuko left her side and retreated to his wife's side.

"May I have this dance?" Wan Lo asked, almost stuttering for a second.

Toph nodded and Wan Lo led her out onto the dance floor. They talked of politics, the Earth Kingdom and just being benders. Toph found out that though he was a firebender, Wan Lo's mother was an Earth Kingdom citizen and he had recently moved to the Fire Nation.

"Fire Lord Sozin gave lands to my grandparents in the colonies," Wan Lo said as he escorted Toph away from the dancing. "My father fell in love with a girl with beautiful green eyes and he married her. She wasn't an earthbender, but her cousin is."

"But why are you here?" Toph asked him as they stopped for a drink. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but the banquet, and talking and maybe flirting with Wan Lo, was actually kind of…fun.

"Originally, checking on my family's lands here in the Fire Nation. But when Fire Lord Zuko heard about how well I was doing with introducing Earth Kingdom crops to the lands here, he asked me to be an advisor and I couldn't be happier."

Toph smiled, but that turned into a frown as she felt many men approach her from all angles.

"Let's do another dance," she said, quickly pulling Wan Lo back to the dance floor. As she pulled the young man out, she earthbent a notice to Zuko that she needed assistance. Several men still approached her and she knew Wan Lo was too courteous to keep her to himself. They started dancing, but she still felt several men closing in on her. She sent another reminder, this time a sharp one, to Zuko. To her surprise, the man who approached and interrupted her and Wan Lo was Iroh.

"May I have this dance," the old general asked.

"Of course General Iroh," Wan Lo replied, bowing away from them.

"Thanks," Toph muttered to Iroh as she felt the other men back away.

"You shouldn't be so hard on my nephew. I know he wants more children eventually," Iroh said with a wry tone.

"Then he should listen better," Toph replied with a wry smile.

Iroh chuckled and continued to dance with her before leading her to a different young man. This one was just as nice as Wan Lo, but not as interesting. Toph slowly maneuvered between men and occasionally retreated to the main table, but enjoyed the banquet more than she usually did. After midnight, Iroh escorted her back to her room where she promptly fell asleep.

XXXXX

Toph woke up late the next morning with a headache. She knew she had had too much to drink the night before and had danced far more than she usually did.

"Good morning my lady," the serving girl said as Toph heard her throw the curtains open. Toph mumbled something dark as she felt the warmth of sunlight on her, but the girl knew she was awake. Toph was herded into a bath, the serving girl talking about how beautiful she had been and talked about the gossip going around and how good of an impression Toph had made, dancing with the Fire Lord and General Iroh and all the other handsome men. And how Toph would need all her energy for her spar with the Fire Lord.

"Wait, what was that last one?" Toph asked as she got out of the bath.

"Your spar with the Fire Lord this morning, my lady," the girl squeaked after wrapping a towel around Toph.

"Oh calm down and get me some tea," Toph sighed. "Seriously, did you used to work for Azula?"

The girl squeaked again and the teapot she had just picked up clattered. Toph grinned. She had hit the mark.

"What's your name?" Toph asked.

"Ming, my lady."

"You are to address me as Toph, Ming and relax. Now, get me outfit number eight and then join me for tea."

The girl bowed her head and quickly got the outfit for Toph, helping the earthbender into the pants and shirt set before pouring two glasses of tea. Ming was still unsteady when Toph finished her tea, but the earthbender was feeling more awake and ready for her spar.

"Good job Ming. Now, where can I find the Fire Lord?"

Ming directed her to the gardens where Toph found Zuko meditating in an earthen sparring ring. Iroh and Mai were there as well, sitting in the shade and talking quietly as Toph approached Zuko.

"Took you long enough," Zuko muttered as she tried to sneak the last few steps to him.

"Not everyone rises with the sun," Toph snapped to which Iroh and Mai chuckled. "Especially after a banquet like that. So, are we going to spar or are you just going to sit there?"

Zuko rose in one fluid motion and sent a fireball at Toph. She felt the heat coming and kicked up a wall as she went into the ground. She felt Zuko moving over her and sent up several pillars to destabilize him before rising behind him. She was about to send a wave of earth at him when he blasted a huge flame right at her as she ascended. Toph quickly brought up a wall to shield herself from the fire as the heat and intensity increased.

"Come on Toph," Zuko said as he stopped the blast. "I know you're better than this."

"Oh, so you want better?" Toph replied with a wry grin.

She felt Zuko become unsure before he steadied his stance. Toph smirked as she sent a wave of earth at Zuko followed by earthen ropes. Zuko blasted himself into the air and Toph waited, holding the earthen ropes ready. She heard Zuko landing behind her and thrust her ropes to intercept him. He blasted at the ropes and at Toph, but she just smiled. Bringing a wave of earth up in front of her to shield herself from another blast, she sent her last rope behind Zuko as he landed and tied him up around his midsection. He struggled against it as he blasted through the earthen shield and grabbed her arm.

"Ooh, good one," Toph said as she felt his hand heat up.

"I'd say the same for you…if you'd…stop…tightening…"

"Say uncle," Toph replied a she felt his hand heat up even more. His hand was almost at burning temperature, but she knew she could get out.

"You…first," Zuko snarled as Toph constricted her earthen rope even more.

"Not today," Toph said and slipped out of his grip and into the earth. She came up behind him and brought up four more ropes to hold his limbs. "I'm waiting," Toph said as she held Zuko.

"Uncle," Zuko sighed and Toph let the earth return to the ground as the Fire Lord regained his breath.

Iroh and Mai were applauding as Zuko stood up straight. "I told him I'd lose," Zuko said to Toph as they joined the two in the shade for drinks.

"But you still tried anyways," Toph whispered back. "That's what I love about you Sparky. You keep on going."

She felt Zuko turn towards her, almost questioning, and Toph punched his arm. "Cool it. You're just my best friend. And Mai is too."

She felt the Fire Lord relax as Iroh got up to hand her a towel. Mai moved to rise as well, but Toph felt something going on within the Fire Lady.

"Mai, are you ok?" Toph asked, rushing to Mai's side as the Fire Lady stumbled and sat back down abruptly. Instantly Zuko and Iroh were at her side.

"Yes, I think the baby turned. I'm all right," Mai said as she sat back down. A man was on either side of her and Toph in front of her, holding her hand. Toph concentrated, but didn't feel anything else abnormal with Mai.

"She's fine," Toph said. "Maybe you were right Dullsville."

"Let's let the healers look at you anyways," Zuko said as he helped his wife up and into the palace.

"And let's get you cleaned up as well," Iroh said as he took Toph's arm. "You need to meet your team."

"Not today Uncle," Toph said as she let him lead the way. "Today I need another bath and a break from men and headaches."

Iroh chuckled. "Then I have the perfect remedy for you. Lots of tea."

Toph laughed at the old firebender as he led her inside.

XXXXX

Ming helped Toph into a new dress for dinner. It wasn't nearly as showy as the banquet dress had been, but was still silk and still comfortable. Toph smiled as she felt the smooth silk with her hands as she ran them down the long skirt.

"Anything else my…Toph?" Ming asked.

"No Ming. Just remember to get that suit washed and returned to hanger number eight," Toph said as she tied on her makeshift shoes over her feet, leaving her bare feet on the ground.

"How do you know where they go?" Ming asked as Toph put a necklace a ring on.

"Simple, Iroh helped me pick them and I know which outfit is best suited for what occasion and they never leave that hanger. Have a good night Ming."

Toph made her way to the dining hall, following Mai and Zuko's vibrations. She also found Wan Lo there, much to her delight and surprise.

"Hope we didn't presume too much," Mai said with a smile in her tone.

"No, not at all," Toph said as Wan Lo approached her and took her hand. She blushed slightly as he kissed the back of her hand before leading her to her seat.

"Well, he is handsome," Mai whispered to Toph as the earthbender sat next to the Fire Lady.

"Clever and loves politics too," Toph whispered back as Wan Lo sat across from her. "Wonder how he spars."

She heard Mai suppress a chuckle and dinner started. They five talked of almost everything, politics, family, and even the future. Wan Lo and Toph got along so well, she even started telling him of all the awful suitors she had met and had everyone laughing as they got worse and worse.

"And then I bent metal rods around his ankles from the kitchen and the dogs chased him all over Ba Sing Sae while he had his pants around his ankles," Toph said finally, to which Wan Lo and everyone was laughing.

"It's growing late," Iroh stated as they got control of themselves. "We should all go to bed. Lady Toph, may I escort you?"

"Actually, I think Wan Lo should," Toph said, feeling the young man blush slightly as he rose to take her arm.

She felt Zuko help Mai up and both were smiling. Wan Lo led the way to her room. She knew she liked this man, and he was seeing the real Toph. He also respected her for who she was, not because of what she was.

"You were very beautiful tonight," Wan Lo said as they turned into the hallway that led to her room. "Just remind me to never get on your bad side."

Toph smiled. "As long as you don't forget who you're dealing with, I don't see any problem with that."

Wan Lo chuckled and Toph smiled even more. The man had a warm laugh that invited laughter and ease.

"I don't think that will be a problem once I see you in the politics arena," he said wryly as they reached her door.

He stopped and withdrew, kissing the back of her hand lightly. "Goodnight fair lady."

He was about to walk away when Toph grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a brief kiss.

"Goodnight," she said with a smile as she left him breathless at her doorway. She closed the door behind her and felt Wan Lo leave after another minute.

"Did you have a good time…Toph?" Ming asked as she came forward to help Toph out of the dress.

"Wonderful," Toph sighed as she moved her arms up so Ming could take the dress off easier. "Who knew there would be a rich boy that could see the real me?"

"Ah, Lord Wan Lo," Ming sighed as she took the dress off and moved to place it on its' hanger. "He is very handsome, and very charming. Do you like him?"

"I think so," Toph said with a smile, feeling a blush come onto her face as the servant came back and helped her into a silken nightgown. "I'll wait and see, but I think the Fire Nation will be good for me. Goodnight Ming."

"Goodnight Toph," Ming said as she exited the room.

Toph thought about the two days she had been in the Fire Nation. Things were going well and it looked like they were going to be getting better. She sighed happily as she pulled her pillow into her. And as she drifted off to sleep, she thought that maybe, maybe she would find somebody for her.


	2. A Great Loss and Gain

A/N: I wasn't going to post this until next week, but I'm addicted to reviews

A/N: I wasn't going to post this until next week, but I'm addicted to reviews. ) First off, I want to say I don't hate any character. I love them all, and what I'm about to do is for the plot, nothing against the character or shipping. That said, please read and review. Also, I'm looking for a beta for my toko au. Someone in high school or just graduated to help me. (I just passed 10 years. Eek, I'm getting old!) Thank you guys for reading and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 2

Toph woke in the middle of the night to the vibrations and sounds of people running past her doorway. Quickly pulling on a robe over her nightgown, Toph opened the door and grabbed the arm of a serving girl.

"What's wrong?" Toph asked the girl.

"It's the Fire Lady, she just went into labor," the girl said. "Please my lady, I need to get towels."

"Fine, but first tell me which direction the Fire Lady is," Toph said.

"That way," the girl said, pointing to Toph's left.

Toph let the girl go and hurried the direction she had pointed. She got lost quickly and stopped, trying to concentrate. She found Zuko and Iroh's vibrations and hurried towards them. After a few minutes of running through hallways, she found Zuko pacing outside of his bedroom. Iroh was sitting in a chair on the far wall and watching his nephew as he held a cup of tea.

"What's happening?" Toph asked as she approached the two men. "Is Mai all right?"

She felt Zuko stop and look at her, sadness and frustration coming through his vibrations to her. Something was wrong, but instead of answering, the Fire Lord simply started pacing again. Toph watched him with her earthbending as more frustration came through to her, so she went to Iroh.

"Uncle?" she asked quietly as she sat in the chair next to Iroh.

He was silent for a moment as she felt him turn towards Zuko. "Mai went into labor," Iroh said in a strained voice. "But the healers said it was too soon. We just had a healer come out and give us the news that the baby is coming too quickly and she hasn't opened enough."

Toph laid a hand on Iroh's arm as she heard tears enter his voice. Zuko had reached the end of his pace pattern, but instead of turning, Toph heard him roar as he kicked up a chair and felt the heat as he blasted it into ash.

"Isn't Katara close by?" Toph asked Iroh. "Or any waterbenders?"

"A sickness broke out at the Northern Air Temple, and she's there with Aang healing them," Zuko said as he turned back towards them. "And there are two waterbenders in there with my wife!"

"Please Nephew, calm yourself," Iroh said, getting up and going towards Zuko, but the Fire Lord just turned away.

Toph went to the old general and laid a hand on his arm, giving her best look of understanding, saying she would take care of Zuko. Iroh nodded and retreated to his chair as Toph walked up to Zuko.

"Zuko, they're doing everything they can," she said as she hooked her arm with his. "Come outside."

"No," Zuko said in a hard voice. "I'm not going to leave her. I'm not going to give up on her!"

Toph nodded, hearing the pain in his voice. She had only heard that tone twice before. When he had told her about his mother disappearing and nearly two years before when he had finally given up on the world wide search for his mother. He had even used the same words, and Toph knew they were true.

"I know, but Mai needs you to be strong," Toph said.

She felt Zuko relax slightly until the door opened. He became hard and tense as an elderly healer came out.

"My lord," the healer said as she came out. "Lady Mai wishes to see you."

Zuko rushed past the healer and Toph followed him into the bedroom as he rushed to Mai's side. Toph slowed and reached out with her senses, finding Mai still in labor on the bed. She was between contractions and exhausted, breathing heavily, but putting on a good show for Zuko.

"Hi honey," Mai said in a pained whisper.

"Hi," Zuko whispered back as Toph felt him kneel beside Mai.

Toph stopped an assistant and drew the young man back away from the royal couple.

"What's going on?" she asked the assistant, holding his arm firmly.

"I can't…"

Toph was about to growl and earthbend the young man into talking, but the elderly healer came forward and placed a hand on Toph's shoulder. Toph turned her face to the woman and let the young man go.

"Dan, go help Misha," she said and the young man hurried off. "The prognosis isn't good," the healer said in a whisper to Toph. "Her birth canal isn't opening any more. Her water has broken, and if the baby isn't born soon, it will die."

"And Mai?" Toph asked, nervous as she felt Mai go through another contraction, holding onto Zuko and screaming with pain.

"She will die if the baby dies, and may die even if we can get the baby out," the healer said sadly.

"Can't you cut her and take the baby out?" Toph asked as another scream filled the room.

She heard the healer gasp in shock at the notion, but then the healer went into motion, calling for a hot knife and painkillers. Toph felt Zuko turn towards her and then got up as the healer approached Mai with a knife.

"What are you doing?!" Zuko roared as he got between Mai and the healer.

"I'm trying to save them both, your highness. Please, it may be the only way."

Toph felt Zuko turn towards her and Toph instantly went to her friends' side. "It'll be ok," Toph whispered. "Let's be there for Mai."

Zuko nodded and went back to Mai's side as the assistants set up a small curtain around Mai's swollen stomach. Toph moved to be behind Zuko and put on her bravest face as she felt Mai turn towards her.

Zuko held onto Mai's hand as she went through another contraction. After the contraction had finished, a healer approached Mai with something and Toph heard her drink it.

"What was that?!" Zuko growled to the healer.

"A potion to dull the pain, your highness," the healer squeaked.

"Zuko, it's ok," Mai said in a heavy tone. "I feel better already."

Toph could hear the drug already taking affect as Mai's words became slightly slurred.

"Zuko, if anything happens…" Mai started, but Toph heard Zuko hush his wife.

"No, that's not going to happen," Zuko said gently to Mai.

Toph could only feel the truth in both of them, though she knew Zuko was starting to doubt. An assistant came by and offered to lead Toph out, but she stayed by Zuko's side. The assistant brought chairs for her and the Fire Lord, but Zuko refused, continuing to kneel next to Mai and hold his wife's hand. After a half hour of the healers running around, Toph heard a baby's cry. Zuko almost jumped up and towards the healers, but then settled himself back to Mai's side.

"A boy, your highness!" the elderly healer cried happily.

"Hear that Mai, a boy," Zuko whispered to his wife.

"That's great Zuko," Mai said, exhausted.

Toph felt happy for them, but then something odd came through Mai's vibrations.

"Healer! Her heart's racing!" Toph cried.

The healers went into action as Mai started having spasms and more contractions.

"Zuko…" Mai started through the pain and spasms. "I love you. Toph…take care…of them."

"No Mai, you're going to be fine," Zuko said, still holding Mai's hand, but Toph felt the lie.

"I will Mai, I promise. Just hold on and you'll hold your son." Toph said with a smile, but she somehow knew that Mai knew it was a lie.

"Call him…Kuzon. Please Zuko?"

"Don't talk like that Mai, you're going to be fine," Zuko said, pleading and sorrow in his voice. Something happened and Toph was sure the couple was looking at each other before Zuko whispered, "I will."

Mai had another spasm and Toph felt her go unconscious as her heart skipped a beat, then went on slowly before another spasm rocked Mai's body, and her heart stopped. The healers worked on Mai, trying to revive the Fire Lady as Zuko held onto Mai's hand, asking for her to be ok, to respond.

"I'm sorry," the elderly healer said after a minute. "She's gone. The Fire Lady has died."

"No!" Zuko screamed and Toph felt his body heat up. "Mai! You have to be all right! Please Mai! Please."

Toph put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Zuko…"

"Mai…" Zuko called out again, his voice weak as he collapsed over Mai, his body instantly cool.

"Zuko!" Iroh called as he burst into the room.

Toph felt Iroh rush to Zuko's side, but stopped before reaching the Fire Lord. Zuko was openly crying over Mai's body as Toph stood next to him. Suddenly a healer placed something large and warm in Toph's arms. Toph became aware of the baby as it moved and whimpered. Smiling slightly despite herself, she adjusted the baby to one arm and pulled Zuko's shoulder back with the other.

"I know," she said as Zuko tried to pull away from her, "but someone else needs you more right now."

With that, Toph kneeled and moved her arm to take Zuko's arm and adjust it so she could place his son in his arm.

"No," Zuko said, trying to hand the baby back to Toph. "I can't…"

"Yes, you can Nephew," Iroh said. "Your son needs you. Your country needs you. Mai would want you to do what's needed, to take care of her son."

Toph felt Zuko become angry, his empty fist heating up before he moved his head. She was sure he was looking at his son when he bodily sagged and calmed down. Toph helped him rise and moved him out of the room, but then she didn't know where else to go.

"Take him to your room, my dear," Iroh said gently from behind her. "I'll meet you there."

Toph nodded and gently guided Zuko holding his son all the way back to her room. Opening the door with earthbending, Toph guided Zuko to her bed and sat him down on it.

"Why?" Zuko asked suddenly.

"Why what Zuko?" Toph asked as she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Zuko's shoulders, closing the door again with a quick kick.

"Why here? Why now? Why…her?"

Toph heard the tears in his voice and sat next to him. She took baby Kuzon from his arms and held the little prince. He was asleep, but was getting restless.

"Iroh told me to bring you here, because it's safe. Mai told me to take care of you and I don't know," Toph said as she felt tears welling up in her own eyes at the loss of her friend.

She felt Iroh coming down the hall with a young woman behind the old general. Toph shifted her foot and kicked a rock up to open the door.

"Thank you Toph," Iroh said as he entered the room. "This is Kalaya, a young lady who has a small child of her own. She will be the prince's nursemaid and wet-nurse."

"It's an honor your highness," the young woman said, bowing before Toph and Zuko.

"No, get out now," Zuko growled.

"Zuko, be reasonable…" Iroh started.

"I said No!" Zuko shouted.

The shout woke the baby and he started crying. Toph rocked the baby, but didn't know what else to do. She felt Kalaya approach her and the baby, but Zuko stood and dropped into a fighting stance between Toph and the young woman. Toph could feel heat radiating off of Zuko and instantly kicked a wall of marble flooring up between him and the woman.

"Zuko, stop it," Toph said sternly. "She's just here to help. I don't know the first thing about babies and neither do you."

"She's one of the waterbenders," Zuko snarled. "She let Mai die!"

The heat increased and Toph instantly brought up more walls to surround Zuko.

"Zuko!" Iroh said in his stern voice. "She had nothing to do with it! You know the truth!"

Toph held the walls while she held the baby as Zuko raged against them in his grief and anger. His fire caused the room to heat up, but Toph didn't let anything get through. Kalaya was hiding behind Iroh as baby Kuzon cried louder and louder as the room became more uncomfortable.

"Zuko, they did everything they could," Toph called to him as she felt him tire and stop blasting the walls for a second. "They both would have died. We need her. Please Zuko."

Toph felt Zuko stop and then fall to his knees inside the walls. She let the walls drop, moving the marble and stone back to where it should be and walked over to Kalaya, handing the screaming baby to the healer. She knew Zuko was watching when Kalaya started rocking the baby, humming a lullaby softly.

"He's hungry," Kalaya said. "I have more than enough. It's your choice your highness."

Toph felt Zuko glance at her and then move to look at the healer. His stance softened as he looked at his still crying son.

"Fine, but I want him to sleep in the same room as me," Zuko growled before retreating to Toph's bed.

Toph nodded to the healer and Kalaya retreated to a corner of the room with the baby. Iroh gave her a blanket to cover herself and the baby and soon Kuzon had stopped crying and Toph could hear suckling noises. She turned and found Zuko sitting on her bed, his back turned to her. Iroh went to her and laid a calloused hand on her shoulder.

"He needs time, but he needs you," Iroh whispered to her. "You're his friend. Be there for him."

Toph nodded and Iroh left. She approached the bed and sat next to Zuko. "You need rest," she told him. "I'll be on the couch."

Toph got up to leave him, but Zuko caught her hand. "No, don't go," he whispered in a strained voice. "Don't leave me too."

Toph nodded and sat back down. After a few minutes, she heard and felt Kalaya get up and move two cushioned chairs together before leaving the baby in a makeshift crib. Kalaya bowed quietly and left the room, leaving Toph and Zuko alone. As soon as the healer had closed the door, Toph felt Zuko start shaking. She felt awkward and clumsily wrapped an arm around him as she felt his body shake with sobs. All Toph could do was hold her friend as he faced the worst grief he had ever lived through. She knew that his life had been hard. His father and sister had betrayed and tried to kill him, multiple times, but there was always someone with him he could rely on. And now the one he had given his heart to was gone.

All Toph could do was hold Zuko as he let his grief out. Eventually Zuko fell asleep and she shifted him until he was lying on the bed. Once she had placed a blanket over the sleeping Fire Lord, Toph made her way to the makeshift crib. She could hardly feel the baby with her senses. Smiling, she earthbent some of the marble tiling into dust and laid it around the blanket of the little prince. When she could see him sleeping peacefully and every move he made, she made her way back to Zuko. She knew she should let him just keep the bed, but she also knew that he might go crazy if he woke up and found her missing. Sighing, she went to her bed and laid down on it next to Zuko. She couldn't sleep, and kept thinking about her friendship with the Fire Lord.

She had been the one to seek him out when no one else trusted him, and he had burned her feet, her 'eyes'. But he had more than made up for it. He had become a close friend while he trained Aang to defeat Ozai and especially afterwards. He had blown her off when they had had their little 'fieldtrip' on Ember Island, but afterwards, they had grown even closer. They had similar histories, and understood what it was like to be born to privilege and choosing a different path than the one their parents wanted. Mai understood as well and was almost as close a friend to Toph as Zuko was.

But now the dagger throwing Fire Lady was gone, and Toph had promised her that she would take care of Zuko and his son. Toph just didn't know how she could do that. She was only seventeen and there she was, promising to take care of the Fire Lord and the baby prince. She sighed and shifted as quietly as she could. Zuko's hand snaked out and grabbed her arm as if she would leave.

"I'm not going anywhere," Toph whispered to him, trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

He mumbled something in his sleep, and his grip slackened, but didn't leave. Toph smiled and shifted closer to Zuko, glad that firebenders gave off lots of heat before she drifted asleep.


	3. Waking up to Change

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I know the last chapter was sad, but it will get better. And don't worry about Wan Lo, he'll pop in later. Thank you again and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 3

Toph woke up as she felt the baby start shifting. She was nice and warm and when she tried to get up as the baby shifted even more, she was held back by an arm around her waist.

"Not yet Mai," Zuko muttered in his sleep. "It's not dawn yet."

Toph frowned at Zuko's words, and slowly squeezed out of his embrace. She made her way to Kuzon and picked up the little baby before he started crying. She rocked the baby and suddenly smelled something rank. Toph pulled the servant's bell and waited at the door, keeping the baby as comfortable as possible. Kalaya opened the door and Toph immediately thrust the little prince at the healer.

"He stinks and I don't know what to do," Toph said.

Kalaya took the baby wordlessly and led the way back into the room and to the adjoining bathroom.

"You'll need to learn this anyways, so now is as good a time as any," Kalaya said with a smile.

Toph knew what the healer meant and didn't like the truth behind it. "Just do it on stone, so I can see it," Toph said, frowning.

Kalaya nodded and handed Kuzon back to Toph before gathering a few items. Kuzon was starting to fuss when the healer took him back and laid him on a towel on the marble countertop.

"Not the best place for this, but it will clean easily," Kalaya said. She then proceeded to change and clean the baby, giving directions to Toph as she did so. Toph took it all in, frowning and even holding her nose at the stink and mess the baby had made, but nodded her understanding to Kalaya.

"Now it's time for a feeding and then back to bed for the little prince," Kalaya said once Kuzon was fresh and clean again.

"But he just…went," Toph whispered as she followed Kalaya back into the bedroom. "And you intend to feed him? Again?!"

She felt Kalaya stop and turn back towards her, and could almost swear the healer was smirking at her. It was confirmed in the young woman's voice.

"All newborns do is eat, sleep and poop. Otherwise, you have an unhappy baby. Once he's fed, he'll want to sleep. I'm surprised he made it through the night."

Toph sighed and turned back to the bed. By her internal clock, she knew it was close to dawn. She sat on the bed next to Zuko as she heard Kuzon start his meal. The Fire Lord was moving around more, but Toph wasn't sure if she should wake him yet. The first warm ray of sunlight hit her and suddenly Zuko was sitting upright.

"It's ok Sparky, I'm here," Toph said as she heard Zuko breathing heavily as if he'd just woken up from a nightmare.

"Where…? Oh." Zuko sighed and got up to stand at the windows. Toph felt bad for him, for all the grief he had just woken up to and went to him, laying a hand on his back.

"You're ok. And Kuzon's ok," Toph said reassuringly.

"No, I'm not," Zuko stated. He turned and Toph felt as if his gaze was far past her. She figured it was on his son. Smiling up at Zuko, Toph turned and went to Kalaya as she heard the healer get a burp out of the prince.

"May I?" Toph asked Kalaya, holding her arms out.

Kalaya placed the baby in Toph's arms and exited the room after bowing. Toph knew Zuko's eyes never left the healer as the earthbender made her way back to the Fire Lord with the little prince in her arms.

"Does he look like her?" Toph asked as she held the baby.

She felt Zuko turn his head to glance down at her and the little prince and his stance softened. "No, he looks like me," Zuko said in a warm tone as he reached out. Toph could tell he was running his hand over Kuzon's face when his fingers brushed her arm,

"Black hair like her, but his face is mine, as mine was like my father's. Golden eyes, but his nose…" Toph heard the smile and threatening tears in Zuko's voice as he ran a finger over the baby's nose. "His nose is hers. Toph, what am I going to do?"

"Hold him," Toph said gently, holding the prince out to the Fire Lord.

Zuko gently took his son from Toph's arms and the earthbender smiled. "He's your son. He needs you. You'll find out what you need to do, but right now, enjoy your son and live one day, one moment at a time."

"You sound as if you speak from experience, little Blind Bandit," Zuko said.

"I do," Toph replied, keeping her face turned up towards Zuko's. "I lost a good friend in Ba Sing Sae a few months after I moved there. He was killed by brigands wanting nothing to do with peace. I couldn't save him, but Iroh was there for me and gave me the same advice I'm giving you. Live Zuko, and cherish the time you had together. Cherish what you made together."

"Uncle's always been good at advice," Zuko said with a hint of sarcasm. "Who died? Did I know him?"

"No," Toph said. "Well, you might have. He was Dai Li, but he was very young. Too young for the work we did."

She knew her tone held sadness and sorrow in it as the memories came back to her. Jai was a young Dai Li, only three years older than her. But he was skilled, and he saw her as Toph, nothing else. They had been tracking the brigands for a month when they were ambushed. But two versus fifty is never good odds, even for the Blind Bandit. It didn't help that she hadn't felt it coming due to all the reconstruction. Jai could have been more to her had time allowed, but now she missed him as a friend, even with the 'what ifs' hanging always in her mind.

"That special, huh?" Zuko asked, intruding on her memories.

"Never got the chance to find out," Toph shrugged. She picked up Kuzon from Zuko's arms and moved the sleeping baby back to his makeshift crib.

"There's so much to do," Zuko sighed, sitting on the bed again.

"Yeah, but now I'm here and Uncle's here. Let us help," she said as she went back to him.

Toph felt his breath on her face before she felt him nod. Moving quickly to the bell, she called for a servant to get Iroh so they could get started. Iroh came to the room quickly, and surprised Zuko by being awake and dressed already. With a small smile, Toph realized he had brought a pot of tea.

"Jasmine, to calm the nerves," Iroh said as he poured three glasses. "Everything has been arranged Nephew."

"What?" Zuko asked as if coming out of a stupor.

Toph handed him a cup of tea, but he just held it as she grabbed two chairs for herself and Iroh.

"The funeral will be tonight at sunset, and then the announcement of the prince tomorrow at dawn. The people are already grieving with you for the loss of the Fire Lady and celebrating at the birth of a prince," Iroh said calmly before he sipped his own tea. "Unfortunately, Mai's family will not be able to arrive until tomorrow, but her father sent me a hawk approving the funeral for tonight."

"What is it with you people and dawn and sunset?" Toph asked as if she were tired of the topic.

She felt Zuko turn towards her and was surprised as a small chuckle came out of him.

"Because the sun is everything to us," Zuko stated. "At sunset, the sun sets, or dies, and at dawn, the sun is born again. Toph, you know this."

"Yeah, but I got a laugh out of you," she said with a wry grin.

Iroh started laughing and then got up and made his way to the crib and prince. "He is beautiful, even more so than my own Lu Ten, or you, Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh said proudly.

"But Mai isn't here," Zuko said, his voice telling Toph that he was slipping back into depression.

She frowned at him and got up to smack him lightly on the head.

"What was that for?!" Zuko nearly shouted.

"Stop playing pity party," Toph said back to him. "We all miss her and always will. Kuzon needs you, your country needs you and I need you to do your job!"

Zuko rose before her until he was towering over her, but she continued to frown up into his face. She almost expected a duel as Iroh watched them anxiously. But then Zuko relaxed and hugged her.

"Thanks Toph," he said.

Toph let herself relax as Zuko took his seat again and started drinking his tea.

"We're going to need to postpone the talks. The emissaries aren't going to like this," he mused.

"Why not?" Toph asked, taking her own seat again. "We're friends, and I made a promise."

"Not just that," Zuko replied. "There's more going on than just reparations and disputes between the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. That's why I asked Uncle to bring you here."

"Uncle?" Toph asked before she narrowed her eyes at Zuko and then the old general as Iroh took his seat again. "What's going on?"

Iroh started to speak, but Zuko held his hand up, silencing the old man. "No, it's my place. Toph, there is a group of renegades in the Fire Nation. They support Azula and Ozai and always have. No matter what I do, they're never happy. They don't want the peace. They just want it back to the way it was."

"But that's crazy! Azula's insane and Ozai is nearly so. Powerless too," Toph cried.

"I know," Zuko continued solemnly. "But this group still doesn't want to change. They've made several attempts on my life, and Mai's as well. When Mai became pregnant, a letter arrived, saying the renegades would do whatever it took to end my line. Mai stayed in the palace under constant guard out of her own free will, but now…now, she's gone, and they'll go after my son…"

Toph heard the pain enter Zuko's tone as he struggled to retain control of himself and Toph steeled herself and sat up straight.

"Then I'll protect him," she said firmly. "I promised Mai." She felt her surroundings and thought for a minute. "But this isn't the best place, is there another room you both could be in?"

"I'm not going back," Zuko stated and Toph knew he was talking about his bedroom where Mai had died the night before.

"No, Nephew. You don't have to, but Toph is right. We need someplace that is harder to get into than this room for her to protect the prince. Perhaps your old room," Iroh said, starting to sound more positive.

"Old room?" Toph asked.

Zuko was instantly up and pulling on the bell. A serving girl arrived and bowed before Zuko.

"I want you to move the crib to the crown prince's bedroom and place an extra bed in there," Zuko told the girl.

She bowed and hurried off as Toph looked from Iroh to Zuko, questioning them with her gaze.

"Ok, what's going on and why is that room so important?" She asked as she stood and started to tap her foot.

"Maybe you should get dressed first," Iroh started, but Toph merely frowned at him and placed her hands on her hips.

The old general knew better than to argue with Toph when she was in that mood, and thankfully for him, Zuko stepped in.

"My old room is the safest room in the palace, next to the master bedroom. It has to be for the crown prince," Zuko said as Toph felt him walk over to look at his son.

"Ok, that's good, but I need details here," Toph said, crossing her arms over her chest as she frowned at Zuko.

"Second floor, one window, unreachable unless you're an airbender…"

"Humph, I could probably get into it," Toph said, interrupting Zuko.

"Yes, but not everyone is you," Zuko continued, his tone more even and the compliment causing Toph to blush slightly. "The walls have metal and marble in them and it's in the center of the palace. The rooms next to it will have guards in them."

"I've already assigned the closest room for Kalaya and her family," Iroh said. "Her husband, Seth, is an earthbending guard and will protect the prince with his life if need be."

"Seth," Zuko mused, "he saved my life from an assassination attempt a year ago."

"He's a good man," Toph said as she remembered him. "And he and his wife are trustworthy."

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked, frowning as he made his way back to Iroh and Toph.

"We investigated and questioned the people who would be closest to you when you became Fire Lord," Iroh said. "I had already lost one son. I was not going to lose another."

Toph had felt Zuko become irritated that they had usurped his authority, but then it vanished and the Fire Lord sagged into the chair Iroh had used.

"And I'm not going to let you lose a grandson," Zuko sighed as he poured himself some more tea.

"Ok, now that you're relaxing and I have a better idea of what's going on, I need to bathe," Toph said as she got up and stretched. "But no leaving without me," she said sternly, pointing her finger at the two men.

"We wouldn't dream of it, fair lady," Iroh stated with a smile in his tone.

Toph smiled and made her way to the bathroom, indulging in a hot bath. She heard Ming come in during that time and the servant brought one of her dresses into the bathroom for her. After she was clean, Ming helped her get dressed in a comfortable dress she was told was green and accentuated her eyes beautifully. Tying up her hair into a ponytail, Toph made her way out to find Zuko holding his son in a chair as Iroh spoke with a servant at the door and Ming started gathering her things.

"Good to see you two are bonding," Toph said to Zuko as she approached him.

"I didn't say thank you…" Zuko started, but Toph held a hand up, silencing him.

"There's nothing to say thank you for," she replied, smiling. "You're my friends. Now come on, I think Uncle is waiting for us."

Zuko nodded and tried to rise out of the chair, but seemed frustrated when he couldn't get up holding the baby. Toph took Kuzon from him and held the sleeping prince as Zuko got up and led the way to Iroh. Iroh nodded, seeing them approach and led the way out. Toph felt several guards fall in around them and also enter the adjoining corridors as they walked towards the center of the palace.

"Toph, if anything happens…" Zuko stared, whispering to her as they walked.

"Nope, not going to happen," Toph replied, cutting him off.

"No, I mean I want you to take care of Kuzon first. Not me. Understood?"

Toph heard the set tone of Zuko's voice, but also the pleading in it. She knew he wanted his son protected first and above him.

"All right, but you're not allowed to go looking for trouble and after he's safe, I'm going back for you," she told Zuko.

She heard him let out a frustrated sigh and it sounded like he was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine," he growled. "But remember to protect my son first."

Toph merely smiled up towards Zuko as they walked on. They soon arrived at a room larger than Toph's. Zuko took Kuzon from her and laid him down in a wooden crib. Toph frowned as the baby left her sight and asked a servant for a broken tile. Zuko looked at her curiously, but she ignored him as she sent her senses out and examined the room and surrounding area.

Zuko had been right, the room was far better than her own. Its' walls had metal rods in them, unusable to every earthbender but her, and the window was large, but had a thirty foot drop below it. A garden lay outside, the bottom of the window lined with rose bushes, and no vines scaled the walls. The roof cut at a very steep angle and the overhang was five feet away from the window. It would have to be a very determined and powerful master of any bending to get into the room from the window. Toph could also feel several guards walking the garden. The rooms on the right side were fashioned the same way, but were smaller, and then the rooms headed away from the door on the other side, also getting a view of the garden.

The servant returned with the tile and Toph took it, bending it into dust. She knew Iroh and Zuko were studying her as she made her way to the crib. Slowly and carefully, she bent the dust onto the crib floor around the sleeping prince and then onto the legs of the wooden crib.

"I can't see him," Toph explained as she finished putting the rest of the dust onto the blanket. "And if I can't see him, I can't protect him."

She felt Zuko nod in understanding before he and Iroh moved to the far corner and spoke in hushed tones. Toph grew frustrated and walked up to them after hearing her name for the third time.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" she asked, giving both men a stern look. "Or am I going to have to pound it out of you."

"We were discussing the ramifications of your sleeping in the same room as the Fire Lord," Iroh said.

"The head ambassador won't like it, but it's necessary," Zuko stated. "We're trying to come up with a cover story."

"Well, the head ambassador approves," Toph replied. "Because you're looking at her." She felt Zuko become shocked and she smiled a little. "And tell the truth. The Fire Lady asked me as a friend to look after the prince and you in your state of grief."

"I don't need looking after," Zuko said, starting to growl at Toph.

"No, you don't, I just have to look after everyone you might take it out on," Toph said back to him. She felt Zuko become shocked and then angry as she heard Iroh try and stifle a laugh. "Now, I have to meet with my team and tell them talks are postponed. Can I leave you two here alone for a few minutes and not come back to a ruin?"

"You're already sounding like a mom," Zuko growled before he sighed. "Since I never could change your mind, yeah, we'll be ok. I have some matters to take care of myself."

Toph smiled and laid a hand on his arm before exiting the room and making her way to the Earth Kingdom emissary.


	4. Politics

A/N: For all those who have short attention spans and are slightly add like me, here is the next chapter

A/N: For all those who have short attention spans and are slightly add like me, here is the next chapter. But a warning; I'm not going to post for this story again until I can post for Fight or Flight. I hope to post one chapter a week for each and go back and forth. It depends on how much I write for each one, but don't fret. The story will continue! Thanks and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 4

Toph stalked into the emissary and found all the dignitaries and ambassadors in there talking already. She waited in the doorway of the conference room for someone to notice her. Eventually all turned quiet and Shin Fu, the oldest and previous head turned around to face her.

"Well, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence," the elder said snidely as he turned around and rose out of his chair.

"I've been busy," Toph stated, frowning at the man as she walked towards him. "I came to tell you that talks have been postponed."

Several of the dignitaries started talking, asking why and saying it was unjust. Toph merely held up her hand and everyone quieted.

"I'm sure you heard about the death of the Fire Lady last night and the birth of her son," Toph said and waited until she felt them nodding and heard sounds of agreement. "The Fire Lord is still grieving and until he is ready, talks have been postponed."

"Or maybe you're just too close," Shin Fu remarked and his remark was approved by several of the older men. "What is the head ambassador doing staying in the palace? Or even sleeping in the same room as the Fire Lord?"

Toph heard several gasps from the group and stalked up to frown up at Shin Fu.

"I am in no mood for this," Toph said, glaring up at the dignitary. "Zuko is an old friend of mine as was Fire Lady Mai. Mai asked me to look after her son and I will, as a friend. I merely watched over a friend in need last night. Nothing happened. My personal life and political life do not interfere with each other and if I hear you make one more unjust and unfound accusation, I'll have you on the next boat to the Earth Kingdom, Shin Fu. Understand?"

She stepped up towards Shin Fu and gave him her worst glare. He met it for a minute before backing down. Toph nodded and stepped back, sure her authority was unquestioned.

"Now, is there a scribe here?" she asked once Shin Fu was seated again.

"Yes ma'am," a young man said from her right. Toph smiled at the voice.

"Come, I need you to write some letters for me," she said and turned to leave.

"And what are we supposed to do until talks are started again?" another elder asked, a degrading tone underlying the simple question.

"Study the facts," Toph said over her shoulder. "I'm not going to go into these talks unprepared. And I would like someone to tell me the details of the opposing side and any details that are significant here tomorrow."

She felt most of the dozen people in the room start moving, glad to have something to do, but many of the older ones and Shin Fu simply watched her leave. Toph knew she would have to prove herself to the older ones, but she knew she could. She turned away from the conference room with the scribe on her tail and found an empty office.

"This will work," she said as she turned back to the young man. "What's your name?"

"Chin, my lady," he answered. Toph thought he sounded confident and strong and was probably in his early twenties.

"Good, and you can address me as Toph," she said, "none of that 'my lady' nonsense. Now, I'd like you to take a letter and then make three copies. Send the copies to Sokka, Suki and Ty Lee at Kyoshi Island, Avatar Aang and Katara at the Northern Air Temple, and King Bumi of Omashu. Then give me the original. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Chin said, sitting at the desk and quickly scribbling down the names she had rattled off.

"Ready for the letter?"

"Yes ma'am," he said and she smiled.

"My friends, if you have not heard by now, Fire Lady Mai has died in childbirth. She gave birth to a son, whom she named Kuzon. Zuko has been hit hard by the loss of his wife and I made a promise to Mai to watch over the young prince. I am sadly inexperienced in this matter and any advice would be greatly appreciated. Your friend, Toph."

She stopped and waited a few seconds until the scribes' brush stopped. Toph had Chin read it back to her, and once he was done, she commissioned him to copy it and send it out as quickly as possible. He bowed and left before she made her way out, and she soon found Shin Fu waiting for her at the entry hall while several of the elders watched.

"And how can I help you?" she asked him as he blocked her way out.

"Don't play coy, girl," he said, irritated. "You're playing a high risk game here. You're too…"

"Too what Shin Fu?" Toph snapped back at him. "Too young? Inexperienced? Naïve? A woman?"

She heard him grind his teeth as silence endured for a few seconds. "All of those. Listen to the voice of experience and we'll be fine."

"I've experienced more in my short seventeen years than most people do in an entire lifetime," Toph stated to his face. "And I've been in politics since I could walk. Maybe not this type, but a type. King Kuie made me the head ambassador until these talks are finished. I value the voice of experience, but I don't take any disrespect. Now, I have a commitment to an old friend, but I'll be back tomorrow to hear the details of the court and talks."

Shin Fu merely growled low in his throat, but did not move for a minute. Toph was tired of the old man trying to usurp her authority and with a flick of her wrist, moved him with earthbending and walked past him and back to the palace.

XXXXX

Toph walked the many hallways to Kuzon's new room and found Ming there putting her things away. The servant had set lunch out, but Toph found only one of the five plates had been eaten. Toph grabbed a sandwich off one of the plates and made her way to the healer. Kalaya was holding both Kuzon and another baby as Zuko and Iroh spoke quietly along with a third man in the far corner. Sighing tiredly, Toph made her way to the chairs where Kalaya was and dropped into the seat next to the young healer.

"You look exhausted my lady, are you all right?" Kalaya asked.

"It's just Toph, and I will be," Toph said with a weak smile before she took a bite out of her sandwich. "Who is that?"

The earthbender pointed to the larger, older baby in Kalaya's right arm and felt the healer adjust the child.

"This is my son, Hakul," Kalaya said proudly. "He's nearly two months old, but I didn't want to leave him alone while I watched the prince."

Toph smiled as she heard the older baby yawn loudly and then the little prince in Kalaya's other arm copied him.

"You shouldn't have to leave him alone," Toph said. "And who knows, they might be friends when they get older. Kuzon will probably need some his own age."

"If the Fire Lord wishes," Kalaya said humbly, "but I think it would be a great. There are no other children in the palace and I wouldn't want any child to grow up alone."

The healer turned silent as Toph heard the babies' breathing even out as they started to sleep. Both women sat in silence as Toph finished her lunch.

"Would you take him please?" Kalaya asked quietly, starting to move the little prince after Toph finished. "My arm…"

"No problem," Toph said with a smile. She reached out and took Kuzon from the healer and rocked the baby until he fell back asleep after being moved. Toph marveled at how the little prince was so peaceful and the odd feeling of warmth that came into her as she held him. He was so little, so fragile, but he seemed so strong for what had already happened.

"You look like you'll be a great mother someday," Kalaya stated. "Could you tell me something?"

Toph brought her face up towards Kalaya and nodded. "I'll try. What's on your mind?"

"The Fire Lord," Kalaya started a little unsteadily. "He…he didn't mean what he said…last night. Did he?"

"About what?" Toph asked as she thought over everything Zuko had said in his grief. "You mean about the healers killing Mai?" She felt Kalaya nod and Toph shook her head. "No, he was just grieving and angry. He is a hothead, I'm sure you've heard the stories and may have witnessed it, but no. He knows the truth. Don't worry Kalaya."

She felt Kalaya relax and nod her head before Zuko approached them. He had eaten while Toph had and now Iroh was heading to the lunches as Ming cleaned up the empty plates. Toph felt him turn towards her and the baby before he turned to Kalaya. "Kalaya, can you leave us for a moment?"

Toph felt the healer nod and rise, bowing before she left the room with her son, followed by the other man Zuko had been talking to and Ming. Zuko waited another minute before sagging into the chair Kalaya had exited. Toph thought Zuko seemed tired but he reached forward and took the little prince out of Toph's arms.

"So, your day has been as long as mine?" Zuko asked quietly as Toph heard Kuzon yawn and shift in the Fire Lord's arms.

"Yeah, some of the old folks are real dunderheads," Toph sighed with a small smile.

"I know," Zuko sighed. "At least you're here now. I don't think I could have faced them after all this."

Toph smiled at her friend and his vote of confidence in her.

"So why Kuzon?" Toph asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Why the name Kuzon?" Toph asked.

Zuko was silent for a minute before speaking in a low, even tone. "Aang mentioned his old friend from when he was a kid when Katara was pregnant and Mai loved the name. I protested. I'm tired of the way my family has done things and wanted to change that, even by changing a name. But Mai thought…she thought we should continue, and that Kuzon was similar to my own name. I think she might have been right."

Toph waited as Zuko went through the pain of talking about Mai. She heard in his tone the tears that threatened, but then his strength returned at the end. She felt someone coming down the hallway towards them and smiled.

"Well I think it's a good name," Toph said she rose out of her chair and stretched. A knock sounded and Iroh opened the door as Toph felt Zuko look up towards the door.

"Ah, Lord Wan Lo," Iroh said brightly. "And how may I help you?"

"Forgive me General Iroh," Wan Lo said humbly from the hallway. "But I need to speak to the Fire Lord. It's about the emissaries. The Earth Kingdom emissaries are protesting the halt of the talks and now the Water Tribe emissaries are protesting as well."

Zuko growled deep in his throat and Toph took Kuzon from him and laid the prince in his crib. "I'm here," Zuko said sharply to Wan Lo as he made his way to the door. "And I don't care what they're saying. Talks have been postponed until further notice."

"But your highness, they're threatening to boycott and cut off supplies," Wan Lo stated.

Toph felt Zuko become more agitated and almost to the breaking point and intercepted quickly. "Who from the Earth Kingdom?" she demanded.

"Lady Toph, I didn't know…" Wan Lo started, but Toph frowned up at him as she joined Zuko and Iroh at the door, keeping herself between the door and the sleeping prince.

"I'm here as a friend. And I'm the head ambassador. Who from the Earth Kingdom?" she ordered again.

"An older man," Wan Lo answered. "Named Yin Cho. He's been here since the war ended."

Toph processed the information Wan Lo had given her and knew Zuko was waiting for her. "He's one of the old folks," Toph thought out loud, more for Zuko and Iroh's sake than her own. "The rival of Shin Fu who challenged my authority earlier today. Yin lost two sons and a grandson to the war and he's aching to get the Fire Nation to pay as much as it can. I'll deal with him and the Water Tribes."

She felt Zuko nod and move so that she could get past him. "Be safe," Zuko whispered to her as she passed him and Toph nodded before she started storming down the hallway past Wan Lo and the guards.

"Wait, my lady," Wan Lo said as he jogged to catch up to her. "Let me help."

Toph stopped and turned to the firebender. "No, Wan Lo," she said with a smile. "I can do this myself." She felt him starting to object and held up a hand to silence him. "The older men already don't like me associating with Zuko, and it would look bad if I appeared with a Fire Nation diplomat at my side."

He seemed to get depressed and she stepped in and up to place a light kiss on his cheek. "Thanks anyways," she said with a smile. She started stalking off again, more confident and felt Wan Lo stare after her before he hurried after her again.

"Come to my place for dinner tonight," he called to her before she turned. Toph stopped and shook her head.

"Maybe tomorrow," she called before she left.

Toph still felt his vibrations as he walked off and was sure he was not as happy as he could have been, but happy none the less. Now she just needed to pound some sense into some emissaries and she'd be just as happy.

XXXXX

Toph sighed as she made her way from the Water Tribe embassy to the Earth Kingdom embassy. The Water Tribe had been tough, but she knew the head ambassador personally. Bato of the Southern Water Tribe was like an uncle to Sokka and Katara and had adopted Toph into the fold when he met her after the war ended. He knew the truth about her friendship with Zuko and after much arguing with the other eight dignitaries, she and Bato had won their case. Now Toph just had to deal with the Earth Kingdom again.

Toph arrived at the building to a surprise. Shin Fu and nine other dignitaries were carrying Yin Cho and another elder out and towards a waiting cart as the two were encased in earth.

"Ah, good afternoon Ambassador Toph," Shin Fu said as they placed the second dignitary in the cart. "You missed the…excitement."

Toph smiled at him before turning to frown at Yin Cho.

"You'll regret this!" Yin Cho yelled at her and Shin Fu. "The king will see that I'm right! You'll all see!"

Toph flicked her wrist and covered Yin Cho's mouth with earth before he could talk more. "Well, it's a good thing I can't see," she said wryly before turning to Shin Fu. "What happened?"

Shin Fu made a gesture and the cart started moving away. "Perhaps we could discuss this inside," the elder said in a gentle voice.

Toph felt several people stop and start watching them oddly before she nodded, allowing Shin Fu to lead the way back into the embassy. He led her to the conference room where she had first faced off with him that morning and the others disappeared to their own business.

"Yin Cho was the one who went on his own and started yelling at the dignitaries from the Fire Nation while his assistant remained here to keep us occupied," Shin Fu said as Toph sat and waited. "We all know he was wrong to do it, so when I confronted him when he got back, he got defensive. We're not happy about the postponed talks, but it's no reason to get offensive over it. So I took the initiative to send him home."

Toph smiled as he referenced their own feud that morning. "And the Water Tribes protesting?" Toph asked. "Let me guess, he went there first to brew up more trouble and let the notion slip that I was too close to the Fire Lord. He may have even suggested that I was there as more than a friend."

She felt Shin Fu stop and turn to her in surprise. "So, was I right?" Toph asked, smirking.

"You are good," Shin Fu said, impressed. "We won't protest any more, but the talks need to start soon."

"And they will," Toph said as she rose and walked up to the elder. "As soon as the Fire Lord says so. I know these talks are important for everyone, but my friend is also important to me."

"I understand my lady," Shin Fu said with a bow, and Toph couldn't detect any mockery in the elder. "Please pass on our condolences and tell the Fire Lord that we will give him as much time as he needs, but the king expects a progress report soon."

"I understand," Toph answered. "I'll be here tomorrow."

Feeling a nod coming from the elder, Toph made her way out, feeling better. She made her way back to the palace and found Zuko sleeping along with his son on the main bed with Iroh watching over them. Smiling at the old general, Toph went to her own bed next to the crib and followed Zuko's example. It had been a long night and an even longer day and she knew it would probably get worse as the little prince got older.


	5. An Unexpected Surprise

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. This chapter goes out to MysteryWriter5775. I hope you're feeling better. Thank you again everyone, and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Avatar. Just a husband and a few cats. )

Chapter 5

The funeral was hard for both Zuko and Toph, but, as just a friend, Toph stood with the Earth Kingdom dignitaries as Zuko stood tall and solemn with his uncle up on the dais as the sages ignited the funeral pyre. Kalaya had stayed with the prince and her own son in Kuzon's room, surrounded by guards and Zuko and Toph both retired right after the funeral. Zuko remained silent throughout the rest of the night, and refused dinner, but Toph knew he needed to think about things.

She stayed with Kalaya, talking quietly with the young healer about many things as Zuko just stared out the window as night came on. Toph learned that Kalaya had been a healer from the northern tribe and had been heading towards the southern tribe along with Katara's new grandfather, Master Pokku, when they had stopped at an Earth Kingdom port for supplies. Kalaya had met her husband when he had broken his arm and come to their ship for healing. Since she was the youngest and most inexperienced at the tender age of 16, she had healed him and it had been love at first sight.

Toph smiled as Kalaya told her of how Seth had had to learn to carve a necklace for her before the boats left and she had accepted. The end of the war had offered new opportunities for the couple and they had jumped at the chance to be part of the exchange of benders with the Fire Nation to help install peace. Toph remembered and joked with the healer about how tough Seth had been at defending his and his young wife's reputation when Toph and Iroh had questioned them. Kalaya admitted she had been scared when she had seen Iroh, but Toph hadn't intimidated her like the blind earthbender had intimidated Seth.

Toph knew Kalaya kept glancing towards Zuko as they talked, but the Fire Lord remained silent and aloof. After a final feeding and changing of the baby prince, Kalaya bowed to Toph and Zuko and left the room with her son. Only after the healer had left, did Toph feel Zuko move. He went to the crib and stood over his son, watching the prince sleep as Toph went to the bathroom to change into a simple nightgown. Coming back out, she found Zuko in the same spot and went to the other side of the crib, feeling Kuzon shift in his sleep.

"He's wonderful," Toph whispered, smiling.

"Yeah," Zuko whispered back as Toph felt him reach down and saw him ran a hand around Kuzon's head with her earthbending as he brushed up against the dust she had laid around the prince. "I can't do this alone," Zuko said.

"What?" Toph asked, turning her face towards Zuko.

"I can't raise him alone," Zuko stated. "Toph…what can I do?"

Toph felt her heart break at how lost Zuko sounded. She moved to be beside him and laid a hand on his arm.

"Hey, cheer up Sparky," she said, smiling up at him. "I'll help, and you know Uncle will help. And Kalaya and so many others."

She felt Zuko's breath on her face as he turned towards her and then he patted her hand on his arm before squeezing it.

"I know. Thanks. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Toph continued to smile before squeezing his arm and drawing away from the crib and Fire Lord. She retreated to her own bed as she felt Zuko tuck a blanket more closely around his son before he retired as well. Toph was nearly asleep when she heard Zuko get up to pace. She tried to turn over and sleep, but his pacing kept her up. Finally she sat up and turned to him.

"Are you going to do that all night?" she spat.

She felt and heard Zuko stop and turn towards her and was sure he was raking a hand through his hair.

"No, sorry. Go to sleep."

"I can't with you pacing around like a worried badgermole. What's your problem?"

"…I can't sleep," Zuko sighed. "Something's…missing."

Toph sighed and got up, moving towards the Fire Lord. "You slept fine last night." She thought for a minute. "Come on, I think I know what you need."

She moved behind him and pushed him towards the bed. "Lay down," she ordered and felt him turn towards her, almost in disbelief. "I'm going to lay next to you for a bit, and then leave after you're asleep."

"No, Toph. I won't let you do this. Your reputation is on the line. Last night…last night I didn't know. I was mad with grief, but now…"

"Now you can't sleep," Toph said back to him. "And I can't sleep with you pacing a hole in the floor. No one will know. I'll just be there till you're asleep." She felt Zuko start to protest again. "You need your sleep, and we both have a long day tomorrow, so lay down."

Toph frowned at Zuko and with a sigh he moved and lay on the bed. Toph moved to be on the side her own bed was on before laying on the large bed. She felt the warmth that came off of Zuko and heard his breathing even out slowly. Once she was sure Zuko was asleep, Toph started to move slowly to get to her own bed, but Zuko turned and wrapped an arm around her. Toph tried to move out of the awkward embrace slowly, but Zuko just held on tighter. Sighing tiredly, she gave up and just let herself relax in the warm bed before falling asleep.

XXXXX

Toph woke as Kuzon started shifting just before dawn and felt Ming's footsteps coming towards her from further down the hall. Zuko had moved and his back was to her now. With a smile, Toph got out of the bed as quickly and quietly as she could. She felt Zuko turn back over and reach out as she left, and was sure he was frowning, but she had no time. Kuzon was waking up and, by the amount of movement coming from the prince, would probably start crying soon.

Toph hurried over to the crib and picked up the baby before he started crying. She rocked him as she tried to figure out what he wanted and Ming entered the room.

"Get Kalaya," Toph whispered to the servant and Ming rushed back out.

Kalaya came in quickly, pulling something over her shoulders and, by her movements, Toph was sure the healer had just been awakened. Kalaya took one look at the prince and took him from Toph, moving to where she normally fed him.

"Toph, we need to get the Fire Lord to awaken," Ming said in a hushed tone as Toph heard Kuzon start his breakfast.

"What? Why?" Toph asked.

"The ceremony," Ming said humbly. "It starts soon, at dawn."

"Oh, that," Toph said dryly. "What's with you people and early rising? Even that little firebender rises at dawn."

She felt Ming stop suddenly as Toph pointed towards Kuzon and Kalaya. She was curious about it, but knew she needed to get Zuko up. And she had had plenty of practice when they were younger. Toph dropped into a horse stance and brought her hands up before dropping them. The marble flooring buckled as it lifted the bed up before it dropped suddenly back into its place, dropping the bed and its occupant three feet.

Toph grinned as she felt Zuko shoot upright after he had dropped three feet to a hard landing. She felt him turn as if he was looking around before he turned to her. She smirked as she felt heat coming off of Zuko, and was sure he was glaring at her.

"Good morning Sunshine," Toph said sweetly. "Now that you're up, I can get back to sleep. Night."

Toph felt Zuko almost lunge towards her before he stopped and looked around again.

"Ming, get Toph's dress ready for her. I'll be in the bathroom, so no interruptions," Zuko stated and Toph frowned.

She waited until Ming left to get her dress, but before she could give a retort to Zuko, she found he had slipped into the bathroom. Sighing, she went to her own bed and fell onto it, trying to get some more sleep. She barely felt Kalaya get up and place Kuzon back in his crib as she drifted off.

"No Squirt," she heard Zuko say through a haze, "you're not getting out of this if I'm not."

Something started to lightly touch Toph's feet, tickling them and Toph pulled her feet closer to her, but the something followed and she felt fingers tickling her feet more.

"No, I got up early. Twice," Toph whined. "I am _not_ getting up again."

Toph pulled the blanket over her head and curled up into a fetus position. But suddenly the blanket was gone and the bed was tipped up so that Toph rolled out of it. She hit the ground in a horse stance and turned towards Zuko who she was sure was smirking. Sighing, Toph stood up straight as she felt Ming come back into the room.

"Fine," Toph growled as she grabbed Ming's arm and pulled the servant into the bathroom. After a quick bath and Ming doing her hair in a record five minutes, Toph followed Zuko to the ceremony. She sat with the Earth Kingdom dignitaries again and tried to keep herself from yawning as the fire sages announced that Kuzon was healthy and an able heir to the throne.

After the ceremony, Toph went to the embassy and drilled her people on the subtleties of the Water Tribe and Fire Nation dignitaries, as well as what each side wanted. The Water Tribes just wanted to make sure they weren't left out of anything. But the Fire Nation kept claiming that they were suffering from the same drought as the Earth Kingdom and were already sending whatever extra crops they had to the Earth Kingdom. The Fire Nation was nearly broke from the reparations and everyone wanted more.

"I don't believe it for a second," a middle aged man named Chang said.

"Which part?" Toph asked wearily. They had been going around in circles about how much the Fire Nation should pay and, or do.

"They aren't broke, they have loads of money," Chang said. "They could afford to build armies and navies for a hundred years. They can afford to pay more for the hundred years of war they put us through!"

"No, they can't," Toph said, standing. She was tired of this and the constant badgering of these men wanting Zuko to pay more. And she was just plain tired. It was already mid afternoon and she had been up since before dawn. "I've been read the accounts. I was in the Fire Nation before the war ended. The people were worse off then than now. Ozai sapped every resource he could and nearly killed his own people. So, when I tell you they can't, they can't!" She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to ward off the coming headache. "It's been a long day. Let's get some rest and try to think up some new ideas for tomorrow."

She felt most of the men in the room get up and leave, talking with each other about different ideas. Chang was one of the last to leave, giving a snotty sniff as he passed Toph. Shin Fu was the last to rise, seeming to be stiff as he rose out of the chair next to Toph. He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and she turned her face towards him.

"Well done," he said, patting her shoulder once. "But these old folks are just the beginning. I know you've done your research, lets see how you handle the Fire Nation."

"I plan on handling them better than I did these guys. But I'll still need some insight," Toph said, smiling. "Thank you."

Shin Fu walked away and Toph could tell he was smiling as he left. He was still needed, and she knew he needed that affirmation. She made her way back to the palace and wanted nothing better than to indulge in a hot bath until she heard Zuko in the hallway outside Kuzon's room.

"No, I will not calm down," Zuko said, obviously trying not to shout. "Those…men, they threatened my life, my wife's life and my son's before he was born. Now they're threatening him again! I will not stand for it!"

"But my lord," Toph heard an older man say in a weak voice. "We can't find them. Every time we get a lead, it comes up empty."

"Then keep looking," Zuko growled in a low, dangerous voice as Toph turned the corner and approached the two men. The second man bowed and left quickly as Zuko turned towards Toph.

"You heard," he stated.

"Yep, and I have a perfect remedy for both of us," she said with a wry grin. Toph grabbed his arm and pulled him out to where they had sparred a few days before. Toph felt him start to draw away from her when he saw where they were going. He finally escaped her grasp, but Toph brought up a wall to keep him from going back into the palace.

"No, I need to let loose some frustrations, and I know you need to as well," Toph said to Zuko's back.

"Bring it," Zuko said as he turned and fired at her.

Toph smirked and raised a pillar under her before she felt the blast hit the pillar. She turned it into a slide and slid down it towards Zuko's left side as she felt more heat above her. She brought several boulders up and sent them at Zuko as she felt several fireballs land behind her as she continued her slide, the fire barely missing her.

"That all you got Hothead!" Toph taunted as she passed him. He tried to swipe out at her as she reached out and pulled on his robe, but he had been distracted by her boulders.

Toph brought up a wall behind her as she turned and waited. Zuko finished blasting her boulders and fired at her wall. Toph held her wall and waited as Zuko blasted it again and again. She felt him stop before he started a form she recognized. She waited until he started a form out of the dance of the dragon before she went into the ground and came up next to him, blasting his side with a boulder.

"That all _you_ got?!" Zuko yelled as he shifted at the last moment and sent his fire at her boulder. The blast hit the boulder and the resulting explosion sent both of them back, away from each other.

"I've got plenty more," Toph smirked as she jumped back up into a horse stance. She knew Zuko was feeling better from his tone and stance as they both sent waves of their elements at each other. The earth held back the fire, but Toph could feel the heat. Zuko sent fireballs at her as she sent boulders and whips of earth at him. After a few minutes of blocking and firing at each other, they stopped and grinned at each other, both of them out of breath. Toph was about to send a retort to Zuko to get him going again, but clapping sounded from above them. Toph turned her face up to it, but couldn't find anything but a very light whirling sound.

"Aang, I didn't expect you here," Zuko said with a smile in his tone as he regained his breath.

"Really?" Aang asked, surprised as he landed between Toph and Zuko. Toph felt the Avatar turn towards her. "You didn't tell him about the letter?"

"Letter? What letter?" Zuko asked, a scowl appearing in his tone.

"I didn't expect a reply this soon," Toph stated as she walked up to Aang, feeling Zuko do the same. She reached into a hidden pocket of her dress and pulled out the original, handing it to Zuko. "I meant to give this to you earlier, but we've been busy."

"And your letter was a little…cryptic," Aang said before he turned to Zuko who was reading the letter. "I'm sorry Zuko."

Zuko nodded sadly, and placed the original copy of the letter in his robes. "It was cryptic," Zuko said wryly to Toph and the earthbender just grinned. "But you're here now, Aang. Where's Katara?"

"She needed to stay an extra day or two with some kids who were still really sick, but then she'll drop by Kyoshi Island on her way here. I expect them here within a few days," Aang said before his voice picked up as if he were grinning. "So…can I see Kuzon?"

"We were just finishing anyways," Toph said with a smile towards Zuko. "And I need to clean up. This way Twinkle Toes." She smirked back at Zuko before leading the way into the palace and towards Kuzon's room.

XXXXX

Zuko sighed and frowned after Toph as he followed her and Aang back into the palace. It was still surreal. Nothing had changed physically, but everything was different without Mai there. Everything had changed in a night and now his wife was gone and he had a son to take care of. He watched as Toph led the way into Kuzon's room and made her way to the crib where Kuzon was sleeping, smiling at the healer as she did so.

The Fire Lord could only watch with a small smile as Toph ran a finger, almost lovingly, around his son's face before heading into the bathroom. The servant girl, Ming, followed Toph into the room with a hunter green dress and Zuko smiled. Wan Lo had approached him earlier with the few things he needed to take care of and afterwards had asked if Toph would be free that night. Zuko had told his advisor that he would make sure Toph had the night free and the young advisor had grinned before bowing and leaving.

Aang rushed to the crib, still grinning like he did when he was 12 as Kalaya rose and bowed to Zuko before leaving the room. The waterbender was similar in appearance to Katara, but didn't have Katara's stubbornness. Zuko regretted his actions against the healer after Mai had died, but he had heard Toph explaining his actions and knew the healer understood.

"He looks like you," Aang said, turning back towards Zuko. "And like that picture of your dad at Ember Island."

Zuko's smile disappeared as he remembered that picture and the events surrounding the finding of said picture.

"But he has Mai's nose," Aang continued. "He's beautiful, you must be so proud."

Zuko walked up to join his friend at the crib and looked down at his son. Kuzon was sleeping so peacefully, and Zuko could already tell that the prince had grown. He smiled as Kuzon shifted and turned.

"I am," Zuko said. "But it's hard. Mai was looking forward to being a mother. To be there for our son as our parents couldn't be. Now…"

"You'll be great," Aang said, laying a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "And we'll all help out as much as we can. I've had a little bit of practice with Katiana and you know Sokka and Suki have had twice as much."

Zuko chuckled at the thought of Sokka helping him with raising a child. True, the warrior had twins and they were a year old, but Sokka was….Sokka. He was a genius and an imbecile at the same time. How he managed to survive and keep everyone else alive throughout the year leading up to the comet, Zuko still didn't know. And how the warrior could survive twins was an even bigger question. Zuko figured it had to do with Suki.

"Fill him in on the details," Toph called from the bathroom. Zuko frowned towards the earthbender, and was sure she felt it when she called out again. "You know you can trust Twinkles, just don't let Sweetness know. At least not yet."

"What?" Aang asked, turning to Zuko, his grey eyes searching Zuko's face. "What can't I tell my wife?"

Zuko sighed and moved to the cushioned chair Kalaya frequented when she watched Kuzon. He knew Aang was watching him as he sank into it before gesturing to the other chair next to it. When Aang sat, Zuko filled him in on the threats to himself and his son, including the threat received that day.

"They say they'll strike at every opportunity," Zuko finished. "And I will not make myself or my son a prisoner here. My people need me. They need to see me, to know I'm working for them."

"I understand," Aang said solemnly. "A lot of soldiers that didn't like that I defeated Ozai or spared him have attacked me. Not much recently, but I worry about Katara and now, Katiana." The Avatar turned to look at Zuko with understanding on his young face. "But I know Katara would never leave my side, and we can take care of each other and our daughter."

"And now I'm here," Toph said from behind them. "So don't worry so much Sunshine."

Zuko frowned up at her, but was caught by how much she had grown and matured in the past five years. He had wondered if she would ever grow up and then she had shown up on his doorstep looking every inch the lady he knew was buried deep inside. If he didn't have Mai, he was sure he would have fallen for Toph, as Wan Lo did. But he knew her rougher side and she was his best friend and a better sister than Azula ever was.

"Wow, you look great," Aang said as he rose to greet Toph in a hug. Toph laughed as Aang picked her up in his hug and Zuko grinned as Toph punched the Avatar after he set her back down.

"Ouch, still hurts," Aang said as he winced and rubbed his arm.

"I know," Zuko sighed.

"Hey, I went easy on both of you," Toph said as she frowned at both of them with her hands on her hips. "Now, what's this about dinner?" She said as she turned back to Zuko.

"I'm relaxing for the night and entertaining Aang while you take a break," Zuko stated.

"No, I promised Mai…"

"And you need a break," Zuko interrupted. "Kuzon will be fine for a few hours and Uncle will be coming soon. I think I can handle my own son in my own room for a few hours, don't you? Besides, you told Wan Lo today would be better, and I wouldn't want you to disappoint him."

Zuko felt a smirk tug at his mouth as Toph got a slightly dreamy look on her face at the mention of his advisor. So, she was falling for him as fast as the young advisor was falling for the earthbender. He knew he could use that to his advantage whenever Toph overworked herself.

"Fine," Toph sighed before she got the dreamy look on her face again. A knock sounded at the door and Toph rushed to open it.

"Ah, Lady Toph, you look gorgeous tonight," Zuko heard Wan Lo say. The Fire Lord turned in time to see Toph blush as the advisor kissed the back of her hand.

"Thank you Wan Lo," Toph said. "But it's just Toph."

"No, my lady, you are too beautiful to be just Toph. Come, we have a reservation at a restaurant I think you'll love."

Toph smiled back before turning to Zuko as Ming approached her with a green shawl. "Ok, but Sparky, don't get it into your head that you can do this all the time."

"No, just whenever you need it," Zuko said back to her. He smiled more as she let a small sigh out before taking the shawl and leaving with Wan Lo. Ming bowed to Zuko before retreating as well, closing the door after her.

"Sooooo," Aang said with a sly smile once he was sure Toph was gone. "Wan Lo?"

Zuko smiled back at his friend and explained about his advisor and how he had introduced Toph to the young man.


	6. Reputation

A/N: Thank you again to everyone who read, reviewed, and waited

A/N: Thank you again to everyone who read, reviewed, and waited. If you're reading Fight or Flight, I am going to try and get it up this weekend, but since I'll be working out of town on a cougar job, I'm not sure how good or available my internet access will be. But I will try. Thanks again, and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Avatar.

Chapter 6

Wan Lo led Toph outside of the palace and into the city and Toph kept her arm hooked with his as the streets became crowded. She knew where everyone was, but just being next to the firebender was nice as the vibrations of the crowds made her nearly blind by overstimulation. Wan Lo pointed out several new things in the city as they walked and Toph drank it all in.

"And that's the new park where earthbenders, waterbenders and firebenders all help to keep it up," Wan Lo said as they passed the park.

Toph could feel the stream, decorative boulders and gardens in the park, but didn't understand what firebenders could do. "How do the firebenders keep it up? What do they do, perform light shows?"

"No," Wan Lo said with a smile in his tone. "At the other end is a point where magma comes to the surface and they shape and control that. They also help with pruning and discarding of the dead leaves that fall off. Some of the plants like the fire pepper need fire to prune them back before they bloom and produce fruit."

"Fire pepper? You guys sure like a lot of hot stuff," Toph said, smirking a little up at her date.

"Well, we are firebenders. It's hot all around," Wan Lo replied with a chuckle. "Ah, and here is our restaurant. I hope you don't mind, but I miss Earth Kingdom dishes."

"No, not at all," Toph replied, chuckling as he led her inside.

A waiter approached and led them to a private booth in the back. Wan Lo asked if Toph had any preferences, but she let him pick the meals.

"Just no vegetarian dishes," she told him, and she felt him turn towards her, almost questioning. "I spent way to much time with Aang and like Zuko and Sokka, I like meat."

Wan Lo chuckled and ordered ginger beef, mu goo gai pan and a dish that was unfamiliar to Toph. Fire dumplings.

"Don't worry, they're not too hot," Wan Lo said when he must have seen her questioning face. "They're a colonial food, but they are becoming popular in the Fire Nation. I'm glad they've made it here to the capitol."

"I like Fire Nation food anyways," Toph smirked. "There's nothing I can't handle."

"Good," Wan Lo said with a little bit of a challenge in his tone. "Because what I have planned for desert isn't for the faint of heart."

"Oooh, sounds intriguing," Toph smirked, leaning in towards Wan Lo and was rewarded with his warm laugh.

They talked and laughed over dinner, talking about their pasts, family and friends. Toph avoided talking about the first twelve years of her life and instead focused on her time with the gang as she learned more about Wan Lo. She found he had two sisters, one older and one younger and hadn't seen them in three or four years.

"My older sister, Tachia, helps my parents with their land in the Earth Kingdom, learning how to care for it and control it as my father hands over more control to her," Wan Lo said between bites of dinner. "But my younger sister, Cecilia, she's always been a wanderer. She disappeared two years ago and I don't know where she is."

Toph heard the sadness in Wan Lo's voice and knew he was worried about her. She placed a hand on his arm and he turned to her.

"Don't worry, I get letters occasionally, telling me she's ok. But I still worry. I guess it's a brother's job to worry," Wan Lo said, starting to smile again.

"Don't get me started on brothers worrying," Toph sighed. "Since I joined up with Aang, Sokka and then Zuko took it on themselves to become my 'older brothers'. They can be annoying sometimes, but other times it's nice."

"The Avatar didn't do the same thing?" Wan Lo asked.

"Twinkle Toes?" Toph said, starting to giggle at the notion of Aang being an older brother. "I became his older sister. I know we're the same age, but I had to pound so much sense into him when I started teaching him earthbending that I can never really look up to him. Well, I can't 'look' at him anyways."

Both she and Wan Lo laughed at her mild blind joke and continued on with dinner. Wan Lo seemed amazed at how extensively Toph had traveled while Toph learned about his family and roots. His family had always had strong connections with their Earth Kingdom neighbors, and a cousin on his mother's side was an earthbender. When the war ended and the notice went out that the Fire Nation had to return land to the Earth Kingdom, Wan Lo's family had given land to anyone who had proof of living there before the war. Anyone who didn't have proof could work to buy their own plot.

"Even though they think they're working for just an acre, my mom takes care of them and then my family gives them five acres per family member. But enough about me. Is there anywhere you haven't been?" Wan Lo asked as they finished dinner.

"The North Pole," Toph said. "I've been to the South Pole, but that was too much for me. I can't see anything on ice and that's all there was…ice."

Wan Lo chuckled at that and Toph smiled, relaxing more with the young man.

"I've only been here, my home in Shorin in the Earth Kingdom, and my family's lands in Totsu here in the Fire Nation," Wan Lo said. "But it's not bad, going home."

"Yeah, sure," Toph sighed.

"I'm sorry," Wan Lo said sadly. "Sometimes home isn't the place you grew up, but the home you make for yourself. I'd like to think of the capitol as my home now, but Totsu will always be my true home. I felt like I was coming home when I arrived there for the first time in my life four years ago. So, where do you feel the most comfortable?"

Toph smiled as she thought about her multiple homes over the past five years. "I don't know. Ba Sing Sae has been my home for the past two years, but lately, I've really become comfortable here."

"And is that because of the Fire Lord and his son, or something else?" Wan Lo asked carefully.

Toph heard his breath catch at the end and smiled up at him. "I'd say…some_one_ else," she said as she laid a hand on his arm and leaned closer to him. She felt his breath on her face and then his lips were on hers. Toph was surprised as the kiss deepened, but then she deepened the kiss further. She lost track of time as they continued to kiss. They were finally interrupted by the waiter setting desert in front of them and coughing discreetly.

Toph pulled away from Wan Lo, blushing madly and, as she felt his heartbeat, she was sure he was doing the same. The waiter left and Toph turned her face away from her date to try and regain her composure.

"You must try this," Wan Lo said as Toph heard him move the small bowl that held her desert closer to her.

"What is it?"

"Firebender's delight," Wan Lo said with a grin. "Peppermint ice cream with a few…additions. I can't say what's in it, but it's delicious."

Toph gave him a questioning look, but Wan Lo seemed to ignore it and started on his desert. Toph decided to give it a try. After all, she wasn't afraid of anything. She dipped her spoon into the bowl and picked up a large chunk of ice cream before taking a small bite. Flavor exploded in her mouth. The peppermint was both cool and hot and something crackled and popped around her mouth like fire flakes before it got really hot.

"Hold on, it gets better," Wan Lo said.

The flavor instantly went cool as the ice cream took control again and cooled the heat, but left the flavor dancing on her tongue.

"This is…delicious!" Toph cried before digging into her desert. She savored each bite, but all too soon, it was gone.

"Has Zuko tasted that?" she asked Wan Lo as he escorted her away from their table and to the exit.

"He actually suggested it to me," Wan Lo said with a chuckle. "When I first started working for him as an aide. The Fire Lady loved it and had it as often as she could, and the Fire Lord made all his aides and advisors try it. Only a few of us loved it and now, we're his closest advisors. Well, besides you."

Toph laughed along with Wan Lo as they made their way through the capitol. She was glad the streets were emptier now as Wan Lo led her to a deserted part of the city.

"Can you see that?" Wan Lo asked after a while. "On the volcano rim?"

Toph sent out her senses and found what she thought Wan Lo was pointing out to her. Her earthbending sight showed her that the rock had been formed to show a dragon just below the rim, and magma flowed through the dragon's body, showing up in several places throughout holes in the body before spilling out of the dragon's mouth.

"Fire Lord Zuko had it commissioned at the war end celebration last year and it took five earthbenders four months to complete it. It's a dragon, telling us where we learned our firebending from, so we never forget and fall back into hatred. The magma falls off into…"

"I see it," Toph said with a grin. "But the dragon isn't right. He's missing some things." She stomped her foot down to see the flaws better and then took a horse stance, shifting her feet slightly as she finished one of the fangs and strengthened the gaping lower jaw before moving onto the wings, tail and spines. She knew Wan Lo was watching her and the dragon sculpture with amazement as she finished the details. Finally, she stood straight and turned back to her date.

"I think that should do it, and Sparky should have called me first. I didn't hear about this on the books, how did he pay for it?"

Wan Lo was speechless for nearly a minute before he started to answer. "Um…the books? Oh, yes, the Fire Lord paid for it with his own finances. He makes a little off some land he owns outside of the capitol and I believe his uncle helped. But that…that was amazing! How did you do that?! The earthbenders contracted were among the most skilled artisans. And how do you even know what dragons look like? No one has seen one over in forty years."

Toph grinned and hooked her arm through Wan Lo's. "Sparky drew me a picture once, and he's pretty good. And I am the world's greatest earthbender for a reason."

Wan Lo laughed. "And I'll never forget it. I wish there was more time today, but it's getting late. I'm sure we both many things to attend to tomorrow."

"Yeah, we do," Toph sighed, but she let him lead her back to the palace at a leisurely pace. They talked and laughed about small things as they walked, mostly just enjoying each other's company until Wan Lo left her outside of the royal wing in the palace.

"Until tomorrow, beautiful lady," he said before kissing her hand. Toph felt herself blushing and was about to turn away when Wan Lo stepped in and kissed her passionately. "Go out with me again tomorrow?" he asked after he had pulled away.

Toph felt herself staying in the position she had been in while he kissed her, hoping he would continue. "I'll…I have to see what tomorrow brings. But I'd like to go out again."

"Then I will see you again tomorrow," Wan Lo said in a low tone before he kissed her again. "Goodnight my fair lady."

Toph watched him with earthbending as he walked away before sighing against the wall. Wan Lo was certainly a charmer, and a great kisser. He was amazed by her, not her title or past accomplishments, and had taken everything in stride so far. True, he hadn't seen her temper yet, and she hadn't seen him spar, but after all, she had only known him for a handful of days and had only been on one date. Still, he might be just the guy for her.

Toph smiled and made her way towards Kuzon's room. There she smiled as she found both Fire Lord and prince sleeping as Iroh watched over them.

"Thanks Uncle," she whispered to the old general as she passed him on the way to the bathroom to change out of her dress.

"And how did your date go?" Iroh whispered back.

"Wonderful," Toph replied, grinning.

"Well, then I will leave you to your charges. Goodnight my dear."

Toph nodded and changed quickly once Iroh left before going to bed herself. She sighed at how nice it was to find someone, and hoped another catastrophe wouldn't befall her and her friends like it had two nights before when she last felt so happy.

XXXXX

Toph woke to Kuzon shifting around dawn. She was tired of getting up early and instead threw one of her pillows at Zuko.

"What?" she heard him ask groggily.

"Your son," she replied, knowing she sounded groggy. "Is awake. Your job."

She heard Zuko sigh as she felt him get up and move to the crib. As soon as Kuzon left her sight, Toph cuddled back into her warm blankets and went back to sleep. She awoke some time later to several people moving around. She made out Kalaya nursing Kuzon while Hakul was lying in the crib. Zuko was gone, but Ming was trying to approach Toph.

"I'm awake," Toph growled as she felt Ming try and move in to touch her shoulder. Ming jumped back as a light laugh came out of Kalaya. "Sheesh, grow some backbone Ming," Toph sighed as she sat up in her bed. Kalaya just started laughing harder, though she obviously tried to control it a she started coughing when Toph felt Ming turn towards the healer. Toph smiled at Kalaya before rising and heading towards the bathroom.

"All right, I'm up. Now, for a quick rinse, and then off to politics. Ming, please get me the dress on hanger two and we'll get started."

Ming eagerly leapt to get the dress before helping Toph with the bath, and then hair and makeup. Once she was ready, Toph made her way out to find Zuko, Iroh and Aang all in the dining hall.

"Well look who finally decided to get up," Zuko remarked when she entered.

Toph frowned at him since his tone was a little too smug. "I'm not a firebender," Toph remarked as she sat next to Iroh and grabbed a cup of tea. "Therefore, I don't rise with the sun like you all do. Even the little firebender rises at dawn."

She felt everyone stop what they were doing and turn to stare at her as she took her first sip of strong tea.

"What?" she asked when the silence had drawn on longer than she expected.

"Kuzon's a firebender?" Iroh asked patiently, though Toph heard a light amount of contained joy in his tone. "How do you know this Toph?"

"Yes he is, and it's in his vibrations," Toph remarked as she set her tea cup down. "Didn't you know that? I mean, he is the son of a firebender, he should be one. Shouldn't he?"

"Not always," Aang said in his wise Avatar voice. "If one of the parents is not a bender, the child could go either way. Are you sure Toph?"

Toph rolled her eyes and blew a few stray hairs out of her face. "Of course I know. As much as I know you're all firebenders, and Twinkle toes…well, you're everything. That's why I didn't think anything about it when you challenged me in the Earth Rumble. Katiana is an airbender and Koda is a waterbender. I can't wait till Snoozles figures that one out."

She smiled as she imagined Sokka's vibrations on the day he would see his son waterbending as she took another sip of tea. All three men were still shocked and staring at her. She finally grew irritated at it and set her cup down.

"What's wrong with that? Don't tell me you guys didn't know." She waited and their vibrations didn't change. "Oh, you didn't know. Wow, when do you figure it out?"

"Usually when the child is between one and three," Iroh said, turning to look at Zuko. "Some are late bloomers, but that doesn't diminish their standing, or their prowess."

Toph knew the general was talking about Zuko and smiled. Obviously the Fire Lord had been one of the late bloomers, but he had certainly accomplished a lot. Even with a bratty prodigy like Azula for a sister. Zuko excused himself to take care of his duties and Toph felt Aang turn to her as she started breakfast.

"So, Wan Lo?" Aang asked slyly.

"Drop it, Twinkles," Toph growled before she took a bite out of her toast.

"Perhaps you could assist my nephew, young Avatar," Iroh said. "He has to talk with Ambassador Bato of the Southern Water Tribe. I know the ambassador is fond of you and Zuko has been short of temper lately."

"Ok," Aang said with a light laugh. "I'm gone, but I'll be back later to find out more."

Toph waited until Aang had left before turning to Iroh and smiling. "Thanks Uncle."

"Anytime," Iroh said with a chuckle. "But I suggest you tell him shortly of your intentions. And your affections. What is your plan for the day?"

"I have to deal with my people," Toph sighed, glad she could confide in Iroh. "They want Zuko to pay too much, but I need a compromise to take to the table."

"Perhaps ask for several options…" Iroh started

"…and so if the opportunity permits to give one option, no one feels rejected. Great idea. Thanks Uncle."

Toph got up and moved to hug the old firebender. Iroh rose as well and met her halfway, but didn't let go of her hands when Toph moved to leave. She turned her face back to him and questioned him with her expression.

"Mai's family was delayed by a storm, but they are expected later this afternoon. Zuko will need you then. If you can get away…"

"I'll do my best Uncle," Toph said with a smile. "Just don't let Sparky lose his cool."

"That is what Aang is for," Iroh said with a smile in his tone as Toph left the dining hall to head to the embassy.

XXXXX

Zuko walked through the halls towards the throne room, trying to think of everything he still had to do. He knew the talks needed to start soon, but he needed to deal with Mai's family first. His uncle had told him about the storm delay, but he knew the air ship was due soon. Jasmine and Thom Hu were very controlling, but they were good emissaries to the Earth Kingdom. And Zuko and Mai had made sure that they treated their son better than they had treated Mai. But whenever the in laws visited, they got a little…bothersome.

Jasmine always tried to make Mai a better Fire Lady while Thom gave outdated advice to Zuko. The young Fire Lord was patient since they were his in laws, but he made sure the visits were short. When Mai had finally become pregnant, Jasmine had been ecstatic about becoming a grandmother, and Zuko wanted to make sure his mother in law didn't take control of his son's life.

Zuko was drawn out of his thoughts as he saw Wan Lo and Rikan heading towards him. Wan Lo appeared calm, but a slight nervousness showed in his brown eyes, and Rikan appeared bored. The older advisor obviously had more experience since he had served under both Ozai and Azulon. Zuko had kept him for two reasons; he was good at controlling the older men, and he was an expert on the public utilities department.

"Yes?" Zuko asked as both men stopped before him and bowed.

"The drought has hit us harder than expected," Wan Lo started. "It hasn't rained at all in the western islands in nearly a month and crops are beginning to wither."

"The waterbenders and earthbenders are doing everything they can," Rikan said in a monotone. "But the wells are getting harder to find. They are also having to dig deeper and that is getting too close to the volcanoes on many islands."

"What about the eastern islands?" Zuko asked. "It's supposed to be the monsoon season soon. If we can hold out for another month, we might be able to produce enough crops to feed the people this year."

"The eastern islands have occasional rain," Wan Lo said. "But they are also the smallest and do not produce many of the staples due to their unique soil compositions."

Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before he remembered something Wan Lo had told him the year before.

"Wan Lo, how are your new hybrids coming along?" Zuko asked.

He watched as Wan Lo brightened and Rikan let out a polite, bored sigh.

"Excellent, my lord," Wan Lo stated excitedly. "The new rice hybrids require less water and can work in just about any soil."

"Good," Zuko said before the young man could get carried away. "Then give as many seed samples to the farms on the eastern islands as you can. They have some rain, so they can produce the rice until the monsoons hit. Rikan, what do you suggest until then for the cities?"

The elderly advisor arched an eyebrow before starting to stroke his thin, white beard. "I suggest cutting off any water that isn't needed. Fountains in the cities and parks, but rationing isn't needed unless the monsoons are held off."

"Good, then turn off the fountains here at the palace first. We need be an example. And tell the head gardener, Sentei, to cut back watering on all non food-bearing plants. He'll be upset, but tell him it's that or everything will have no water soon."

"Very well, your majesty," Rikan said before he bowed and left. Zuko noticed Wan Lo bowed as well, but stayed behind.

"Yes, Wan Lo?" Zuko asked as the young advisor started looking nervous.

"My lord," Wan Lo started, "I'm concerned about Lady Toph."

Zuko arched his one eyebrow at Wan Lo. "About what?"

Wan Lo looked nervous, his brown eyes darting everywhere while Zuko became impatient and started scowling. The young man finally brought his eyes to meet Zuko's and he sighed.

"There are rumors going around that the lady is sleeping in the same room as you, Fire Lord. I do not mean to imply anything, I'm just worried about Toph."

Zuko relaxed and smiled slightly. "There's nothing to worry about. She has moved next door to my son's room since it will be safer. Her reputation is safe, and if you find out where these awful rumors started, let me know."

Zuko started scowling at his advisor as he finished and was sure the young man was frightened slightly.

"Of course, your majesty," Wan Lo said before he bowed and left.

Zuko relaxed and visibly sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Now he had to move Toph and the guards next door to him. All for the sake of her reputation.

"Hey Zuko! Wait up!" Aang called from behind the Fire Lord.

Zuko sighed again and arranged his features back into a smile before he turned to the Avatar.

"Yes Aang?"

"Iroh said I might be able to help you," Aang said as he came to a stop in front of Zuko. "Anything I can do?"

Zuko started to frown. Aang couldn't help him with the politics of court, or the drought, but perhaps… The Fire Lord started to smile again.

"Actually I have something you can help with. How good are you at metalbending?"

Aang looked slightly awkward. "I can do a little, but not as refined as Toph. Why?"

"I need you to make a door for me," Zuko said as he motioned for one of his bodyguards and turned to the man. "Kaluk, I know you just moved in, but can you and your wife move out and further down the hall?"

"Of course my lord," the middle aged man said as he bowed.

"Thank you," Zuko replied as the man hurried off. He then turned to Aang again. "Aang, I need you to make a door between Kuzon's room and Toph's new one. Can you help?"

Aang grinned like he had always done and took off after Kaluk. Zuko could only watch in amazement as the Avatar acted like a child. But Zuko knew the young Avatar had never truly grown up in his heart. And the Fire Lord preferred it that way as he made his way onto the throne room to deal with his ministers.


	7. InLaws

A/N: Sorry it's a little late, but working this past weekend has put me behind

A/N: Sorry it's a little late, but working this past weekend has put me behind. I think I'm catching up now, but we'll see. Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 7

The morning actually went pretty smoothly for Toph. Shin Fu and many of the older men loved the idea of bringing several options to the table. Toph also reminded them to keep their minds open in case new information was brought up. Before lunch, all the dignitaries had left in a better mood with three solid suggestions, and the option to think of more. Toph made her way back to the palace and found Aang talking with Kalaya in Kuzon's room as carpenters created a wooden door between the princes' bedroom and the room next to it.

"What's going on Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked as she sat next to the healer.

"What?" Aang asked innocently.

Toph tapped her foot onto the tile floor and found Ming putting things away in the side room and her bed has been moved to the new room as well. The earthbender then turned to scowl at Aang as she noticed the shoddy metalbending around the new door.

"You know what I mean," Toph replied.

"Oh," Aang said as he moved to rub his bald head with his hand. "Um, Zuko moved you next door. Something about rumors and reputation."

Toph sighed and got up to move to the door. She knew Kalaya and Aang were both watching her, but she calmly walked to the wall next to the door and placed a hand on it.

"You still need to work on your metalbending," Toph said as she kicked the wall to bend the last couple of metal rods into place. The carpenters jumped as the wall moved slightly before continuing to work at a hurried pace.

Toph moved back to sit next to Kalaya, but went to the crib and picked Kuzon up as he started to cry.

"He just wants to be held," Kalaya said softly as Kuzon relaxed in Toph's arms.

Toph smiled down at the prince as she cradled him and moved to her seat again. She knew Aang was watching her intently as she sat, making sure Kuzon was comfortable.

"Zuko was right," Aang said as he kept his head turned towards Toph and Kuzon. "You do adore him."

Toph frowned at the Avatar. "That doesn't matter. You still need to work on your earthbending and metalbending. Maybe I should have you do some more exercises. I've had five years to think up new training techniques."

She felt Aang become uneasy and Kalaya hold back a laugh. The carpenters left at that moment and Kalaya rose as well.

"Since you'll be watching the prince, I'll tend to my own duties. It was a pleasure to meet you Avatar Aang," the healer said as she bowed before going to the crib to pick up her own son. "Toph, I'll be in my room if you or the prince need anything."

"Thanks Kalaya," Toph said with a smile to the healer.

Aang and Toph both remained silent until Kalaya had exited. Toph concentrated on Kuzon as the prince started to fall asleep, but she knew Aang was waiting to burst with questions. A minute after Kalaya had exited, Aang turned to Toph again.

"So, are you going to tell me about your date?"

Toph sighed lightly. "It was really nice."

"Aw, come on Toph," Aang whined. "Details. Do you like him? What's he like? That kind of stuff."

"Twinkles," Toph said sternly. "You have no right to but into my love life." She felt Aang sag as if dejected and sighed again. "Fine, yes, I like him, and he's sweet. But I haven't seen him spar yet."

She felt Aang perk up and start to speak, probably to ask more questions, but Toph beat him to it. "And no, I'm not going to tell you anything else. Besides, Sparky's coming. I think the in-laws are here."

True to her word, Zuko came into the room, agitated, but he seemed to relax slightly when he spotted Toph and Aang.

"I was worried you would still be in a meeting," Zuko said as he walked over to Toph.

Toph moved her face to the new door and then back to Zuko and the Fire Lord sighed.

"Wan Lo remarked on rumors about you sleeping in my room. I will not have your reputation tarnished because of my worry for my son. You'll be next door and can easily enter at any time," Zuko answered to the unspoken question.

"Ok, but there's something else I want to do," Toph said with a smile as she switched Kuzon to her left arm and pulled her meteorite bracelet off.

Zuko picked Kuzon out of her arms as she removed a small piece of meteorite before replacing the bracelet and standing to face the Fire Lord and prince.

"Just think of this as a first present," Toph said as she bent the small piece of meteorite into a bracelet on Kuzon's wrist. "Now I'll be able to tell where he is in about a half mile radius."

Zuko was oddly silent for a minute before he whispered, "Thank you."

Aang coughed discreetly and Toph felt Zuko start to hand his son back to her. She took the prince with a smile as Zuko stood tall again.

"Mai's family is arriving," Zuko told her and Aang. "I don't want to aggravate them. I know they cared for Mai, but Toph, don't leave my son alone with them."

Toph heard the worry in Zuko's voice and knew she would have to ask him about it later. After Toph nodded to Zuko, the Fire Lord turned and led the way out of the bedroom and towards the throne room. Aang fell in easily next to Toph as they walked and the earthbender felt many guards surrounding them as they walked.

"What was that about?" Aang whispered to Toph.

"Sparky will explain later," she whispered back. Toph thought about the reasons Zuko wouldn't want Kuzon left alone with Mai's parents. Mai herself had told Toph about how controlling her parents were and both women had exchanged horror stories on controlling parents. Toph knew that the in-laws were probably not going to hurt Kuzon, unless smothering him with affection and control was hurtful.

But from what she had heard from Mai, the in-laws were not only controlling, but they also were not the brightest. Especially Mai's mother, Jasmine. She was a little too doting on the children at a young age and not very watchful. From what Mai had told Toph, and the story about when Tom-Tom had followed the resistance outside of Omashu during Aang's search for an earthbending teacher, Jasmine could very well take Kuzon out into public and into harms' way just because of who she was. And since Toph was now Kuzon's protector, the earthbender knew she'd have to keep watch on Zuko's mother-in-law.

Toph and Aang stopped behind Zuko and Toph noticed that Zuko had to take a deep breath and straighten his features before nodding to the guard to open the doors to a parlor. A man announced them as Toph felt a woman, man and young boy bow to Zuko before rising to greet him. Toph also noticed Iroh was there and she smiled at that. The general had probably already diffused the situation.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Jasmine said respectfully as she approached Zuko. "I feel your pain. Mai was the best daughter in the world, and I know you loved her dearly."

Toph felt Zuko tense as the lady wrapped him in a hug and start to cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said as he patted the lady's back awkwardly. "It is hard, but there's someone else to worry about now."

Toph felt Zuko move away from the lady and gesture to Toph.

"This is Kuzon," Zuko said and Jasmine immediately rushed to Toph. The earthbender almost tightened her hold on the baby prince instinctively to shield him from his grandmother, but willed herself to smile at Jasmine and show the lady the sleeping prince.

"Oh, he's adorable," Jasmine said as she fawned over the baby before Toph felt the lady turn her head up to study the earthbender. "I know you from somewhere. Who are you?"

Toph almost frowned at the lady's accusatory tone, but Zuko stepped in.

"This is my friend, Lady Toph Bei Fong. She is an ambassador to the Fire Nation now and was the Avatar's earthbending teacher. She was there when Mai went into labor and has helped me take care of Kuzon."

Toph did frown as the lady gave a small, snotty sniff.

"Mai was a good friend of mine as well," Toph stated strongly, giving an edge to her tone. "She asked me to watch over Zuko and Kuzon before she died."

"And if it weren't for Toph," Zuko continued in a lighter tone, "both Mai and Kuzon would have died."

Toph felt Jasmine draw back slightly at that and Toph heard a small gasp before the lady held out her arms.

"My thanks to you then. May I hold my grandson?"

Toph nodded and smiled again, happy at the understanding truce she had with the lady. Neither liked the other, but they knew they both had a claim on the prince. She handed the baby to Jasmine as she felt the little boy come over. Jasmine oohed and awed over the baby as she made her way to her husband and Iroh to show them her grandson. Toph kept track of the woman's every movement as the little boy tugged on her skirt.

"Yes?" she asked him as she kneeled to face him directly.

"My mother says I shouldn't touch the baby, but…where's my sister? Mother said she left."

Toph turned her head to Aang, trying to ask for help, but the Avatar had moved to be with Zuko as they approached Iroh and Thom.

"Have you heard of the spirit world?" Toph asked the boy as she turned back to him. She felt the boy nod and Toph smiled. "Well, Mai is in the spirit world now. She left this world when she died when Kuzon was born, but we'll see her again one day. But why does your mom say you shouldn't touch the baby?"

The boy sniffed and wiped his nose before answering. "She says babies are for women to hold and I could hurt him."

Toph frowned and noticed Jasmine heading out towards the garden with Kuzon.

"Come with me," Toph said to the boy before getting up and striding purposefully to Zuko's mother-in-law. "Lady Jasmine, it's a little too warm for Kuzon at this time of day. Perhaps we could sit and talk?"

Toph gestured to the couches on the far side of the room and felt the lady nod before changing her direction to head that way. Toph felt the lady start to look around as she reached the couch and Toph grew curious.

"What's wrong?" Toph finally asked as the lady stopped before sitting and seem to get agitated at not finding what she was looking for.

"Where's the nursemaid?" Jasmine asked in a whisper.

Toph was confused for a second before she realized Jasmine was trying to get rid of holding the baby. "Kalaya is tending to her own son at this moment. I'll take Kuzon."

Toph held her arms out and after an awkward moment, Jasmine handed the baby over to the earthbender. Toph smiled as Kuzon woke before snuggling into her arms and falling asleep again. The earthbender sat while still holding Kuzon and knew the lady was looking at her oddly.

"Come on Tom-Tom," Toph said as she adjusted Kuzon to one arm so she could pat the seat next to her. "You can sit next to me so you can have a better look at your nephew."

The boy got happy and tried to contain his excitement as he sat next to Toph and peered over at Kuzon.

"He's so tiny!" Tom-Tom said in an excited whisper. "He looks like Zuko, but without the scar."

"Tom-Tom!" Jasmine said sharply. "Mind your manners!"

"It's ok," Zuko said from behind Jasmine. "And look, he has Mai's nose."

Toph knew he was smiling at his brother-in-law and Toph smiled at the boy as well. She adjusted the baby closer to Tom-Tom and took his hand, moving it to place it around Kuzon's. The earthbender heard Jasmine gasp and almost retort, but Tom-Tom was ecstatic as he gently turned over Kuzon's hand in his own.

"He's so tiny, but look how strong he is! He's making my pinky turn purple!"

Zuko let out a low chuckle as Toph smiled at the boy. Jasmine seemed to turn to Zuko and rose, moving to the far corner with the Fire Lord and her husband. Toph ignored them as she turned to Tom-Tom.

"Is it hard being an uncle?" the boy asked her.

"I don't know," Toph replied. "But I know it's an important job. Uncle Iroh helped Zuko find the right path. And he was a better father for Zuko than Ozai ever was. That doesn't mean you need to be a father to Kuzon, but a friend and good uncle."

She felt Tom-Tom nod as Iroh and Aang approached them.

"And uncles give good advice," the old firebender said as he sat on Toph's other side as Aang sat where Jasmine had been. "Toph, Zuko needs your assistance. I can take Kuzon and teach our young friend some wisdom."

Toph nodded and smiled at Iroh as the general took the baby prince from her. She then rose and walked to Zuko's side as he talked with his in-laws. The earthbender could tell he was getting agitated and angry, so she stepped in.

"Zuko, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

She felt Zuko relax slightly as Jasmine and Thom tensed up. Zuko made his excuses and followed Toph away from his in-laws.

"You ok?" Toph whispered to him as she felt Thom and Jasmine huddle together for a conference as their son talked excitedly with Iroh and Aang.

"No," Zuko whispered back to her. "They want me…argh! They want me to go through Mai's things now and Jasmine wants to move in to take care of Kuzon. Toph…I can't! I can't do either!"

"I know," Toph said as she smiled sympathetically up at Zuko. "Let me deal with the monster-in-law, and I'll help with Mai's things when you're ready. Right now, relax, and suggest they rest and get ready for dinner." She felt Zuko sag and give out a small, relieved sigh before he glanced back at his in-laws.

"Think you can do it?" he asked.

"A mother wanting control?" Toph asked with a smirk. "Please. Been there, done that. No worries at all."

She knew Zuko was smiling as he turned away from her and moved to his in-laws. She heard the low tones as he suggested they rest and offered to have servants show them to their rooms. The in-laws were happy about that, but Tom-Tom was not.

"Don't worry, my boy," Iroh said with a chuckle as Tom-Tom got up with a sigh. "We can talk more at dinner."

"And we can talk more about traveling too," Aang said with a smile.

Toph noticed that Tom-Tom's steps became lighter as he and his parents bowed to Zuko before following some servants to their rooms.

"Thank you Toph," Zuko sighed as he sagged into one of the chairs.

"Actually it was Uncle's idea for me to help you," she replied with a smirk to which Aang and Iroh smiled.

"They are actually kind of nice," Aang said. "What's wrong?"

"They are too controlling," Zuko replied with a frown in his tone. "And Jasmine wants to move in to raise Kuzon."

"Twinkles, did you see the way Tom-Tom held back? Or when I suggested moving to sit on the couch?" Toph asked. "When she couldn't do what she wanted, she tried to hoist Kuzon off on the nursemaid. I am not going to allow her to run Kuzon's life."

"But…" Aang started, but Iroh interrupted.

"Children," he said sternly before a smile came into his tone. "You can bicker all you want, but Kuzon is still her grandson. I suggest diplomacy with this. Toph, you can keep track of Kuzon while you are not preoccupied with your own agenda and perhaps suggest and show Lady Jasmine that the prince is already well taken care of. Avatar Aang, you can do the same while Toph is busy. Zuko, you need to be better to your in-laws. And I will take care of Thom."

Toph smiled, feeling better that Iroh was in control.

"Zuko, what did you mean? Earlier," Aang asked, "when you told Toph to not leave Jasmine alone with Kuzon."

Toph felt Iroh turn to Zuko, probably questioning his nephew with his expression.

"Aang, you were there when Tom-Tom got out and followed the resistance out of Omashu," Zuko replied. "They didn't miss him until that evening. Mai was actually the one to figure out he was missing. Jasmine can be a little absentminded and could accidently take Kuzon out into harm's way."

"Then why not just tell her the danger?" Aang asked.

"Because she will not listen to it," Zuko sighed. "Or worse, try and control Kuzon's life more and make him a prisoner in his own home. I won't have my son endangered by her carelessness, nor will I make him a prisoner here."

"Then what are you going to do about the war's end festivities?" Iroh asked calmly as he rocked Kuzon.

Toph felt Zuko and Aang both tense, but Zuko was far worse.

"That sounds bad, but what's so wrong about it?" Aang asked.

"The festivities start with speeches and the royal family and all the advisors make an appearance to the people. The capitol will be filled to the brim with people from every nation. And this year, King Bumi and Chief Arnook are coming to our festival." Zuko sighed and Toph felt him move his hand and she was sure he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Relax Sparky," Toph said with a smile. "That's why I'm here. I'll take care of Jasmine and Kuzon."

"But since you're an Earth Kingdom dignitary, you won't be permitted to stand with the royal family," Zuko sighed.

"But since she is a war hero, and the Avatar is here, perhaps she can," Iroh said with a wry tone.

"Well, Katara, Sokka and Suki should be here by then. It's in two weeks, right?" Aang asked.

"Twelve days exactly," Zuko replied and Toph knew he was feeling better by his tone and vibrations.

"Then that gives me time to work on the lady, and Sweetness and Fan Girl can help too," Toph stated. "And who knows? With five kids in the area, Jasmine might give up on trying to control one."

"Make that six," Aang said with a smile. "Ty Lee married Haru last winter and they have a month old daughter."

"Happy married Pansy!" Toph cried, but kept it low as Kuzon shifted. "I knew they were dating, but I can't believe they got married."

"Mai couldn't either," Zuko remarked with a smile. "But it was because Ty Lee became pregnant that they married so fast. Ty Lee and Mai were so happy they were going to be mothers together. She must be so sad."

Toph's smile wavered as Zuko became slightly depressed again, but she knew he would get over it.

"Well, that gives three options for Kuzon when he's older," Toph said with a smirk. "Katiana, Shyanna, and now Ty Lee's daughter."

She grinned as Aang and Zuko turned to look at her in shock as Iroh let out a belly laugh.

"You are not going to control my son's life either," Zuko said with a warning in his tone, though Toph could tell he was smiling.

"No, I'm not, I'm just giving him plenty of options," Toph replied as her grin became larger.

Aang started laughing and Toph could tell Zuko was smiling until Kuzon woke up and started to cry at the noise.

"I'll take him," Toph said as she reached towards Iroh and the prince. Iroh handed her the baby and Kuozn quieted as Toph rocked him. "He's probably getting hungry," Toph said as she rose and started heading towards the door.

She felt Zuko and Aang nod before the men rose to go out with her. Aang left to head to his own room as Iroh talked with a guard on the way to Kuzon's room.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Zuko said as he turned to look at Toph and Kuzon.

"Good, because I don't plan on leaving you to wallow in misery any time soon," Toph said.

She felt Zuko nod as more guards fell in around them as they headed back to Kuzon's room to rest and get ready for dinner and the in-laws.


	8. Dinner Time!

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. And now for some fun with in-laws. ) And don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 8

Ming helped Toph into a dress as the earthbender felt Kalaya rocking Kuzon in the other room and Zuko getting ready for the dinner. Toph smiled as she heard Kuzon give a gurgling baby laugh at whatever Kalaya was doing. The little prince had certainly grown on her, and even though she didn't know the first thing about babies when he was born, she was learning quickly. Toph dismissed Ming as soon as the servant had finished her hair and made her way into Kuzon's room as the baby continued to make gurgling noises at Kalaya.

"He sounds happy," Toph said as she sat next to the healer. She felt Kalaya turn Kuzon away from her before turning him back and the baby gurgled again. "What are you doing?"

"Making faces, of course," Kalaya said with a smile. "Oh," the healer said in a sad tone. "I'm sorry, Toph. You can't see his reactions."

"No, but I can still make faces," Toph said as she made a goofy face at the little prince and he rewarded her with a loud gurgling laugh.

"Hey, you're good," Kalaya said as she giggled, causing Kuzon to laugh more in his own way.

"Yeah, she's the best at making you laugh when you're feeling down," Zuko said as he came out of the bathroom.

"Good to hear you're in a better mood," Toph said to him with a smirk.

"Well, say goodbye to your charge, because Jasmine and Thom will be expecting us."

"Fine," Toph sighed, trying her best to look downcast. She knew she had done it correctly as she heard Kalaya giggle and Kuzon start his little laugh again. She was sure Zuko was smiling as well as she picked Kuzon up and rocked him slightly before she ran a hand around his face. Kuzon moved to grab her hand and held onto her finger before he let go again. She thought that though the little prince had grown so much, and his hair was coming in faster, he was still so tiny that his hand just wrapped around one of her fingers. Toph felt Zuko move to her and she handed his son to him.

Zuko took his son and Toph felt Kuzon's pulse speed up slightly against his meteorite bracelet as if he were happy. The earthbender smiled at Zuko and she was sure the Fire Lord was smiling at his son as he moved Kuzon around before hugging the baby close and handing him back to the healer.

"Well, time for the in-laws," Zuko sighed.

Toph just smiled as she felt him straighten his posture before he hooked his arm out. She took it and they exited the room as Kuzon continued to make noises at Kalaya's faces.

"You really think you can handle Jasmine?" Zuko asked as they walked towards the dining hall.

"Yes, I told you," Toph sighed before she smiled. "But there's someone else coming. And he'll make me feel better throughout this dinner."

She had felt Wan Lo's vibrations along with Aang's long before she and Zuko turned the corner, and smiled at both young men as they bowed to Zuko.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Wan Lo said with a bow as Toph and Zuko approached him. "I was hoping to see Lady Toph again, but I fear I have come too late."

Toph felt Zuko turn towards her before he faced his advisor again and she wondered what was going through his head.

"Never too late, Wan Lo," Zuko said easily as he let Toph's arm go. "Perhaps you would join us for dinner? Lady Jasmine and Lord Thom Hu are here, visiting their grandson from Omashu."

"My lord, it would be too presum…"

"Come on, Greenie," Toph said as she stepped up to Wan Lo and hooked her arm through his. "Stop being the perfect advisor, and come to dinner."

Aang held back a laugh and Toph knew Zuko was smiling as Wan Lo sighed and turned to her.

"Very well, Lady Toph. I would love to."

"Good," Toph said back to him before gesturing to Zuko to lead the way. Zuko moved to pass them, but stopped in front of Wan Lo and Toph momentarily.

"Oh, Wan Lo, please pass on the news that I will start the talks again the day after tomorrow," Zuko said.

Wan Lo nodded and Toph knew her people would be happy.

"Greenie?" Aang asked as he passed her.

"Yes, he loves plants and he is half Earth Kingdom," Toph stated back to the Avatar. Wan Lo chuckled and she felt better as they made their way to dinner.

Jasmine, Thom, Iroh and Tom-Tom were waiting for them in the dining hall and all save Iroh bowed when Zuko was announced. Toph noticed Jasmine studying her and Wan Lo as they took their seats. Iroh and Aang surrounded Tom-Tom with Thom on Iroh's other side as Zuko sat between Jasmine and Toph at the head. Toph kept her attention on Jasmine, though she made small talk with everyone as dinner started. She and Wan Lo talked mostly with Aang and Tom-Tom, though she tried to draw Zuko into some of the conversations. But he was tense as Jasmine kept making hints about how bad the colonists were, and how they were becoming integrated into Earth Kingdom society and how the Earth Kingdom nobles didn't show proper respect to the Fire Nation diplomats.

Thom tried giving Zuko outdated advice, but Zuko merely took it in good stride, keeping his temper under control as Jasmine kept making snide remarks about people from the other nations working in the palace. Wan Lo and Aang had both tensed as Jasmine critiqued the new peace and the turning over of land back to the Earth Kingdom. And Toph couldn't help but get irritated and angry with the lady with each degrading remark the lady made of the other nations and the colonists. As dinner ended, Jasmine kept trying to steer the conversation towards Kuzon and his care.

"Well, it's good to hear you've found a good nurse-maid for the prince," Jasmine said to Zuko. "A good Fire Nation nanny will mold him into a great prince."

"Actually, Kalaya is from the Northern Water Tribe," Zuko remarked dully, obviously tired of trying to direct conversation away from his son and his mother-in-law's arrogant remarks.

Toph felt Jasmine tense, though none of it showed in her tone. "Well, she is just a nurse maid. I can give a few recommendations for a nanny when Kuzon is older."

"That won't be necessary," Zuko stated. "Kalaya is one of the best I've seen."

Jasmine tensed up more, but turned to Toph instead. "And what about you, Lady Toph? What do you think about having a water tribe girl as a prince's nanny."

"I think it's wonderful," Toph said as calmly as she could to the lady as she heard the entire table quiet. "And she's a waterbender. A healer. So anything that could happen will be taken care of immediately."

"You're letting a waterbender take care of my grandson?!" Jasmine asked Zuko.

"Yes," Zuko replied, obviously tired of dealing with Jasmine. By the sound of his tone, he was just barely hanging onto his self control and if Jasmine continued the way she was going, his temper would burst.

"But isn't she one of the healers that let my dear Mai die?"

"She didn't let Mai die," Toph stated before Zuko could retort in anger. Toph did let an edge enter her tone as she got angrier with the lady. "Both baby and mother would have died. They did everything they could to save Mai."

"And how would you know that?" Jasmine asked snidely. "You're a lady, but you're acting like a nanny. That is no place for a dignitary."

"I take my role very seriously," Toph said as she felt Aang try and speak up and Iroh try to move to calm Jasmine down. "Mai asked me to watch over Zuko _and_ Kuzon, and I am doing just that."

"More like taking the Fire Lord under your heel. I've heard the rumors. You were just waiting for Mai to go, and now you have the perfect excuse to get what you want. What does a little blind earthy like you think you're doing? You will never be good enough to take care of my grandson. And if you think I'll let you take Mai's place, you are dead wrong. You should be bowing to any firebender, not acting like they're your equal!"

Toph couldn't control her anger anymore as it boiled within her. She had tried, but now Jasmine had gone too far.

"Enough!" Toph shouted as she rose from her seat. "Mai was my friend, and I will not let you degrade her memory or destroy her son's life! You think you're so special being Fire Nation. You think you're still above everyone else, but you're not! Zuko joined us to end the war, and everyone is equal, and this little blind earthbender is going to prove it!"

With that, Toph moved her fingers, encasing Jasmine's shoes with earth before stalking out of the dining hall. She managed to keep her face and back straight until she slammed the door. Only then did she feel the tears burning as they made their way out. She wanted to run and hide, but she felt several people following her out. She didn't know what to do, and almost ran when Zuko and Aang came out, followed by Wan Lo.

"No, don't go," Zuko said as he caught her arm as she turned to leave and hide her tears.

Toph nodded and ducked her head to hide her weak emotions behind her bangs as Zuko wrapped her in a hug.

"It's ok. You're right, and I shouldn't have let it go that far," the Fire Lord said as Toph regained control of her features. "Little sister? Are you going to be ok?"

Toph laughed lightly at Zuko's nickname for her and wiped her eyes quickly before nodding. She noticed Wan Lo standing to the side, looking her way in an awkward stance. Aang started to talk until a shriek echoed in the dining hall.

"And that would be my gift," Toph sighed. "Sparky, Twinkles, you'd better get in there and do damage control. But first; Aang, you are not allowed to remove my gift to the monster-in law. She has to apologize first."

"What did you do?" Zuko asked quietly as another shriek echoed from the room.

"I gave her some new shoes. They weigh five pounds each and only an earthbender can remove them," Toph replied, smirking.

She felt Zuko nod before he stepped away from her and pushed her in Wan Lo's direction. "Wan Lo, I think it would be best if you two had a quiet evening. And I'll pass it on that only Toph can remove Lady Jasmine's new accessories."

Toph smiled as Wan Lo took her arm and started to lead her out to the gardens.

"But…"Aang started as Toph felt and heard Zuko push Aang back towards the dining hall.

"No buts," Zuko said before they entered, "and you're not allowed to help Jasmine. She has to apologize to Toph."

The earthbender almost laughed as Aang tried to get a word in, but Zuko wouldn't let him as the two entered the dining hall again. Wan Lo continued to escort her outside and she turned silent as she thought about how bad her temper had looked. Wan Lo continued to lead her until they reached a bench and sat on it. Toph sank down onto the marble bench next to him, but continued to feel awkward.

"Are you ok?" Wan Lo asked gently.

"Yes…," she said as she tried to fake a smile before she sighed. "No, I'm not. I'm sorry Wan Lo. I shouldn't have lost my temper in there."

"No, it's all right," Wan Lo said with a light chuckle. "I'm glad you stood up for yourself and everyone else. She had no right to say any of those things about you, the healer, or the colonists."

Toph heard an edge enter Wan Lo's tone, something she hadn't heard before. She realized that Jasmine had been talking about Wan Lo and his family in the same degrading way she had talked about waterbenders and earthbenders.

"Thanks," Toph muttered. "I didn't realize she was so bad. At least not until tonight"

Wan Lo took her hand in his and Toph turned her face towards him. "Don't worry, she'll be gone soon, but, more importantly, we're out here. Alone. Just the two of us."

Toph smiled as Wan Lo's tone got deeper and huskier and she leaned towards him. He met her in a kiss and Toph soared out of her slight depression as she deepened the kiss.

When they separated for air, Toph knew Wan Lo was smiling, though she became sad again and ducked her head to try and hide her features as she thought about the other things the lady had said about her.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with losing your temper," Wan Lo said as he touched her chin with a finger, making her face him again. "I can't begin to tell you how many times I've lost mine, or seen the Fire Lord lose his."

Toph nodded. "You don't mind that I'm blind…do you?" she asked softly.

Wan Lo kissed her cheeks and then kissed her lips softly. "No, you see better than us sighted people."

"But I can't see colors," Toph said, but Wan Lo kissed her again before she could continue.

"And yet you still call me Greenie," he said with a smile.

She smiled. "That's because you like plants, have a green thumb, and are half Earth Kingdom. And green is the color and feel of all those. See, it suits you."

Wan Lo chuckled. "Toph, you are the most amazing lady I have ever met. Nothing ever brings you down, at least not for long. And you become so much stronger because of it. I…I think I lo…"

"Don't," Toph said as she put her hand over Wan Lo's mouth, effectively stopping him. "Don't say it yet. I like you too, but we hardly know each other. And, I haven't seen you spar yet."

She smiled at the end as she heard him chuckle again. "But there's someone else here who needs to feel better," she said as she turned away from Wan Lo. "Isn't that right, Tom-Tom?"

She felt Wan Lo tense up next to her as the boy stepped out of the bushes behind them and moved around to face them.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me," the boy said as he bowed his head.

"Nothing to forgive," Toph replied with a smile. "But I know you lied to Zuko, Aang and I earlier. Why don't you want to go to the Academy?"

The boy seemed to go from happy to tense and then sighed in sadness. "My mother wants me to go to the Academy, to learn to be a better firebender."

"But what do you want?" Wan Lo asked the boy gently.

Toph was glad her date was on her side as Tom-Tom seemed to become nervous before he looked around and got excited.

"I want to go to the University of Ba Sing Sae," Tom-Tom said in an excited whisper. "I do want to be a diplomat, but more like Mai and Zuko, and more like you, Lady Toph." Toph blushed slightly at the compliment, but kept her attention fixed on the boy. "And I want to learn more about the Earth Kingdom. I've even been watching earthbenders in secret and adapting their moves to firebending."

"That is fascinating," Wan Lo said, obviously impressed.

"Can you show us?" Toph asked the boy.

"Of course, my lady," Tom-Tom said with a bow before he sank into a classic firebender stance.

Toph watched him with her earthbending as he went through a simple routine, but he continually rooted himself in the earth, and changed his stance during blasts so that he could easily defend himself. His style was definitely a mix of the two and Toph picked up a few moves she could use as well.

"That was wonderful!" Toph exclaimed as Tom-Tom finished and both she and Wan Lo clapped. Tom-Tom seemed to get nervous as Toph felt and heard two people enter the garden, but she smiled at the boy. "It's just Uncle and Twinkle toes. But you should go to your parents. I believe they are looking for you."

Tom-Tom nodded and bowed to Toph before turning to go.

"And tell Zuko about what you want, not what your parents want," Toph called out to him before he had exited the garden. She felt him nod before he exited as Iroh and Aang approached her and Wan Lo.

"Perhaps I should go," Wan Lo whispered to her. Toph nodded and gave him a quick kiss.

He kissed her back before rising and bowing to the Avatar and general as he passed them on his way out. Toph could tell that neither Aang nor Iroh were happy with her, but the old general sat next to her and laid one of his large, callused hands on hers.

"You know this will make it harder," Iroh said gently.

"I know Uncle," Toph sighed. "But I couldn't stand there and have her degrade every person I care about!"

"We know, Toph," Aang said as he sat on the grass. "But it will be harder since she refuses to apologize. She thinks you should apologize to her. She ordered me to take them off, but after that, I couldn't."

"It's been a long night," Iroh said. "We should all get some rest and maybe some new ideas will come with morning."

Toph nodded and got up, waiting as Iroh got up stiffly and Aang airbended himself upright.

"Although," Iroh whispered to Toph as she took his arm to go inside, "You did a marvelous job on the shoes. No one but you, Aang, or Jasmine would know there was more than a pound worth of earth on her feet had Jasmine not started complaining about it to everyone she meets. She swears they're ten or twenty pounds each."

Toph giggled as Iroh's tone became lighter and held a hint of his laugh in it and Aang even seemed to be smiling. Iroh led her to her room before retiring himself. Once alone, Toph changed into a simple nightgown and felt Zuko up and pacing. She didn't know whether to broach the subject of dinner, but decided to let him do it as she checked on Kuzon one last time. She knocked on the door between the two rooms and was answered with the door opening.

"My uncle didn't give you too much grief on the subject, did he?" Zuko asked her as she moved around him and went to the crib.

"No, he just mentioned what I knew all along," Toph said as she felt Kuzon's pulse against the meteorite bracelet as he shifted before falling into a deeper sleep. "It's going to be harder now. I'm sorry, Zuko. I should have been the calm one there."

"You just interrupted me from doing it," Zuko said with a smile as he joined her at the crib. "Either way, one of us would have lost our temper and we'd be in the same predicament."

"Yeah, but you're their Fire Lord, a firebender," Toph sighed as Zuko pulled the blanket Kuzon had kicked off back onto the baby. "I'm just a 'blind little earthy'."

"Toph, you know you're so much more than that," Zuko stated. "And if Jasmine so much as makes another foul remark like that again, I'll have her shipped back to Omashu, mother-in-law or not."

"Thanks, Sunshine," Toph said as she turned to smile at Zuko. She punched his arm lightly before stifling a yawn as she thought about what she had to do the next day. "Well, better get some rest. With the talks starting again, tomorrow is going to be busy."

"Yeah, goodnight Toph."

"Night Sparky, and goodnight Kuzon," she said with a gentler tone for the prince as she ran a finger around Kuzon's face once more before retreating to her own room. She brought up a pillar of stone and laid her hand on it to have a connection with the earth before she sighed and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Trouble

A/N: Thank you for waiting and here's the next chapter! Enjoy, and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 9

Toph woke to some odd vibrations in the hallway. She immediately sat up and placed her feet on the floor to get a better feel for what was happening. She felt two people scuffling, with the unfamiliar set of vibrations winning and knocking out Kaluk, a waterbending guard. Toph waited as she felt the new person creep towards Kuzon's room and open the door silently. Getting up quietly into a horse stance, Toph focused on the intruder. It was a woman, a little older and bigger than herself, and obviously trained in stealth. Metal came to Toph's earthbending sight as it moved to the woman's hand and the intruder approached the crib. Quickly taking action, Toph moved her hands, causing the earth and metal in the wall between hers and Kuzon's room to snake out and wrap the woman up against the wall.

Toph then felt the woman move her mouth as Zuko started to wake to the sound, and Toph quickly turned some of the stone into dust to line the woman's mouth in case there was any poison there and then used stone to cover the mouth so the woman couldn't shout. Once she was sure the woman was secure, Toph earthbent a notice to Seth and ran to the door, opening it to find Zuko waking up as the intruder struggled against the earth and metal holding her.

"Zuko, take Kuzon and leave," Toph stated as she faced the woman. She felt several guards move towards them and Seth opened the door to the room as Zuko just stared at Toph and her captive. "Seth, get the Fire Lord and prince out of here. Now!"

"Yes ma'am," Seth said as he went to the crib to pick up Kuzon before going to the bed. She felt Kuzon wake and heard him start to cry before Seth rocked him. Also her captive was starting to panic as she realized her targets were getting away.

"No. Toph, what's going on?" Zuko asked as he got up, but refused to go with the guard.

"I'm going to find out," Toph stated calmly as she kept her attention on her captive. The woman's heart rate had sped up as she realized she couldn't get out and was probably trying to think of something else she could do. "Now get out of here. Seth, Kaluk is down and also Lee further down the hall. They'll need healing."

"No, I am not leaving you alone," Zuko said as the earthbending guard tried to escort him out. Two more guards came in at that time and went to Seth's aid, trying to escort Zuko out of his room.

"Sparky, I can't protect you and neither can these fine young men if you're here. Get out now, and I'll tell you everything in a bit."

She felt Zuko nod as her captive struggled even more, trying to move just a little. Toph felt the metal tips of the darts near the woman's hand and pulled the metal to the floor, causing all four darts to land next to her captive's foot. Zuko stopped again at the door, looking back at Toph.

"Zuko, get going. Aang's on his way to you now."

Toph felt Zuko nod and leave the room, going into Kalaya's room with his son and the three guards as the young healer rushed out to tend to the wounded. Toph turned her attention back to her captive, sure that Zuko and Kuzon were safe. She did a check for any other weapons and found three more knives and five darts. Quickly bending the metal into the wall or to the floor, Toph dropped the guard over the woman's mouth, but kept a layer of dirt surrounding the teeth. Instantly, the woman tried to bite down hard, but was surprised as nothing happened besides the taste of dirt.

"So there is poison in there, that's good to know," Toph said as she frowned at her captive.

"You can't do anything to me," the woman sneered. "I give my life for my cause and I'll die without telling you anything."

"Really?" Toph asked innocently before she smiled slightly. "Well, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to show you what I can do, and then you'll tell me everything you can. Not because you're afraid of me, but because you'll understand that I'm right. So, let's get this started."

XXXXX

Zuko paced in Kalaya's room as the three guards watched him. Seth remained next to the crib where Kuzon had joined Hakul. At the end of his pace pattern, Zuko always made it to the crib and was amazed at how well both babies slept. He couldn't stop moving. An assassin had tried and nearly succeeded to kill him and his son. If it weren't for Toph, he and Kuzon would be dead. But why had they attacked then? Toph had just moved that day. Did they know that, or was it just lucky? And why the hell wouldn't Toph let him stay to question the assassin?!

He continued to pace and the door opened as Zuko turned away from the crib. Instantly all three guards were up and between the door and royals, but it was only Aang. The Avatar looked like he had just been woken and had run all the way to Zuko.

"What's going on?" Aang asked as the three guards settled back into their positions. "Toph woke me up with a spike in the rear and ruined the bed. Where is she?"

"Questioning the assassin that made her way into my room," Zuko growled as he sat on Kalaya's bed and ran a hand through his hair. He noticed it was getting long and fell past his shoulders.

Zuko looked up and saw Aang look startled before the Avatar looked relieved. "Well, you two are safe, and by the earthbending going on in there, Toph is too. Are you going to be ok?"

The Fire Lord frowned and glanced at his sleeping son before looking back up at Aang and saw the Avatar reaching out to a friend in need. Aang also looked like he wanted to go back outside, probably to help Kalaya tend to the wounded.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Zuko said and Aang smiled before he left.

Minutes seemed to ooze by as Zuko waited for any word. Eventually Kalaya and Aang came back in and Payan, a firebending guard, left to make more room. As Kalaya went to the crib to check on the babies, Zuko realized the danger she and her own son were in.

"Kalaya, Seth, I'm sorry I put you in this position," Zuko said softly as Kalaya sat next to her husband.

Both waterbender and earthbender looked startled and glanced at each other before they smiled at Zuko.

"It's an honor to serve you and your son," Seth said as he took hold of his wife's hand. "We knew there would be danger living in the palace and protecting you and your family."

"Yes, but I'm risking your son's life," Zuko replied, trying to get his point across. "Every time the two are in the same room, an assassin could go after my son and hit yours. I can't endanger him like that."

"We knew the risk," Kalaya said softly as she smiled at Zuko. "And every one of us except Kaluk is a parent. But he's an older brother, so he understands. No one should have to lose a child, and we've all agreed to never let that happen to you, my lord."

Zuko started to protest again, but Aang laid a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"They're right, Zuko," Aang said to the Fire Lord. "And we all know the palace is dangerous. But that's part of the risk that goes with the job. My wife and daughter are heading this way now. I'm nervous, but I know we'll all work hard to keep them safe. All of them."

Zuko sighed and nodded before turning back to Kalaya. "How are Kaluk and Lee?"

"They'll be fine," Kalaya sighed, showing the strain the healing had taken on her. "Kaluk lost some blood and has a new scar on his shoulder, and Lee has a broken collarbone and arm, but they'll be back on duty within a week."

Zuko nodded, and was about to ask more about the injuries when he heard hurried footsteps outside the door. Aang and Seth moved to be between Zuko and the door as Kalaya stepped in front of the crib.

"Good to feel you guys take your job seriously," Toph said as she opened the door.

Zuko moved past Seth and Aang and hurried to Toph, checking her over visually before he opened his mouth to ask what had happened. She seemed weary, and her hair was disheveled, but there wasn't a scratch on her. He knew she could take care of herself and though he had known her idea for him to leave had been the right course of action, he was still mad at her for kicking him out before she questioned the assassin.

"Come on Sparky, Twinkle toes. We have some others to question," she said before Zuko could speak as she led the way out. "Seth, Ling, you can stay here and guard the prince."

Zuko marveled at how she had come to know all his guards as she snapped and four encircled them before she led the way to the kitchens. She refused to answer any questions until they stopped outside of a cellar door.

"Ok, here's the deal," Toph said as she turned to Zuko and Aang as the guards fanned out around them. "Our assassin, Shelia, was the daughter of General Chang, who you banished. She wanted to get revenge and the rebels found her. She only knew a few here, and her leader in the city. The few who were supposed to get information to her or let her in are in here, and her leader is being rounded up now. She promises to be a good girl now, but she's been broken before. It might be best just to let her remain in prison for a bit. Each person only has three people they know until the mission happens, so if one is caught, very few will be exposed." Zuko watched as Toph sighed, looking extremely tired before she continued. "Also, the die hards like Shelia and her boss have poison teeth implanted into them so they can commit suicide and kill others at the same time if need be. I've warned your guards, and there are two earthbenders and a waterbender going out to retrieve the boss in the city. Your boys are good, and they've assured me these five are clean, but I'll be there just in case."

"Did she say why they attacked tonight?" Zuko asked, tense as he faced the door and Toph. He wanted to get in there and question the people, make them afraid, but he knew that wasn't the right way. That was his temper talking.

"Yes, one of the carpenters was being blackmailed to give any information. They found out about my moving, and moved it to tonight," Toph said with a sigh, making her look even more tired. Zuko nodded and stepped towards the door, but Toph placed a small hand on his chest. She looked up at him and her misty green eyes showed so much emotion, empathy and compassion, it was a little unsettling. "Zuko, I know you're angry, but remember, you are not your father or sister."

"I know," Zuko sighed before he tried to smile at Toph. "Thanks." He took a deep breath and opened the door, walking in to find five people in the middle of the room surrounded by five guards. Aang and Toph followed behind him and the earthbender shut the door after her as Zuko looked over the five people. He recognized three, the three who looked guilty and afraid, but not the other two. They were young women dressed as a cook's helper and laundry maid. Those two were stiff, and stood tall, only to shrink away as Toph's smile came to rest upon them.

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the five and the three he knew seemed to shrink away from his gaze. "Why?" he finally asked and all five turned to stare at him. Zuko moved to stand in front of the carpenter. "Why, Sez? Why did you give that information out? I gave you funds to care for your family and work even when there was none so your family could eat."

The man bowed his head, ashamed, and remained silent as Zuko moved to the woman next to him. "Why, Kenna? You pleaded for a job, and yet no one would hire you because of your ill mother. I gave you a job, and care for your mother and daughter."

The woman bowed her head as the carpenter had done and Zuko moved onto the last person he knew, a teenager with brown hair and the clothes of a stable boy. "Li, you were on the streets, trying to beg or steal just enough to get your next meal. I told you I understood what that was like. Why did you do it?"

The young man bowed his head and Zuko moved onto the two he didn't know. "And why should I bother with you two? I am not my father or sister, and yet if they were here, they would cook you alive just because they could. I am trying to bring the peace and prosperity back that we lost so long ago. The prosperity that we tried to spread to the other nations. The lie we took to make ourselves feel better as we wiped out people after people."

The two women stared at him in shock as he stepped back and surveyed the five. He saw Aang looking a little shocked beside him as Toph smiled with obvious pride. A minute passed in silence before the carpenter stepped forward.

"Forgive me, my lord," Sez said humbly in his ragged voice. "Several people came to my shop and told me that if I didn't tell them what work I did in the palace, they would make sure no one bought my goods. I tried to ignore them, but then even my usual buyers would look worried whenever I saw them and sales stopped. My wife, she's pregnant with our fifth, and I needed the money."

"And why didn't you come to me or one of my men?" Zuko asked.

The carpenter visibly swallowed. "They threatened to kill my children if I told you, your highness."

Zuko nodded, thinking over the information as Kenna stepped forward. "Please, have mercy, my lord," she said as she tried to hold back tears. "My mother, she needs a special medicine and a man bought all of it in the city. He said all I had to do was let a woman in at a certain time, and my mother would have a steady supply of medicine."

Li stepped forward to join Kenna, wrapping his arm around the middle-aged woman's shoulders, and looked up into Zuko's eyes as the other two had not. "They blackmailed all of us, and threatened all we care about," the boy said to the Fire Lord and glanced at Toph. "You know the truth, Lady Toph. I've heard rumors of you. They made sure we wouldn't tell and made it a simple enough task. I let a woman in, then Kenna did, and Sez gave information. Seemingly harmless, except to them."

The teen turned and sneered at the two other women as Kenna started crying softly. Zuko nodded and turned to the unfamiliar women. "And what do you have to say?' he asked them.

The older of the two women masked her features, giving him a stone cold glare. "I have nothing to tell you," she said before she spat at his feet. "Traitor."

The other woman, seemingly in her early twenties looked more nervous and kept glancing between the three who had spoken and Zuko, occasionally glancing at Toph.

"Please have mercy, my lord," she said finally as she fell to her knees and started crying. "I thought…I thought that…"

"You thought they were right," Zuko said as he frowned down at her. "That peace was wrong and the lie was true. Guards, take the other away while I deal with these four."

The young woman on the ground became more apprehensive as two guards came out of the shadows and took the older woman away. The other three also started to look nervous, but the teenager, Li, kept calm, though Zuko could see beads of sweat forming on his brow. Once Zuko was sure the woman was far away, he turned to the three he knew.

"You are all relived of your duties for a week," he told them and Kenna started crying harder. "But you will still receive pay. Sez, I have need of a new stable and many other things on my own land. See Rumi, and he'll move you and your family there and keep them safe. Kenna, I believe the healers here have a supply of all medicines, and bring your mother to the waterbenders free of charge. Li, what were they doing to you?"

Zuko saw Li blush slightly and finally his brown eyes left Zuko's. "I…um, was going to ask a girl to…uh, marry me. I had saved up to buy a house, but they took my money and were threatening my girl."

Zuko smiled slightly. "Then have my blessings and I'll make sure she gets a wonderful bridal gift and you'll be compensated for whatever they took. You three may go, but you will not be permitted in the royal wing for at least six months."

All three nodded, bowed deeply and hurried out, leaving the young woman alone with Zuko, Aang, Toph and several guards. She started to panic and breathe quickly in short gasps as she remained on her knees.

"Easy there," Toph said as she went to the woman, kneeling next to her and laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We're not going to do anything to you. We just want information."

"Yes, who do you speak to and how did you get in?" Zuko asked her.

The woman looked at Toph smiling at her and then up at Zuko. Zuko kept his face calm, but stern. He was still angry, but he knew anger would never get anything out of this woman.

"Marja, the other one, she got me in," the woman said, her voice high and nervous at first, but as she continued to talk, she calmed down. "She knew of an opening in the laundry and all I had to do was listen to the gossip and report to her. The only other one I knew was her boss, Lin, and the assassin. But only from sight. Marja talked with both of them, but I never did, just did what I was told to do. I never thought they'd hurt a baby, I thought they were just going to try and find a way to get Fir…Azula free. Please, forgive me," she said as she bowed her face to the ground again and her tone trembled.

Zuko looked at her and glanced at Toph and Aang. The Avatar simply shrugged, telling him it was his call and Toph smiled gently at him. Zuko knew he should be gentle, but he wanted to get his point across.

"What…what are you going to do to me?" the woman asked quietly as the silence continued.

"What's your name?" Zuko asked.

She brought her head up in surprise and sniffed. "Cherise, my lord."

"Can you get back in Marja's good graces again?" Zuko asked.

"Maybe, with time, but why? She saw me plead for life."

"Then I want you to spy on her and try and get back in her good graces. Tell her the truth of what you told us if you want, but not this part. I need to know more about the organization. They've threatened to kill my son several times and I will not stand for it. Do whatever you need to do, but give me the information instead of the other way around. You'll be imprisoned with her for a week, and then return to laundry maid under guard. But instill in Marja that you work for her and her cause and she'll use you. Understood?"

"Yes, you highness," Cherise said happily. Zuko nodded and motioned to two guards.

"Take her to the cell next to Marja," Zuko told them. "And make sure one of you checks in on her every day."

The two men nodded and helped Cherise out. Toph sighed and stood, moving to Zuko as he sagged against the wall. It had taken everything within him to not use his fire and frighten the people before him. But that was the old Zuko and his temper, not who he had become.

"That was probably one of the hardest things I've ever done," Zuko sighed.

"I know," Toph sighed before yawning. "But you controlled yourself quite well. Come on, back to bed. I need to sleep after all this."

Zuko smiled at Toph and stifled his own yawn. "Thank you, Toph," he sighed before he got up and led the way back to their rooms. He saw Toph blush slightly and Aang grinned before heading off to his own room as they all tried to get some sleep before dawn.


	10. Monster in Law

A/N: Again, thank you all for being so patient with me and my brain farts, or, for better wording, writer's block

A/N: Again, thank you all for being so patient with me and my brain farts, or, for better wording, writer's block. Here's the next chapter, so please, read, enjoy and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar

Chapter 10

Toph woke up feeling Zuko pacing in his room and Ming trying to approach her. She also felt many other people in Zuko's room and Aang approaching the rooms with Iroh.

"Toph, the Fire Lord needs to speak with you," Ming said softly, obviously seeing Toph waking up.

Toph considered rolling over and trying to get more sleep, but Zuko's pacing intensified as Iroh and Aang entered his room along with Kalaya and Seth as well as a few other guards.

"This had better be good," Toph growled as she sat up in bed. Ming practically dragged her into the small bathroom and rushed her through a bath before helping her into a dress. Toph made Ming leave her hair down and mostly alone, just a quick brushing and it hung down to her waist neatly. As Ming finished brushing her hair, Toph felt Zuko approach her door and she went to it, opening it before he could.

"I'm awake and dressed," Toph growled to him before she walked past him to sit next to Kalaya and Kuzon. "Now, what got me up early?"

Aang chuckled and Toph knew Zuko was staring at her in shock

"It's not early," Zuko stated, irritated.

"It's about an hour after dawn," Toph stated with a frown as Iroh approached her with some tea. "That's early. Now start or I'm going back to bed."

She smiled a thank you to Iroh as he handed her a cup of tea and she heard Aang and Kalaya trying to hold back laughs as Zuko ground his teeth before sighing.

"Since talks are going to be starting soon, we'll all be stuck in the throne room for hours at a time. Until the talks are completed, Kalaya, you are not to leave the prince unless Toph or I take charge of him." Toph frowned and Zuko obviously saw it before adding, "Preferably both of us together." Toph nodded and Zuko turned to the guards.

"I want three to be in the same room as Kalaya and Kuzon and four when I am with my son. More if needed, depending on the situation. A small waiting room next to the throne room will be used only for Kalaya, Kuzon and the guards with them while we are in meetings. There is a secret passage that leads from that room to a more secure room behind the throne should anything happen."

Zuko turned to Aang and Iroh and his stance relaxed. "Aang, I know you and your family are more than capable of protecting Kuzon, and if Katara, Suki, and Ty Lee are willing, Kalaya can stay with them and their children during the talks, but there will be guards."

"I know," Aang said gently. "Katara may not like it, but she'll understand. But they may want to get out and see the city a bit while they're here. They won't appreciate being shifted off as babysitters."

Toph smiled as she imagined Katara's temper being taken out Zuko.

"I know," Zuko sighed. "That's why Kalaya can be with Kuzon close to Toph and I. And, if you're willing Kalaya, you can watch the other children while my friends take turns going out into the city or joining the talks."

"I think that would be wonderful," Kalaya said with a smile in her tone.

Zuko nodded. "No one outside of this room save for the guards who couldn't be here is to know of these plans," the Fire Lord said in a serious tone. "Thank you everyone."

With that, Toph felt and heard the guards leave the room as the strong tea started to affect her. Iroh sipped his own tea as Aang stood.

"I just received a hawk form Katara this morning," Aang told Zuko once the guards had closed the door. "She left the Northern Air Temple early yesterday and will probably arrive on Kyoshi Island by tonight or tomorrow morning. Then, in a day and a half, depending on weather, they'll arrive here."

Zuko seemed relieved but he turned to Toph. "And what about Jasmine?" he asked the earthbender gently.

"Well, I need to talk to my people, but I'm starving right now. The monster-in-law is having breakfast and if she apologizes, it will be easier. I'm going to try and control myself, but I will not let her walk all over me or those I care about." Toph felt Iroh move as if he was going to speak and she smiled at him. "Don't worry Uncle, I'll be diplomatic."

Iroh nodded and Toph rose. "Relax Sparky, I'll take care of it," she told Zuko with a smile before she headed out of the room and towards the dining hall where she felt Jasmine and Thom breakfasting with their son and a few older men.

Toph knew an informal breakfast was laid out every morning for whoever wanted it unless plans changed and she walked in to the dining hall to complete silence. Tom-Tom waved at her shyly and she smiled at him as Jasmine gave a snotty sniff and Thom excused himself from his wife's side to talk with several of the older men. Toph just ignored the uppity lady and grabbed some toast and a moon-peach before she sat next to an older dignitary she had been introduced to at the banquet.

"Ah, Lady Toph," Cho Man-Yong said while he inclined his head to her. "My thanks to you for saving our Fire Lord and prince last night. Rumors have abounded about the assassination attempt. Have the persons responsible been caught?"

Toph nodded and withheld a smile as she heard Jasmine gasp at the news. "Yes," Toph replied. "All were caught."

She took a bite out of her toast as the elderly dignitary nodded and started talking about what a shame it was that people targeted a child and how he hoped all those responsible paid for their deeds. He tried to get details out of Toph as she ate, but she kept the facts simple and didn't name anyone.

"But perhaps it could have been because the guards were lax in their duty," the older man suggested as he continued to try and get information out of Toph about what had happened the night before.

"No," Toph stated as she finished and wiped her hands on her napkin daintily. "The guards were not to blame. Two were severely injured and the only ones at fault have already been punished by the Fire Lord."

"You had no hand in their punishment?" Jasmine asked tentatively, a guarded tone underlying the simple question.

"No, Lady Jasmine," Toph said politely. "Zuko is Fire Lord and the attempt was on him. I merely entrapped the assassin and questioned her, making sure Zuko and his son were safe. I was lucky to be close. The assassin was highly skilled and nearly killed the two guards. It was also lucky Kalaya was so close. She's a waterbender healer," Toph said to Cho next to her as she felt him turn towards her in question. "And the prince's nurse-maid. That is why she was so close to the action."

Cho nodded in understanding and Jasmine brought her hand to her chin as if deep in thought.

"But I need to speak to my own people. Thank you for the conversation sir," Toph said to the dignitary with a smile before she rose out of her chair. She felt Jasmine turn towards her and almost start speaking, so Toph waited a moment. But when the lady remained silent, Toph nodded in her direction and left the room. She was almost out of the palace when she felt Tom-Tom hurrying after her.

"And how may I help you, Tom-Tom?" Toph asked the boy with a smile before he had even stopped next to her.

"How do you do that?" Tom-Tom asked in wonder.

Toph smiled at him and knelt so that she was eye to eye with him. "I'll tell you a secret," she said with a grin. "I see with earthbending and every person has different footsteps, different vibrations. I felt you as soon as you walked out of the dining hall. Now, what did you have to tell me?"

"Um," the boy started, apparently having forgotten why he was there for a moment before he brightened. "My mother wishes for you to join her for tea this afternoon. And she humbly asks that you remove the earth."

Toph smiled and ruffled the boy's ponytail that would one day be a top knot. "That's sweet, and I would love to join your mother for tea after I finish talking with the Earth Kingdom emissaries. But I'm afraid I can not remove her new shoes until she apologizes to me herself. Thank you, Tom-Tom, but this is something your mother had to learn for herself."

Tom-Tom nodded and a smile was in his tone when he spoke up again. "Thank you, and I'll let her know. Also, can I see you practice? If you have time later."

"I would love to show you," Toph told him with a smile. "I'll see you later, ok?"

The boy nodded and took off back to the dining hall as Toph smiled and turned to head to the emissary.

XXXXX

Toph sighed as she left the Earth Kingdom embassy. The other dignitaries were ecstatic over the news of the talks resuming and especially the word that Toph had foiled an assassination attempt on the Fire Lord and prince.

"They'll have to respect our claims," Toph head one of the older dignitaries say to his comrade as she left. "With Lady Toph saving their Fire Lord and crown prince, they'll acquiesce to our demands more."

Toph sighed as she made her way out. She didn't want to use her position as a friend of Zuko to get more for the Earth Kingdom. She just wanted to make sure things got done properly and her people were helped without impoverishing others. She and the other dignitaries were read the report of the drought and lack of wells in the Fire Nation and how Zuko had cut off unnecessary water in the palace and city already. A couple of older men didn't believe it until they had walked outside to find all the fountains turned off. A few like Chang still thought it was a ruse to get them to ease up on their demands, but Toph had heard Zuko talking with Iroh and his advisors about how long it would be until rationing started.

As she entered the palace, she felt Tom-Tom walking her way very quickly and smiled at him as he turned the corner and spotted her.

"Here to show me to your mother?" Toph asked him.

She felt him nod and smiled at him as he bowed before leading the way. She followed him to a room that was next to where her old room was and found Jasmine sitting while a servant poured tea for the two women.

"Thank you Tom-Tom," Jasmine said simply. "Now, go on and do your lessons."

Toph felt the boy bow to his mother and quickly hurried out as Toph sat in the chair across form Jasmine. The servant handed Toph a cup of tea after giving one to Jasmine and retreated to a corner silently. Toph frowned at how easily Jasmine ignored the hired help and Toph had smiled at the serving girl when she was handed her tea. Jasmine tensed slightly at that and Toph could feel her get angry.

"I hope your morning went well?" Jasmine asked politely after taking a sip of tea.

"Very well," Toph replied before taking a sip of her own tea. She held back a grimace as she tasted the bitter tea and simply held it in her lap. Iroh's tea was much better and never bitter.

"How do you think the talks will go here?"

"I think they'll go surprisingly well," Toph answered politely. "It's just a matter of making the older men on both sides see that there is no place for prejudice or revenge. Only the facts."

Jasmine tensed again and her pulse sped up slightly and Toph held back a smile. "But what of you," Toph asked the lady. "Has your morning gone well?"

"Quite," Jasmine said with a slight edge to her tone as Toph felt her get angrier and slightly frustrated. "I had wished to see my grandson, but Fire Lord Zuko was having a meeting in the room and could not be disturbed. Perhaps you could tell me, why is the healer privy to those talks? Surely the Fire Lord could take himself and his advisors elsewhere."

Toph frowned slightly but kept her face as calm as she could. "If the meeting was about Kuzon and his protection, Kalaya would need to be there."

"But she's a waterbender," Jasmine protested. "She would report certain things to her own people."

"No, she wouldn't," Toph stated as she felt her temper rising against the prejudice of the lady. "Kalaya is married to an earthbender named Seth. And he is one of Zuko's guards. Both of them would give their lives to save Zuko or Kuzon, and nearly have in the past."

"She's married to an earthbender?!" Jasmine gasped. "Why would the girl do something like that?"

"Because she loves him," Toph stated, getting angry with Jasmine, but with a firm will, kept her temper under control. "The Avatar married a waterbender, and my friend Sokka from the Southern Water Tribe married a Kyoshi warrior from the Earth Kingdom. There is nothing wrong with finding love outside of your own people."

"Well, at least none of them were Fire Nation," Jasmine muttered under her breath before she took another sip of tea.

Toph forced herself to stay calm and smiled sweetly at Jasmine. "In fact, Zuko introduced me to one of his advisors and we are currently dating. He was at dinner last night. Lord Wan Lo."

She could feel Jasmine stop as she was moving her tea cup away from her mouth and was sure the lady was staring at her. "The colonist?" Jasmine asked in a degrading tone. "Isn't he the one whose mother is from the Earth Kingdom? Mixed blood is never good. Mark my word, he'll never get anywhere."

Toph felt her temper rise, and continued to hold it in. She knew she needed to change the subject before she exploded against Jasmine again. But she couldn't resist taunting the lady back first. "Well, he did go from a second child to caretaker of his family's lands her in the Fire Nation and is now a chief advisor to Zuko. Pretty good for a simple colonist. But, I was wondering, why do you want Tom-Tom to go into the academy?"

Toph kept an innocent smile on her face as she felt Jasmine's pulse speed up against the earthen shoes before shock went through the lady's system at the change of subject.

"He's a firebender and is one day going to be a great lord and hopefully governor, just like his father," Jasmine stated proudly. "He needs the best education for that and the academy will give it to him."

"But that isn't what he wants," Toph said simply. "It's best not to force a child into leaving his home and onto a path he doesn't want."

"And how would you know that?" Jasmine replied sharply. "You don't know my son, or our family or even our ways."

"Maybe," Toph answered. "But I knew your daughter well, and I know what it's like growing up with controlling parents. Tom-Tom has a gift, and he knows what he wants. Let him try it."

"He's only 7! He doesn't know what he wants and the only way Mai became Fire Lady was because of her heritage and upbringing."

"No," Toph stated. "She became Fire Lady because she fell in love with Zuko and he loved her. She saved his life, betraying her people as Zuko had done to do the right thing."

Toph felt Jasmine become angry again, but the lady kept her temper under control. After a minute of silence, Toph brought another subject up.

"Tom-Tom told me there was another reason you wished for my company this afternoon."

"Yes," Jasmine said cautiously. "These…entrapments, on my feet. Please remove them."

Toph frowned at the hidden order and how Jasmine used every part of her will to ask nicely, but it was still an order.

"Only if you apologize for what you said last night," Toph replied as she set her tea cup onto the table in front of her.

Jasmine was silent, but Toph could hear the lady grinding her teeth against crying out in anger.

"Perhaps there was a misunderstanding," Jasmine started. "I meant no disrespect."

Toph frowned more. "Of course you did. You disrespected me, my friends, my people and my date who is Fire Nation. And you disrespected Mai's memory and wishes."

Jasmine gasped and Toph felt her get angrier and was sure her temper would break.

"I…disrespected Mai?! My own daughter?! How dare you," Jasmine growled. "I trained her to be a lady, and she was a great Fire Lady! How dare you…"

"No, how dare you!" Toph stated as she rose to her feet. She was tired of being belittled and berated and strode to make Jasmine see. "You made Mai dull so that she couldn't hurt her father's career. It wasn't until she started dating Zuko that she showed any emotion at all. It took me a year to get her to open up to me and I counted her as one of my closest friends. She was a great Fire Lady because of who she was and who she loved. Not because of any 'training' you gave her. Mai asked me to watch over her son, and I will not allow you to ruin his life as you ruined hers."

Toph spun to the door and started walking out as quickly but calmly as she could.

"I don't want you anywhere near my son or grandson!" Jasmine cried out as she rose to her feet behind Toph.

"Too bad," Toph replied as the servant hurried to open the door for her. "Because Zuko wants me near his son, and he is Kuzon's father. Good day Lady Jasmine."

The earthbender nodded to the servant and felt Jasmine stomp her foot down slightly in anger as the servant closed the door behind her. Once in the hallway, Toph took a deep breath to control herself and sighed, knowing Jasmine would be more difficult that she had originally thought. She started walking towards her room when she felt Wan Lo heading her way. She smiled at him as he approached her and she could tell he was happy at finding her.

"Ah, Lady Toph," he said with a smiled as he stopped and bowed before her. "Fire Lord Zuko asks that you join him in the gardens when you are free."

"Thank you Wan Lo. Perhaps you would join me?"

He nodded and Toph could tell he was happy as he took her arm and started walking out towards the gardens.

"Are you all right?" he asked her as they walked.

"Just peachy," Toph sighed. "The monster in law is going to be harder than I thought."

"She doesn't seem the generous type," Wan Lo stated with a frown.

"No, more the arrogant, prejudice type."

He nodded and Toph felt around. She found them approaching the gardens where Aang, Iroh, Tom-Tom and Zuko were waiting and felt Kalaya in Kuzon's room along with the prince and her son as well as four guards. Knowing Kuzon was safe, Toph let herself relax as the warm sunlight hit her as she stepped outside. There she felt Iroh watching Tom-Tom as the boy went through some basic firebending forms, though Tom-Tom put his own style into it.

"So what's going on, Sparky?" she asked Zuko as Wan Lo bowed before the Fire Lord.

"I thought you might need to relax," Zuko said with a slight tease in his voice. "And Wan Lo has agreed to a spar if you're willing."

Toph turned to Wan Lon and concentrated on him. He was slightly nervous, but seemed to be smiling as he bowed to her.

"If you are up to it, my lady," Wan Lo said to her.

"About time," she replied as she grinned and stepped away from Zuko and Wan Lo before sinking into a horse stance.

She felt Tom-Tom and Iroh stop and retreat to sit next to Zuko and Aang as Wan Lo moved away from them and Toph before settling into a classic firebender stance. Toph waited and it seemed Wan Lo was waiting as well before he stepped forward and blasted a fireball at her. Toph sidestepped, bringing up a shield of earth while also shifting her foot and causing the ground to tremble as she studied her opponent. Wan Lo continue to fire at her, and lowered his stance to keep his footing and Toph continued to block herself as she sent small boulders at him.

"What's she doing?" she heard Tom-Tom ask Iroh quietly as she continued to study Wan Lo.

"She's studying her opponent," Iroh replied with a smile.

Toph smiled, knowing Iroh, but again turned her concentration to Wan Lo as his movements became more elaborate. She noticed he was grounding himself like an earthbender and had even incorporated Tom-Tom's moves into his attacks and defenses, but he was holding back. He was studying her as much as she was studying him. And he was being cautious. Obviously her reputation had preceded her.

"Come on Greenie," she taunted with a smile. "Where's that firebender energy?"

"It's only half there," Wan Lo replied with a smile in his tone as he fired at her. "Where's the Blind Bandit who takes out her opponents immediately?"

"She's learned to study her opponents more, especially when they don't give 100 to their fights," Toph replied as she felt him take a step forward to blast her again. She smiled as she kicked the ground and sent a tremor to destabilize him when his foot landed. He landed softer than she expected and turned with the earth before turning around and sending a blast to her again. Toph smiled at how well he adapted but knew she'd have to end it soon. She sent a few more boulders at him before shifting her feet. As Wan Lo dodged the boulders, blasting at the last one, he stepped exactly where she knew he would and was caught by the earth.

Toph grinned as Wan Lo tried to get out of the sucking earth, but she won and pulled him in until Wan Lo was in the ground to his neck. She knew he was staring at her before he laughed.

"I knew you would win, my lady. I yield."

Toph smiled and shifted her foot again, causing Wan Lo to rise to his feet, out of the earth. He bowed to her, still smiling and she grinned back at him, but she felt Zuko twitching as if agitated.

"That wasn't much of a workout though," Toph said as she turned her face to Zuko. "Come on Sparky, you know you want to spar too."

Zuko sighed, but rose from his seated position and took Wan Lo's place in front of her. Toph was sure he was smiling as he started blasting fireballs at her. She dodged expertly, bringing up shields and sending boulders at him. She felt Wan Lo, Aang, Iroh and Tom-Tom watching them and heard Iroh explaining both her and Zuko's style to the boy as she and Zuko continued to spar.

"So, any luck with Jasmine?" Zuko asked when they moved in closer to each other and continued to exchange blows.

"She's as stubborn as me, and more prejudice than all the old folks combined," Toph replied as she ducked under a fireball and hurled a boulder at Zuko.

"So the answer is no," Zuko replied in a dejected way as he dodged around the boulder and stepped closer to her, trying to seize her arm.

"Yeah, but more like not yet," Toph said as she stepped away and brought up an earthen rope to try and seize his reaching arm. "She's still trying to order me around, but last night's foiled coup helped."

"I can order her to leave," Zuko suggested as he evaded Toph's rope and jumped back, sending a fireball at her.

"And you know that isn't the right way. Give me time, and Sweetness can help when she gets here," Toph said as she stepped out of the way of the fireball and shifted her foot while sending boulders at Zuko.

Zuko jumped out of the way of the loose earth she had caused and the boulders, but stepped onto another patch of loose earth that grabbed his leg. He blasted down next to his foot and moved away again before creating fire whips and sending them at Toph. She brought up a shield, but felt the fire try and go through them. Shifting, she sent her shield at Zuko before going underground. Waiting as she felt him stop and wait, she sent several spikes up towards him and rose out of the ground as one captured his foot. Zuko struggled to get free, but Toph was already bringing more earth up to capture his other limbs. He relaxed and nodded and she let the earth go, releasing the Fire Lord.

"And don't forget Ty Lee as well," Zuko said with a small smile in his tone as he stood again. "She was Mai's other close friend and she is from a noble family as well."

Toph nodded as their audience applauded them. Tom-Tom got up and headed straight to Toph, bowing before her as he nearly bounced on his toes in excitement.

"That was amazing!" the boy said before bowing to Zuko who came to stand next to Toph. "And thank you, Fire Lord Zuko for allowing me to watch."

"Anytime Tom-Tom," Zuko said with a smile. "But I think my uncle is still waiting to teach you several things."

Tom-Tom bowed and hurried to Iroh who took the boy farther away and started to show him several moves. Wan Lo took Tom-Tom's place and bowed before Zuko and Toph.

"My thanks for a wonderful spar and observation," the advisor said before turning to Toph. "My lady, would you be so kind as to accompany me to dinner tonight?"

Toph laughed lightly at how formal he was and nodded. "Yes, Greenie, I'll go out with you. But, I need to clean up first."

Wan Lo nodded and bowed again before he left, his vibrations telling her he was as happy as she was about the prospect of another date. Zuko turned to Toph before she had a chance to start heading inside and she stopped as sadness and anxiety seemed to radiate from him.

"Toph, I need your help before your date," Zuko said sadly. She nodded once, waiting for him to go on. "I…I've decided to go back to my room and see what Mai would want her mother to have. It might help Jasmine leave faster."

Toph nodded again, understanding what her friend was asking. He couldn't bear to be in the room where Mai had died by himself, and Toph knew she could be the strength he needed to do what needed to be done.

"Ok, just tell me when," Toph said with a gentle smile.

"Let's get this over with while I'm still thinking about it," Zuko replied and Toph nodded, accepting his outstretched arm. She knew she could be strong enough for him to do this and that Zuko needed a friend as strong as the earth to go back into his and Mai's room.


	11. Tears and Friends

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and don't forget to review

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 11

As they walked, Toph concentrated on Zuko. He was hesitant to do this, but a determination was in his steps, forcing him to keep walking to the master bedroom. They stopped outside of the doors and Toph felt the damaged wall where he had destroyed the chair the night Mai died as he took a deep breath.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Toph told him as she turned her face to him.

Zuko took another deep breath and he seemed to get stronger as he stood there. "Yes, I do. I'll have to do it eventually and it will just get harder, especially with our friends arriving soon."

Toph nodded and waited for Zuko to open the door. She felt him reach towards it, but he seemed to be trembling, unable to touch the handle.

"Let me," Toph said gently and reached forward as she felt him nod, opening the door as she sent out her senses.

Zuko stood there in the doorway as she felt around. The chairs the healers had brought for her and Zuko that night were moved next to a large price of furniture, probably an armoire, and the bed was neat. Things were neater and felt clean and, though Toph could still smell the slight remnant of blood and pain, a light breeze told her the servants had opened a window and had done everything they could to air the room out. Zuko started moving hesitantly to the bed and she let him go alone as his arm went limp. Toph made sure to stay close to him as he reached down to touch the blanket gently before he moved to where the chairs were. He sat on one of them and it sounded like he opened a box before he turned to her.

"Here," Zuko said in a sad tone, though a smile made its way into his tone as well. He stood and went to her, placing something in her hand. "Mai wanted to give this to you, for your birthday, but we didn't get to see you. She had just found out she was pregnant. She…we decided to give it to you if you took the role of guardian."

Toph nodded and smiled at him as she felt the piece in her hand and Zuko returned to sit in the chair. She held a necklace and an emerald droplet as big as her thumbnail fell from the center of the silver chain. Toph felt tears welling up in her own eyes at how Mai had remembered that emeralds were her favorite. They just emitted a feeling of purity, strength, and were surprisingly bendable. And that Mai had thought about her when the Fire Lady had seen it early in the spring, when Toph's birthday was. Toph quickly wiped the tears away and placed the silver chain around her neck, closing the clasp easily and smiled as she felt the emerald fall onto the top of her sternum. She was brought back to her surroundings as she heard a sniff come out of Zuko and went to him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm ok," Zuko said as she felt him move a hand to his face, probably to wipe a tear away as she done. "I just found the diamond earrings I gave to her when she told me she was pregnant."

Toph nodded when she felt him turn towards her and smiled down at Zuko.

"It looks good on you," Zuko said when he saw the emerald pendant on her neck.

"Yeah, thank you," Toph replied as she touched the emerald.

Zuko nodded and turned back to the box of jewelry and Toph stepped back to give him space as he went through Mai's things. But as she felt him separate things into piles, taking one piece out at a time, Toph grew bored. As Zuko became surer in his movements, Toph started walking around the room and found another room connected to the bedroom. She wandered over to it and found several chairs, and one was a rocking chair. Toph stepped up to it and found it was wood, and the grain and texture, as well as the wonderful craftsmanship, told her that Sokka had made it. She smiled as she ran her hand over the top and tears came to her eyes again as she thought about all the times Mai would have loved to sit there and hold her son, happy and alive with a loving husband and wonderful baby boy.

"I know, I miss her too," Zuko said from behind her and Toph heard the tears in his voice as he stepped towards her and the rocking chair. Toph felt his steps falter and she turned to hug him as she felt him start to choke up and heard him start to sob. Toph held onto her friend as he hugged her back and cried into her shoulder. She knew she was crying too, and though her tears fell onto his robe, it was no where near the soaking she was getting, but she didn't care. Zuko needed to let it out. All the stress he had been going through with his advisors, the talks, and his mother in law had built up within him and with Mai gone, it had become so much harder. Toph understood and just held her friend until he straightened and stepped away, wiping his face quickly before he let out a hoarse laugh.

"I'm sorry," he said and Toph was sure he had noticed the huge wet spot on her shoulder.

Toph moved her head to 'look' at her wet shoulder and shrugged. "No problem, Ming seems to be amazing at getting things out. And I got you wet as well." She smirked and pointed to his chest where she knew her face had been and felt Zuko move to look at his robe. He laughed again and Toph was glad as she heard less sadness in that laugh.

"Anything else you need in here?" Toph asked after a minute of silence from Zuko.

"No," he said sadly as he moved to look around the room. "I know what I'll give Jasmine, but…I don't know what to do with the rest, or with her clothes."

Toph nodded as she heard his tone lower and knew he was fighting to keep from crying again.

"Well, what would Mai want you to do with them?"

Zuko stopped moving and turned back to Toph.

"I'm not sure, but I think she would want the less fortunate to have some of her clothes. She gave a lot away when she started showing her pregnancy. It's funny; she became really pro-active in returning the Fire Nation to its former glory right after we married. I think it had a lot to do with you, Katara and Ty Lee going out with her around the city. She once told me she saw a young mother in rags and felt sad that she could have so many nice things while our people scraped by."

Toph nodded and remembered that outing. She had personally given that same young mother a gold piece and Katara had healed the sick beggars they had come across. Mai had been quiet as they helped the less fortunate and seemed to be thinking on the walk back to the palace. Toph was glad it had affected her friend and caused the outwardly dull Fire Lady to do something for the good of her people.

"Ok, but what about the rest of her things?" Toph asked.

Zuko retreated into silence and turned back to head back into the bedroom. The Fire Lord stopped once he was back in the bedroom and Toph followed him and stood next to his side as they faced the table where the jewelry was.

"I don't know," Zuko sighed. "I think she would want to give some of her things to Ty Lee, and maybe Katara and Suki and you. But some of the other, more significant things…I don't know."

Toph smiled and placed a hand on his arm. "Then why don't we wait until the gang gets here, and us ladies can help. And whatever was really important to Mai and you, why don't you hold on to those and decide later. I think Kuzon might want to know more about his mother when he's older and it might be a great gift to give to his intended when he's much older."

She felt Zuko turn to her in shock before she felt his stance get looser as if he was getting happy.

"That's a great idea, thank you Toph," he said evenly, though she could hear the smile enter his tone again. "And I won't give her wedding dress away or her knives. She'd want all her friends to have some shuriken, but the others I'll give to Kuzon when he's older. And her dress…it's just important to me."

Toph nodded and continued to smile as Zuko started walking out of the room. She stayed at his side and felt him stop and turn back when they got to the doorway.

"Maybe someday, I'll be able to come back here," he sighed as he looked back towards the bed.

"Yeah, and it'll have to be within a couple of years, because soon Kuzon will be too big for that crib," Toph said with a smirk.

Zuko let out a light chuckle and exited, closing the doors behind him. He held out his arm after he had closed the doors and Toph took it, smiling up at him.

"Thank you," he said quietly as they started walking back to their rooms.

"No problem Sparky," Toph said with a smile. "That's what I'm here for. Ambassador, guardian, counselor and all around bad ass girl who will kick your but if you get depressed again."

Zuko chuckled again and his other hand came to grab hers and squeeze her hand affectionately.

"And who better to do that than you," he teased her before he turned serious. "I forgot to tell you earlier, the boss in the city was found dead when my people arrived."

Toph tensed as she thought about the assassin's boss. "How? The poison?"

"No," Zuko said in a low tone. "A dagger, in the back."

Toph nodded and processed the information. Apparently someone had known that the attempt had failed or was going to fail and had killed the boss to make sure they didn't get any information out of him. She waited until they entered Kuzon's room before she decided to question Zuko further.

"Has anyone checked on our prisoners lately?"

"Yes," Zuko answered as he sat in one of the chairs near Kuzon. Kalaya rose and bowed to them both before retreating along with her crying son to her own room. Zuko apparently was waiting until Kalaya left before he spoke more on the subject.

"They're all ok," Zuko told Toph as she stopped next to the crib and tucked a blanket more closely around the sleeping prince. "Marja doesn't trust Cherise, but is starting to warm up to the idea of using her. And the assassin appears…insane."

"I told you she had been broken before. I got all the information there was out of her last night," Toph sighed as she sank into the other chair. "She's about as bad as Azula in the crazy department."

Zuko nodded. "I'll have her transferred to the psych ward under heavy guard next to my sister then."

Toph nodded as she felt Iroh and Aang approach and smiled as she kicked the floor, opening the door for them with earthbending.

"Thank you Toph," Iroh said with a smile as Aang shut the door behind the two men. Iroh turned to Zuko and sat next to the young Fire Lord. "Did everything work out as you had hoped with your room?"

Toph concentrated on Zuko and felt his foot twitch as he seemed to get sad again, but his tone was calm and even when he answered his uncle.

"Yes, better, thanks to Toph," Zuko said and Toph smiled at him. Iroh turned to her after nodding at Zuko's answer.

"And what of Lady Jasmine? Tom-Tom told me of your meeting with her this afternoon."

"She's much too stubborn, so I'll wait her out," Toph sighed as she felt Zuko and Aang become interested. "Sweetness and Happy may be able to help me out with the monster-in-law, but I'll let her stew in her shoes for a day or so until then."

She felt Iroh nod as she suddenly got tired and was aware that she hadn't slept much the night before and had woken early.

"I'm going to rest before my date. Have fun guys," Toph told the men as she rose with a smile before she turned to Zuko. "And no pacing."

She felt Zuko nod and made her way to her room to rest before she needed to get ready for her date with Wan Lo.

XXXXX

Toph sighed as the old folks from all three nations argued over a simple nuance. It was only mid morning, and she, Zuko, and Aang had been stuck in the meeting for only two hours, but already the disagreements had started. Toph tapped her foot onto the marble floor and felt Kalaya with both baby boys and three guards in the side room. The boys were sleeping and Kalaya seemed to be doing something with her hands. Sure they were secure and safe, Toph concentrated on the men in the room with her as she blew a couple of bangs out of her face.

Zuko was on his throne, the heat from the fires emitting a slow, steady warmth, telling everyone he was calm, even if his foot tapping told Toph he was getting agitated as the dunderheads argued in circles. Aang was doing some air bending trick while trying to look concerned. The younger men were just as bored as she was. Wan Lo and Bato, along with another two men closer to Bato's age were trying to get the older men to stop arguing. Shin Fu was remarkably silent and seemed to enjoy the banter going back and forth between Chang and several of the Fire Nation dignitaries as well as two of the Water Tribe men.

As the men continued to argue, Toph's thoughts drifted to her date the previous night. Wan Lo had seemed a little distant, but was still a good companion and they had talked over dinner and then tea, but then their talk had turned to the talks and they had started disagreeing. Wan Lo had let it slip that he had some new hybrids being tried out on some of the smaller islands still receiving rain, but they wouldn't produce any rice for a few months yet and everyone would be feeling the pinch. Wan Lo had suggested having the areas not affected by the drought contributing more foods to the drought-ridden areas, but Toph had pointed out that those areas weren't very good at producing rice and were already selling whatever excess they had to the affected areas. Her date had then suggested the Water Tribes contributing more, but again Toph stated that they already were, giving facts to support her claims. She came back to herself as Chang started to get angry and sat up before her dignitary could cause too much trouble.

"I believe everyone makes a good point, but we need to compromise," Toph stated in a stern voice. "We are all affected by this, and squabbling over what isn't there won't help. Now, Admiral Chen, you made some good points, but the extra food has already been sold from those areas. We need to feed our people, all of our people. Is there anything that hasn't been thought of?"

"What if the Avatar changed the weather?" one of the Fire Nation men asked.

"You can not change the weather without drastic consequences," Aang answered.

"But we're already facing drastic measures," an older Earth Kingdom dignitary argued. "What could be worse?"

"Typhoons, hurricanes, floods where there was drought and drought where there was rain," Aang answered simply. "The loss of life would be greater than that caused by the war."

That made the older men shut up and Toph wanted to smirk, but kept her face emotionless.

"Let's recess for now," Zuko said as he rose. "And try to think of more options. We'll meet again tomorrow"

The older men rose and bowed to Zuko and left, each side exiting their own way. Toph rose and stretched, smiling to Zuko, Aang and Bato who had remained.

"You sure know how to end an argument," Bato said with pride as he turned to Toph.

"Yes, but can she end it once and for all?" Zuko asked with a wry tone.

"Hey, I'm trying," Toph stated as she pouted out her lower lip, causing all three men to laugh, Aang's being the most carefree laugh. She smiled as Zuko sighed.

"Thank you Bato," Zuko said to the Water Tribe dignitary. "Every cool head helps."

"I understand, but getting the older ones who lost sons and daughters in the war is going to be hard. They have a hard time of letting their old hatred go," Bato sighed.

"Yeah," Aang replied. "And you would think they'd have better ideas than changing the weather."

"It was a thought that came to everyone's mind," Zuko stated sadly.

Toph nodded and felt Aang and Bato do the same. "Well, enough depressing talk, let's get out and do something."

"You know you should probably be talking with your own people," Aang said with a smirk in his tone.

"And I will, but now, I just need to get out of this room. Sparky, I don't know how you can stand to be in this depressing room for hours on end with the old dunderheads," Toph said as she started to walk to where Kalaya was getting up, picking up the babies as both boys started to wake up.

"I know it helps my people," Zuko stated calmly. "And I think of better things to do once I'm out of here."

"Fine, then let's get outside," Toph sighed. "But first, I want to hold Kuzon since he's awake."

She heard Aang chuckle behind her, and Bato excused himself as Zuko and Aang followed her to Kalaya's side room. Toph opened the door and smiled at the guards as she walked up to Kalaya. The healer handed the earthbender the little prince.

"Are talks over already?" Kalaya asked in astonishment.

"Just for today," Toph said as she smiled down at Kuzon. "I just wanted to say hi to Kuzon since he's awake, but I still have to talk to my own people."

She felt the healer nod and knew that Zuko and Aang were watching her. As Kuzon yawned, Toph handed the prince back to the healer, smiling before she left the room.

"Better deal with the old folks now," Toph sighed before she smirked at Aang. "And then I want to see you for a spar. You're earthbending has gotten shoddy."

"Yes, Sifu Toph," Aang replied with a smirk in his tone. Toph smirked back and headed out to the embassy.

There, she found Chang and his supporters arguing with Shin Fu and the elder's supporters. Everyone quieted down when Toph entered.

"Good," Toph said as she smiled at Shin Fu as the elder held out a chair for her and then she frowned at Chang as she felt him tense up. "We need to be together on this issue," she told the men surrounding the table. "And that means no more arguing unless it's over a major point."

"But…" Chang started, but Toph cut him off with a glare and retort.

"Important, major point," Toph stated. "A nuance over wording is not going to get us anywhere and our people back home are counting on us. Especially at this early stage. Now, Chin, you told me of other crops and foods that weren't being harvested to their potential. Do you have any more information on those?"

The younger scribe brightened and started talking about several other crops and fishing techniques and Toph and her group talked about bringing those options to the talks. It was late afternoon when they finally finished, but Toph felt better about their options for the next day. She walked sedately back to the palace and felt Aang with Iroh and Tom-Tom in the garden while Zuko spoke with several advisors and Kalaya was with both babies in Kuzon's room. She made her way out to Aang and saw him showing Tom-Tom some of the moves she had taught the Avatar.

"Not bad, Twinkle Toes," Toph called out when Aang finished and felt his pulse speed up as he blushed. "But you're still thinking too much like an airbender."

"Very well, Sifu Toph," Aang said with a smile as he turned to her. "Teach me your ways."

Toph smirked and stepped up to him, waiting until her former student bowed to her before she attacked. Aang dodged and attacked with all elements, but Toph was relentless. She felt Zuko come out to the gardens along with Thom as she batted Aang away like a fly as he tried an airbending move on her. Aang attacked again, using a combination of air and firebending, but Toph merely held her ground, waiting until he stepped again before sending several pylons of solid rock at him.

"Wait, there's something on the horizon," Aang said as he jumped into the air, out of the way of her earth.

"Hah! Don't try and trick me Twinkles. Just fight."

"He's right," Zuko said as he turned to look behind Toph.

Toph frowned and waited for Aang to land before she imprisoned him in the earth.

"Fine, match is over," she sighed. "Now, what's there?"

"Appa!" Aang cried as he twisted out of the earth.

Thom took his son inside to their dinner as Toph, Zuko, Aang and Iroh waited for the flying bison and his riders to land. Appa landed heavily and felt weary to Toph and she was glad Zuko had thought ahead as several servants approached with hay, fruit and a large container of water for the bison. Katara was the first to jump down, hugging Aang before she hugged Zuko. Ty Lee was the next down and was instantly hugging Zuko as well and Toph heard both women crying and sharing their grief as Zuko let them hug him, though he refused to give into tears. Toph created a stairway for the others and felt Haru, Sokka and Suki walk off with the kids, Sokka and Suki's twins running ahead of their parents to Aang and Toph.

"Hi Koda, hi Shyanna," Toph said as she smiled down at the twins hugging her legs.

"Did you forget someone?" Sokka asked as the twins left to hug Aang and Sokka stopped in front of her, holding Aang's daughter.

"Never, Snoozles," Toph replied as she hugged Sokka gently without disturbing the sleeping baby in his arms before she smiled at Haru. "And nice to feel you too, Pansy."

"Would you please stop calling me that?" Haru sighed.

"You know she has to tease us all," Suki said with a smile before she stepped forward and hugged Toph.

Toph returned the hug to her friend, but when she let go, Suki held onto her arms and seemed to be studying her.

"Your letter was a bit odd," Suki said as she studied Toph. "What's really going on?"

"I think we should get inside first," Zuko stated as he walked up to shake Sokka's hand. "Mai's…one of the parlors should be big enough and secure enough."

Toph knew everyone was either giving sad or questioning looks in Zuko's and her direction, but both of them ignored them and Zuko turned to lead the way to the parlor. Katara took her daughter from Sokka and the parents of the twins picked their kids up before either could wander off as they walked through the palace. Toph let Zuko lead the way and felt Kalaya still in Kuzon's room, though Iroh stopped a servant as they walked and Toph felt the servant hurrying towards the healer and babies. Zuko opened the door to the parlor and waited for everyone to go in, but stopped Toph before she followed the rest of their friends.

"What do I tell them?" he whispered to her, and Toph heard a slight panic in his voice.

She turned to smile at him and laid a reassuring hand on his arm. "Whatever you need to," Toph said. Zuko was silent for a moment and kept a hold on her arm before he sighed.

"All right, I'll tell them," he said.

She felt him nodding to himself as he straightened up. Toph smiled again at him and was about to walk into the parlor when she felt Kalaya bringing Kuzon surrounded by guards with her son and husband in her own room.

"Go on, Kuzon's almost here," Toph said to Zuko and he nodded again before he walked into the parlor and Toph smiled at Kalaya as the healer approached.

"Is everything all right?" Kalaya asked when she spotted Toph.

"Fine, our friends arrived and I'm sure they'd like to meet Kuzon," Toph said as she smiled at the healer. "Come on in and meet them."

Kalaya nodded and Toph gestured for Kalaya to go in first and the healer did, followed by the guards who took up positions near the door and in the corners. Several people, most notably Haru and Sokka, noticed the guards and turned to Zuko.

"Zuko, what's going on?" Sokka asked.

Toph took the chair nearest Zuko and gestured for Kalaya to sit near her when she felt the healer hesitate.

"This is Kuzon," Zuko said gently and gestured to Kalaya and his son. Katara and Ty Lee were up and instantly oohing over how cute Kuzon was and Toph could feel that Suki wanted to get up, but was holding her squirming daughter.

Zuko waited until the women were done before continuing. "Mai…," he started, but Toph heard him choke up and turn to her. She smiled and nodded, feeling everyone turn to her.

"Mai went into labor early," Toph told their friends. "And it didn't go well. She died and Kuzon almost did as well. Before Mai died, she asked me to watch over him and Zuko. Zuko told me the next day that renegades had attacked him and Mai before and threatened his family. I agreed to protect Kuzon and a few nights ago, stopped an attack on both of them. Also, Mai's family is here, and though Tom-Tom is fun and wants to be helpful, his mother is anything but."

"Tom-Tom?" Katara asked. "He's here? I haven't seen him since Mai's wedding!"

Toph smiled and remembered Sokka and Aang telling her how much Katara had loved taking care of Tom-Tom when the boy had followed them out of Omashu.

"Yes, he's here, but Jasmine is the real concern. She wants to take control of Kuzon's life and we've had…disagreements on the subject," Toph continued.

She heard Aang snickering and several people turned to the Avatar.

"She gave Jasmine new shoes," Aang said to the confused looks he was getting.

"Toph!" Katara gasped. "You wouldn't…"

"Yes she would," Ty Lee said with a grin. "Our Tophy is known for her temper. But what did Jasmine do?"

Toph sighed, but continued to smile at Ty Lee. "She insulted everyone in the room, Aang, myself, my date, and Mai's wishes. I lost my temper before anyone else could and told her what I thought of her."

"Sounds like Jasmine," Ty Lee sighed before the gymnast brightened. "Wait, date?"

Toph felt the other women and Sokka turn to her in surprise and joy and speculation came out of their vibrations to her.

"Yes," Zuko said. "I introduced her to one of my advisors, the son of a colonist, and they've been on several dates so far."

Toph sent a frown in the Fire Lords' direction as she heard a smirk in his tone, but she turned to their friends again.

"But I didn't expect this response from the letters I sent. All I wanted was some advice, but now that you're all here, you can help me get rid of the monster in law," she told them.

Toph waited and felt Katara and Suki get apprehensive while Ty Lee and Sokka basically brimmed with excitement at helping and Haru was being skeptical as he held his daughter. The twins forced their way down and ran over to Iroh who had remarkably been silent the entire time and he got up to watch over them as they made their way to the back of the room.

"Of course we'll help," Ty Lee said enthusiastically. "And I know Jasmine from when I was a kid. Oh Tophy, this trip is going to be so much fun!"

Toph smiled at Ty Lee and gestured to Kalaya. "First, this is Kalaya. She's a healer and is now Kuzon's nursemaid."

The earthbender felt Kalaya blush and nod her head to the women and the women rose, Ty Lee taking her daughter from Haru and bringing her to Kalaya and Kuzon as the women congregated around the little prince, talking with each other and Kalaya. Ty Lee introduced her own daughter, Titania, and Toph wanted to hold Kuzon again, but Katara dragged her away as she felt the men gather together, trying to give comfort to Zuko.

"What's really going on?" Katara asked Toph once they were alone. "What happened?"

"Mai died," Toph said sadly. "A few days after I arrived. Zuko's going through a lot of stress, and having renegades targeting his only connection to his wife doesn't help. An assassin made her way into Kuzon's room a few nights ago, but I stopped her."

"Ok," Katara said, her tone lightening as she heard the distress in Toph's voice. "But what about Mai's mother? What's really going on there?"

"Katara, she is the most ignorant, prejudice, arrogant lady I know. And she's as stubborn as me. I'm waiting for her to apologize, but more importantly, we need to show her Kuzon is well cared for and safe. Then she'll leave."

"What's your plan?" Katara asked with a hint of mischief in her tone.

Toph smiled as she heard the tone Katara always used whenever the two would pull a prank on Sokka and, later, Zuko.

"Let her stew a bit, but I'm trying to be diplomatic. I lost my temper once, and I won't let it happen again. But neither will I let her walk over those I care about, and that includes Mai and Zuko. If she blows up again or tries to order me around, I'll start adding weight to her shoes, but she's avoided me today. We need to get her to leave, and I'd like to have it done by the war's end festival in over a week. Bumi and Chief Arnook will be there. Because it will be so public, and the city will be filled with people, I'm expecting another attempt on Zuko and Kuzon."

"Ok," Katara sighed before a smile entered her tone again. "Let's talk about it more tomorrow. We're all tired from the trip and Ty Lee, Suki and I will help watch over Kuzon a bit."

"Thanks Sweetness. Also Kalaya can help watch your kids if you need to get away while Zuko and I are in talks."

"Well, she'll need some help with the twins," Katara said with a laugh as Toph felt Sokka running after his kids.

Toph laughed and nodded before picking Shyanna up when the little girl ran by her. The earthbender tickled the little girl in her arms as Zuko grabbed Koda and handed the boy to Sokka as Iroh spoke up.

"We all need some rest and it grows late. My friends, there are rooms ready. Please, this way," the old general said as he opened the doors and signaled a few servants to come up and show the families to their rooms.

The families left, saying goodbye to Zuko and Toph as they left and Toph went to Kalaya as she heard the healer yawn.

"I can take him. Go to your own family," Toph told Kalaya with a smile.

Kalaya nodded and bowed to Toph and Zuko before heading out and hurrying to her husband and son.

"Thank you," Zuko said as he walked up to Toph and looked down at his son in her arms.

"Anytime," Toph said before she tried to stifle her own yawn.

"You're tired too, and tomorrow will probably be longer," Zuko said with a smile and nodded to the guards.

Two of the four guards left the room first and the other two fell in behind Toph and Zuko as they started walking to their own rooms.

"Will they help?" Zuko asked as they walked.

"Yep," Toph said, smiling up at Zuko. "Katara just wanted to know the details, but Ty Lee and Sokka are happy about helping, and Sweetness is too. We'll send the monster in law packing soon."

She felt Zuko nod and they reached Kuzon's room in silence. Toph laid the little prince in his crib and smiled as she tucked his blanket around him. She turned to her own door and Zuko moved as if he wanted to reach out to her.

"Yes?" Toph asked as she turned to face him.

The Fire Lord seemed unsure, but he suddenly sagged as if the weight of the world was on him. "Nothing. Good night Toph," Zuko said before he turned to his own bed.

Toph frowned and when he turned his back to her, she tackled him, hugging his back to her.

"Night Sunshine," Toph smirked. "And relax, I said I would handle the monster in law, and I will. Everything will be ok."

She let him go and headed to her own room again and felt Zuko turn back to her. She was sure he was feeling better as she closed the door behind her and changed quickly before falling onto her bed for a good night's rest.


	12. A Whole Mess of Kids

A/N: Thank you again to everyone who read and especially reviewed

A/N: Thank you again to everyone who read and especially reviewed! I know a lot of you are wondering if this is going to be toko, and I've answered many of you. Those I can not respond to…I don't know yet. I'm trying to stay away from my norm, but it is hard. It is currently friendship toko, but the future is unwritten as of yet. Thank you again and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 12

Toph woke, feeling rested for the first time in a week and felt Zuko up and holding his son while Iroh was in his room. Smiling, Toph made her way to the bath and indulged in a long, hot bath as she heard Ming enter her room and relaxed even more as Ming did her hair and makeup. Once the servant was done, Toph thanked her and made her way into Zuko's room as she felt the Fire Lord place his son back into the crib.

"Good morning Toph," Iroh said with a smile as Toph felt Kuzon shift before falling asleep.

"Morning Uncle, Sunshine," Toph said as she smiled at the men before she walked over to the crib. She smiled as she felt Kuzon shift again and Kalaya come to the door.

"Ah, good morning Kalaya," Iroh said as he opened the door after the healer knocked.

"Hello General, Fire Lord," Kalaya said as she bowed to the men. "What shall I do today?"

"We don't know yet," Zuko said. "But I think our friends will want to relax. As soon as we know what they're planning, I'll send word."

Kalaya nodded and Toph turned to Zuko, smiling. "Well, the girls are heading to the dining hall for breakfast. Shall we go before we get sucked into the hall of depression?"

Zuko chuckled lightly while Iroh laughed and the Fire Lord nodded before going to the door. Toph approached him and they started walking to the dining hall as guards surrounded them, the three usual staying behind to watch Kuzon.

"You really think Jasmine will leave soon?" Zuko asked as they walked.

"I hope so," Toph replied, letting a little bit of her nervousness show. "But let's focus on our friends first."

Zuko nodded and Toph opened the door for them to head into the dining hall. It immediately quieted, except for Ty Lee, Suki and Katara talking in a corner. Jasmine became stiff and immediately stood, leaving the room as normal conversation started. Zuko sighed and walked in a determined manner towards their friends as Toph felt several advisors, diplomats and aides try and approach him. As soon as Zuko was seated, they all fell back and Ty Lee giggled as Toph sat between the gymnast and Zuko.

"Thank Agni," Zuko muttered under his breath as the aides and diplomats all took their seats again or left the dining hall.

Toph giggled and punched him in the shoulder, causing the three women around them to laugh and several of the older men in the room to gasp.

"So what's the plan for you guys today?" Toph asked Katara, Ty Lee and Suki as she grabbed some toast.

"We're just going to relax," Suki sighed.

"Well, it won't be much of a relaxation with the kids, but it'll be better than dealing with sick kids or worrying about you two," Katara said with a smile.

"Well, where can we go where the kids will be safe and can still be kids?" Ty Lee asked Zuko.

"You can use the parlor we were in last night," Zuko said with a touch of sadness before his tone brightened. "But, where are the guys?"

"Oh, they got kid duty this morning," Suki said with a smirk.

Toph was puzzled and knew Zuko was too. Ty Lee laughed at their expressions.

"We've already fed the little ones, but now it's our husband's job to clean them and get them dressed before we get them for the rest of the day. Aang wants to show Sokka and Haru around. It was a surprise to me, but my dear Haru hasn't been here since the war ended," Ty Lee said.

Toph felt Zuko relax and she laughed at the thought of Sokka cleaning the twins and then getting them dressed and ready for the day.

"Where will Kuzon be?" Katara asked as Zuko started eating.

"I'll send word to Kalaya and she and Kuzon can join you in the parlor," Zuko said after he swallowed. "Just so you know, there will be guards."

Toph felt the women nod as she continued to eat her breakfast. The women continued to talk as they ate, and Toph felt the dignitaries rise and start heading towards the throne room.

"Well, we have to go," Toph sighed as she finished her breakfast.

"Ok, but…what about Jasmine?" Katara hissed to her as Zuko rose and started heading towards the throne room.

Toph smiled at the waterbender. "Let her join, if she asks," Toph said with a smile. "Maybe with six kids there, the monster in law will give up on one."

"Six?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, Kalaya has a three month old son named Hakul," Toph replied with a smile. "Gotta go, I'll catch up with you guys later."

The three women said their goodbyes and Toph hurried after Zuko to head back into the dull talks.

XXXXX

Toph sighed as she made her way to the parlor where she felt her friends and their children. The day had gone smoother than the day before, but some people still wanted to argue. She had had to reprimand Chang again, and that had not gone smoothly.

"You're here to get our people more! The only reason you were sent was because the Fire Nation wasn't giving what they had agreed to!" Chang had shouted at her outside of the throne room after the other dignitaries had left.

"No, I'm here to get things done," Toph had told the dignitary in a calm, stern voice. "That's what I do. Take a break, relax, and we'll talk again before we get stuck in there in two days. Good day Chang."

With that, she had stalked off. Toph rubbed the bridge of her nose as she thought about how much better she could have handled Chang, but he was arrogant and becoming trouble. If she didn't get him in line soon, he could destroy everything she was working for. Toph smiled as she felt the twins leave her sight, probably climbing up onto a chair or sofa, as she approached the parlor.

"It's just me, Seth," Toph said as she opened the door to the parlor and felt the guards inside tense.

Seth nodded to her as Kalaya and Katara turned to her. Toph made her way to them and sunk into a chair between the two women, letting her exhaustion show.

"That bad?" Katara asked as she held her sleeping daughter.

"Some of the old folks are just idiots," Toph sighed as she heard Kuzon start to cry. The earthbender rose and went to the chair where he and Titania were sleeping and picked him up, rocking him before he could wake the other baby.

"Aang was right, you absolutely adore him," Katara said in a soft voice.

Toph stuck her tongue out at the waterbender as she sat down and Katara and Kalaya giggled. She knew it was childish, but she was still younger than all the other women in the room and she liked being the odd one. Kuzon turned a little in Toph's arms and then cuddled into her embrace and fell asleep again.

"Lady Jasmine has not approached us yet," Kalaya said softly as she rocked her own son and Suki and Ty Lee played with the twins near the window.

"Well, she's coming this way, I hope she apologizes soon," Toph sighed and nodded to Seth just before Jasmine stopped before the door. Toph let a wry smile tug at her mouth as she felt Jasmine become surprised that the door had opened for her from inside before she spotted Toph.

Toph smiled at the lady as Ty Lee came over to join Katara and Kalaya. Jasmine seemed to brighten when she spotted Ty Lee and approached the women hesitantly.

"I hope I am not intruding," Jasmine said. "I wished to see my grandson."

"Come in and join us, Lady Jasmine," Toph said with a smile and gestured to a chair next to her.

"Lady Toph, I thought you would be in a meeting still," Jasmine said politely, though with a hint of stiffness as she moved towards the chair while Ty Lee, Katara, Kalaya and even Suki watched her.

"The talks have ended for the day, and we have tomorrow off. Unfortunately, Zuko is still with his aides and advisors, dealing with his day to day business," Toph said with a smile as Jasmine sat and knew her other friends were waiting to see what would happen. "I'm sure you've met them, but these are my friends, Katara, princess of the Southern Water Tribe and married to Avatar Aang. She's holding her daughter, Katiana."

Toph felt Katara blush and look towards her as Jasmine became impressed at Katara's title. "And you know Lady Ty Lee. She married Haru last year, and her daughter is sleeping over there," Toph said, pointing to the chair where Titania was still sleeping soundly. "And Suki of the Kyoshi warriors, married to Prince Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe with their children Shyanna and Koda."

Ty Lee and Suki laughed at Sokka's title.

"Toph," Suki objected, "just because he's the son of the chief does not make Sokka royalty. I mean, you, you're nobility, and Zuko's royalty, and you guys act like it. Sokka…well, he doesn't."

Katara, Ty Lee and Toph all laughed, knowing Suki spoke the truth, though Jasmine was confused. The lady turned to Ty Lee, questioning the gymnast.

"Lady Ty Lee, I had heard you had moved to Kyoshi Island. And now you're married? I'm sure he's a fine young man from the Fire Nation."

"Actually," Ty Lee said hesitantly, but with a smile, "Haru is an earthbender. He was in the invasion during the day of black sun, and we met after the war ended. You would love him, Jasmine. He's so sweet and kind and sooo handsome!"

Toph held back a laugh as she felt Jasmine get confused and then almost angry.

"But…why him?" Jasmine asked as politely as she could.

"I fell in love," Ty Lee shrugged as she picked up her daughter who had just woken up. "And his aura is such a lovely shade of forest green. It compliments mine perfectly."

Toph could feel Jasmine becoming even more confused and the lady turned to her. "May I hold my grandson?"

"Sure," Toph said as she handed the little prince to the lady. Kuzon woke and whimpered a little as the lady held him. He then started to cry and Toph felt Jasmine stiffen, as if she was unsure of what to do. Toph heard the other babies start to waken and quickly picked up Kuzon from Jasmine's arms and rocked him. The baby prince cuddled into Toph's arms and quieted down almost immediately. She knew Jasmine was staring at her and she continued to rock Kuzon as the other babies' mothers rocked their own children, keeping them from crying.

"What happened?" Suki asked as she followed her children to the cluster of women.

"Kuzon didn't like Jasmine holding him," Ty Lee said with a smile.

The lady stiffened in anger and Toph smiled gently. "It's ok, Kuzon may just be hungry."

Jasmine nodded and Kalaya set her son down and took the little prince, moving away to the other side of the room. Katara followed the healer and Ty Lee did as well, all apparently to feed the little ones as Suki played with the twins. Toph waited, feeling Jasmine watching the other women leave before the lady turned to the earthbender. The two waited in silence, each seeming to wait for the other to speak first, but Toph was a master of patience. Finally, Jasmine spoke.

"Forgive me," the lady said quietly, almost in a whisper. "I am…sorry," Jasmine said, forcing the apology out. "Forgive my disrespect of you and your…friends."

Toph smiled and nodded, flicking her wrist and removing the earth around Jasmine's feet. Jasmine moved her feet around and turned to Toph again.

"And forgive me for losing my temper," Toph said to which Jasmine nodded, grateful to have her feet free again.

"Thank you, my lady. Perhaps you could tell me, why did the lady laugh about her husband's title? It should be something to be proud of."

Toph let out a low chuckle as she heard most of the babies finish their meals. Hakul woke and Toph moved to pick him up, rocking Kalaya's son gently as she waited for his mother to finish tending to Kuzon.

"Because Sokka and Katara's titles didn't come until recently. They were simple water tribe people helping the Avatar throughout the war. Their dad was chief, but was in the Earth Kingdom, fighting the Fire Nation until he was imprisoned along with the rest of the adults after the day of black sun. Only in the past couple of years since the war ended and the Southern Water Tribe has reclaimed its former glory has Chief Hakoda given the titles to his children. Trust me, Sokka will always be just Sokka," Toph said with a grin.

She felt Zuko coming her way along with a few of his guards and felt him carrying a metal box. Smiling, she rose and laid Hakul down on his chair and moved to greet Zuko at the door.

"Hey Sparky," Toph said as she opened the door for Zuko and his two guards. "Finally done with all the old folks?"

"Yes," Zuko said with a slight smile and he seemed surprised to see Jasmine there, though Toph swore she could feel him smirking as he moved his head down and probably spotted Jasmine's earth-free feet. "I have a few things I think Mai would want you to have," he said to Jasmine.

Toph smiled and made her way to the back of the room where the women had finished feeding the babies and Suki was putting the twins down for a nap. Kalaya handed Toph the baby prince as Ty Lee and Katara talked softly and the healer went to take care of her own son. The earthbender just relaxed as Suki joined them once the twins were asleep and talked with the other women about kids and husbands and other things while Zuko talked with Jasmine, handing the lady some of Mai's jewelry. Toph had almost relaxed completely when she felt some people approaching the parlor from the garden, moving stiffly and awkwardly.

She sat up and concentrated and was surprised as a man earthbent a large boulder up and towards the parlor. Suki and Katara had noticed Toph perking up and instantly moved to protect their children as Toph brought a wall up in front of the windows, but that wasn't enough. The boulder hit the wall and barely made it through, but another, metal, projectile was heading towards them. Amid the shouts of the group, Toph turned her back to the windows, protecting Kuzon with her body as she bent the marble flooring around her friends, the children and herself and pushed the metal back towards the people who had sent it. An explosion sounded in the garden and shook the parlor, causing dust to fall on everyone.

Toph felt three people running with two guards she recognized running after them. She ran after them, shifting her feet to capture the two who weren't earthbenders and handed the prince to Kalaya as she passed the healer.

"Ty Lee, Katara, take care of them and make sure Zuko doesn't follow," Toph yelled before she jumped out of the now broken window, earthbending to try and catch the last fugitive who had dared to attack her and her friends and charges.

XXXXX

Zuko had been watching Jasmine re-live memories as she held the different pieces of jewelry she had given Mai throughout the years when Toph stood and created a wall in front of the parlor. He instantly went into a fighting stance, moving to protect Jasmine, the only person close to him as the guards moved towards him and his son. But Toph had already taken care of everyone, bending the floor to create a shield between the people and whatever was coming towards them. An explosion sounded and shook the room, causing dust to fall on everyone. Zuko looked through the dust for Toph and Kuzon as the shields dropped. He saw Toph cradling his son to her chest with her back to the window, but a look of anger and determination appeared on her face before she turned away from him and handed Kuzon to the healer and took off into the garden. He barely heard her tell Ty Lee and Katara to make sure he didn't follow as he tried to call out to Toph, but the small earthbender was gone. Zuko rushed towards the window, trying to help her, but Ty Lee stood in front of him and looked at him sadly.

"No, Zuko, you can't go out there," Ty Lee stated, placing a hand on Zuko's chest. Zuko scowled and tried to move around her, but she stepped in front of him again. "Please Zuko, she's trying to keep you safe. Don't make me stop you."

Zuko looked down at Ty Lee and saw her looking worried and that she still held her daughter in her arms. He growled in frustration, but nodded and moved back as the guards moved to be between the people and the hole in the wall Toph had created. Zuko was angry that again Toph had moved into harm's way to capture whoever had tried to attack him and his son. But now, his friends and their children were also in danger. The Fire Lord went to Kalaya and helped her up as she tried to stand while holding both her son and his.

"Thank you, my lord," Kalaya said as Zuko held her elbow. "Can you take Kuzon? Otherwise I'll never be able to get Hakul to quiet down."

Zuko nodded and took his own crying son, finally hearing all the children crying, and started checking Kuzon over with a worried eye, but there was only dust on the baby. Kuzon opened his golden eyes and stopped crying when he spotted his father and Zuko sighed as his son reached towards him. Kuzon was safe, and so was he, all thanks to Toph. But where was she and why wouldn't she let him help?

He sighed as he spotted Suki and Katara taking charge of the kids, Katara rocking the babies as their crying stopped and Suki distracting her own kids with a simple game while Ty Lee left the room to probably help Toph and Kalaya moved among the guards, making sure all were uninjured. Zuko knew Toph was just watching out for him, but he felt so helpless, and he hated feeling helpless. It meant he wasn't strong enough, and even though he admired his friends, he hated being held back just because of his position. He noticed that Jasmine still had not gotten up from where he had covered her behind the couch and went to her. She was still huddled into a ball, and it sounded as if the lady was crying. Zuko walked over to her and touched her shoulder gently, causing the lady to jump.

"It's ok," Zuko said gently as he kneeled next to his mother in law while his son crooned and gurgled happily in his arm. "Toph protected us and now she's out there trying to get some answers."

Jasmine looked up at him and Zuko thought she looked so much older as tears ran down her face and smeared her make-up. He even saw wrinkles in her smooth skin and wondered how long she had had those. The lady stared at him before hugging him in a bone-crushing hug, crying and muttering something incoherently. Zuko almost fell down as Jasmine clung to him and he glanced up, finding Payan. The young man understood his look and quickly walked over, pulling Jasmine up and off of Zuko, giving comforting words to the lady as she switched to cling to the guard. Payan glanced back at Zuko and he stood, taking a deep breath.

"Escort the lady to her room, she's had quite a shock," Zuko said and Payan nodded. The Fire Lord watched his guard lead Jasmine away before he turned to Katara and Suki. Katara saw him heading their way in a determined manner and stood, moving to intercept him in case he tried to get outside.

"I'm not going out there," Zuko told her when she met him with a worried look on her face. "Yet," he growled.

Katara nodded, searching his face with her blue eyes before walking back with him to the kids as Kalaya joined them.

"Is everyone ok?" Zuko asked the healer.

"Yes, just some shock, but everyone in here is ok," Kalaya said as Katara handed the healer her son.

Zuko was about to suggest they move to a safer location when a commotion started at the doors. He turned and saw Sokka, Haru and Aang staring at the ruined room as the guards tried to cut them off. But seeing Aang, the guards let the men through and all three rushed to their wives and children, asking them if they were ok and what had happened. Haru turned to Zuko and narrowed his green eyes at the Fire Lord after he picked up his daughter.

"What happened?" Haru asked Zuko, almost glaring at the Fire Lord.

"Relax Pansy, it wasn't his fault," Toph said, coming back into the room along with Ty Lee. "Seth, Ling, you two take point and we'll head to Kuzon's room. It'll be tight, but it's the most secure."

The two guards nodded and Zuko saw Seth glance at his wife and smile before leading the way out as Toph turned to Haru who had rushed to his wife's side.

"Haru, I'll explain everything there and then you can decide what to do. Agreed?"

Haru nodded and held onto his wife as Katara and Aang followed the guards and Zuko followed them. He didn't know what to tell Haru and hoped the man would understand. Neither he nor Toph had asked anyone to come, and yet they had come and even stayed when explained the danger. But maybe they had not understood it enough.

"Relax Zuko," Toph whispered from his elbow as he carried his son to his room. "Everything will work out."

Zuko sighed and nodded, making himself relax until he entered his room. He found Iroh already there with Payan, and Iroh looked nervous until he spotted Zuko and Kuzon.

"I'm glad you're all right," Iroh said as he embraced his nephew in a gentle hug, making sure to not disturb Kuzon. "What happened?"

"Ask Toph," Zuko stated, trying to keep his tone as even as possible, but he heard the edge that came out and Toph turned to him, almost questioning him before she smiled.

"Ok, all the guards out, save Seth," Toph stated and many of the older men grumbled, but left, though by Toph's expression, they didn't go far.

Zuko sat on his bed and watched Toph as she sighed and let some weariness show.

"First of all, we have a spy, or several spies," Toph stated and turned her sightless gaze onto Seth. "I know it isn't you two, and a few others, but I need to question everyone that's close to Kuzon and Zuko again."

Seth and his wife nodded and Toph turned to Zuko. "Sparky, I'm sorry I have to keep leaving you out of the loop, but it's for your safety. What kind of friend or guardian would I be to allow Kuzon to lose his father in such a short amount of time after he's lost his mother?"

Zuko suddenly guilty for being angry with Toph and nodded his understanding, seeing Sokka and Haru look at him and Toph as if they were confused about something. Toph turned to the others as Suki let her kids down to run around.

"It is dangerous here, but they're not targeting you. They're going after Kuzon and Zuko. And maybe me as well," she said and instantly Aang and Sokka spoke up and Zuko added his own question.

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"Is it because of a few nights ago?" Aang asked.

"Toph, what's going on?" Zuko asked sternly.

Toph turned her gaze to him and he thought she looked so sad before she turned back to the others. "You guys can leave at any time, but if you stay, know that there will be dangerous situations. I never asked anyone to come, but I'm glad you did. But, I don't want to put you or your children in any danger. I can't be everywhere at once."

Aang and Katara nodded, but everyone remained silent.

"The renegades going after Zuko and Kuzon found out about my being close to them and foiling that assassination attempt a few nights ago. Today wasn't just an attack, but a test of my abilities. We captured two of the three people and the third committed suicide before he was captured. They snuck into the stables this morning and waited until they received the ok to attack. Only the dead one knew who it was, the other two never met the informant. One was an earthbender and the other two were from the Fire Nation. The earthbender was a paid mercenary, and didn't like working with the renegades, but said they paid well. The other man we captured told me that they received the ok shortly before the attack, so someone was tailing Zuko. Not me and not Kuzon. They're in prison now, being questioned further, but I got the most important information out of them."

Zuko watched as Toph turned back to him and she looked at him so sadly, it looked like Mai had died again.

"They want you to suffer," Toph told him. "And then they'll kill you. They want to take away everything you care about first, and they'll start with Kuzon."

The Fire Lord felt his rage against the renegades start to grow within him until he felt Kuzon move in his arm. Zuko looked down at his son and sighed. Kuzon grabbed onto his finger when Zuko moved to wipe some more dust away from his son's face and the Fire Lord's rage left altogether. Zuko looked up to see everyone watching him.

"You guys can stay or leave, it's your choice," Zuko told them. "But I'm not going to let this ruin my or my son's life. We can not be prisoners in our own home and my people need me."

He looked at Toph and saw her smiling proudly. Aang also smiled and glanced at Katara who met her husband's gaze.

"We'll stay at least through the festival," Katara told Zuko. "We traveled all this way, and I know Aang won't leave while you're in danger."

"I'm always in danger," Zuko stated wryly.

"Yes, but it's a good thing Toph is here, otherwise you'd be in danger from yourself," Aang said with a grin.

Toph laughed and Zuko nodded, turning to Sokka, Suki, Haru and Ty Lee. Sokka and Suki looked at each other and smiled.

"We'll stay too," Sokka told him.

"We need to discuss this some more," Ty Lee said as she laid a hand on Haru's arm.

The earthbender nodded and Toph smiled at them. "Well, it's been a long day. I suggest some rest and we can meet up again for dinner. There will be more guards, but I'm certain it will be safer than the parlor."

The couples nodded and took their children out. Zuko watched Toph follow them and she spoke to several of the guards. The Fire Lord looked down at his own son as Kuzon yawned and curled up in his arm. The little prince was not only his son, but Mai's son and Mai had died to bring Kuzon into the world. Zuko knew that Toph would do everything in her power to protect both him and Kuzon, but he would also die for his son. Toph came back in and Zuko noticed Iroh was still there, though the two were the only ones in the room save Zuko and his son. Toph made her way over to him and sat next to him on the bed.

"You going to be ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," Zuko sighed. "But I want more guards around Kuzon, and outside as well."

Toph nodded. "And more guards will be around you as well. Before I start questioning everyone again, what are your plans for tomorrow?"

Zuko glanced up and into Toph's face. Her green eyes showed worry, though she appeared calm.

"I want you to stay with Kuzon since it will be a day off from the talks," Zuko started in a commanding tone. "I'm going to visit my father and sister."

Toph narrowed her eyes at him and started to frown. "No," she stated. "You're not leaving my range tomorrow, not with spies everywhere and more assassins out there."

"I do this every month," Zuko told her, getting irritated at his friend. Iroh saw the confrontation coming and approached them. "No, Uncle, I'm going and you can't stop me either."

"I was just going to take my grand-nephew away from you two before you start hurling fire and stone," Iroh said with a frown. "What are the arrangements for your visiting the prison? I hope it is better than when you visited me there."

Zuko nodded. "There's an underground passage now, with several checkpoints and metal doors." He saw Toph start to object. "And I go with ten guards. If I don't go, Azula will know something is wrong. I know she has an informant on the inside."

Toph sighed and looked tired before she smiled slightly. "Make it twenty guards and you come straight back to me when you're done and I'll let you go."

"Who says you can stop me?" Zuko asked with the beginning of a smile.

Toph started to object before she smiled as well. "Fine," she growled. "But give me another reason I can't go with you."

"Because I need you to watch Kuzon. They'll go after him first, meaning I'm safe for the moment."

Toph nodded and her brow furrowed as if she was thinking deeply. "Ok, I'm going to start questioning and then I'll catch up with you for dinner."

Zuko nodded and laid a hand on her shoulder, causing her to smile at him. "Thank you, Toph. I know I can count on you to protect Kuzon."

The Fire Lord watched her smile and nod before she rose and walked out of his room. Iroh studied him after he laid the prince in the crib.

"I know you have your reasons for visiting your sister and father, but Zuko…be careful," Iroh said before he walked up to embrace the Fire Lord in a hug.

"I will, Uncle," Zuko said as he hugged his uncle back.

"Well then," Iroh said as he stepped away. "I'm going to help Toph. Get some rest, Nephew. You look tired."

Zuko nodded and smiled at his uncle as he watched Iroh leave the room. He had a few things to take care of anyway before dinner.


	13. Disputes

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the delay with this story. I hit a block for the longest time, and got caught up in Toko week for a while. So, a nice long chapter asking for forgiveness. Thanks to everyone for reading and don't forget to Review! Also, if you're looking for a good action fic, I highly recommend lienbaby497's story Reunions, and the much better sequel, Peace No More. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar. Just love it.

Chapter 13

Toph and Iroh questioned the guards all afternoon, and all of them came up clean. But Toph was surprised when Wan Lo started hurrying through the hallways, almost in a state of panic halfway through her questioning of Payan, the second she questioned. She dismissed the firebending guard as Wan Lo reached her door and he seemed to calm down a little when he spotted her.

"Thank the spirits you're ok," Wan Lo said as he wrapped Toph in a hug before kissing her soundly, much to her surprise and delight.

"I'm fine," Toph replied as soon as Wan Lo moved to hug her again. "And everyone is ok as well."

"I'm just glad you're safe," Wan Lo stated as he held onto her.

An idea came into Toph's head, and as much as she disliked questioning her boyfriend, it had to be done. She pulled back from him and narrowed her eyes slightly at him as she studied him and concentrated on his breathing and heart rate.

"Wan Lo, where were you this afternoon?"

He hesitated and she pushed on, pleading with her expression. "Please," she said in a soft voice. "I need to know."

He hugged her again and kissed her softly. "I had to head to my office right after the talks to take care of paperwork. Lord Rikan followed me and I was in a meeting with him and several aides after the talks to when I received word of the attack," he told her as he continued to hang onto her. "We were discussing the new alternatives and what has been going on with the crops here. I felt my heart stop when I heard of the attack on the Fire Lord and you. I'm glad you're ok."

Toph sighed and relaxed into his embrace, knowing he spoke the truth and that he had been truly scared when he heard that she was in danger. "What are the names of the aides with you?" Toph asked. "I need to know. Please?"

Wan Lo nodded. "Li San, Konaku, Sango, and Illanya," he said. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," Toph replied, nodding. "I just needed to know. Thank you."

Wan Lo nodded and kissed her again as Iroh chuckled in the background. Toph blushed and pulled away from Wan Lo. "Thank you Greenie."

"Why don't you come to dinner with me tonight?" Wan Lo asked as Toph felt him blush as well.

"I can't," Toph replied. "I'm having dinner with Sparky and all our friends. Why don't you come with us? I'm sure everyone would love to meet you."

"They'll love to hear how you captured our dear lady's heart," Iroh said with a grin in his voice.

Toph frowned at Iroh, but Wan Lo just chuckled. "It is she who has captured my heart," Wan Lo said with a smile before he lifted Toph's hand to kiss it sweetly.

Toph blushed again until Wan Lo pulled her in for another passionate kiss. "Until tonight, fair lady," Wan Lo said before he drew away from her and left, walking back to his office more calmly.

Toph sighed and knew she had a goofy smile on her face as Wan Lo left and Iroh was chuckling in the corner. Toph wiped the smile off her face as Iroh's chuckle turned into a laugh. "And what would be so funny?" she asked with a wry smile.

"You look like a love-sick puppy," Iroh stated. "I'm happy, for both of you."

"Yeah, yeah," Toph replied, waving it off as she marched to the door. "It's too early for a lot of things, but he's clean. Now, we still have thirty of Zuko's guards to question."

Iroh sighed and Toph smiled as she opened her door and called for Moshin to come in. The rest of the afternoon passed smoothly and Toph was glad they had made it through most of the guards before Ming came in to get her ready for dinner. Iroh left to check in on Zuko and Kuzon and, as Ming finished Toph's hair, the earthbender felt the gang approach Kuzon's room with the kids. Smiling, Toph entered Kuzon's room through the side door as Kalaya took the babies and placed them in the crib next to Kuzon and Hakul while the twins ran around. Toph felt around, and Zuko was the only one missing from the gathering.

"Are you sure they won't be too much trouble for you?" Suki asked Kalaya as the twins climbed up onto the bed.

"They'll be fine," Kalaya said with a light laugh. "Seth and Li can help play with them as well."

Toph smiled as she felt Seth move to the bed and start telling the toddlers a joke. Sokka moved to Toph's side as the twins became engaged with the earthbending guard.

"Toph!" Sokka hissed. "You'll never believe what happened this morning! While I was giving Koda a bath, he started…"

"Waterbending," Toph smirked. "About time you found out." Her smirk grew as Sokka stopped and stared at her, and Toph felt his jaw drop as everyone else except Ty Lee and Haru laughed at the warrior's expression.

"Wait a minute," Sokka started to growl before Suki stepped up to him and laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"Calm down, sweetie," Suki told Sokka softly. "Toph told me when she visited a while back."

"And she felt that Katiana was an airbender and Kuzon's a firebender," Aang said with a grin.

Ty Lee seemed to get happy. "Can you tell what Tatiana is?" the gymnast asked excitedly.

"Yes, but I'm not sure Haru wants to know," Toph replied.

"I'll be happy whatever my daughter is. If she's not a bender, I'll still love her, no matter what," Haru said as he went to his wife's side.

"Well, she's a bender," Toph said with a smirk and felt Haru get happy. "Tatiana is a firebender." She almost laughed as Haru's jaw dropped and he turned to Ty Lee who was shocked as well, but not as shocked as her husband.

"Well, my great uncle was a firebender," Ty Lee said timidly with a shrug as Haru turned to her and Katara, Aang and Kalaya laughed at Haru's expression, but Toph knew he would be fine. He was just shocked.

"And Hakul?" Kalaya asked Top softly, trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

"Hakul is an earthbender," Toph told the healer and both Kalaya and Seth beamed.

"So Shyanna is the only non-bender in the room?!" Sokka cried.

"No, there are three more of us here," Suki said with a smile. "And there's always the future."

Sokka stopped complaining and Toph wondered about Suki's tone. The Kyoshi warrior sounded too smug and knowing and Toph concentrated on her friend. She smiled as she felt Suki a little heavier than the last time she had visited Suki and Sokka on Kyoshi Island.

"Well, dinner will get cold if we all just sit here," Katara said as she started shooing the adults out of the room.

Toph was the last in the line of adults and smiled back at Kalaya before she left. "The twins can take the bed if they get tired," the earthbender told Kalaya.

"Thank you, Toph," Kalaya said. "They'll be fine."

Toph nodded as she felt the two guards inside, the four in the hallway and three outside in the garden. She knew the guards were trustworthy and would do everything to keep the kids safe. And Toph would keep a little bit of her concentration on Kuzon and his room. She felt Zuko a little farther away, and strangely, with Jasmine before she turned to Katara.

"Go on, Katara. I'll catch up."

Katara nodded and continued to herd their friends to the dining hall as Toph started walking towards Zuko. She nodded to two of Zuko's guards who were standing in the hallway and heard Jasmine arguing before she reached them and stopped before she turned the corner into the hallway where Zuko and Jasmine were.

"But my Lord, Kuzon could come to Omashu, and live in safety," Jasmine argued and it sounded like she had made this point before. "He wouldn't be recognized…"

"And I told you before, no," Zuko said sternly. Toph could tell he was angry and nearing the end of his patience, but was still controlling himself quite well. "It will not be safe, it will be less safe and I will not let my son leave. Toph can protect him, better than anyone else, and has already saved his life several times. Again, no."

"Please consider the offer, my Lord," Jasmine pleaded. "You don't know what the earthbender is thinking all the time. She could be plotting herself or giving secrets to her own people or…"

"Enough!" Zuko stated with a firm voice. "Degrade my friend once more and I'll ask you to leave."

Toph hear Jasmine quiet and felt her bow her head humbly, though the lady's pulse raced in anger. Zuko took a deep breath before talking in a more even tone.

"You and your family are welcome to come to dinner tonight. The Avatar and our friends will be there," Zuko stated.

"You are most gracious, my Lord," Jasmine said humbly. "I'm afraid I will not be able to join, the shock of earlier has tired me out."

Zuko nodded and the lady curtsied before retreating. Once Jasmine was gone, Zuko spoke.

"You can come out now, Toph. I know you've been there."

Toph was surprised, but walked towards Zuko with a smile. "And here I thought I was the only one who could do that," she told him.

"Those old ninja skills still come in handy," Zuko said with a faint smile in his tone before he turned serious. "Although they won't help with _her_."

"I know," Toph sighed as she hooked her arm with Zuko's and started walking towards the dining hall. "It's a surprise Mai is even related to Jasmine."

Zuko let out a light chuckle. "Mai had her moments. Why do you think I let her decide on everything for the wedding, or when we should start having kids? Jasmine still doesn't like you."

"Again, I know," Toph sighed. "Well, Ty Lee and Katara will help, and I'm doing my best to keep my temper in check, as you are. Thanks for not bursting at her."

Zuko nodded. "Only because I heard you come was I able to keep my temper under control. She's going to be hard to get to leave."

"I said I'll get her packing, and I will," Toph stated confidently before she let some nervousness enter her tone. "I just don't know how yet."

Zuko nodded and squeezed her hand before they entered the dining hall. Toph felt Wan Lo there and he seemed awkward and hesitant since Sokka and Aang had cornered him, but when Toph entered, he seemed to brighten and she smiled at him. Thom and his son also approached and as soon as everyone had gathered, diner was announced and all took their seats. Toph smiled wryly as Sokka sat on the other side of Wan Lo who took the seat next to her.

"Sokka, don't push it," she said to him before the servants served the first course.

He seemed shocked, but nodded slightly as Wan Lo became confused. Dinner went smoothly, everyone catching up with what was going on, and the guys slowly learning about Wan Lo. Toph learned that Ty Lee was now an instructor on Kyoshi Island and Haru was teaching the young earthbenders there as well as working with Teo on a few inventions. Katara and Aang were still traveling the world, doing the Avatar thing and helping anyone out who needed it. And Suki gave the news that she was pregnant and had just told Sokka that day before dinner. She was also helping in the training of the next generation of Kyoshi warriors, but was often too busy running after her children while Sokka helped the village out with fishing, building and then worked with Teo and Haru on inventions to help people. As it grew late, Sokka repeatedly tried to get Wan Lo to tell of his feelings for Toph, but Toph, Zuko and Iroh kept distracting the warrior.

"Snoozles, stop it," Toph hissed to Sokka as most of the people in the room finished their dessert.

Sokka ignored her and again turned to Wan Lo. "You know, Toph is like another little sister to me."

"I know," Wan Lo replied with a chuckle. "She told me as much on our first date. Have no fear, I will honor her and understand your concern. I have two sisters of my own."

Sokka seemed to be surprised at that and relaxed. "Ok, but if I hear that she gets hurt…"

"Sokka, calm down," Zuko stated. "We've had a long day. It's late, and we all need some rest."

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Katara asked.

"You can do what you like. It will be a day off from the talks. I have a previous engagement, but Toph can choose where everyone can gather if you'd like," Zuko told her.

Katara nodded and Toph knew the waterbender was looking at her oddly before she rose.

"Ok, we'll talk about it more tomorrow. I'm sure we're all tired," Katara stated, her motherly tone in full force.

Toph smirked and nodded as she heard everyone else nod and rise. She kept a hold on Wan Lo's sleeve, telling him silently to wait, and then waited until nearly all had exited before turning to him.

"Sorry about Sokka," she told him.

"It's all right, as I told you before, it's a brother's job to worry," Wan Lo stated before he kissed her hand lightly.

Toph almost wondered why he was so polite, but knew Zuko and Iroh were watching. She smiled up at Wan Lo.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked.

"I have to go check on my family's lands," Wan Lo replied. "I'll be leaving before dawn and won't be back until nightfall. Perhaps the next day we can do something."

"I'd like that," Toph said with a smile before she stepped in and kissed him lightly before turning to head to her room with Zuko.

"You two didn't have to be chaste on my account," Zuko told her as they walked back to their rooms.

"We weren't," Toph told him smugly. "He was because of Uncle and Snoozles. Don't worry about us, I'll be worrying enough for the two of us about you tomorrow."

Zuko nodded and left her at her door before retiring to his room. As Toph entered her room and started getting ready for bed, she felt Zuko check on his son once more before dismissing Kalaya for the night and retiring himself.

The next day, Toph rose to find Zuko already gone, along with several guards, though five were still around Kuzon as Kalaya watched over the prince and her own son. Ming arrived and Toph let the servant do her hair and makeup before she entered Kuzon's room as Sokka and Aang approached the room.

"Hiya Snoozles, Twinkles," Toph stated when the guards let the two men in.

"Morning Toph, Kalaya," Aang said politely before sinking into a chair next to Toph while Sokka remained standing.

"Toph, there's something we need to talk to you about," Sokka said sternly.

"If it's about Wan Lo, you can drop it now," Toph told him.

She smirked as she felt Sokka become shocked while Aang chuckled lightly.

"I told him it wouldn't work," Aang said, "but the main reason we came is to find out what the plan is for the day."

"Our wives want to do some shopping, but only if the kids are safe," Sokka stated.

Toph nodded. "Well, the kids can hang out here if you like and I'll help Kalaya watch over them. What did you guys want to do?"

"That sounds like a plan," Aang stated. "Sokka and Haru got a few ideas into their head yesterday and want to work on those and I can either help them or help with the kids."

"Kalaya?" Toph asked. "How much help do you need with the kids?"

"Another person or two," Kalaya said with a smile. "It's really only the older ones that I need the help with."

Toph nodded again and turned to Aang. "It's up to you, but I'll be here."

Aang nodded and rose, guiding Sokka out before the warrior could say another word. They soon returned with Haru and all the kids, the twins running around as the men handed over the babies to Kalaya and Toph.

"Katara, Ty Lee, and Suki will be back by lunch to make sure the kids get fed," Aang said. "And we'll be in the garden working out a few things if you need us."

Toph smiled, nodding and shooed the men out after they said their goodbyes to their children before she started playing with the twins, helping Kalaya take care of them. The day went smoothly with Kaluk coming in and helping out with the toddlers as well. Katara, Suki, and Ty Lee all visited around lunch as Ming brought in lunches for the adults and the ladies talked about men and kids as the mothers all fed the children. Suki and Ty Lee left to check on their husbands and also Ty Lee had offered to show Suki around a bit. Katara drew Toph away from the sleeping twins and Kalaya as the healer fed Kuzon.

"What's going on between you and Zuko?" Katara asked. Worry and concern were in Katara's tone, but also curiosity.

"Katara, you know we've been close friends since he joined us, and Mai was close to me as well."

Katara nodded and Toph went on. "Well, I feel so sad whenever he gets so lost. Whether it's from grief, anger, or just desperation at everything facing him, I want to make sure he knows he has a friend to lean on."

"Are you sure it's just that?" Katara asked.

"What are you talking about?" Toph asked, confused.

"Well, you two just seem…closer than you've ever been," Katara said uncertainly.

"He's needed a good friend to lean on when it's gotten hard," Toph told the waterbender, wondering where Katara was going. "We're just close friends, that's it."

"Ok, ok," Katara said, sounding more at ease. "I knew there wasn't anything going on, but the rumors are going rampant about you being too close to Zuko."

"Sweetness!" Toph stated, acting shocked, though she couldn't help smiling. "You? Listen to gossip? Never!"

Katara started laughing at Toph's look of shock and Toph joined her, glad her friend could still take a joke and didn't believe the palace gossip. Katara moved to her daughter as Katiana woke up and started crying and Toph was about to join her when she felt a servant hurrying her way. A guard soon entered the room.

"Lady Toph, Ambassador Shin Fu requests your presence at the embassy immediately."

"Thank you Li, I'll be right there," Toph told the guard before turning to Katara and Kalaya. "I'll be back as soon as I'm done."

"We'll be fine, Toph," Katara said with a smile. "Go on."

Toph nodded and smiled at the two waterbenders before hurrying out and towards the embassy. When she arrived there, she found nearly all the dignitaries and Chang along with his two main supporters staring down Shin Fu and the rest of the dignitaries behind the elder, though Toph could feel a few were uncertain in their standing.

"Ah, Lady Toph," Shin Fu said when he saw her, and Toph heard a tinge of relief in his tone. "Chang and I were just having a dispute, which I think you could resolve."

"You sent for her?!" Chang shouted. "This does not concern her!"

Toph frowned at him and turned to Shin Fu. "And what is this about?"

"Your priorities, my lady," Shin Fu stated, keeping his tone even. "Perhaps you could enlighten us on them."

"I told you she's getting too close to the Fire Nation!" Chang stated. "First the Fire Lord, then dating a colonist. And now rumors are abounding that she's the personal protector for the prince! And…"

"That is quite enough," Shin Fu told Chang with an edge to his tone before he turned to Toph again, and his tone became softer. "Lady Toph, please tell us what is going on."

Toph nodded, and frowned at Chang again before addressing the entire embassy. "As I stated earlier, I promised the Fire Lady I would watch over her husband and son as a friend. I was lucky to feel the assassin and stop her and the latest attack was on me and my other friends as well as Zuko and Kuzon. As I told Chang yesterday, I was sent here by the king to get things done, and that's what I intend to do. I will make sure the Fire Nation lives up to their deal, but only if it doesn't starve their people as well. I am a loyal citizen to the Earth Kingdom, but I am also a loyal friend. I will stick through these talks to make sure everything gets done, but I will still continue to watch out for my friends."

She felt Shin Fu and most of the other dignitaries nod in agreement, though Chang got angrier.

"You're too close," Chang growled at her. "Too close to the enemy!"

"They are not the enemy anymore," Toph told him sternly. "They are people, just like us. And they are starving because of this drought, just like our people at home. I am doing everything I can to give them more options so that they can still feed their people and meet their quota to the other nations that was agreed upon when the war ended." She felt Chang's supporters become less sure of standing behind him and pressed on. "And, we need to stay united in the talks."

"She is right," Shin Fu stated with just a hint of smugness as he faced Chang. "Anger has no place in the meeting room, and will only make things worse and last longer. Chang, you have been warned before, but this is your last warning. If you bring dissention to the table once more, I will be forced to send you home."

Toph held back a smile as Chang became startled, and she felt him gulp as he remembered Yin Cho who Shin Fu had already sent packing.

"Now that that's settled," Shin Fu said as Chang sat and his supporters backed away from him. "Is there anything new to bring to the table tomorrow?"

Several of the aides spoke up and gave many options and the dignitaries talked about what would work. As soon as they had an assortment of ideas, the dignitaries left, Chang the first to hurry out as quietly as he could. Toph smiled as most of the dignitaries seemed happy about the resolutions and knew Shin Fu was waiting to speak to her privately.

"Was there something else you wished to ask, Shin Fu?" Toph asked the elder once the two were alone.

"Yes," he said, nodding. "I was wondering what your plans were once these talks finished."

Toph smiled. "I haven't had much time to think about it, there's been so much going on. But I believe I will retire as head ambassador and return the authority to you. If you need me, I will be available to get anyone back in line that needs to be. But, Zuko is going to need me more as Kuzon gets older."

"So you are his guardian," Shin Fu remarked and Toph knew she heard a smile in his tone.

"In a way," she replied.

She felt Shin Fu nod. "Very well then. I understand your hesitation if the rumors are true. Thank you, Lady Toph. I will see you tomorrow."

Toph smiled and nodded back to the elder, glad he was on her side. "Thank you."

She started walking back to the palace, feeling better, but her mood started to deteriorate when she noticed Jasmine pacing near the entrance of the palace. The lady noticed her and approached her.

"Lady Toph, may I speak with you?" Jasmine asked humbly, but Toph heard agitation in the lady's tone.

"Of course," Toph replied with a small smile. "I'm on my way to Kuzon. Will you walk with me?"

Jasmine fell in step next to Toph and they walked for a bit in silence.

"My lady, I heard that the dinner was a success last night," Jasmine started hesitantly. "And your friends are quite…respectable, though a bit odd at times."

"They are who they are," Toph replied.

"Princess Katara, is it true that she is one of the best healers?"

Toph stopped and Jasmine did as well.

"She is, but what are you trying to say? Stop beating around the bush and tell me what you came to me for," Toph said with a frown. She felt Jasmine become shocked and slightly angry. "Forgive my lack of manners," Toph continued, "but I don't see the point of wasting time in small talk. You came to me, to talk to me. Now, what is it?"

She felt Jasmine's pulse speed up slightly in anger. "I came to talk to you about the safety of my grandson. The Fire Lord speaks highly of you, and you seem to have some…sway over him about the prince's care. I wish to take my grandson to Omashu, where he will be safer. I ask that you implore the Fire Lord to consider my offer."

Toph frowned as Jasmine strained to get the words out, a slight edge to her tone. "No," Toph stated. "I have no _sway_ over Zuko, about anything. And it's Zuko's choice to keep Kuzon here. In Omashu, he and your entire family would be targeted and it will be more dangerous."

She felt Jasmine start to object and Toph spoke before the lady could. "I believe Zuko told you the same last night." Jasmine's jaw dropped in shock and Toph continued. "And I will not allow you to endanger Kuzon's life."

"You think you're so special," Jasmine sneered. "Being close to the Fire Lord. I've seen women like you. They act as friends, being there to comfort and console and then worm their way in, and then take everything the man has offered and use it to their own advantage."

Toph's temper rose, but she knew she needed to keep it under control. "We were talking about protecting Kuzon, not women like you," Toph stated.

She was shocked as Jasmine slapped her face. "How dare you! I am a lady of high birth. Born in the Fire Nation and married to a governer. You are nothing but a mud slug to me! And a blind one at that! You are nothing!"

Toph was about to retort in anger, but another voice rang out.

"Jasmine! Leave this place at once," Zuko stated, walking quickly up to Jasmine and Toph, his guards hurrying behind him.

"But my lord," Jasmine said humbly, curtsying to Zuko. "This…girl, started it. She said…"

"I don't care what she said," Zuko stated, anger in his tone as Toph fumed at the lady, barely holding herself in while she clenched her fists. "I gave you your warning last night. Leave the palace immediately."

"But…" Jasmine started, but Zuko interrupted again.

"Leave or you will be escorted out. Your husband and son may stay until the festival, but you will not be permitted to enter the palace until I say you can return."

Two guards approached Jasmine and she tensed, backing up. "Yes, my Lord," she said humbly and began to walk as quickly as she could away from Toph and Zuko, towards her room.

"Toph?" Zuko asked gently, turning to the earthbender once Jasmine was gone. "Are you ok?"

Toph felt tears burning in her eyes and turned to glare at Zuko. "I said I would take care of her! Don't you think I can handle a few insults?! I've handled everything fine without you so far!"

She turned and started stalking to her room. She was so angry and hurt by what Jasmine had said, and though she knew Zuko was just looking out for her, she could take care of herself! She stalked to her room and slammed the door behind her, bending some of the floor up so that neither door could be opened before she fell onto her bed and let her anger and hurt pour out into her pillow. She knew she should have handled herself better around Jasmine, but the lady just knew how to push her buttons. And the ones that Jasmine pushed the most were Toph's blindness and how different she was from other people.

"Toph, open the door," Zuko said from the hallway, but Toph ignored him and just continued to cry into her pillow. She heard him enter his room and then trying the side door. Toph was sure she'd hear something from Katara about this later, but Zuko didn't stop to answer Katara when the waterbender asked if anything was wrong. He returned to the hallway and Toph placed a hand onto the wall to feel him send the guards to the ends of the hallway and Zuko standing in front of her door.

"I'm not leaving till you let me in," Zuko stated.

Toph knew he spoke the truth and sighed, wiping her face quickly before opening the door a crack with earthbending. Zuko seemed shocked, but entered her room, closing the door softly behind him. He approached the bed carefully as she sat up before sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I just couldn't stand to see you so hurt and angry. I saw her slap you."

Toph nodded, hiding her face behind her bangs. Her cheek was still tender from the slap, but that wasn't what had hurt her the most. Jasmine's prejudice and comments and then Zuko taking control had hurt her more than the physical blow.

"I should have let you handle the situation," Zuko continued, seeing he had no effect on her yet. "Can you ever forgive me? You can even make me your servant again."

Toph smiled as he referenced the time he had joined the gang after burning her feet. Zuko must have seen her smile because he scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Promise me you won't but in next time?" Toph asked.

"Only if they don't hit you," Zuko replied.

"I guess that could be good enough," Toph said with a slight smile and Zuko chuckled. She smiled back and punched his stomach lightly.

"There's the Blind Bandit," Zuko said with a smile and sounded faintly out of breath.

"If that punch gets you, you're out of shape," Toph smirked.

"Yeah, a dozen meetings a day can do that. But with you around and sparring nearly every couple of days, I think I'll be in great shape in no time."

Toph laughed when she heard some laughter and a genuine smile in his tone. She turned her face to him and smiled. "Well, how about a spar every day to get you in great shape?"

He chuckled again and moved, wiping a smudge off of her cheek. The move surprised her, but she continued to smile.

"So, what now?" Toph asked.

"She's not allowed back until I say so," Zuko said, turning serious again. "I won't keep her from seeing Kuzon forever, but she needs to learn humility first. Not just act like she's earned it."

Toph nodded. "And Tom-Tom and his father?"

"They can stay, though I know Lord Hu wants to get back to Omashu soon. If he doesn't leave by the festival, he'll leave right after. When he does leave, I'll let him know the next time they wish to visit, Jasmine will be allowed back into the palace, but only as long as she behaves."

Toph nodded. "Well, I hope your day went better than how my turned out," she said with a wry smile and stopped when she felt Zuko tense next to her.

"Well, everything went ok. But Azula asked why Mai wasn't there. Mai's visited Azula with me about half the times I've gone, except the past four months since she was getting so big."

Toph waited expectantly, feeling Zuko tense more and she laid a hand on his when his arm dropped from around her shoulder.

"I told her Mai had died," Zuko said in a low tone and Toph heard the sorrow in his tone. "And that Azula was now an aunt when she asked how."

"You told her?!" Toph cried, standing and facing Zuko. "You told me she probably has an informant on the inside, and you still told her about Kuzon?"

"If she didn't know already, she was going to find out anyways," Zuko told Toph with a frown in his tone. "And she was so surprised, looking frightened when I told her Mai had died. It was the first time I had seen her humanity really return since I defeated her during the comet. I saw my little sister again and knew that I had to tell her the real reason."

"But she and the renegades will still go after him!" Toph said as she placed her hands on her hips, starting to get really angry at Zuko as Katara entered the room hesitantly.

"No, not if Azula tells them to stop," Zuko stated. "They'll only go after me, and I've survived just fine so far."

"Toph, Zuko? What's going on?" Katara asked, but she was ignored as Toph fumed at Zuko.

"And I told you before," Toph told Zuko. "I am not going to let Kuzon lose his father."

Zuko somehow remained calm under Toph's bombardment, and Toph was slightly surprised at this, though she continued to glare at him.

"And I know you and my guards will watch out for me and Kuzon," Zuko said. "But Kuzon's safety is the most important. I thought about this last night and have thought about it before. If they think Kuzon can be Azula's heir, they won't go after him. I've already had a will drawn up that if I don't make it, you, uncle and Aang and Katara will raise him. He will not be raised by my sister."

Toph continued to fume, stomping her foot down and sending a ripple through the floor. She felt Hakul wake up and Zuko and Katara both jumped slightly. Toph started stalking away, towards her door.

"Toph, wait," Zuko said in an apologetic tone.

"No," Toph said back to him. "I'm heading out to spar with Pansy and Twinkles. I need to pound on something and I can't do it to the one I want to."

XXXXX

Zuko watched helplessly as Toph slammed the door behind her and felt guilty at how he had upset his best friend twice in one day. Katara looked at him, asking for an explanation with her blue eyes. Zuko just hung his head, avoiding Katara's gaze.

"What happened?" Katara asked, moving towards him slowly. "I know you were trying to get in and then I heard you guys laughing before I heard Toph shouting. What did you do now?"

Zuko sighed. The waterbender had her motherly tone in full force and he knew she was being protective over Toph. If Sokka was Toph's older brother, then Katara was definitely Toph's older sister, if not a second mother.

"I kicked Jasmine out, for slapping and yelling at Toph. Toph forgave me for that and then I told her that I had told Azula about Kuzon. I believe you came in at that time."

He looked up and saw Katara nod, her face softening. She smiled slightly and sat down next to him.

"And she's angry that you made yourself a target again, even if you did it to protect your son," Katara said gently.

Zuko nodded and smiled slightly at Katara. He was glad she understood him a little. "I guess you've gone through something similar,"

Katara sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yep, Aang gets heroic on me every now and then, and has been worse since Katiana was born."

"Sounds like Aang," Zuko sighed before he stood, moving into his room to take off his crown and formal robe. He nodded to Kalaya when he saw her rocking Tatiana while the twins lay sprawled on the bed and the babies were all asleep in the crib.

"What are you going to do?" Katara asked from behind him. Zuko smiled as he tightened the tie of his simple shirt.

"I'm going to let her get her frustrations out and get mine out as well. Knowing Toph, she'll calm down as soon as she stars pounding on someone and you know Aang and Haru won't be able to give her much of a challenge."

"Good," Katara said with a grin. "And don't hold anything back. I know you two get grumpy when you're brooding."

"Thanks, Katara," Zuko said, stopping next to the crib to look down at Kuzon curled up next to Katara's daughter. The little girl was a little bigger than his own son, but both looked peaceful. Zuko ran a finger along Kuzon's face, seeing more of his beloved wife in his son every day. He knew he would do anything to protect his son, as Toph would. And Toph would also watch his back. He would just have to get it into her thick skull that he was sorry first. With a final smile towards his son and a nod to Kalaya, Zuko walked out to find Toph. It wasn't hard since he could feel the vibrations of her boulders hitting ground and could hear earth pounding onto other earth while he walked purposely towards the gardens to save Haru and Aang from Toph's fury.


	14. Festival

A/N: Again, I'm sorry this one is taking so long. I had a huge block, but I've gotten over it a bit. Thank you everyone for being so patient and here's some excitement for you. Thank you and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 14

Toph hurled boulders at Aang and Haru relentlessly, and though both were blocking, they had no room to make an offensive. She was pouring everything into every strike and Aang was doing all he could just to dodge and re-direct her attacks. She had just pounded Haru with a boulder and sent Aang flying into the air when she felt Zuko approach her. Toph redirected a boulder from Haru to Aang and blocked a blast of air from the Avatar when Zuko dropped into a fighting stance, facing her.

"No Zuko, I won't fight you," she told him with a scowl while kicking up more boulders and sending them at Aang and Haru.

"I'm here to make this a fair fight," Zuko said. "If you won't fight me, you'll have to defend yourself from me."

Toph hesitated a moment at Zuko's tone. He was determined, but she also heard a small smile and a touch of sorrow. She pounded another boulder into Haru and redirected Aang's earthen attack, trying to ignore Zuko until she felt the heat of a huge blast heading her way. Spinning, Toph brought up a shield, and felt the fire almost blast through it. She felt Haru and Aang become surer in their movements, glad for the respite Zuko was giving them, and started to send attacks her way. She sent a boulder at Zuko to throw him off before she ducked under Aang's blast of fire and heard it hit Haru's boulder. Toph twisted, moving into the earth and felt Aang send a tremor her way as Zuko blasted the ground above her.

She felt the heat of Zuko's blast as she re-directed Aang's tremor to destabilize the Fire Lord. She knew Zuko wavered as the tremor hit him, but he took it in good stride as Haru sent a wave underground towards where she had been. But Toph had moved and created a breathing hole a few yards away from where she had been. All three men stopped when Haru's wave passed by, undeterred and Toph started to smile. She brought the earth up around Haru's feet and bent the metal buckles of his boots together without him noticing while also sending waves of earth at Aang and Zuko. Aang countered by creating an air scooter and outrunning the wave, but Zuko surprised her by actually jumping over the wave and firing at her breathing hole.

Toph's smile instantly evaporated and she moved, sending more boulders and waves at Zuko before coming out of the earth behind him and sending earthen ropes towards him and Aang. Haru was caught with his buckles bent together, just trying to stay out of the way as he tried to get his boots off.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said as he sent a fireball at her.

Toph just frowned and brought up a wall of earth to intercept the fireball, keeping Aang at bay with her earthen ropes.

"You should have thought about that before you put yourself in more danger," Toph said as she captured Zuko's wrist in an earthen rope.

Zuko just blasted himself free and sent another blast at her. "I'm always in danger, but at least Kuzon may be in less danger now."

Toph noticed Aang and Haru stop attacking and just watching, Aang helping Haru by starting to bend the buckles free of each other as Zuko and Toph stepped closer to each other, exchanging blows.

"That isn't good enough," Toph told Zuko. "And you know it! I am not going to let you sacrifice yourself!"

"No, you won't," Zuko said with a slight smile while evading Toph's boulders and sending blasts at her. "That's what I'm counting on."

"What?" Toph asked, confused. Her momentary pause let Zuko step closer and he grabbed her arm. She growled and tried to shake him loose, bringing up earth to separate herself from Zuko, but he blasted through the earthen wall with his other hand and stepped even closer to her.

"Even if they know you're protecting Kuzon, they won't expect you to be protecting me," Zuko said softly, his face inches from Toph's. "I still need you to protect Kuzon first, but I know you'll watch out for everyone. That's who you are."

Toph tried to shake her arm free of Zuko's grip, but knew the truth of his words. She was still angry at him though, and decided to let him know it. "I can't _watch_ anything! Unless you hadn't noticed, I'm blind!"

"No, I am," Zuko said in his gentle, calm tone. "I'm sorry Toph. I should have let you handle Jasmine and told you about what I had planned. I still need you. As my friend and to watch over Kuzon."

Toph stopped struggling and ducked her head, hiding her face behind her bangs as Haru and Aang watched the situation from the sidelines. She knew Zuko spoke the truth and she wanted to watch over Kuzon still. She had promised Mai that she would watch over Zuko and Kuzon, and she was always good on her word to her friends. Toph felt tears come to her eyes at the thought of Mai and realized she missed her friend more right then than since the Fire Lady had died. Mai had always been able to keep her smiling whenever she started feeling sad or angry at dignitaries or snotty suitors or even Zuko. Mai's dry sense of humor and ability to see things as they were and state them plainly always made Toph feel at ease.

"I miss her," Toph whispered.

"I know, me too," Zuko whispered back, releasing his hold on Toph's arm. "I miss her every minute of every day."

Toph heard the sorrow in Zuko's tone and punched his arm gently, startling him out of his downward spiral.

"Hey, no getting depressed with me around," Toph said as she turned to smile up at Zuko.

"And that goes the same for you," Zuko said with a small smile in his tone.

Toph's smile widened and she hooked her arm through his, starting to lead the way over to Aang and Haru who were still watching them, almost in a state of shock. She moved her hand slightly and Haru's buckles returned to normal.

"Sorry about that," she told Haru with a smile. "Had to get you out of the fight before I took it up a notch."

"Still think I can't handle it?" Haru asked with a little bit of anger in his tone.

"You kidding?" Toph asked with a smirk. "I know you can't. How often did I pound you into the dirt just then?"

"She's right, none of us can compare to the great Toph Bei Fong," Aang said with a grin and a hint of sarcasm.

"Only you when you get all glowy and Sparky here on a good day," Toph said with a smile. "Although Sweetness on pms can do it too."

"Yeah, don't go near Katara when she's angry," Zuko said with a shudder.

"Why?" Haru asked, bending the last of the dirt off of him. "She's sweet and gentle. Probably wouldn't hurt a fly."

Toph and Aang started laughing and Toph knew Haru was looking at them oddly.

"Katara threatened me when I joined Aang," Zuko said. "And I believed she would do it if she wanted to. Have you even seen Katara when she's angry?"

"Nope," Haru said and everyone else sighed.

"He'll see it eventually," Toph sighed. "Just so you know Pansy, Katara can do a thing called bloodbending. I'll leave you to think about that. But I need a nice hot bath to relax now. Thanks for the spar, guys."

Toph turned to leave, letting her arm fall free of Zuko, but the Fire Lord just walked with her back towards their rooms.

"You know, I'm fine walking by myself," Toph told Zuko with a small frown.

"Yeah, but Kenin and Seth will kill me if I'm not surrounded by guards or near you," Zuko said with a smile.

Toph smiled as he referenced his oldest and head guard and the grandfather's protégé, Seth, who Toph was quite fond of. "Seth's really doing a good job then," she remarked and felt Zuko nod.

"Yes, Kenin loves Seth, even though he's an earthbender. But they don't want me out of sight of at least five guards or you. He trusts you, both of them do."

"Good to hear that," Toph said with a smile. "I'm glad someone in this place does."

"Toph, you know I trust you with my life. That's why I still want you to watch over Kuzon. They may not be able to contact her, and may still be planning to go after him," Zuko said in a serious tone.

Toph nodded, knowing the renegades could still try and target Zuko's son. "Don't worry," she told Zuko with a smile. "I'll be watching out for both of you. I may have agreed that I would protect Kuzon first, but that doesn't mean I won't make sure you don't get killed either."

She felt Zuko nod before they reached their rooms. He stopped Toph with a gentle touch on her arm and she turned to him, questioning him with her expression.

"Toph, I am sorry. I'll keep you better informed of my plans in the future. But even you know that outbursts may still happen between me and my family,"

"I know," Toph sighed. "Why do you even visit them anymore?"

"Because I still have hope for Azula. And she and Ozai occasionally let details slip about their old organizations and…"

Toph softened as she heard sorrow enter Zuko's tone. "I know you're still hoping to find your mom," Toph said gently, laying a hand on Zuko's arm. "I know you'll find her one day."

Zuko nodded and started standing tall and proud again. "Thanks Toph, but we have bigger things to think about first. The talks and the festival. As for today, I'm thinking a simple dinner with the gang and the kids."

"That sounds good," Toph said with a smile. "Now for my bath."

She knew Zuko was smiling as she walked to her room to find Ming there and was shortly relaxing in a nice hot bath.

XXXXX

Once Jasmine had left, Toph was more relaxed. There were still the talks and the ever present danger of another attack, but life continued on. Toph was surprised at how everything seemed to calm down after the monster in law had left and Lord Thom Hu said that he and his son would stay through the festival, but would leave right after. Toph only let a small smile come to her face as Thom told Zuko that Jasmine had returned to Omashu the morning after she had been kicked out of the palace.

Even Chang seemed to have calmed down, and became mellow during the talks, though Toph could tell his heartbeat and pulse sped up occasionally. But she and Shin Fu kept a firm control of the talks and they actually started making progress. The Fire Nation was starting to implement some of the new farming techniques thought up by Wan Lo and several Earth Kingdom emissaries and several fishing techniques suggested by the Water Tribes. Toph and Aang repeatedly warned about over fishing and Wan Lo even asked Toph about it on one of their dates.

"It's about balance," Toph had told her boyfriend. "If you take out one species, the others suffer."

"It doesn't work that way with plants," Wan Lo remarked, but Toph had shook her head in denial.

"Yes, it does. Think about it, Greenie. A lot of insects kill plants, but a lot help them. It's all about the balance. Say you take away the ladybird beetle that eats aphids. The aphids would overpopulate and destroy plants. The plants would be devastated and then the aphid population as well as all the animals and people that depended on those plants would suffer. We're all part of the balance."

"You sound like the Avatar," Wan Lo said with a smile before he kissed her. "I'm convinced, thanks."

Toph had just smiled and kissed him back and enjoyed the three dates she had with him as the time of the festival neared. As the festival neared, Toph started getting worried. There were no new attacks, and Cherise, the turned renegade, was back in the laundry. But though she had apparently gotten into Marja's good graces, no new information came their way about any plans for attacks. Two nights before the festival, Toph was on another date with Wan Lo, but wasn't enjoying herself, no matter how much Wan Lo tried to cheer her up.

"You should be happy," he said as they walked in the park. "The talks are going well, and there haven't been any new attacks."

"That's the thing," Toph sighed. "I'm worried about the festival."

"You think they'll try something then?" Wan Lo asked and Toph felt him start to worry. She just shrugged in answer. Wan Lo pulled her behind a tree and kissed her soundly. "What may happen may happen," he said. "But I see your mind is miles away. I'll take you back. But Toph, please, if you don't feel like going out, don't feel obligated to me to go on a date."

Toph smiled at how well he understood her and kissed him. "Thanks, Greenie. I'll keep that in mind. But Sparky may still make me leave to get me to stop worrying."

"Then we'll do something fun instead of just walking around," Wan Lo said with a smile before he led her back to the palace. Toph kissed him again before he left her.

The next day, Bumi and Arnook arrived and both leaders greeted Zuko with their sympathies and then both congratulated Zuko on being a father.

"It's hard, letting them go. You'll understand when he gets older," Arnook said and Toph knew he was talking about his daughter, Yue.

"He's like a little you," Bumi had said with a cackle when shown the prince. "You sure our little Blind Bandit can watch over him?"

"Better than you can, Bumi," Toph replied with a smile and Bumi started laughing. The gang dined with Bumi and Arnook and went over the plans for the next day. Iroh, Bumi, Arnook and Aang would give speeches before Zuko and then the festival would begin. The kids would remain inside in safety, except for Kuzon. Because he was the prince, and the people would want to see their prince, Kuzon would be taken out by Kalaya during Zuko's speech and Zuko would announce his son. When Zuko finished, Kalaya would take Kuzon back inside to the other kids who would have guards around them. Toph, Katara, Suki, and Sokka would be up on the dais with Zuko and the other leaders as war heroes with ten guards surrounding Zuko in the shadows. Ty Lee, Haru, and the remaining twenty guards who weren't watching the kids or around Zuko would be in the crowd, ready to stop anything before it started. A small contingent of soldiers would be surrounding the square, mostly for show. But they could help if things got out of hand.

With everything set, Toph, Zuko and their friends had a private meeting before they all retired for the night. A messenger came and bowed to Sokka before handing the water tribe warrior a scroll. Toph waited along with everyone else as Sokka read the letter. He seemed to get worried and worry was in his tone when he finally spoke.

"Someone broke into one of our warehouses," Sokka said. "Teo, Haru and I invent so many things, we often just store them or the plans if they can't be put into use at the moment or if they need to be worked on more and we're stuck. Haru, they broke into warehouse two a week ago, but Teo and everyone are still trying to find out what was taken. Once they know, they'll let us know."

"What was in there?" Aang asked.

"A lot of stuff," Haru answered. "Everything from fishing to flying stuff was in there."

"Flying stuff?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, you know Teo loves the air. He was trying a few things out with gliders and balloons."

"Does this change anything for tomorrow?" Toph asked.

"Shouldn't, but we won't know till tomorrow," Sokka said with a shrug.

They went over the last few things and then went to bed. Toph woke to Zuko getting up the next morning and groaned, sure it was dawn. Ming came in and, noticing she was up, herded the earthbender into a bath and then a helped her into a lovely dress. Toph smiled as she felt the dress. It was one of her favorites, silk, light and comfortable. It showed off her features, was green, but she could earthbend comfortably in it. Once Ming was done with her hair and makeup, Toph knocked on the side door and entered Kuzon's room when she felt Zuko heading towards her.

"Morning Sunshine," Toph said with a smile and then smiled to Kalaya who handed her Kuzon.

Kuzon did his little laugh when she picked him up and she felt him reach for her hair.

"No, no, little one," Toph said with a grin. "No pulling on hair today. I need to look good, even if I don't care about it."

She heard Zuko and Kalaya laugh lightly. "You look great, and he won't mess you up at all," Zuko said with a smile. Toph grinned and swung Kuzon around in a circle, causing him to laugh before she handed him back to Kalaya.

"Ready for some breakfast, Sparky?" Toph asked. Zuko chuckled and hooked his arm through hers before leading her to the dining hall.

Aang, Sokka and Haru joined them for breakfast while their wives got the kids ready and then they all met up in Kuzon's room before the festival started.

"Relax, Zuko," Toph said as the gang dropped off their kids to Kalaya and two wives of Zuko's guards, Gail and Kin. "I've got your back."

"I know, thanks Toph," Zuko said before he took a deep breath to calm down, but Toph still felt him twitching in agitation. The time came when they needed to leave the palace and Zuko's guards surrounded the group as they made their way to the dais and met Bumi, Arnook, and Iroh waiting there. Walking out into the sunlight, Toph was almost overwhelmed as the crowd cheered when Zuko got out there. She thought that if the people loved him this much, the renegades might very well be outnumbered. But only if the people stood up for themselves. Iroh started by saying how much the country had grown since the end of the war and how the peace had helped their economy, but Toph sent her senses outwards as she stood next to Sokka and Suki.

She felt Kalaya bringing Kuzon closer, being surrounded by five guards while five others surrounded Kuzon's room where the other kids were. Toph singled out the guards she knew as they moved throughout the crowd and watched them. She felt a little bit of earthbending as Bumi started his speech and found Seth subduing a drunk quietly. Toph started getting bored while Arnook spoke, but kept her attention on the crowd. Finally it was Zuko's turn and he gestured and Kalaya brought Kuzon out and the crowd roared. Toph tried to drown out the crowd and felt some people congregating on the right side and then some scuffling started and Toph noticed Payan being subdued. She made a motion and two guards started heading towards the scuffle while Zuko spoke. But, before the guards could reach Payan, a horn blew from the area.

Zuko stopped and Toph felt everyone turning to the group as several people set up a small perimeter around a few people. The guards in the crowd and soldiers started moving that way as a man spoke out.

"You really want us to believe that this is right?" a man from the center of the area called out. "This false peace, this weakness! We are Fire! Pure and strong and the traitor prince wants us to be subject to those who should be subject to us!"

Toph frowned as some of the crowd cheered the man, but the guards were already there and subduing the people around the man.

"You may try and drown us out!" the man called when two guards reached him. "But we will return stronger than before and put the real Fire Lord on the throne!"

Toph scowled, but kept sending out her concentration, trying to see if it was a distraction. She didn't feel anything, but then a whirling sounded from above and behind her.

"Oh no," Sokka said and everyone except Toph turned their face towards the sound. "Toph, shield!" Sokka cried as Toph felt metal heading towards her from the sound. Toph nodded and instantly brought an earthen shield over the people on the dais as she felt Aang doing the same for the people closest to the dais. The metal hit the shield and Toph knew it was a bomb before it exploded on them. The shield barely held as Kalaya covered Kuzon with her body and the guards moved to cover Kalaya and Zuko. Dust fell on everyone and Toph lowered the shield after a few seconds of silence.

"Sokka, what was that?" Katara asked, coughing slightly from the dust.

"One of Teo's inventions," Sokka replied and Toph knew he was looking around for it. She heard the whirling sound coming towards them again.

"Sokka, does it have any more bombs?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, one more, but it'll have to be on top of us to get a good shot."

"Not going to get one," Aang said and then jumped into the air. Toph heard him snap out his glider as Zuko turned to Kalaya and Kuzon.

"They're fine, Sparky," Toph said. The whirling sound came closer and the crowd started to panic.

"Everyone, calm down!" Zuko yelled out to the crowd. "The Avatar is taking care of it. Soldiers, make sure the people exit in a safe manner!"

Toph heard the whirling sound move around and heard a few blasts of fire and air above her before something happened to the whirling machine and it changed pitch and started heading right for them.

"Kalaya, get Kuzon out of here," Zuko said, but Kalaya was almost frozen in fear and shock. The guards who had been covering her started to move her away, but the whirling sound came closer.

"No time," Toph said and created another shield.

The machine hit and Toph felt someone on it for a second before it exploded on top of them. The shield cracked and both Toph and Bumi tried to repair it, but it continued to splinter, pieces of rock starting to fall. Toph moved to Kalaya who was closest to her. Toph pushed Kalaya down over Kuzon and then moved to be over both of them as she strengthened the shield around them. She felt Bumi strengthening the shield above him and everyone else as Katara knocked pieces that fell away with waterwhips. Arnook was doing the same and it felt as if Iroh, Zuko and his firebending guards were trying to bend the heat of the explosion away while the two earthbending guards followed Toph's and Bumi's examples while the one waterbending guard followed Katara's example.

Just when she thought the explosion had worn itself out and the earthbenders could start strengthening the shield again, another explosion was felt through the rock and Toph protected the crying baby, but felt several large chunks falling. She moved a few away from people as the other earthbenders did, but then she felt a large chunk falling towards Zuko. Knowing the other earthbenders were busy and barely holding her own shield over herself and Kuzon, Toph called out.

"Sparky, move!"

He didn't and merely looked up, and Toph thought he might move, but he didn't. Knowing he'd get squashed by the rock heading towards him, Toph shifted some of her focus to the rock and nudged it away from Zuko as some of the rock above her started to fall.

"Toph!" She heard Zuko call and then felt him start lightning quickly, hitting the rock above her before jumping away from the rock falling towards him. Toph just continued to cover Kalaya and Kuzon with her body as dust and small rocks pelted her, and felt rock catch Zuko's leg. The heat above them was suddenly gone and Toph felt Aang land near them, bending the earth away from everyone.

"Katara!" Aang cried when the earth above them all was off to the side and Toph felt Aang jump to his wife, helping her up as the people slowly got up. Toph helped Kalaya up and felt Kuzon was ok, but he was crying loudly. She felt Wan Lo hurry towards her from where the politicians had sat below them, but ran past him and to Zuko as two of his guards helped him up.

"Zuko, are you ok?" Toph asked, stopping in front of the Fire Lord as Wan Lo looked at her from behind her.

"Fine," Zuko growled and tried to step forward, but Toph felt him falter as his ankle gave way under him and she caught him.

"Kaluk, Kenin, take Zuko and Kuzon inside at once," she said and the two guards hurried to help Zuko inside, though Toph knew he didn't want to go. She gave him a stern look and he sighed, nodding before he leaned on Kenin as they hurried inside and Kaluk helped Kalaya in. Toph turned to Sokka, Suki, Katara and Aang, as well as Bumi and Arnook.

"Anyone who doesn't feel safe, go in. Sokka, what was that and how many more are there?"

"That was the only one," Sokka replied. "Teo called it an airplane."

"I'll handle the crowd," Aang said and Iroh nodded, moving to help the Avatar.

"Li," Toph said, turning to one of the guards who had remained outside. "I want those men who created the disturbance brought in and questioned. Get me when you have the speaker and apparent leader alone."

Li nodded and hurried to the guards and soldiers who had the men in question under custody as Toph heard Aang and Iroh calling out to the crowd that the festival would be delayed, but that everyone was all right. Toph felt each of her friends and found only minor injuries, mostly shock. Katara approached her and started healing a few cuts Toph didn't even know she had.

"Zuko's not the only one who got injured," Katara said when Toph tried to move away from the waterbender. Toph sighed and let her friend heal her. Once Katara was finished, she hurried into the crowd to heal any bystanders who had been injured and soon Kalaya and the elderly healer from the palace were doing the same. Toph felt Wan Lo hurry to her again, and she tried to smile at him.

"I'm ok, Greenie. Just help the people who need it," she told him.

She felt him stop and study her before he nodded and moved to help the healers and doctors in the crowd tend to the dozen or so people who had been injured, either by the explosions or the people leaving in panic.

Bumi helped the few earthbenders clear away the rubble as Arnook went inside and Toph soon followed Sokka and Suki to Kuzon's room, finding Zuko very moody, but everyone was ok.

"Zuko, you ok?" Sokka asked.

"No, I'm not," Zuko growled. "I knew they would attack, but I didn't expect something like that. What was that?"

"An airplane," Sokka sighed. "It's Teo's invention. It's a glider with a simple engine so he can travel without relying on the air currents. But a few kinks in the engine delayed us from putting it into use for him. It looks like they worked out the kinks, but I didn't expect him to head straight for us with the last bomb. That guy was crazy to kill himself!"

"Now you know what I'm dealing with," Zuko sighed. He got up, and several guards moved to help him, but Zuko waved them off and limped to the crib.

"At least Kuzon is ok," he sighed and Toph sighed as well. Kuzon was safe, and so was Zuko. Toph sank into one of the chairs near the crib and heard and felt Zuko do the same. He was obviously in too much pain to make it back to the bed where he had been sitting. Toph found the twins being entertained in her room along with the babies by the two older women. Toph felt depression start to sink in. The renegades had known how to get around her. They had found a way to get to Zuko and Kuzon from the air. If it weren't for Sokka's warning, she would have been too late. Even then, Zuko had still been injured. Toph didn't know if she could protect Kuzon if they were attacked by air again. She heard Sokka, Suki and a few of the guards talking in a corner.

"Zuko…" Toph started, but Zuko moved and laid a hand on hers.

"I saw your thoughts," he said in a low tone so no one else could hear. "And no, you're the best for this. No one else could have protected Kuzon and me like that. They probably won't try that again because it didn't work."

"But it almost did," Toph protested.

"Sokka said it was the only one, and they stole it a week ago. They haven't had time to build more, or probably even find out how to reproduce it. We know what they look and sound like now, so we'll be prepared."

Toph opened her mouth to protest again, but Zuko beat her to it. "No more protests. Kuzon and I still need you."

Toph felt the truth and smiled at her friend. "Well, at least the speeches are done, and you guys are safe for a bit."

"Yeah, now for some rest," Zuko sighed and sagged in the chair. Toph just chuckled and sighed as well, feeling Kuzon sleeping peacefully as the others talked and some people came and went until Li approached her, telling her he had two men for her to question. Toph smiled at Zuko and followed Li out to question a few bad guys.


	15. A Last Date

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but now that I'm getting to the main point of the story, it should go faster. Thank you everyone for being so patient with me and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 15

Six Months Later

Toph sighed as Ming did her hair. The last six months had gone smoothly, but there were still bumps in the road. The men that had been taken during the festival had been a dead end. The leader had had only one contact in the city, and when the guards had searched him out, they had found the man missing. All leads over the past six months had turned into dead ends as well. Cherise had not heard anything from Marja, and continued to work for Toph and Zuko, occasionally supplying pieces of gossip to Marja. There had only been three more attempts on Zuko and one on Kuzon since the festival, but the guards had averted them all, Toph only taking part in one of them since the guards did such a great job.

The talks had gone well, and the monsoons had finally hit two weeks after the festival. Word came from the Earth Kingdom that the rains had started a few days before the monsoons hit and a month later, the Fire Nation finally met their quota of crops and supplies to the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes. Toph smiled as she remembered telling Shin Fu she was retiring from politics as Chang and a few others headed back to the Earth Kingdom. Chang actually seemed excited about that, but then they all stopped when Toph declared that she was staying in the Fire Nation. Shin Fu merely nodded wisely when she said goodbye to her colleagues and told Shin Fu that if she was ever needed, he was to let her know. Since that time, Toph had been the personal bodyguard to Kuzon and a secret bodyguard to Zuko.

Rumors still abounded about how close she was to Zuko, but she didn't care. Toph felt Katara enter her room as Ming finished and she nodded to Ming, letting the servant know she was ok and that Ming could tend to her own family. Toph had found out just after the festival that her servant was happily married with a five year old daughter and that she was now expecting her second child. Katara, Aang and the rest of the group had left after the festival, but Katara and Aang had come back a week ago.

"You look great," Katara said with a smile before she placed a necklace on Toph. Toph smiled as she felt the emerald drop that Zuko had given her fall onto her sternum.

"Not worried about your date, are you?" Katara asked with a wry grin.

Toph sighed, but turned to smile at her friend. "Me? Worry? Hah!"

Katara laughed at Toph's attitude and Toph laughed as well. But she soon stopped and turned serious. She and Wan Lo had been dating steadily and had gotten more serious since the festival and especially after the talks had ended. Toph knew that Wan Lo loved her, but she wasn't sure if she felt the same. She did care for him; he saw her as herself and treated her as just another person, not a blind girl. She could be herself with him, and he didn't care. But she felt as if Wan Lo wanted to take it further, and that meant marriage. Toph knew she wasn't ready for that. She was just seventeen, almost eighteen, but she still felt like it was too young. Even though all of her friends had been married by the time they were eighteen, she still wasn't ready. Her emotions must have shown, for Katara laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Toph, you know if he does propose, you can turn him down. It'll be all right," Katara said in a gentle tone.

Toph sighed. "I guess. I just don't like it when he gets hurt. He pouts so much."

Katara giggled. "You'll be fine. Besides, I turned Aang down the first time he proposed to me."

Toph turned to her friend in surprise. "Really? I didn't know that."

She knew Katara was blushing by her pulse and Toph smiled more. "Yeah, he first proposed when I turned sixteen, but he was not even fifteen at the time. I just…couldn't. As much as I loved him, I knew we were too young. He then proposed when he turned sixteen and I accepted and we married on my eighteenth birthday."

"That must be nice, he just has to remember one date and celebrate both your birthday and anniversary on the same day," Toph said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but we were talking about you and Wan Lo," Katara said, a tease coming into her voice. "Just enjoy being with him, this is the last time you two will be alone for a while."

Toph smiled as she thought about the plans for the next month. Zuko went on a trip throughout the Fire Nation every year in the spring. He did it to check in personally with the other islands and make sure the governors and officials weren't abusing their power like they did under Ozai's rule. Mai had always gone with him, but since she was gone, Zuko wanted to take Kuzon with him. He didn't want to leave Kuzon alone in the palace, and Toph didn't want Zuko to go off without her, even though she knew it was her responsibility to protect Kuzon first. She didn't trust the renegades to not attack either Zuko or Kuzon while they were off on their own and Zuko agreed with her. So, she, Kuzon and Kalaya and the healer's family would go with Zuko. Zuko's advisors would go on the first leg of the journey, throughout the main island, but would then return to the palace and keep the nation running while Zuko toured through his country. Toph was hesitant about the trip, but she put on a good show for Aang and Katara who would be going as well. And she knew Zuko was feeling the same. Neither of them wanted to put Kuzon into danger who had grown, according to Katara, into a spitting image of his father. His dark hair and smile were the only things that he had inherited from Mai to the outside world, but Toph and Zuko knew that there was so much more of his mother in him.

Kuzon always went with the flow, didn't throw tantrums, was a normal baby and laughed often. He was energetic, outgoing, and now that he was older, he stayed awake for longer. He almost never slept during the day unless he was tired out, but as soon as night fell, he slept easily until dawn. Toph smiled as she remembered Zuko telling her and Kalaya that that was the firebender in him. Kalaya had been worried that Kuzon wasn't getting enough rest during the day and that it was unnatural for a baby to sleep all the way through the night every night. But Zuko had merely stated that firebenders rise with the sun and get their energy from the sun. It calls to them and as soon as the sun sets, it's hard for younger children to stay awake without the sun powering them.

"Thinking about your charge?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, he's such a sweetie," Toph said before she rose. "Thanks for coming out with us for this tour of Sparky's."

"No problem," Katara said before she hugged Toph. "I know you're worried about Kuzon, so we'll be there as extra eyes and help if it's needed. And, Katiana loves playing with Kuzon."

"Yeah, who'd have thought Kuzon would be such a ladies' man at such a young age. Katiana, Tatiana, and Kana."

Both women giggled before Toph hugged her friend back and then waved goodbye before she hurried out to the entrance of the palace where she felt Wan Lo waiting. She walked up to him and was greeted by a hug and kiss.

"I was only gone for a few hours," Toph said with a laugh. "I didn't think you'd miss me that much."

"I always miss you whenever I'm not with you," Wan Lo said with a smile in his tone. He then moved and Toph smelled a rose as he put it in her hair. "A new hybrid I've been working with," Wan Lo explained. "Although it doesn't compare to your beauty."

Toph blushed, but hooked her arm through his. "So, what's the plan tonight?"

"A play and then dinner," Wan Lo said. "I think you'll enjoy this one, it's said to be quiet accurate and humorous."

Toph smiled and they went to the theatre. As they exited, Toph was laughing, though Wan Lo seemed to be blushing.

"That one was great, and I like how they changed the ending and the other things," Toph said as they headed to the restaurant. "I'm sure Twinkles and Sparky had a huge hand in that."

"You've seen 'The Boy in the Iceberg' before?" Wan Lo asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Toph said between laughs. "Before the comet, on Ember Island. We hated the ending, and Twinkles hated being depicted as a woman. Sweetness hated being so emotional, though she is and how they had her in love with Sparky, which obviously never happened. And everyone hated how they were portrayed, though I'm glad they kept my character the same. I still wouldn't change a thing."

"But…you were a huge, muscly…guy," Wan Lo stated, still confused.

"Yeah, I love it," Toph said and realized that Wan Lo had taken her to the restaurant where they had had their first date. "Why are we here?"

"Because I know how much you love firebender's delight," Wan Lo said in a sly tone.

Toph grinned at her boyfriend. It was true, she loved the dessert and they had gone to the restaurant several times just so she could have it. Sometimes, they just ordered the dessert. They were soon eating and talking about the play, but Toph noticed Wan Lo getting quiet as they finished the dessert. As he grew quiet, Toph got nervous.

"Toph, are you all right?" Wan Lo asked after the waiter cleared away the dishes.

"Yeah," Toph said with a weak smile before she took a deep breath and scooted closer to Wan Lo. She loved that he was so warm and her thoughts strayed to Zuko for a moment. The Fire Lord was warm too, it must be a firebender thing, but Toph shook her head to get Zuko out of her head and focus on Wan Lo. He seemed a little nervous, and she wondered if he would propose. Rather than wait for him to get the courage, Toph drew back and moved her face so that she hoped her eyes were meeting his.

"You're not going to propose, are you?" Toph asked and was surprised when Wan Lo chuckled.

"No, I was going to, but then we'll be separated for a month. I thought I would wait for you to get back. Why? Are you nervous about me proposing?"

Toph smiled as a tease entered Wan Lo's voice. She punched his shoulder gently and smiled more when she heard him rub his shoulder before he wrapped an arm around her and drew her into a kiss. Toph kissed him back, glad that he was waiting and that she wouldn't have to turn him down just then. They just cuddled for a bit, but Toph could tell he was still nervous.

"You weren't nervous, were you?" Wan Lo asked in a serious tone.

"A bit," Toph confessed. "I'm just…not ready yet."

Wan Lo touched her chin, turning her face towards him so that he could kiss her again. Toph melted into the sweet, gentle kiss and knew he was smiling when he drew away from her.

"I can't believe you'd hesitate about anything, but…I think I understand. We've only been going out for six months, and I know you're busy with the prince. That's why I wanted to wait."

Toph nodded, knowing that Wan Lo understood her. That was part of why she liked him so much. He let her be herself and understood that she didn't want to feel trapped.

"Toph, I love you, I've loved you since I first met you," Wan Lo said. "But if you want to wait more…"

Toph stopped him with a kiss. "Thank you," she said softly as she drew away from him. "I…I…"

"Shh, if you don't know yet, it's ok," Wan Lo said, drawing her close to him. "I'll wait. Just…be careful this next month, ok? Come back to me."

Toph chuckled as she felt him get nervous again. "Relax, I'll be fine, and you'll be there for the first part."

"You're right," Wan Lo sighed, relieved. Toph thought it was odd that he was still nervous, but then he always greeted her as if she had been gone for a year whenever they didn't see each other for a day or two, and knew the separation would be hard on him. They started talking about the play and the plans for the next couple of days when Wan Lo and the advisors would be with Zuko for the first part of the journey. They walked slowly back to the palace. Toph kissed him goodnight and knew he was happy as he left her. She smiled at him before she headed to her room. She felt Zuko talking with Aang while Katara and Kalaya played with the kids and Toph went to bed, feeling great. Her things were packed already and though she didn't like the early start that they would have, she had been living with firebenders long enough to be able to wake up early when it was needed. Heading to bed, she hoped that the month would go quickly so that she could be back with Wan Lo and find out if he was the one for her.

XXXXX

He walked quietly and purposefully towards the store. The letter had told him they would be waiting for him. A hand snaked out of the shadows and then a dagger was against his throat as his face was pushed against the wall of the shop.

"I'm alone," he said.

"Good," came a deep voice from further in the shadows. "Do they suspect?"

"No," he replied, "the plans are still the same."

"Good, if everything turns out as we have planned, we'll all have what we want. The earthbender, she doesn't leave the prince's side much, does she."

He hesitated and felt the dagger press more into his throat. "No, she doesn't. Please, don't hurt her."

"We won't, not unless she gets in our way. Just don't tell anyone, and your little friend and the girl won't be hurt."

He heard people moving away and then the dagger was gone and he was pushed into the street. Not even daring to look back, he ran, hoping everything would be all right, that everyone he cared for wouldn't be hurt.


	16. Confused

A/N: Thank you everyone for being so patient with me and for reading my work. For those reading Fight or Flight, I will have the next chapter up before Christmas. My dear betas are terribly busy with schoolwork, but I have been able to get over my block with this story. And, since sooooo many people have requested it, I give in to your demands, though I still have a few twists of my own. Thank you and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar

Chapter 16

The caravan moved along nicely and Toph sighed in relief when the carriage stopped. She had been traveling in the large carriage with Kalaya, Katara and the kids and though the kids were fun, Toph hated being cut off from her element. She did appreciate that Zuko had had the carriage modified. The floor was metal, not wood, and a continuous stream of metal led from the floor through the axles to the rear wheels so Toph could feel if anything was happening, but it wasn't the same as her feet being on the ground.

"Where are we?" Toph asked as she felt several of the guards and Zuko walking towards the carriage.

"It looks like a small village," Katara said, "and there's a dock and a couple of large boats."

Toph sighed. This was the last place on the main island they would be visiting before they started visiting the other islands. This would be the last she would be with her boyfriend. Toph had noticed several of the advisors acting oddly as the caravan moved from town to town, but when she had remarked on it to Zuko, he said it was normal. A lot of his advisors didn't like him putting himself in danger, especially after the attack at the festival, but Zuko had stood firm in his decision, saying he owed it to his people to be there for them and show them he was working for them.

The door opened and Toph could tell it was Zuko. Kuzon laughed and started crawling towards his father and Toph smiled as Zuko picked his son up and lifted him into the air with a light chuckle before he hugged his son.

"He misses you every time you're gone," Toph said with a smirk.

"Much like how Wan Lo misses you," Zuko teased back and Toph blushed slightly. She started heading to the door as Katara and Kalaya grabbed their children and followed her. Zuko took a hold of Toph's hand when she moved to step down and she smiled at him before she felt Wan Lo and the advisors coming their way. Zuko sighed and handed his son to Toph and Toph smiled as Kuzon gurgled happily when Toph picked him up and swung him around a little before holding him. She continued to entertain Kuzon as she listened to and felt the meeting between Zuko and his advisors.

"The mayor and his family have offered you a room in their home," one of the old men stated.

"And you know my answer," Zuko replied. "I would be honored, but because of my guards, there would be no room. We set up camp out here and I'll go and have dinner with them."

Toph smiled and continued to make faces at Kuzon as she felt a lot of the older men get frustrated with Zuko. They always did, for he never did anything they wanted. They all missed their comfortable beds, but the camp that the servants set up was much more comfortable than when she and the gang had camped as kids during the war. Zuko had told the advisors that if they didn't like it, they should try camping out with just the clothes on their back for months at a time. They talked more about the town, how it was a fishing town and, because of the new fishing techniques, was experiencing a boom. But more factories were being built and were starting to pollute the harbor. A lot of the older fishermen who fished the old way were being hurt by the new inventions and faster fishing. Wan Lo said the small farms surrounding the area were thriving and doing great with traditional crops and a few new ones. As Zuko and his advisors went into town with ten of the guards, Wan Lo stayed behind and Toph smiled at him.

"What's up, Greenie?" she asked and heard Kalaya and Katara chuckle as they played with their children.

"I was wondering if you'd go for a walk with me," Wan Lo replied in a gentle tone.

Toph turned to Kalaya and handed her charge to the healer. "Seth, Li, I'll be around the camp, but have the men hurry up and finish Kuzon's tent," she told the guards and they nodded before she turned to Wan Lo. "You know it has to be around the camp, right?"

"Yes, fair lady, I do," he said with a smile and held out his arm to her. Toph smiled and took his arm and they walked slowly around the camp. They talked of inconsequential things as Toph felt the servants and men at arms setting up the camp. Zuko's and Kuzon's tent in the center, surrounded by the guard's tents with a spot for Appa, and then the advisors and their servants had tents on the outside surrounded by the twenty men at arms that had come with them. Thankfully, the men at arms would be leaving with the advisors, leaving Zuko's thirty guards to protect the Fire Lord and his son. Aang and Katara usually slept on or next to the bison and when Zuko had tried to set a tent up for them, they had refused with laughs. They said that since they were so used to traveling, they only needed a tent when it rained or snowed. And Katiana fell asleep instantly when she was on Appa.

"You know I'll miss you every day," Wan Lo said softly and Toph smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I know. You miss me when you don't see me for a few hours, even when I'm not even a hundred yards from you."

Wan Lo chuckled and stopped. Toph thought he seemed nervous, much like he had been on their date a few nights ago. "Toph…be careful. Ok?"

Toph studied Wan Lo. He seemed truly worried. "I will," she said with a smile and reached up to place a hand on his cheek. "You be careful too. Those sneaky politicians can be terrible."

Wan Lo laughed lightly and then he was kissing her. Toph melted into his kiss and when they finally drew apart, he rested his forehead against hers. "You know you were one of the worst," he said with a tease and Toph laughed.

"At least I was straightforward and never lied," she teased back. "Unlike the old folks."

"Ok, I'll be careful if you will," Wan Lo said and Toph nodded, smiling. She heard Kuzon start to cry and let her arm drop from Wan Lo's and hurried to her charge. She knew that cry. It wasn't a hungry or dirty cry, but a cry that called for Toph.

She felt Wan Lo follow her and he seemed to become both sad and happy as she scooped Kuzon up and the little prince instantly stopped crying.

"Shh, you're ok," Toph soothed. "I'm here, little Sunshine."

"You're all he wants," Kalaya sighed.

"Yeah, when are you going to give him some 'cousins' to play with?" Katara asked wryly and Toph frowned at her friend as Wan Lo blushed behind her.

"None of your business," Toph told her friend as she rocked Kuzon. She turned back to her boyfriend. "Sorry, Greenie. His royal highness demands attention."

"That's all right," Wan Lo said with a smile and held back laugh in his tone. "Until tonight, fair lady," he said with a bow and then moved to check in with his servants. Toph smiled and turned back to frown at Katara.

"What was that for?" she hissed at her friend.

"You both adore each other, and I know he didn't propose," Katara said and Toph frowned more. "But you know you're perfect for each other."

"And you'll be a great mom," Kalaya said. Toph turned her frown onto the healer and both waterbenders were instantly quiet. Toph grabbed the little dragon stuffed animal that was Kuzon's favorite toy and gave it to him as she moved to sit near her two friends.

"I'm just not ready yet," Toph sighed as she felt Kuzon relax in her arms and play with his dragon. She knew he loved it; Iroh had given it to him before the old firebender had left to head back to Ba Sing Sae. Toph missed Iroh, but knew he would be back to visit shortly. He just needed more help with the tea shop and his last letter to Zuko had said he had found the perfect manager, a girl named Jin. Toph smiled as she remembered how much Zuko's heart rate had spiked when he had read that and she had teased him endlessly about his old girlfriend working for his uncle. Zuko had repeatedly stated that Jin had never been his girlfriend. They had been on one date. But Toph continued to tease him and he had soon lightened up. Thinking about Zuko and Jin made her think about Wan Lo again.

"He's waiting until I'm ready," Toph sighed as the waterbenders remained silent. Seth approached and announced that Kuzon's tent was ready and the three women took the kids into the shade of the tent. Even though it was early spring, the days were still very warm. Soon they were talking about other subjects as Hakul and Katiana tried to walk with their mother's assistance and then Kuzon decided he wanted to try it. Toph and the waterbenders laughed as Kuzon attempted to walk and fell repeatedly, but Toph was always there to soothe him and urge him to keep trying.

Zuko came into the tent that afternoon and was surprised at how well Kuzon was standing. Kuzon tried to walk to his father, but stumbled on the first step and Zuko caught his son.

"Don't worry," Zuko told his son when Kuzon seemed to get frustrated. "You'll get it. Just never give up." Toph smiled as she heard Zuko almost reminiscing as he encouraged his son and then the Fire Lord had turned to her. "I didn't expect him to start walking already. It seems like yesterday that he was just starting to crawl."

Toph and the other women started giggling.

"They grow up quickly," Kalaya said.

"Kuzon saw the others learning to walk," Katara said as he daughter walked slowly towards Kuzon and Zuko and then fell onto her rear near them. Zuko set Kuzon down next to the little girl and then they both started playing with each other and the stuffed dragon and small Appa toy Katiana had been carrying. Toph smiled, feeling the other adults do the same before Katara continued. "I think he didn't want to be left behind."

"He'll never be left behind," Zuko said softly. "But that's not why I came. The mayor and his family have invited us for dinner and several major people in the town will be there. Toph, Kalaya, Katara, I'd like you all to be there. The people want to see their prince and I know Kuzon will tire out before dinner even starts. The lady has offered a room for the kids during dinner. She has a year old daughter herself who will be put to bed before dinner."

Toph nodded and Zuko played with his son a little more before he left to meet with his advisors again and get ready for the dinner. Soon the group along with Aang was heading into the town. Only a few of the top advisors and Wan Lo were going as well, Wan Lo as Toph's boyfriend. The guards surrounded the group and Toph smiled as the men looked around for any trouble, though they seemed calm on the outside. She had been training them in the past six months, especially the earthbenders, and everyone had improved. Most of the earthbenders could now feel some vibrations as she could, though she would always be better at it, and Seth had improved significantly and had been promoted to head of the prince's guards. Toph sent out her senses as they entered the town and found a lot of people watching them. She was holding Kuzon, walking just behind Zuko. A lot of people cheered when they spotted the Fire Lord and prince and Kuzon seemed to pick up on the happiness and gurgled happily. Toph smiled as she heard a lot of kids in the crowd and Aang did a few airbending tricks as they walked.

"Showoff," Katara muttered behind Toph, and Toph laughed as she heard the love and teasing in Katara's voice.

They soon arrived at the mayor's house and Toph was introduced to the mayor, Lin Pan, and his wife, Cho. The wife oohed and awed over the little prince and the other kids and introduced her year old daughter, Meng. Toph could tell the lady was hoping she could find favor with the Fire Lord and Toph for her daughter, but was civil and didn't try and push anything on them. Zuko, his advisors, and the mayor talked a little as it grew late and then Kalaya and Toph took the children to Meng's room and put them down. Toph smiled as she felt Kuzon getting sleepy against his meteorite bracelet as the sun started to descend. She ran a hand around Kuzon's face once more as he drifted off before she followed Cho and Katara to the dining room.

"Forgive us, but we don't have such fanfare as the royal court does," Cho said humbly as Toph smelled all the delicious food. She felt Zuko approach and smiled at the lady.

"It smells delicious, it will be fine," Toph said, trying to reassure the lady.

"Yes, we've had worse before," Zuko said with a slight smile. "My own cooking."

"You can't do anything but roast or barbeque," Katara said in a teasing tone, "And that usually ends up burned." Toph smiled as Aang laughed but the mayor and his wife seemed frozen.

"Relax, Mayor Lin Pan, Lady Cho," Zuko said. "It's been a long time since I've had to cook. And this looks wonderful. If it's half as good as it smells, it will be better than many dishes I've had at the palace."

The mayor and his wife relaxed and soon all were seated and eating. They talked about the town and Zuko and Aang had given some recommendations to help the town. The old fishermen could go after the harder to get fish, the delicacies since they were so rare and hard to get. And the factories would cut down their work and have to help clean up the harbor or they would be shut down. A waterbender and a few earthbenders had settled in the town and they would be hired to check on and make sure the factories were complying with the laws and help clean up the harbor. All paid for by the factories in order for them to keep producing at their rate and at such a prime location. Toph enjoyed being next to Wan Lo as the night wore on and the mayor and his wife relaxed. All too soon, the dinner was over and Zuko and his group were heading back to the camp. Zuko carried his son, letting Toph have a private moment with Wan Lo. They both knew this would be their last moment together. Zuko and his group would be on the ships shortly after dawn to head to the next island while the advisors headed back to the palace.

As they approached the camp, Wan Lo pulled Toph off to the side and behind a tree and kissed her with more passion than he had showed her in a long time. Toph kissed him back, but she could tell something was off. She soon stopped the kiss and turned her face up towards his.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Just worried," Wan Lo replied. "I got a letter from my sister," he said and Toph nodded, knowing he was worried about his wandering sister. "I know she's in trouble, and I want to help her."

Toph smiled. "Then do so. Do you know where she is?"

"Not yet," Wan Lo sighed and Toph hugged him.

"You'll find her. I'll miss you."

"I know, I'll miss you too," Wan Lo said as he hugged her to him. "You're tired, it's been a long day."

"I know," Toph sighed before she smirked and kissed Wan Lo as passionately as he had kissed her before. She didn't know how long they stayed there, but both of them were out of breath when Toph finally pulled away and smiled at her boyfriend before she started walking towards her and Kuzon's tent. She knew he was happy and he bowed towards her before he walked in the other direction towards his own tent. Toph found Zuko in the tent with his son and Kuzon was sleeping peacefully as the Fire Lord watched his son.

"Enjoy your last moment with Wan Lo?" Zuko asked with a smile.

Toph shot a dirty look his way and then both started laughing lightly. "Yes, I did," she sighed and sat next to Zuko. "Kuzon's lucky to have you for a dad."

Zuko paused for a moment as he tucked a blanket around his son and then finished. "And he's lucky to have you for a guardian," Zuko said softly. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here these past six months."

Toph smiled and elbowed Zuko lightly. "You would have been fine, you're a fighter."

"Maybe, but I still miss her," he sighed.

"We all do," Toph said in a sober tone. "We always will. But that won't stop each day from coming, from Kuzon growing up."

"I know," Zuko said in a wry tone and he suddenly wrapped an arm around Toph's shoulders and pulled her in for a quick hug. "You are very wise, Sifu Toph."

Toph laughed and pushed Zuko away. "Only Twinkles calls me Sifu. Well, your guards do too, but I'm not wise."

"Yeah you are, Uncle wore off on you and you see the world better than most of us."

"Yeah, and Uncle wore off on you too," Toph replied. "You're just wise in different ways."

Zuko nodded and Toph smiled, knowing he always thought about how he wasn't wise enough or good enough to lead his country. Zuko stopped suddenly and Toph thought he was studying her. She felt an urge and leaned towards him and felt him leaning towards her, but then they heard a guard moving outside and Zuko stood.

"It's late and I should let you rest. We all know how grumpy you get when you have to wake up early," Zuko said with a slight tease in his tone, though Toph thought he sounded confused as well. She nodded and smiled at him before she went to her sleeping mat. She still preferred to sleep on the ground, but didn't pass up the chance for some comfort now that she was used to a bed. She thought about what Zuko might be confused about and blushed at how close they had been. She knew she liked Zuko, he was her best friend, but as she fell asleep, she wondered if she liked him more than just a friend. She brushed it off and decided it was just worry about him and his son before she finally fell asleep.

XXXXX

Zuko watched the island become larger as the ship plowed through the small waves. The sea air and light spray felt good on his face and helped relax him. He was confused, and not about his son, the journey, but about his emotions concerning his best friend. They had been talking and joking the night before, and then, he had noticed how beautiful she was. He had been lost in her green eyes and had leaned towards her, an irresistible urge taking control of his body until he had heard something outside and realized he was getting closer to Toph. Standing suddenly, he had left his son in Toph's care and gone to his own tent, but had been unable to sleep for a while.

His actions disturbed him. He had always cared for Toph, and when she had shown up on his doorstep looking very much grown up and ladylike, he had been startled. But his love for Mai had just kept their relationship on the friendship level. Now that Mai was gone, Zuko found himself getting closer to Toph, but he had always seen her as just a friend until the night before. Then, he had seen Toph the woman, and that disturbed him. He had almost kissed her and making any move towards Toph made him feel like he was cheating. Cheating Wan Lo, who obviously loved Toph and cheating on Mai, though she had been dead for six months.

He saw Aang come onto the deck out of the corner of his eye and quickly straightened his features, trying to hide his inner torment.

"Hey Sifu Hotman, how are you?" Aang asked and Zuko couldn't help but frown at the old nickname.

"You know I hate that," Zuko remarked and Aang grinned.

"I know," Aang said before he joined Zuko at the railing. "You ok? You haven't spoken much this morning."

Zuko glanced at his friend and then around the deck. They were alone. He glanced back towards the door to the interior and Aang caught it and grinned.

"The kids are inside and Katara's treating Toph. She hates getting seasick, but should be fine in a day," Aang said.

"Too bad we'll be on land by nightfall and back on the sea in three days," Zuko said with a slight smile. He sighed again as he worried about Toph. Normally, she would be the one he'd go to talk about things like this. She would know he was troubled and get him to laugh after pointing out how silly it was to be worrying. Looking around again, he turned to Aang.

"You swear you won't tell your wife or anyone else this?" Zuko asked in a stern voice.

Aang seemed startled, but then was nodding, moving closer to the Fire Lord with an understanding look on his face.

Zuko sighed again. "I feel like I betrayed Mai."

"How?" Aang asked after a moment of silence. "Kuzon and you are ok…"

Zuko sent a sharp glance at the Avatar and Aang shut his mouth. "What would you do if your wife died and, later, you found yourself getting too close to a good friend? One of your wife's best friends?"

Aang smiled and that by itself surprised Zuko. "That I wasn't betraying my wife. That I think she would be glad I had moved on, and she would know that I would always love her, but sometimes people are meant to have more than one love in a lifetime."

Zuko sighed again and turned to stare out to sea, sulking again.

"And you should talk to Toph about it. Once you figure out yourself exactly what you feel. You know she cares deeply for Wan Lo," Aang said wisely.

"And Wan Lo loves her," Zuko replied. "I couldn't do that to them, either of them."

Aang laid a hand on Zuko's shoulder and smiled at him when the Fire Lord turned to his friend. "I suggest mediating on it. It always works for me when I'm facing trouble. Like wanting to bring my wife and daughter here and yet, not."

Zuko nodded. He understood the danger, and was thankful Aang and Katara were coming along, even though they were putting themselves and their daughter in danger. He saw Katara coming up and she smiled when she spotted Zuko and Aang and made their way towards them.

"How's Toph?" Zuko asked.

"Better," Katara sighed. "It always takes her a couple days to get used to the sea. Being on and off a ship won't be good for her. But I gave her some medicine that should help settle her stomach."

"I think I know something that will help," Zuko said with a light smile. He nodded to Aang. "Thanks, I think I'll take your advice."

Aang grinned at him and Katara looked confused, but shrugged it off as Zuko headed towards his quarters. He nodded to the guards as he passed them in the hallways and outside his room and grabbed the small bag before heading out and to Toph's quarters. He found Kalaya there with the kids and smiled at the healer.

"Could you give us a moment?" Zuko asked and Kalaya nodded, she and Li picking up the three kids and heading out, Li closing the door behind him.

Zuko turned to Toph and saw her struggle to rise onto her elbows, her face a ghastly pale shade and she looked sick for a moment before she tried to smile at him. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was with her hair down, but he pushed that thought out of his head as he approached her.

"Come down to see the miserable?" Toph asked and Zuko smiled slightly before taking a small candy out of the bag in his hand and stopped next to Toph.

"Here, eat this," he said and Toph frowned, looking queasy. "It'll help settle your stomach, better than that medicine."

Toph sighed and held out her hand and Zuko placed the candy in it. She took a deep breath before popping the candy into her mouth. She seemed surprised and then sighed as she lay down again. Zuko sat next to her in a chair and soon noticed she was smiling as her color started coming back.

"What was that?" Toph asked.

"Ginger candy," Zuko replied. "I used it when I was first banished and for really bad storms. It will settle any stomach."

"Can I keep it?" Toph asked and Zuko chuckled. He took her hand and placed the bag in it.

"It's all yours, just share it if anyone else needs it."

Toph nodded once and took a deep breath, relaxing more on her bed.

Zuko thought over what he and Aang had discussed and sat, meditating as Toph got better. He soon realized what he had to do.

"Toph, I'm sorry," he said quietly and saw her turn her face to him in confusion.

"About what?" she asked.

"Last night," he sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Toph asked, completely confused. "We were talking and laughing, that's it."

Zuko was about to explain himself, but saw Toph looking perplexed and knew he didn't want to hurt her with something he might have imagined. He had thought she was leaning towards him the night before, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Toph started frowning as he remained silent.

"Sorry, I thought maybe I had imagined something last night. I was exhausted," he said and Toph relaxed, though she still looked slightly confused. "Come on, some fresh air will do you good."

Toph frowned again, but slowly sat up. She seemed surprised that she wasn't queasy and Zuko smiled as she slowly stood. Once she was standing, Zuko grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the deck. Toph stopped and, when Zuko looked back at her, he saw her head cocked to the side and she was smiling. He let her go and she ducked into the door that was slightly ajar next to her and soon came out with Kuzon.

"He should get some air too," Toph said. "He's been so sweet, keeping me company all morning."

Zuko grinned and took his son from Toph when Kuzon reached for him. The baby laughed as Zuko lifted him high, almost tossing him into the air before he caught Kuzon and cradled him in his arm. Kuzon just stared up at him with trusting, golden eyes and Zuko knew he would do anything for his son. His and Mai's son. Kuzon had grown so much, but he was so happy all the time. The little baby adored Toph, and Zuko. And Zuko knew he could be a good father for his son. They reached the deck in no time and Zuko smiled as Toph took a deep breath of air.

"Think you were right, Sparky," she said as she smiled at him. "Some air definitely makes me feel better."

Zuko nodded and saw Katara and Aang heading their way. Katara seemed surprised at how well Toph had recovered and Toph laughed when she told the waterbender that it wasn't her medicine, but some candy from Zuko.

"You had ginger candy the entire time?" Katara asked, narrowing her eyes at Zuko.

"Forgot about it in the rush to get everyone on board," Zuko shrugged and Aang and Toph laughed as Katara sighed.

"Well, at least we're almost to the next island and Toph knows where to get it now," Katara said before she left to help Kalaya with the other kids.

Aang drew Zuko aside as the waterbenders came back up with their kids, letting the kids crawl around the deck as they waved globes of water in front of them.

"What happened?" Aang asked quietly.

"I'm fine, and she's just my best friend," Zuko said as he watched Toph bend some of the metal up from the deck to catch the kids when they started to fall.

Aang nodded and they continued to watch the ladies and children as the day wore on and they drew closer to the next island. When they finally reached land, Toph hurried off the plank and fell onto the ground, Zuko and his friends and guards laughing as Toph made a rock angel with her earthbending.

"How long until we have to be on the sea again?" Toph asked as Zuko walked towards her to help her up.

"Three days," Zuko said. "We'll stay on the ship tonight, but there are three towns in the middle of the island we need to visit, so we won't be able to stay on the ship, but it will catch up with us and be ready to take us to the next island when we reach the other side."

Toph sighed and started looking sad. "How can you deal with the constant change?"

"I'm used to it," Zuko replied with a smirk and grabbed her hand as she thrust it into the air, pulling her up.

She grinned at him. "Can we have dinner on the shore?"

Zuko looked past her and saw the mayor of the port town heading their way. "Yes, we can," he replied and noticed she had a knowing smile, she had felt the men coming. Soon they were eating on the shore in the early evening light, Kalaya tending to the children on the ship. The port town was small, one of the smallest they would visit, and Zuko and Aang didn't have any recommendations for the mayor, simply to keep things going as they were. The meal moved quickly and soon Zuko was escorting Toph back to the ship, ahead of Katara and Aang as the guards surrounded them. The Fire Lord walked Toph back to her room and she turned to smile at him outside her door.

"Thanks, Sparky," Toph said before stifling a yawn. "And thanks for the miracle candy."

"Anytime," Zuko said with a smile and he looked down into Toph's green eyes. He felt the same urge as the night before, but this time, he kept himself in check and merely drew Toph in for a quick hug. "I'm glad you're feeling better, and thanks for being here."

He let her go and quickly turned to head to his own room, unaware that Toph was looking confused behind him before she hurried into her own room.


	17. Love is Blind

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner, but the past two weeks have been crazy. We got 4 feet of snow within a few days, and the rest of the time, I've been working two jobs and shoveling and shoveling. Fight or Flight will be up soon, and thank you guys for being so patient with me. Also, don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 17

Toph sighed as they made their way through who knew what island they had arrived on. The trip had gone smoothly so far, though she was still confused at the signals Zuko was giving off whenever they were alone together. He seemed confused and kept getting close to her, and that only confused her more. He seemed like he wanted to be closer than he was, and when he noticed that he was near her, he stepped away with a mumbled apology or an awkward comment. She felt like she was getting closer to him, but he was now putting up barriers, though he wasn't hiding anything from her. There hadn't been any attacks and all the towns and cities they had visited welcomed them with open arms, merely wanting to see their Fire Lord and prince. No attacks, no suspicious people and Toph was growing bored of the monotony of the trip. They traveled, visited towns, made recommendations and usually had a meal with the officials before moving on. And it had been two weeks since they had left the main island. Occasionally Zuko sparred with her, or Aang and Katara did to stay in shape and in top form, and Kuzon never let Toph sink too far into boredom.

The little baby was her light and though she hated being stuck in the carriage for hours at a time, he made it bearable as he learned to stand on his own and start walking. Though his words continued to be gibberish, Toph thought she had heard her name once, but he didn't replicate it. Katara said that Sokka's kids didn't say their first words until they were over a year old and that she shouldn't expect too much. So Toph just enjoyed playing with her charge and taking care of him as much as she could. The carriage stopped and Toph wondered where they were. She didn't feel much through the metal of the carriage floor and wheels and knew that they would be passing through a dessert that day. The door opened and Toph smile at Seth when he spoke.

"The Fire Lord says you must see this," Seth said and Toph waited until he helped Kalaya and Katara out as they held their children. Toph smiled as she picked up Kuzon and then Seth took her hand to help her out of the carriage. Toph frowned slightly when she felt shifting sand underneath her feet as the women stood speechless facing the north.

"What is it?" Toph asked.

"Volcano Tatsai," Zuko said, walking up to stand next to her. Toph frowned, barely feeling him standing there. "It's long been dormant and is purple with snow on the very top, surrounded by clouds.

"And this stuff we're standing in?" Toph asked. "It feels like volcanic sand, but not as nice as Ember Island. Even looser than the desert in the Earth Kingdom."

"Yeah, it's much looser here," Zuko sighed. "Sorry, Toph, I forgot how loose the sand actually was."

"It's ok," Toph said with a smile. She barely felt Zuko hold out his arm for her, but shook her head and felt a large rock a little bit to her right. She moved that way, away from Zuko and the others as they stared at the beauty of the volcano she would never see and sighed when she felt the rock just a foot underneath her. Then some odd vibrations came to her through the sand and shouts sounded. Kuzon started crying and Toph started to bring the boulder up so she could feel things and then something small and sharp hit her leg. She started feeling queasy, but refused to let go of Kuzon as she brought the boulder up to surround her and the baby. She heard Zuko shout her name, but then his voice was drowned out in more shouts as her mind started fogging up. Toph just knew two things before she lost consciousness, don't let go of the rock, and don't let go of Kuzon.

XXXXX

Zuko was watching his friends stare at the beauty of the volcano. Aang was scouting ahead on Appa and nearly all of the guards were fixed on the beauty of the volcano until Seth cried out. Zuko turned to see people popping out of the sand around them and the guards went on the defensive. He tried to find Toph and his son and saw Toph standing about twenty yards to his right and several people popped up around her. Zuko shouted out her name and tried to go to her aid, but then there were three people in tan clothes and turbans between him and Toph. He fired at them and they brought up the sand to block it. He saw Katara and Kalaya using water from their water bags to fight off five men and he went to them as several guards moved towards them.

"Everyone around the healers!" Zuko called out and saw the guards withdrawing to surround the waterbenders and him. Five guards tried to reach Toph and Kuzon, but were held off. Through the chaos as Zuko and his guards defended him and the women, Zuko saw Toph falter before she brought rock up around her and his son.

"Toph!" Zuko cried and created lightning, sending it at the sandbenders between himself and his son.

The sandbenders brought up a shield of sand between him and Toph and the lightning struck the barrier, making it explode into tiny particles that rained down on everyone, but when the barrier was gone, so was the boulder, Toph and Kuzon. Sandbenders and men with swords continued to try to reach Zuko as he and his guards continued to fight them off. It felt like it took forever, but then Aang and Appa were there and they flung the last few sandbenders away with a rage Zuko had never witnessed in either of them. When the last of the attackers were stopped, most had disappeared, three were dead and one was captured, though he was unconscious and badly injured. Zuko stood, staring at the carnage and found most of his people injured, two grievously and one dead.

Kenin was dead, the old grandfather that had been Zuko's head guard since he had become Fire Lord. Zuko walked over to the man as Katara and Kalaya quickly put their children into the carriage and then started tending the wounded, starting with the most injured. Zuko saw several sword wounds and a spike of hardened sand embedded in Kenin's shoulder. The grandfather looked at peace, probably the only time Zuko had seen him as such. A hand landed on Zuko's shoulder as he closed Kenin's lifeless brown eyes and he turned to see Seth looking sad, his right arm limp and a gash above his eye.

"He tried to reach Toph first," Seth said and it sounded as if the earthbender was holding back tears.

Zuko nodded and rose. "We need to find them," Zuko said in a stern tone as he felt his rage boiling within him. "We need to find my son, before anything happens to him."

"We will, but Toph's with him," Seth said, trying to reassure Zuko with his voice. "She'll watch over him. I felt…I felt her tighten the boulder around them and as long as she has blood in her veins, you know she'll protect your son. But, my lord, we need to get you and the wounded to safety. The next town can help us. They know the lay of the land."

Zuko nodded reluctantly and let the new head guard lead him to his mount. His komodo rhino was uninjured, but many of the mounts were. Aang took the children and the most seriously injured along with Katara ahead to the town on Appa as Seth and the other less injured guards started getting everyone else along, the most injured that were left behind were being treated by Kalaya in the carriage. The guards had wanted Zuko to go on ahead with Aang and Katara, but he refused, helping his people get moving again. He wanted to stay, to blast the ground until he found Toph and Kuzon, but he knew that was pointless. The captured sandbender was still unconscious and was with Aang and Katara. Zuko wanted answers, and he wanted them at that moment. Unable to get any, he helped his men get in order again and then hurried with them and what was left of their caravan to the next town.

Once they reached it, just before nightfall, Zuko immediately sought out Aang and Katara and the sandbender, ignoring the mayor and his officials as they gave their condolences. He was shown into a room where the sandbender was tied up in a chair and Aang was scowling at the man as Katara treated him. The man seemed smaller than most, with the tan wraps covering his entire body which disguised age and shape. There were even rags around the sandbender's mouth and neck. Only his eyes, cheeks and nose were visible.

"Where is my son?" Zuko growled as soon as he spotted the man.

The man looked up at him, hazel eyes showing fear, but he remained silent. Zuko lit his fists on fire and approached the man.

"You see this scar?" Zuko asked him, pointing to the left side of his face. "My father gave it to me when I was thirteen. For defending my people. If you don't answer, I'll give you a scar that will make mine look like a beauty mark."

Katara moved to stop him, but Aang stopped his wife by grabbing her shoulder. Zuko inched his lit fist towards the sandbender and just as the fire almost licked the skin, the sandbender started crying.

"Please, stop," the man said softly. "I'll tell you what I know."

Zuko was surprised by the man's voice. He sounded young, too young, especially for his height. Zuko let the fire go and stood tall. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," the man said and Zuko moved, taking off the turban and the rags around his face and neck. Long hair fell and Zuko and Aang were startled to find a girl of sixteen facing them.

"Where did they take my son?" Zuko growled again.

The girl continued to cry and Katara tried to stop Zuko, but Aang held his wife back, both airbender and waterbender looking sad. Zuko knew they wanted to tend to the girl and him, but he needed answers. Otherwise, he might fall apart. The girl sobbed, but then she choked on a sob and started to speak.

"All I know is that we were to capture a little boy and take him to the volcano," the girl said through tears. "But the earthbender, she wouldn't let go of him. I was facing too many and couldn't aid my brothers."

"What was the plan? Why were you after my son?!" Zuko cried and Aang took a step towards him, but Zuko scowled at his friend, stopping the Avatar from approaching him.

"We're all that's left of the Hami tribe," the girl gasped through tears. "A man approached our tribe after we were kicked out of the desert and said he could offer us a new home. In the Fire Nation. All we had to do was a simple favor when the time came." The girl stopped as she choked out some sobs before she continued. "The man showed up again a week ago and claimed his favor. Capture a child and turn him over to the man. That's all I know, I swear!"

Zuko stood, breathing deeply. These were more people being used by the renegades. Used as pawns, not cared if they lived or died.

"Please, there's not many of us, and we wouldn't hurt a child," the girl said, her head falling towards her knees, hanging halfway there because off the bonds holding her to the chair. "But we have a life now, we're not being hunted. We had no choice!"

"I know," Zuko said softly and the girl suddenly lifted her head to stare at Zuko in shock. "I'm sorry. I know what you're going through. Can you take us to the meeting point?"

"Zuko, she's not healed enough," Katara said. "And neither are your men. You can't go now."

"They've probably already handed Toph and Kuzon off to whoever is behind this," Aang said.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and turned away, trying to think. "I know," he sighed. "But we have to do something! That's my son out there! They've threatened to kill him! To make me suffer!"

Aang and Katara drew back slightly as he turned back to them, despair in his voice and then they looked at each other.

"We'll go," Aang said before he turned to the girl. "What's your name?"

"Lian," the girl said as she tried to stop crying.

Aang nodded. "I'm Aang, the Avatar, and this is my wife, Katara. The man before you is Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko watched the girl and she seemed to grow paler with each introduction.

"Lian," Katara said gently. "Can you take us to where your people are? Where the meeting point is?"

"Yes," Lian said. "It would be my honor. And the fact that this man threatens a child goes against all we believe in. I thought…I thought it was his by the way he talked. We will help you."

"Thank you," Zuko said and Katara undid the ropes.

"She's still not healed enough yet. There's internal damage. Give me an hour and then we'll go," Katara said and Zuko started to object. "Without you, Zuko."

He scowled at the waterbender and she walked up to him and poked his right arm and he winced. He had been trying to hide the bruise and pulled muscle he had received while fighting off a sandbender and Katara smirked at him.

"Go see Kalaya and the mayor. As soon as we know where it is, we'll return and plan our next move. We'll need the town's help," Katara stated and Zuko frowned but stalked out and towards the house the mayor had given his people and where Kalaya was treating the injured. There he found Seth and Payan playing with the children, Seth's arm in a sling and a bandage around Payan's left leg. Most of the men who hadn't been injured seriously were keeping watch surrounding the house and the building where Katara and Aang were and the others were all lying on cots and mats as Kalaya treated them or they were resting. Zuko glanced at the carriage and saw Kenin's body under a blanket.

"My lord," Seth said, standing when he spotted Zuko. "Are you all right?"

No," Zuko sighed, sinking onto a cot near the earthbender. He watched the little girl and boy playing, the girl holding Kuzon's dragon and felt tears come to his eyes. He had failed. Failed Mai, failed Toph and failed his son.

"Zuko, it will be ok, we'll get him back, both of them," Seth said, laying a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "I'm sure Toph is giving them hell right now."

Zuko couldn't help but smile slightly as he thought how pissed Toph would be and how much she would fight to protect Kuzon.

"What's the plan?" Payan asked.

"The sandbender will help," Zuko said, bringing his eyes up to meet Seth's and Payan's. "Aang and Katara are going with her to check out the place where the sandbenders were supposed to give Kuzon to the renegades. She says the sandbenders will help us."

"Can we trust them?" Seth asked. "And…her?"

Zuko sighed, raking a hand through his hair and pulling the band out that held his topknot. "Yes, the one we captured was just a sixteen year old girl. She said she and her people are the last of a tribe of sandbenders from the Earth Kingdom. I guess the other tribes were wiping them out. Apparently their code calls for children to not be harmed and they'll help because of that. I don't trust them, but what other choice do we have? It's the only lead we have."

Seth sighed and nodded. "I'm going with the Avatar then. When are they leaving?"

"In an hour," Zuko sighed. "The girl had internal bleeding, and Katara wanted to heal her more."

"Sounds like a waterbender," Seth said with a smile and his gaze moved to be past Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko followed his gaze and saw Kalaya coming towards them, looking tired.

"Are you ok, your majesty?" Kalaya asked.

"Just a bruise and pulled muscle," Zuko replied. "Get some rest first, and tend to the more seriously injured."

"The most seriously injured, Katara and I healed first. Now everyone just needs rest. Including you, my lord," Kalaya said, looking at Zuko shrewdly.

He nodded, but stood. "I need to talk to the mayor first," he stated and Kalaya frowned.

"All right, but if you don't get rest when you need it, I'll have your guards tie you down to a bed so that you do rest. Doctor's privilege."

Zuko nodded, accepting the terms and strode out, two guards flanking him as he walked to the mayor's house to find out how much use the town could be to him. After an hour of talking with the mayor and officials and a few of his guards, Zuko walked out to watch Appa take off with Katara, Aang, Lian and Seth. He wished he could go with them, but understood the reason why he was staying. They needed to protect him as well, and they would do everything do get Toph and Kuzon back, just as he would. Zuko only hoped the two people he cared the most for would be ok. He knew then that he cared for Toph, almost as much as he loved Mai. It was different, but it was still there. Watching Appa fly towards the volcano, Zuko sent his prayers after Appa, hoping they would find Toph and his son and return them safely.

XXXXX

Toph became aware that she was holding Kuzon and he was crying. She loosened her grip on him and tried to feel something, anything. But nothing came to her earthbending sight. She could tell the floor was wood, but that was it. Kuzon didn't have his bracelet on, and her rings and bracelet were gone. She even searched for the layer of earth she kept on her for emergencies, but there was nothing. She slowly sat up, cradling Kuzon to her and rocking him to soothe him and herself.

"Are you all right?" she heard a woman ask from behind her.

Toph frowned and slowly turned to the voice. "No, who are you? What do you want?"

"Easy there, child," the woman said in a gentle tone. "I'm a captive, the same as you. My name is Ursa."

Toph gasped and the woman stopped while slowly approaching her.

"You know me?" Ursa asked.

"I may," Toph answered. "How many children did you have?"

"Two, a boy and a girl. I miss my son so much," she replied, sounding sad.

Toph nodded. "What did you tell your son when you left?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I need to be sure you're who you say you are," Toph answered. "If you are, I know your son, quite well."

She heard the woman nod. "I told him that no matter what might happen, to never forget who he was," Ursa said sadly and Toph smiled.

"I don't hear anyone else, are we alone?" Toph asked.

"Yes, can't you see that?"

"Nope, I'm blind. Toph Bei Fong, and this is Kuzon. Your grandson," Toph said and heard the woman stop suddenly.

"My…Zuko? He's alive? He's ok? He must be to have a son, unless it's Azula's."

Toph smiled at the lady as she sounded confused and started crying. She slowly got up and made her way to the lady. "Is there a place to sit? You sound higher."

"Yes," Ursa said before she took Toph's free hand and guided the blind earthbender next to her. Toph felt a padded bench and sat next to the lady. Kuzon wanted to go down, but Toph just rocked him.

"No little Sunshine, you can't go down, not yet," she told her charge and felt Kuzon twitch as if he was frustrated before he relaxed in her arms.

"Please, tell me about my son," Ursa said quietly. "How is he, what has he done, how did he come to know you? Is the war over?"

Toph laughed and then proceeded to fill Ursa in, telling her about how Ozai had scarred and banished Zuko and then how Zuko had found Aang and chased him until he joined the Avatar after the day of black sun. How Toph had met him, the end of the war and the past five years in summary mode.

"Poor Mai," Ursa said softly once Toph was finished. "She always loved him, but she would be proud of him, as I am. And this is her son, my grandson," Ursa said and Toph let the lady take Kuzon when she reached for him.

"Do you know where we are?" Toph asked. "Why we're here?"

"I don't know where we are," Ursa sighed. "I've been moved around so often. They tried to take Kuzon away from you, but, though you were unconscious, you wouldn't let go of him, and he wouldn't let go of you. Apparently, they don't want to hurt us, yet."

Toph nodded. "They want Zuko to suffer. And that means showing him the death of his family. How long have you been here?"

"Six years," Ursa sighed. "They found me and took me during the night and then I've been drugged, blindfolded and dragged around every few months since then."

Toph was about to ask for more details, but then she heard footsteps approach them. She stood, placing herself between Kuzon and what sounded like a tall, big man walking on wood.

"Well, the little earthbender has awakened," the man said in a slimy voice that made Toph's skin crawl.

"Who are you and why are we here?" Toph asked in a demanding tone.

"And so opinionated, too," the man said. "You don't need to know my name, merely that if you behave, you'll be set free. I only want the child and woman behind you."

"Well, you're going to have to get through me first," Toph growled.

"I've learned all about you, Toph Bei Fong," the man said in a bored tone. "Also known as the Blind Bandit, and the Runaway. You leaned how to bend metal, but you're blind except through earthbending. So, without any form of earth, you're helpless."

"Come here and say that to my face and we'll see how helpless I am," Toph growled.

"No," the man said with a light chuckle. "I know you've trained with the traitor prince, the prince of the water tribe, and with the late Fire Lady. Now, be good, and take care of the brat until we need him."

"I'll need milk and special food for him," Toph said and heard the man nod.

"It will come, as well as things to keep him and you both clean. Wouldn't want the traitor prince to say we mistreated you before we kill him."

Toph felt her temper rise and wanted to yell at him, but she kept herself in check as the man turned and walked away. Once she was sure he was gone, she turned and punched the wooden wall.

"Careful, dear," Ursa said, picking up Kuzon and walking towards Toph.

Toph sighed and let Ursa treat her with some water from a wooden cup and a rag.

"So you're the reason I was moved to this wooden cage," Ursa said as she wrapped a torn cloth around Toph's scraped knuckles.

"Yeah, I can bend metal, stone and sand. Though I still can't feel loose sand too well," Toph sighed as she heard Kuzon get down and walk with the bench's support. Toph sighed and sank to the floor next to the prince. "I hope Zuko's ok," she sighed.

"My son is strong, he'll be fine. If he has survived all you said, he'll be just fine," Ursa said, though it sounded as if she were unsure.

Toph nodded, feeling the same. She cared for Zuko, a lot. He was her best friend, but when he was in danger, it felt like she liked him so much more than as a friend. More than she liked Wan Lo. But he didn't like her that way, did he? Toph was confused about her emotions concerning the Fire Lord, but she wanted him and his son to be safe, even if it cost her life. Playing with Kuzon, her thoughts roamed and she thought about the several awkward moments between her and Zuko since they had started the tour of his country. She had brushed it off at the time, but now that she had nothing to do but reflect, she knew he had come close to kissing her several times, and she had done nothing to stop it, sometimes, she had been leaning towards him. But they hadn't, Zuko had never made the move, because of their friendship and the fact that she was going out with his advisor.

"Is something wrong, Toph?" Ursa asked after a while.

"Just thinking," Toph sighed. "Tell me about Zuko. What was he like as a kid?"

She knew Ursa was smiling and started telling her stories and Toph returned stories of her friendship with Zuko, anything to keep her mind off of her inner turmoil concerning her emotions for her best friend. Dinner came and Toph had to change Kuzon's diaper, but did so easily after a lot of practice on the road. She smiled as she handed the dirty diaper to the guard and heard him gag as he took it away.

"You'd think they never had to deal with anything disgusting," Ursa sighed once the man was gone.

"Blood and guts are different than dirty diapers," Toph said with a grin and Ursa laughed. They agreed to keep watch, taking turns so that their captors couldn't take Kuzon away while they were sleeping. Though both women were tired, Ursa took first watch since Toph was still exhausted from the dart she had taken and promised she would wake the earthbender if anyone came.

The next day, Toph was already awake when Kuzon woke and she knew it was dawn, though Ursa didn't know what time it was. "He's a firebender," Toph explained when asked how she knew. "He's gotten up at dawn since he was born."

"Zuko and Azula were the same," Ursa sighed. "It's hard for a non-firebender to cope with."

Toph laughed and they talked more as they sat there, nothing else to do except talk and entertain Kuzon. After lunch, Toph heard a voice she recognized. She handed Kuzon to Ursa and stood, heading to the wooden bars and listened more. She felt tears come to her eyes as she heard two voices, one the voice of the man in charge, and the other she knew intimately well. The voice she never expected to hear in the renegade's dungeon.

"You have the girl, get going," the man in charge said. "You can't take them both and the earthy says she won't leave the brat."

"You said you wouldn't hurt her!" he cried.

"Calm down, or I will calm you down myself," the man in charge stated in a threatening tone. "She is unharmed, you could see for yourself."

Silence reigned and then Toph heard one man walking towards her and stop when he was ten feet away.

"Toph?" he asked quietly as Toph felt tears roll down her cheeks. She had been betrayed by the one she had never expected. She turned her back to him to hide her tears. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "They took my sister and demanded information for her to be free. I can only take her. They said they wouldn't hurt you."

"They didn't have to," Toph stated. "You just did."

"Toph, please. I love…"

"No, you don't!" Toph cried, spinning to face him. "You don't, Wan Lo, or you wouldn't have done this! I don't want to hear your voice again!"

With that, Toph turned her back to him again and stalked to stand next to Ursa, crying silently. She couldn't stop crying, but she managed to keep her shoulders from shaking. She kept her body stiff, hard as a rock to show she would not be moved by his pleas. Ursa laid a hand on her shoulder and a venomous tone was in the lady's voice when she spoke.

"You should leave, young man," Ursa stated. "You've betrayed your country, your lady. For what? Your sister? I'm sure your sister feels the same we do. We would rather die than betray our people."

Toph heard Wan Lo start to walk away. He stopped as if he was looking back to her, but she kept her back to him and then he left.

"He's gone," Ursa said and Toph sank to her knees, crying harder than she had ever cried. She had never been so heartbroken before. She knew she cared for Zuko, and she had had a huge crush on Sokka when she was younger, and then there were all the suitors, but it had never felt like this. It felt like her heart had been torn out of her chest and stepped on by Wan Lo. Ursa pulled her into a hug and Toph cried into the lady's shoulder. She thought about when Zuko had cried on her when they had gone back into his bedroom the week after Mai and died and wondered if this was what he had felt like.

"It's ok, dear," Ursa said in a soothing voice as she stroked Toph's hair and back.

"I should have realized something wasn't right," Toph choked out between sobs.

"Love is blind, you couldn't know," Ursa said gently and Toph nodded, sniffing as she felt Kuzon crawl to her and curl up in her lap. She wrapped her arms around her charge and just rocked the baby as Ursa held her. She took comfort from Zuko's family and just sat there for a while. Eventually her tears dried and she pulled away from Ursa.

"Well, love may be blind, but so am I," Toph said with a determined tone. "I won't let them hurt Zuko, Kuzon or you," she told Ursa. "You're all I have left."

"I know," Ursa sighed. "Unfortunately hindsight is perfect, but we all live and learn."

Toph nodded, knowing the lady spoke from experience, but Toph's resolve was set. She would wait until the men made a wrong move, and she would save her friend and charge. She didn't have anything else to live for except to keep Zuko and Kuzon safe now, and she would make sure she did her duty.


	18. To Set Things Right

A/N: Thank you everyone who read and reviewed. I know I'm being slow in my stories, but a lot is going on in my life at the moment. I am working two jobs and am searching for a new day job. Thanks for being so patient and pray for me and several of my friends. I have some friends who own an animal sanctuary, rescuing big cats. But they are facing foreclosure and the main money maker, Joel, was just laid off from his job. They are in the running for extreme home makeover, so just keep praying they get it. Thanks, enjoy, and review.

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar

Chapter 18

Zuko woke, feeling better, though his arm was still sore. He had fallen asleep before Aang and Katara had returned and he got up quickly, heading outside to find answers. Li and Kaluk flanked him as soon as he stepped outside of the small house he had been given and he nodded to them before looking around. Spotting Appa, he turned to Li.

"Where's the Avatar? And the sandbender?"

"Right here," Aang said from Zuko's left. The Fire Lord turned and saw Aang looking exhausted coming from the mayor's house.

"What happened?" Zuko asked and Aang motioned for the Fire Lord to follow him and went into the house where they had questioned the sandbender.

Zuko found Matin, a firebending guard, and Payan looking tired, but comfortable and Lian sleeping on a mat along with a young boy in sandbender clothes sitting next to her. The boy looked no older than ten, and looked up from his seat next to the girl to study Zuko. Aang smiled at the boy and gestured for the boy to follow them to a corner.

"This is Matt," Aang told Zuko in a quiet voice. "Matt, this is my friend, Zuko. Tell him what you told me."

Matt started looking nervous and Zuko saw the boy's brown eyes stare at his scar for a while before he took a deep breath.

"I saw my brothers take a boulder to the volcano," Matt said softly, darting looks back towards Lian. "There were some men there and a really nasty looking man. The nasty man asked why my brothers had taken a rock, and shot fire at two of them. He burned my oldest brother before they could tell him a woman and child were inside the rock. We can't move rock well, it's too hard, and any attempts my brothers made to move it were stopped from within."

Matt stopped and Zuko darted a glance at Aang.

"Sandbenders are more like airbenders than earthbenders," Aang explained. "Bending rock is nearly impossible for them."

"How was the bending stopped from within?" Zuko asked Matt.

"I dunno," Matt shrugged. "My brother later told me he felt like someone had an iron grip on it. The nasty man ordered some people to remove the rock and they did slowly, revealing a pretty woman holding onto a little boy. The lady was sleeping, but if the earthbenders stopped pulling the rock away, it moved back to surround her. I saw them take some stuff off of her and the little boy, but when they tried to take the little boy away, she wouldn't let go."

Zuko nodded, still taking everything in. Toph was unconscious, and still wouldn't relinquish control of her element or charge without a fight. He almost smiled as he thought about how stubborn the blind earthbender was.

"This was the lady's," Matt said, holding up a black rock. Zuko took it and found it was Toph's meteorite bracelet wound around the one she had given Kuzon. He felt a pain of sadness, knowing Toph would feel blind without her bracelet around her or around Kuzon and Aang placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Zuko nodded once to the Avatar and turned his attention back to the boy.

"Where did they take them?" Zuko asked. "Were they able to separate them?"

"They headed straight into the volcano," Matt said. "My brothers didn't like them trying to pry the little boy away from his mom, and protested. They were sent away with blasts of fire, but we followed. We can't follow them into the volcano, but my brothers are around it, waiting to see if the nasty man comes out. Last I knew, the little boy and his mom wouldn't let go of each other."

Zuko nodded, slightly relieved. Toph wasn't letting go of his son, and somehow Kuzon knew to not let go of Toph. What the boy said caught Zuko's attention and he studied Matt. "Why do you say the lady was his mom?" Zuko asked the boy.

"They both had black hair," the boy said innocently. "Who else but his mom would protect him like that?"

Zuko smiled slightly and the boy looked startled before he relaxed a little. "Toph's my best friend and my son's protector. Not his mother. But she loves him like a son. Thanks, Matt."

"You can go back to your sister now," Aang told the boy and Matt grinned before he moved to sit next to Lian. Aang went back outside and Zuko followed him, his thoughts already racing with what they could do.

"We need to go after them." Zuko said when they were alone.

"We will," Aang said gently. "But your men need another day to heal. Seth is still at the volcano, trying to feel where the people could be. I'll head back tonight to pick him up."

"They may have moved on by then," Zuko said, frustrated that they would have to wait. "I know sandbenders are around the volcano, but how many are there? The renegades could have moved on!"

"There's fifty sandbedners," Aang said, trying to calm the Fire Lord down. "And they're taking shifts. It's true that someone could slip by, but with what they'd have to go through to get Toph through, the sandbenders would notice it. The mayor's already given us another fifty men to use and Seth sent orders back with us to have the men of the town act as lookouts for balloons and between the sandbenders. They're already out there and most of the men are firebenders. We're doing all we can, Zuko. As soon as Seth comes back, we'll make our plan. Toph will watch over Kuzon until then."

"I know," Zuko sighed.

"Zuko, we'll do everything we can, but we don't know how many people are in there…"

"I know," Zuko said again, nearly growling and turned away from the Avatar to gaze at the volcano. It had seemed so beautiful and peaceful just the day before. But now the ancient volcano loomed like a dark threat. Toph and his son were somewhere inside there if they hadn't been moved yet. Despite wanting to charge in and tear the mountain apart to find them, Zuko knew that was foolish. He tried to think of another way. "If we charge in, we could be outnumbered and Kuzon and Toph could be hurt. I'm going to send a hawk back to the palace, requesting troops," he said before he stared walking toward the aviary.

"Wait," Aang said, stopping Zuko with a hand on the Fire Lord's shoulder. "We don't know if they had a contact at the palace. They obviously knew where we were going."

Zuko turned back to scowl at his friend and Aang shrank back from his expression. "I know," he growled. "I'm still going to send the hawk."

Aang looked so sad, but then his gaze moved to be past Zuko and the Fire Lord turned to see a hawk coming towards them.

"You may not have to," Aang said and Zuko held out his arm for the hawk. The hawk landed and he noticed it looked malnourished and hungry. Zuko soothed it before he took the letter out of the case and handed the hawk to Kaluk.

"Make sure the hawk is well taken care of," Zuko said and barely noticed Kaluk hurry off with the hawk as he opened and read the letter.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked as Zuko felt his blood turn cold, sure he was turning pale. "What does it say?"

"If I want my son to live, I need to trade myself for him," Zuko told his friend. "And be executed in his stead."

XXXXX

Toph turned her back to the bars as she heard him approach again. He hadn't left, though, apparently, he had sent his sister out to safety, but Toph refused to speak or listen to him. She knew Wan Lo was hurt by her silence, but what he had done, betraying her friends and his people, she could never forgive him for that. She knew Ursa would shoo Wan Lo away if her persisted too long. And Kuzon knew when Toph was feeling too sad. This time, Wan Lo didn't speak, trying to plead forgiveness. He just stood there, watching her. She had only been there for two days, and this was the second morning. Wan Lo had approached her eleven times, trying to beg forgiveness and she had refused to even acknowledge him each time. She knew she just had to wait him out and find a weakness in the renegade's operation. But every time Wan Lo pleaded, it was hard to ignore him. A part of her wanted to forgive him, to tell him she still cared for him, but she squashed that part and told herself he deserved it. He had betrayed hers and Zuko's trust and had used her, even claiming he loved her, only to turn around and break her heart, selling her and Kuzon to the renegades. She knew she just had to wait a little longer. Toph knew Zuko would try and rescue them, but only Wan Lo and their captors knew where they were.

"You know she doesn't want to hear you," Ursa said sternly.

"I know," Wan Lo said sadly. Toph heard him turn his head as if looking behind him and then he kneeled next to the bars. "They're going to trade you, tomorrow. I'm sorry, but I'll try and set things right. No matter what happens, know that I love you." he whispered and then something was rolling towards Toph and Wan Lo was walking away. Toph caught it quickly and was surprised to find that it was a small ball of metal. Once she was sure she and Ursa were alone, Toph walked over to the lady.

"What is it?" Ursa asked quietly as she bounced Kuzon on her knee.

"Metal," Toph said with a small smile. She started to pull small pieces away from the ball and attach them to her clothes, underneath and at the seams.

"What are you doing?" Ursa whispered as Toph picked Kuzon up and placed a few strips of metal under his shirt before placing more under her own clothes.

"Give me your hand," Toph whispered and when Ursa's hand was in hers, Toph started applying metal under the cuffs of Ursa's shirt. "They might find it on me, but if it's small, it's harder to find. And I can direct it anywhere and you can even use it as a small knife if need be," Toph said in a low tone.

"Then give me more," Ursa said. "They might find it on you, but they wouldn't expect it on me."

Toph nodded and smiled slightly and continued to put more metal on Ursa's clothing and her own, only putting the minimum on Kuzon in case he moved too much.

"What do you think we would be traded for?" Ursa asked.

Toph took a deep breath. She thought she knew what the renegades wanted, and it made her angry that Zuko would even agree to it. "Either Azula or Zuko's going to trade himself for us. Stupid jerkbender."

"What?" Ursa asked.

"Zuko!" Toph hissed. "I know he'll do anything for his friends, and now his son, but he's going to throw his life away for us!"

"You don't know that," Ursa said, trying to soothe Toph, and Toph frowned at the lady.

"Yes, I do," Toph retorted. "He got in the way of lightning to save Katara when he was dueling Azula during the comet. He's thrown himself in danger plenty of times for his friends and would rather sacrifice himself than have his son be hurt. And I told him I wouldn't let him do that!"

Ursa laid a hand on Toph's shoulder as Kuzon crawled over to her and into her lap. "We won't let him do that," Ursa said. "If I can get my hands on a sword, I can take down at least ten men before I go down."

"So you taught Sparky the Dao swords," Toph said with a smile.

"Yes, I did," Ursa said with pride.

"Well, I guess all we can do is wait," Toph sighed as she put the last piece of metal under the hem of her skirt.

They waited, but no news came and Wan Lo didn't appear again. The day wore on, and their meals came, but still no activity told them if anything was going to happen. They took shifts again and Toph heard several men approach the wooden cage after dawn the next day. She was instantly up and shook Ursa's shoulder as Kuzon woke in his grandmother's arms.

"What do you want?" Toph asked the men before her as she scowled at them.

"I want you to behave and get into the box with the brat and the woman when I open your door," the leader stated in his slimy voice. "If you don't, I'll have no choice but to drug you, all of you. And the traitor wouldn't like to see you barely conscious."

Toph nodded and heard Ursa get up and pass Kuzon into her arms.

"Kuzon's hungry," Toph stated.

"There's food for you ladies and him in the box," the man said and then the sound came of a door sliding open.

Toph hesitated and Ursa took her hand, leading her slowly towards the door. The earthbender heard Ursa step up and followed the lady's example and soon found herself in what felt like a palanquin, but it was made of wood with only a few holes to let air in. Toph turned as she heard what sounded like a door slamming shut behind her and felt a slight vibration as the box shook. She got a feel for the box, feeling it to be five by five feet and five feet tall, but she knew it was all wood. Ursa lowered her hand and Toph followed the movement to find a cushioned bench. She continued to feel the floor with her bare feet, and felt it was solid as Ursa placed a bottle in her hand.

"Thanks," Toph sighed as she felt Kuzon reach for the bottle and fed him.

"There's also some bread he could eat," Ursa said and Toph nodded. The lady took Kuzon once he was done with the bottle and started feeing him little bits of bread as Toph ate a simple breakfast of bread and meat. Just as they had finished eating, the box moved, feeling like it was being lifted and carried for a while before it was set down again, though it felt like they were higher than they had been.

"We're on a cart," Ursa whispered. "In the middle of a huge cavern."

Toph nodded, trying to feel the stone surrounding them, but couldn't get much of an impression without a connection to the ground.

"Close those flaps!" the man in charge said from Toph's right and then came the sound of fabric falling and the air coming in lessened, making the box a little stuffier, though air continued to come in slowly.

"Don't try anything," the leader said from in front of Toph, through the air hole in the front of the box. "There are earthbenders surrounding you, and if you try anything, I'll have to dart you."

Toph scowled, but nodded. "Fine, but once this is all done, I'm hunting you down."

The man laughed and Toph just scowled more to keep herself from flinching in disgust at the man's voice.

"Well, your boyfriend is coming along, saying he'll give himself up to set you free," the man said and then the cart started moving.

Toph thought over the information and wondered what Wan Lo was up to. He had given her metal and was now going along for the ride. He had said he was going to set things right, but Toph knew she would have to wait to find out what would happen. A thousand scenarios rolled through her mind of what he could do, but as they got worse, she just concentrated on playing with Kuzon and trying to find a weakness in the renegade's plans.

"So why am I going?" Ursa asked Toph.

"I'm sure they have a reason," Toph stated with a frown as she helped Kuzon walk around her legs.

"She's going as extra security," the leader stated outside, from the front of the carriage. "Now be quiet!"

Toph was sure Ursa was frowning as she was and they just entertained Kuzon, though the baby seemed to be on edge, probably sensing the ladies emotions. The cart moved at a steady pace and Toph thought of what she could do. The flaps over the air holes lifted occasionally and Toph could feel dust in the air that came in. Slowly, she started to accumulate the dust along her skin, and after a while, tried to bring a little more dust in whenever the flaps lifted, whether by breeze or bump. The dust originally had a feel of solid rock, but then it started to get a feel of sand. Toph knew that they were still on the same island, in the desert, but the dust never got fully sand like. She wondered why they weren't heading directly onto the sand. Perhaps they had lost the use of their sandbenders.

"You look deep in thought," Ursa whispered to her when Kuzon started making his nonsense sounds.

"They had sandbenders helping them earlier, but now, it seems as if they don't trust them," Toph whispered back.

A loud banging sounded from the front of the box and Toph felt the dimensions of the cart they were on. "Shut up the brat!" the leader said, obviously angry.

Toph picked Kuzon up from her feet and held him close. "Hush, Little Sunshine, it'll be ok," Toph told Kuzon before she turned to Ursa. "Sunshine is worried, he may do something drastic."

"We'll have to keep him safe," Ursa agreed, knowing Toph was speaking about Zuko. Toph had told the lady about her nicknames for everyone as she told Ursa about Zuko and the end of the war. "There's no telling what the boy may do when danger threatens."

Toph nodded. "What is she talking about?!" the leader hissed to someone.

"She has nicknames for all her friends," Wan Lo said in a low tone. "Sunshine is the baby."

Toph studied Wan Lo's tone. He knew that she called Zuko Sunshine occasionally, that was why Kuzon was Little Sunshine. She wondered what he had planned, but he obviously wasn't going to betray her anymore. They would have to wait to find out, and she was tired of waiting. After another hour, the cart stopped and Toph heard people surrounding the cart.

"You came with others," the leader said with a scowl.

"Only to make sure my son is taken to safety," Toph heard Zuko say. Toph readied the metal, ready to use it any way she could. Toph heard someone else move and then heard Zuko again.

"You're the traitor?!" Zuko snarled.

"I had no choice, my lord," Wan Lo said humbly. "I offer myself to face my punishment so that Lady Toph may go free."

Toph listened, wanting to feel someone, anything, any earth as Ursa laid a hand on her shoulder. Toph knew time was short and moved her hand, pulling most of the metal off of Ursa and molding it into a small knife for the lady. Ursa took it and Toph was ready to do anything that she could.

"Let them go, Qin," Zuko stated.

The leader seemed shocked that he had been recognized and had a scowl in his tone when he spoke again. "Give yourself up, traitor."

"I will, when I see that they are free. I will take a step towards you for every step Toph and my son take towards my people."

"Agreed," Qin said. "Open the door."

Toph heard men coming towards the door. "Hide it, you'll know when to go," she whispered to Ursa and heard Ursa nod.

The door opened and a man grabbed Toph's arm. "Take care of him," Ursa said as she grabbed Toph in a hug and Toph heard the people from Zuko's side gasp.

"I will," Toph said as the man pulled her out.

XXXXX

Zuko could only stare as he saw his mother in the wooden box, hugging Toph as the blind earthbender was being pulled out by a rough looking swordsman. He heard Aang, Katara and the three guards he had with him catch their breath as well, and he scowled at Qin again. The former war minister had been a loyal man to Ozai and would have been so under Azula, had Zuko not defeated her and taken the throne. Qin had been sentenced to jail time for his crimes, but then had disappeared. The man looked disheveled, but greedier and tanner than he had ever looked. Zuko's gaze fell on Toph as she stood tall and adjusted Kuzon to her hip before turning her face to frown at Qin.

"Can Kuzon say goodbye to his father?" she asked and Zuko almost smiled at how proud Toph was. She would never show fear, and would laugh in the face of death if she could.

Qin scowled, but nodded. "Yes, when you pass each other, you have ten seconds," the man said and Toph nodded. Zuko waited until Toph took a step towards him before he took a step towards her. The plan and his people were in place to turn this around, he just needed to make sure his son was safe first. As they walked towards each other, Zuko noticed Wan Lo looking longingly after Toph. She had not even turned towards him or acknowledged his presence and Wan Lo looked hurt. Obviously there had been strife between the two over Wan Lo's betrayal. Two of the men surrounding the cart had swords and another looked to be a firebender as another six surrounded the men and cart. They kept the door open, one of the swordsmen pointing his sword at Ursa, but Zuko knew his mother would be fine. She had taught him the ways of stealth and sword. He only hoped she wouldn't need to use her old skills.

Toph stopped in front of Zuko and he paused. Kuzon reached for him and he picked his son out of Toph's arms.

"You're being an idiot," Toph whispered as Zuko hugged his son to him. "But I have a plan."

"So do I," he whispered back as he handed Kuzon back to Toph. Kuzon started to cry, reaching for his father and Zuko forced himself to hand his son back to Toph. "Protect Kuzon first, and Toph…be careful."

Toph studied him with an odd expression on her face as emotion lined Zuko's voice. He couldn't help it. With Toph gone, he had realized how much he cared for her, how much he depended on her. And though it wasn't the same type of love he had for Mai, he still loved Toph and needed her at his side.

"You too, Sparky," Toph said with a smile before taking a step towards Aang and Katara. Zuko took a deep breath and tried to smile at Kuzon as his son looked at him with tears and a confused face. He hoped Kuzon would understand one day why he was doing this. It was for him. Walking towards Qin and his mother, Zuko saw Qin start to smirk until he frowned suddenly.

A gust of air pulled Zuko back and then all hell broke loose. Qin and his firebenders and a few earthbenders started attacking Zuko and his guards as sandbenders popped out of the ground and started shielding Zuko and his son the best they could.

"They're on our side," Zuko heard Katara say.

"Fine, take Kuzon, I'm not staying out of this fight," Toph growled.

Zuko blocked a blast of fire and chanced a look back towards Toph. She had a metal shield in front of her and was still holding Kuzon. She was obviously trying to pass the prince off to the waterbender, but Katara was glancing at Zuko.

"Toph, take care of Kuzon, no matter what," Zuko said as he blocked more fire blasts. He saw his mother taking out one of the swordsmen with a small knife and then she had the sword in her hand as she faced off with the other swordsman. Seth and Payan as well as two of the sandbenders were making their way towards Zuko, fighting off the earthbenders and firebenders working for Qin. Wan Lo looked confused, but Qin was trying to get closer to Zuko, firing at and taking out sandbenders. Zuko stepped in front of Lian, shielding her from a firebender when Toph shouted out his name.

"Zuko, move!" Toph shouted and Zuko looked up and saw Qin sending lightning his way. Zuko tried to align himself to take it and redirect it, but he knew that he didn't have much time. He probably wasn't going to get in position in time. He had just realized that when he saw Wan Lo jump into the path of the lightning and try to redirect it. Zuko shielded himself and Lian from another fire blast as a wave of sand hit Qin and the former war minister just stared as a spike of hardened sand went through his heart. Zuko saw Wan Lo fall out of the corner of his eye a second before the war minister fell.


	19. Lost Love

A/N: Thank you everyone again for being so patient with me. I know I'm super busy, and a lot is happening in my life at the moment. My husband was just laid off, I'm searching for a new job, trying to cope with the old one and little money, etc. Thanks again and please don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar

Chapter 19

Everything seemed to slow down for Zuko as he saw Qin fall as the sand became loose again. Toph was running to Wan Lo as he twitched with blue static covering him and the sandbenders captured and subdued the last of the renegades.

"Greenie!" Toph cried and tried to touch Wan Lo, but the static touched her and she drew her hand back as if burned. Katara hurried to Wan Lo and Zuko did as well. Katara took out her water and it started glowing, but she couldn't touch Wan Lo. She turned pleading eyes to Zuko and he touched Wan Lo and took the energy, redirecting it out to the open air.

Wan Lo started gasping for breath and Katara put her healing waters onto Wan Lo, but she started looking sad as Toph started crying.

"Stupid, you had to do that, didn't you?!" Toph said to Wan Lo and Zuko saw the young man try to smile at Toph as she held his hand. Zuko thought he had never seen Wan Lo look so at peace, or Toph look so scared.

"You would've…done the…same," Wan Lo told Toph. "Told you…I'd set things…right."

"No," Toph stated, holding his hand. "You can't die on me. Wan Lo, you can't leave."

"I love you," Wan Lo sighed before he closed his eyes. Toph just pleaded with him not to go and then collapsed onto his chest, crying openly.

Zuko saw Aang approach, holding Kuzon, and the Fire Lord kneeled and laid a hand on Toph's shoulder. She turned to him and he felt so sad as he saw tears running down her face, her eyes red as she silently asked him why Wan Lo had died. He pulled her to him and she hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest and Zuko could only hold his best friend as she grieved. Katara stopped and drew her water back into her water bag.

"I'm sorry, he's gone," the waterbender said sadly. "He couldn't redirect it."

Zuko nodded sadly, seeing his mother approach. She looked at Toph and Wan Lo with such sadness and seemed shocked when she met Zuko eye to eye. He knew he was different, he had changed more than she had. She just had grey streaks running through her hair and some lines on her face where he had a scar covering a third of his face.

"Toph, he did it for you, for Zuko," Ursa said gently.

"He shouldn't have, I should have," Toph said into Zuko's chest. "I love him."

Zuko felt a pain in his heart at Toph's admittance of her feelings for Wan Lo, but he knew the truth. He still loved Mai, even though she was gone. He tried to think of what he could do to cheer Toph up and the words just came to him.

"Toph, you didn't know," Zuko said gently.

"I still should've been the one to shield you," Toph said, turning her green eyes up to Zuko. He wiped away the tears on her face, barely noticing the guards and sandbenders taking away the captives.

"You can't be in two places at once, and he did the right thing. Someone once gave me some very wise advice after my wife died. Live one day, one moment, at a time and cherish the time you had together."

He felt better as a smile started pulling at Toph's mouth and then she hugged him again. "You're a thief," she said and Zuko just hugged her back, glad to have his friend back. He noticed Seth approach him, his arm still in a splint from the sandbender attack.

"What shall we do with the bodies, my lord?" Seth asked formally.

Zuko stood and Toph did as well, wiping her face quickly and taking Kuzon when he reached for her. Zuko turned and saw a sandbender dead and three of Qin's people as well as the former war minister and Wan Lo.

"Let the sandbenders do as is their custom," Zuko said, "and a funeral pyre for the renegades. Then give Wan Lo a hero's pyre, like Kenin's."

Seth nodded and went to attend to the dead and injured as Katara started heading to the few guards who were injured and the other two renegades who had survived.

"Toph, why don't you come with me," Aang said gently. "And we can take you and Kuzon to the town where he'll be safe."

Toph nodded and turned towards Zuko.

"I'll be fine, I just need to make sure the people here are ok," Zuko reassured her. "Besides, Seth has been doing a wonderful job of keeping an eye on me."

A smile tugged at Toph's mouth and she nodded, knowing he spoke the truth. Zuko turned to his mother and she took a step towards him, looking as if she wanted to embrace him, but unsure what to do.

"You should go with Toph," he told his mother softly. "And we'll catch up later."

Ursa smiled gently, like she used to smile at him when he was a child and he knew she understood. Zuko turned and watched Appa take off with Toph, Kuzon, Ursa and Aang on him and the Fire Lord knew that everything that was precious to him in the world was flying off to safety at that moment. He sighed and turned to help Seth and Katara tend to the wounded and dead.

XXXXX

Toph curled up on Appa's saddle with Kuzon in her lap and just enjoyed the feeling of no earth. Occasional vibrations came through the saddle to her as Aang or Ursa moved or adjusted, but Toph ignored them and just turned her face into the wind. She had never thought she would relish the feeling of being blind, but she did at that moment. She remembered every feeling, every vibration of the fight, when she felt Qin start lightning, Wan Lo starting to run towards Zuko and she had tried to stop Qin before he let the lightning go. But the sand was too loose and shifty for her to be accurate and Wan Lo had surprised her and everyone by jumping into the path of the lightning and attempting to redirect it. She had known the moment he landed that something wasn't right, and instead of just dissipating her shield of sand, she had rammed it full force into Qin.

She was both sickened and glad that she had killed the man with one strike, but then Wan Lo's erratic breathing and heart rate had come to her and she knew he was dying. Silently, tears started rolling down her cheeks as she thought about Wan Lo. It was true, she had loved him, just as he loved her. But he was gone now, and she was alone. With a wry smile, she thought about Zuko and knew he had felt the same way when Mai died. He had even given her the same advice she had given him the morning after Mai had died and she knew it was true.

"I'll take Kuzon," Ursa said gently and Toph nodded, picking up the little prince and handing him to his grandmother. "You should rest, it will probably be a while before we reach the town."

"At least an hour," Aang confirmed.

Toph nodded and turned her back to the others, hanging her arms and head over the saddle like she used to do when she was twelve and her tears came stronger as she thought of Wan Lo and every moment she had spent with him over the past six months and especially after he had betrayed her. She knew she shouldn't have been so harsh on him, but she had been so hurt at the time, it had never crossed her mind that he would die. Her tears came stronger and after a while, she was worn out and just relaxed against the saddle.

Toph woke, feeling a bed underneath her and she thought she heard someone else in the room. She tensed, wondering where she was and who was watching her.

"It's me," Zuko said gently and Toph relaxed.

"Should have put me on the ground," Toph replied with a frown and Zuko chuckled lightly.

"My mother insisted you get a bed after spending two nights on a wooden floor," Zuko said and Toph smiled at how kind Ursa was.

"I told her I was used to it," Toph said as she sat up and set her feet on the ground. She felt several people scurrying around the town, and recognized all the guards, as well as her friends and their children. Ursa was playing with Kuzon and Katiana as Kalaya watched her son sleep.

"Where's…?" Toph started.

"The guards not attending the house or sleeping are building a pyre," Zuko said sadly and Toph just nodded. She felt tears trying to make their way out again and suddenly Zuko was at her side and pulling her close in a hug. He just held her as she tried to stop crying and eventually Toph succeeded in quieting her tears.

"I understand," Zuko said in a low tone, and Toph nodded, knowing he was the only one who could understand what she was going through. "But it was his choice, his way of trying to redeem himself."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt," Toph stated.

"No, it's going to hurt for a long time," Zuko said softly. "You'll always feel something for him, but maybe, someday, there will be someone else."

Toph pulled away from Zuko as emotion lined his voice. He spoke as if from experience, and with a tinge of longing as well as affection and Toph thought over all the close calls between them since the tour had started and her own confusing emotions concerning her best friend. She sighed and leaned back into him, just enjoying his companionship.

"Maybe someday," Toph sighed and she could have sworn she felt Zuko smile.

After another minute of remaining embraced, Zuko pulled away and stood. "It's almost sunset, and you know us firebenders," he said with a light smile. Toph sighed and stood, straightening her skirt quickly and then took Zuko's arm before he led her out to the town square.

"How long was I out?" Toph whispered to him as they walked.

"Three hours," Zuko said. "You had Katara and Aang worried, but I knew you would be ok."

"Seems like its six months ago, except in reverse," Toph muttered under her breath.

"I know," Zuko sighed before he stopped. Toph felt a wooden structure ahead of them and then Aang was speaking about how Wan Lo was a good son, firebender, politician, and how he gave his life so that the Fire Lord and prince could be safe. Toph felt tears come to her eyes again, but let the few that came out roll down her cheeks unhindered as Aang finished the ceremony and then Zuko let her arm go as he and several other firebenders stepped forward to blast the pyre. Toph felt the heat and could smell the burning flesh and stood there, waiting for the slightest indication from Zuko that she could leave.

As he walked back towards her, he nodded once, and Toph instantly turned and walked away from the pyre quickly. She couldn't stand the smell of burning flesh, and though she knew it was a funeral fit for a hero, her heart still ached at the loss of her boyfriend. Also, she couldn't bear to let anyone see her if she did break down, which she felt like doing. She started heading to the bed where she had been to cry in private when she felt two people coming into town, one not by choice. Wiping her tears away quickly, Toph hurried to the two and found one was the sandbender who had been fighting next to Zuko while the other was unfamiliar, but had a familiar way to the their walking pattern. She wasn't surprised that both were women, but both seemed so young, even to her.

"Who are you?" Toph asked as she stopped in front of the two, noticing the sandbender was holding the other girl in a simple arm lock.

"I am Lian of the Hami Tribe," the sandbender said with pride. "My brothers found this one wandering the desert and thought we should take her to the Fire Lord. She keeps blathering about being a prisoner and asking about her brother."

Toph nodded and turned her face to the other woman. "Who are you?"

"I'm Cecilia," the girl said, struggling for a moment, but stopped as Lian's grip tightened. "My brother set me free from the renegades that kidnapped me, but then he said he had to stay behind to set another free. Please, my lady, can you tell me where Wan Lo is? Have you heard anything?"

Toph felt her face fall as she realized that the girl was Wan Lo's sister, the one he had betrayed her for.

"I'm sorry," Toph said as she felt tears burn in her eyes again. "Wan Lo died, saving Zuko."

The girl suddenly fell to her knees and Toph knew she was crying.

"He jumped into the path of lightning meant for Zuko, to set things right. To save him, Kuzon, and me," Toph continued.

The girl nodded, but continued to sob, curling into a ball. Lian seemed to be looking on with sorrow, but also a quiet pride, as if crying was beneath her. Toph went to the girl and laid a hand on her shoulder as she kneeled before her. Though she knew Cecilia was about the same age as her, Toph felt old as she tried to comfort her.

"I loved him too, but I need to know. Were there any other prisoners or renegades there? In the volcano?"

Cecilia nodded and sniffed. "You're Toph, aren't you?"

Toph nodded, and attempted to smile, but couldn't.

"He spoke about you constantly, about how he was sorry for doing it, how he wanted to set things right, to be with you. Yes, there are others. The man who took you, Qin, he wasn't in charge. Maybe second in command. I don't know who was, but I heard him order Qin around once from the shadows, and Qin didn't like it."

Toph nodded. "Wan Lo did set things right," was all the earthbender could say before she stood and faced Lian, fighting to retain control of herself. "Take her to the Fire Lord, and tell him I'm going back to the volcano. I'm going to end the threats once and for all."

Toph started to stalk past the two girls when Lian called out to her. "Let me come, Lady. You are brave, but you could use help."

Toph just turned and gave a wry smile to the sandbender. "Then come with the guards and Avatar, but make sure Zuko and Kuzon are safe."

With that, Toph started earthbending away from the town and towards the volcano. Wan Lo had set things right, by redeeming himself and saving Zuko. But she would make it right for him. She would make sure Zuko and Kuzon were never targeted by the renegades again. She would end the threats on her best friend and avenge her lost love, even if it cost her life. As she earthbended as fast as she could, Toph let her anger and rage come to the surface and control her. Yes, she would make the men who had taken her love and threatened her friends suffer as none had before.

XXXXX

Zuko started walking away from the pyre as it burned lower. He had wanted to go after Toph when she walked away, but he knew she needed time alone, to face her grief and the reality that Wan Lo was gone. He started heading towards the building where his mother and son were and the room Toph had been given when he saw two figures heading towards him. Seth and Kaluk hurried forwards to intercept the two and Zuko soon saw it was Lian with another girl about her age, though the girl was in a mix of fire nation and earth kingdom clothes and looked tired and dirty.

"Fire Lord," Lian said, bowing her head to Zuko and letting go of the other girl who promptly fell to her knees, crying softly. "This one was found wandering the desert. She claims to be the sister of the man who died to protect you. The Lady Earthbender said to take her to you and that she was going to the volcano."

"Wait, Toph is going back?" Zuko asked, shocked that Toph would go back to the volcano right after Wan Lo had died.

"This one," Lian said, pointing to the girl who was still crying on the ground, "said there were others and the one Lady Earthbender killed was not the leader. The lady said she was going to end the threats once and for all."

Zuko nodded and turned to Seth. "Make sure Wan Lo's sister is taken care of, and then round up as many guards and benders as you can. We're going to give Toph backup. Kaluk, get Aang and Appa. A few of us will head there ahead of the main group on the bison."

"Let me come," Lian said as Kaluk hurried off while Li picked the girl up and gave her comforting words as he escorted her into the house where the guards were staying. Zuko nodded and saw his mother coming out with Kuzon in her arms.

"Toph's gone back," Ursa stated and Zuko nodded, walking up to his mother. Kuzon reached for him and he picked his son out of Ursa's arms, holding Kuzon tightly for a second. Drawing back, he studied Kuzon, noticing his nose and black hair which he had inherited from Mai and the golden eyes that Kuzon had inherited from him. Kuzon seemed sad and reached up, and placed one of his small hands on Zuko's scar.

"Go after her, I can see that you love her," Ursa said and when Zuko glanced up at his mother, he saw her smiling. Zuko nodded and hugged his son once more before kissing his head softly.

"Mind your grandmother, little Sunshine," Zuko told his son before he handed Kuzon back to Ursa. "How did you know?" he asked his mother.

Ursa merely smiled a knowing smile. "I saw how you two looked when you thought of each other, and how you both spoke of each other. She loves you too, it's different, but she needs to do this. For Wan Lo and herself. Give her time, but be there for her."

Zuko smiled slightly. "As she was there for me. Thanks, Mom." Ursa smiled and Zuko quickly bent in to kiss her cheek.

Aang and Katara arrived at that moment along with a few of the guards. Zuko saw Seth pointing out a few, telling them to stay and protect the prince and putting Kaluk in charge of getting the men of the town organized. Aang started to question Zuko, but Zuko merely held out his hand.

"Toph's gone to the volcano to set the other prisoners free and put an end to the renegades. We need to give her backup," Zuko told the Avatar.

Aang shut his mouth and nodded, but Katara started frowning. "You're not going to put yourself in danger, are you?" she asked.

"No," Zuko replied, "but I'm going to make sure Toph doesn't overdue it. You guys coming? Otherwise, I'll take Appa myself."

Katara looked shocked before she started scowling, about to retort, probably to say Zuko shouldn't put himself in danger, but Aang started smiling.

"Just like the old days, huh?" the Avatar said and Zuko nodded, smiling slightly to his friend.

"Fine, I'll go, only to make sure you and Toph don't kill yourselves and each other," Katara said and abruptly turned and started stalking towards Appa.

Zuko turned to Seth and saw him and Lian hurrying to Appa as most of the guards set out on kimodo rhinos towards the volcano.

"She ok?" Zuko asked Aang quietly as they walked to Appa.

"Yeah, it's either that time of the month or she's pregnant," Aang sighed. "She's been acting odd for a few days and won't tell me."

Zuko nodded, remembering when Mai was very emotional during her pregnancy and made sure to stay away from Katara as he got onto Appa. The flying bison soon lifted off and passed the guards going by rhino. Zuko stared at the volcano as they got closer and he knew he had to be there for Toph. To make sure she didn't go too far, and so that he wouldn't lose another woman in his life that he loved.


	20. Wrong Move

A/N: Thank you everyone for waiting, whether patiently or not. =) Fight or Flight will be up soon, and hopefully the next chapter for this one as well. I guess an explanation is in order. I started working 2 jobs, and moved at the same time. During that time, my computer crashed, and we took it to a friend to fix. Unfortunately, mine was the only one he wasn't able to fix in 20 years. So, my husband finally took it to Best Buy and we got it fixed, but it didn't have word. After a week, we got word from a friend, and I've been reading and writing and editing as much as possible since then. But, I work 12 hours a day, so I only have mornings and lunch to write.

This story will be over soon, just a few more chapters. And those who seem surprised at the guest appearance, don't be. I had him in mind for a while before I thought up this scene. I know there's no leading into it, but I just don't like him and he's perfect for the role I gave him. Thank you everyone, and please review. For those who did respond to the AN, just send me a pm with your review and thank you everyone for being so supportive and reading my humble work.

Chapter 20

Toph stopped when her feet hit solid ground again. She was at the base of the volcano and felt some people inside, though the magma underneath cut off a lot of vibrations. Toph punched out into the side of the volcano and instantly created a hole that led directly into its heart. She stopped before she breached the cavern in the heart and kneeled, placing her hands on the ground and concentrating. She felt several people near a wooden cell, and they were trapped. So, she thought, the renegades had a few other hostages. Toph concentrated further and found a barracks with about twenty men inside it and many more walking around. She tried to find the leader, but couldn't detect who it was. With a wry smile, she decided to make the man come to her and punched out, taking out the wall between her and the cavern and startling a few men before she started taking them out.

The men cried out and started to defend themselves and Toph recognized the military readiness of many of them as firebenders, swordsmen and a few earthbenders started to attack her. She took out men as fast as she could and turned to the next ones with a rage and ferocity she had never felt before. She knew these men were responsible for all the attacks on Zuko, Kuzon and for killing Wan Lo, but she was still had enough control to not kill them. She wanted the leader, the men were just being used or were paid mercenaries. An earthbending attack came her way, but Toph was surprised as it was abruptly redirected by another earthbender. She smiled at Seth as he landed next to her, followed by Zuko, Aang, Katara, and the sandbender, Lian.

"Thought you could use some backup," Zuko said with a slight smile in his tone.

Toph nodded as she blocked a fire blast before sending a rock at the firebender, knocking him back as two more took his place.

"You were supposed to stay safe," Toph said to Zuko, mad at him for putting himself in danger, but also happy that he was by her side.

"He wouldn't listen," Katara said with a scowl and Toph smirked.

"This is where I'm safest," Zuko replied. "Watching your back while you're watching mine. Now, where's the head honcho?"

Toph concentrated as Aang and Seth shielded her and Zuko from a few arrows and found a set of vibrations she hadn't felt in many years. She knew those footsteps, and though she was surprised to find them there at the volcano, it made sense. He would want Zuko dead, and all of them as well.

"Up there," Toph said, pointing to the balcony where she felt the footsteps before pointing to where she felt the captives. "Aang, get Hothead up there. Seth, backup's making their way in right now. There are nine people held hostage there. Get them out."

"We'll go with him," Lian said and Katara nodded.

"Yes ma'am," Seth said as she sent an earthbending attack to clear the way for him and he started to head to the cages to free the prisoners. Toph felt the other guards enter the volcano and start taking out men as they made their way to Seth. Aang grabbed Zuko and started airbending as Toph launched herself into the air and towards the balcony. She landed easily and found several earthbenders facing her as Aang and Zuko landed behind her.

"Well, what a surprise to find you here," Toph told the leader. She knew Aang and Zuko were surprised to be facing him, but that soon gave way to anger on Zuko's part. He started to walk towards the earthbenders, waves of heat rolling off of him, but Toph merely held out her hand and Zuko stopped.

"He's mine," she growled.

"So you did survive," the leader said in a superior tone. "What about that poor fool who fell for you?"

"Shut up, Long Feng," Toph growled. "He died, doing what was right. And now you'll die, for killing him and threatening all I care for."

"Kill them all," Long Feng said to the few earthbenders around him as Toph attacked him. She sent a wave of earth towards Long Feng, and he blocked it by bringing a slab up as the earthbenders attacked Zuko and Aang. Toph knew they could take care of themselves and focused on her opponent. Long Feng had aged in the five years since she had last felt him. He was heavier, seeming to have gained some weight, particularly in the gut region, but he seemed sneakier than he was before, which was saying a lot for the snake. Long Feng sent several boulders her way, but she blocked them with ease. She could tell Zuko and Aang were defeating the earthbenders, but Long Feng was dodging all her attacks as she blocked his.

"You claim to be the world's greatest, yet you can't defeat me," Long Feng said and Toph snarled, bringing up a wave of earth behind him to pound him flat. He barely dodged it and Toph sent it after him as she blocked two boulders from Long Feng. They continued to trade blows, dodging and blocking each other, but Toph knew she was winning.

"What are you up to, snake?" Toph asked him as she maneuvered him towards a metal balcony.

"Like I'd tell you, little brat," Long Feng stated with a frown in his tone as he blocked a boulder and sent several at Toph. She blocked them and felt Zuko and Aang taking out the earthbenders.

"You fell under Azula's influence, were forced to do it, but you have several motives for everything you do," Toph stated as Aang finished subduing the last earthbender. The Avatar and Fire Lord approached Long Feng, flanking Toph as Long Feng was forced closer to the metal balcony. She knew he was only a step away and then he would be hers.

"And I don't answer to that brat," Long Feng sneered, trying to attack Zuko, but Toph blocked it.

"No, you only answer to yourself, you always have," Zuko stated. "Why go after my son? My family?!"

Toph felt heat rolling off of Zuko again and hoped he would stay calm. She was still angry at Long Feng for causing the death of Wan Lo, but she knew Zuko's temper could be explosive. Long Feng stood straight, seeming to relish the power he had in causing Zuko to lose his temper.

"You were never as good as your sister. She was a great manipulator, one of the best, but I'll have the last laugh. I'll control what she always wanted, the Fire Lord and the most powerful nation in the world. The renegades were driven, and had passion, but they lacked control, finesse, and that's something I have," Long Feng stated with a proud tone and Toph felt Long Feng earthbend oddly and then the volcano started to rumble. She felt several people hurrying towards them from the other side and start firing at Zuko and Aang. The men blocked, but then the whole balcony started to give way as Long Feng stepped onto the metal. Toph reinforced the earth as much as she could, but knew she'd have to make a move soon.

"Come after me and let your friends die, or save them and let me go free," Long Feng said snidely. "Your choice, Toph Bei Fong."

Toph concentrated and smiled at Long Feng to which he seemed startled. "Both," she said and quickly moved her hand, causing the metal under Long Feng's feet to give way and then turn to pin him against the ground of the volcano as a metal cage before turning to Zuko and Aang, pulling out a shelf of earth beneath them as the ground they were standing on crumbled. The three of them took out the last two firebenders coming towards them before Toph turned to Zuko.

"You guys get out, I need to deal with Long Feng," she told them.

Aang nodded, but Zuko stepped towards her and grabbed her arm. "I'm not leaving without you," he said.

The volcano rumbled more and Toph tried to pull her arm free, but Zuko held on. "The volcano's going to blow soon," Toph said. "I need to know if there's anyone else controlling this. I need you to be safe."

"And I told you, I'm safest with you," Zuko stated as Aang became more worried.

"Guys, we need to go," Aang said.

"I am not letting you put yourself in danger!" Toph yelled at Zuko, trying to pull her arm free.

"And I'm not going to let you kill yourself to end this," Zuko told her back, his temper evident in his tone.

"Zuko…" Toph started, but was interrupted as Zuko suddenly kissed her. As angry as she was at him for not listening to her, and as much as she resisted, Toph melted into the kiss. It was completely different than Wan Lo's kisses. The young politician had been chaste and brief, his kisses warm and inviting, but the memories were blown out of her head like smoke compared to the passion and ferocity of Zuko's kiss. His was like the volcano they were standing on compared to the simple warmth of Wan Lo's kisses. As much as a part of her wanted Zuko to keep going, he pulled away and grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself, not even to find out if he was a puppet," Zuko said, an intensity in his tone Toph had never heard before.

"Guys, we need to go!" Aang said, getting nervous.

Toph nodded. "We're going," she said, hoping she was meeting Zuko eye to eye. He slowly let go of her and Aang stepped closer, ready to get them out through the cone. Toph nodded once more to Zuko and he joined Aang. Once the Avatar started airbending them away, Toph turned and let the earth she was standing on dissolve beneath her into a slide as she headed towards Long Feng.

"Toph!" Zuko yelled. "Aang, get me back down there!"

"Trust me," Toph called back up to them and didn't feel either land as she walked purposely towards Long Feng, still in his metal cage. She could feel Long Feng starting to panic as the cavern cleared out of the last of the renegades and Toph heard Appa descend to pick Aang and Zuko up.

"What do you want?" Long Feng sneered as Toph finally stopped before him. She knew he was sweating and he was breathing heavily. His head was turning quickly, as if trying to find an escape.

"What I want," Toph said calmly as she kneeled before him. "Is for you to die. But, if you answer me correctly, maybe you won't, not yet at least."

"You won't kill me," Long Feng said bravely, but Toph just smiled at him, knowing he was trying to find out if she was bluffing or not.

"I killed Qin, who says I won't kill you?" Toph asked with an evil grin and felt Long Feng's heart rate speed up. Her grin widened; it was dangerous for a man of his age to have his heart going that fast.

"You're bluffing," Long Feng said, but panic was in his tone.

She leaned closer to him and felt his hot, smelly breath on her face and smiled. "You killed the man I loved. I have nothing to lose, anymore. What do you think?"

Long Feng was silent for a minute, but his pulse and heart rate skyrocketed before he spoke. "What do you want to know?" Long Feng asked as the temperature in the volcano increased.

"Your plans, anyone I should know about in the palace and if you're working for anyone," Toph stated, knowing she just had a short amount of time to get the information she wanted.

XXXXX

Zuko was furious. Furious with Aang for not letting him go back for Toph, furious with the renegades and Long Feng for going after his family, furious with himself for not seeing that Toph would do anything to end the violence, and most of all, he was furious with the blind earthbender. He had made a giant leap, hoping he could convince Toph to not go after Long Feng, to show her how much he felt for her, but she had ignored it and gone after the traitor anyways. And then Aang had refused to let Zuko go after Toph, even putting him in a hold with some new airbending trick so that the Fire Lord was a captive on Appa. He knew Aang and Toph were just trying to do the right thing, but he hated it.

Seth and Katara were on Appa along with him and the Avatar, and the bison seemed tired as they left the volcano. Aang was urging his bison on, hoping the volcano wouldn't erupt right behind them, and it had rumbled a few more times as they left, but then had become silent. Seth had asked why Appa wasn't going faster as the volcano started to rumble, but was simply answered by Katara that Appa was tired. The bison had been ferrying people back and forth with little sleep in between and he was exhausted as everyone else was, maybe more. The ride took three times as long as it had taken them to get to the volcano, but Appa finally touched down in the village and Aang gave Zuko one last look before waving his hand and the invisible bonds holding the Fire Lord disappeared. Zuko merely stayed where he was, continuing to glare at the Avatar.

"Zuko, you know we had to leave. Toph would have killed me…" Aang started apologetically, but Zuko interrupted.

"Kill you?! She's going to kill herself! To find out what?! If she even gets the information she wants, she won't make it out of there!"

"Give me a little more credit than that," he head Toph say wearily.

Zuko immediately jumped down towards the voice and saw Toph look tired, dirty and disheveled. He was both angry with her and glad to see her, not sure if he should yell at her or hug her. He noticed Lian behind her, happily dragging a bound and unconscious Long Feng.

"What…?" Zuko started, but Toph merely held up her hand. He stopped and she dropped her hand.

"Seth, make sure our guest gets the best treatment. We might get more out of him," Toph said and Zuko saw her sway a little where she was standing. Zuko nearly shot out a hand to catch her, but she steadied herself. "Lian will help. Katara, come with me and bring Zuko."

He watched, shocked, as Toph turned on her heel and headed to the room she had been given. She had talked about him as if he weren't even there and had seemed both tired and, maybe, angry, at him. His anger had evaporated when he saw her sway from exhaustion, but now it was returning. Katara came up alongside him and studied him.

"What did you do?" the waterbender asked him gently.

"I don't know," Zuko said before following Toph. "But I think we're about to find out."

Katara gave him a shrewd glance before sighing and following him to Toph's room. There, they found the earthbender lying on her bed, her right arm draped over the edge so that she had her fingertips on the ground. Once Katara was inside and had shut the door, Toph sat up.

"You ok?" Katara asked, opening her water bag and changing the water into the bright blue of healing.

"A few bruises, scratches, and a pulled muscle," Toph sighed and Katara immediately sat next to the earthbender to heal her. Zuko found the chair he had been sitting on earlier that day and sat as he waited for Toph to speak. He couldn't believe it was still the same day. His mother, son and Toph had been rescued, Wan Lo had died, Toph had gone back to fight the renegades and Zuko had kissed her. And then, to top it all off, she had made him leave without her, and he had thought he had lost her only to have her come back, tired and, apparently, angry.

He thought about earlier that day, when he had sat there, waiting for Toph to wake. She had looked so lost, so alone, and so tiny. So fragile, and he had never thought he would ever use fragile to describe the small earthbender. But with the loss of Wan Lo, she had become someone else, even if for a short time, and he had wanted to protect her. Zuko wondered if he had appeared the same when Mai had died, and was glad Toph couldn't see that. She felt it, but to see it, that was something entirely different.

"Thanks, Katara. And take care of yourself, ok?" Toph said finally as Katara returned the water to her bag.

Zuko thought Katara looked surprised and then she started to protest. "I'm not the one who should take care of herself," Katara said in a haughty tone as she frowned at her friend. "You're running off, not caring about yourself, or that we want to help you."

"I'm fine now," Toph sighed, turning her head so that her eyes met Katara's. Zuko noticed she had gotten better at that. Toph's gaze unnerved a lot of people, but that she didn't face people when talking to them unnerved a whole lot more people. "But you're pregnant now. You need to take care of yourself and the new airbender."

Zuko nearly smiled a Katara's jaw dropped, but hid it as the waterbender started glaring at Toph. "And you would know that how?"

"You're heavier, and I can feel a small heartbeat," Toph said, a smile starting to tug at her mouth as she teased her friend. "And I think all you'll have are airbenders. Talk to Twinkles about it, he calls it balance."

Katara humphed and then glanced at Zuko. "Can I leave you two alone then? Safely?"

"Yeah, we just need to talk," Toph stated, and Zuko felt himself go pale. It was never good when women said they just needed or wanted to talk. And apparently Katara knew because she smiled slyly at Zuko and left, closing the door behind her.

"Toph…" Zuko started, trying to steer the conversation his way before Toph could, but Toph looked at him and he stopped.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked, and Zuko became lost in her eyes. They showed so much emotion; compassion, confusion, longing, friendship and fear.

"I…I don't know," Zuko said and ran a hand through his hair, pulling out his topknot. But that answer wasn't good enough for Toph, because she started frowning.

"You do know, why?" Toph asked again, pleading and anger entering her tone.

"Why did you have to stay?" Zuko retorted as his own anger welled up again. "Why did you have to put yourself in danger again?"

"I needed to find out the truth," she stated, nearly scowling at him. "And I would do anything to protect Kuzon, and you."

"You could have just captured him," Zuko said. "Then we could have gotten answers together."

"The volcano would have blown!" Toph said back to him. "He triggered it, and I had to stop it, but not before I let him stew a bit. That snake would have never answered me if he knew I was in control. He only did it because he thought I would do anything to get to the bottom of things!" She was yelling at him, anger flashing through her eyes, but suddenly, her body relaxed and she lowered her head so that her bangs hid her eyes and most of her features.

Zuko took a deep breath to control himself and tried to speak calmly. "What did you find?"

Toph brought her head up again and her eyes met his. "I'm not telling until you tell me why you kissed me."

The Fire Lord scowled, but knew he couldn't win this battle. Toph was too patient, and even though her temper could match his, he would burst before her, most of the time. "I couldn't lose you, not after…not after I got you back." He sighed and hung his head, holding it in his hands. "And I had to tell you that, somehow. I had to make you come with me willingly."

He saw Toph's land on his knee gently and when he looked back up at her, he saw her looking at him in a gentle way, as if she understood. She drew her hand back immediately, but Zuko moved to sit next to her. Toph seemed surprised by the move and edged away from him.

"I…I'm not ready yet. He just died today…Zuko, why'd you have to put me in this position?" She was getting angry again and Zuko sighed before getting up and moving to stand next to the bed.

"I acted on impulse. I'm sorry, Toph," he replied formally, but he knew his voice was lined with emotion. "I won't intrude again."

With that, he turned and walked towards the door, but Toph's voice stopped him before he could exit.

"Long Feng was the head," she said sadly. "He wanted to kill us and become the regent for Kuzon. I have the names of a few renegades in the palace, we'll deal with them later.

He glanced back and saw her tired. Nodding, he headed out of the room, only to come face to face with his mother.

"Well?" Ursa asked him raising an eyebrow like she used to do when he was caught trying to sneak a treat when he was a child. He frowned and just walked past her, but heard her following. Li and Payan looked up from their seats at his door when he walked past them, but they immediately went back to their game as his mother followed him into the room he had been given and closed the door behind him. "So, the Avatar said something happened between you and Toph," Ursa said, trying to get information out of him.

"I kissed her," Zuko sighed as he went to the bag containing his clothes and pulled out a clean shirt. "I don't know why I did it, but I did," he said, exasperated with himself. He turned and saw his mother studying him shrewdly and scowled. "I know it was stupid, and you're in no position to lecture me about it."

"No, I'm not," Ursa sighed, looking older for a moment. "You're doing a good enough job yourself." Her expression softened and she stepped up to him, placing a hand on his scar. He almost flinched away, but his mother's touch was gentle, calming, and as much as he enjoyed being in her presence again, her touch was different than Toph's, and that was the person he wanted to be comforting him right then. But he had made a stupid move and now Toph wanted nothing to do with him.

"Give her time, it took you six months to see her as a woman," Ursa said gently.

"Longer than that," Zuko sighed and his mother smiled.

"She needs time, and a friend. As you said, she was there for you, and she needs you as a friend right now. It's your duty to be there for her."

With that, Ursa smiled and left the room. Zuko sighed and quickly changed into the clean shirt, trying to think of what he could do. He knew he had screwed everything up, but how could he fix it. Deciding to check on Kuzon since he couldn't figure himself out, let alone how to make it up to Toph, he headed out of his room and to the last bedroom in the house, belonging to Kalaya, her family, and Kuzon. He stopped when he opened the door, surprised at what he found. Ursa was there, laying a blanket on Toph who was on the ground, sleeping soundly with Kuzon sleeping in her arms. Toph had an arm wrapped protectively around the prince who was cuddling into her side, looking at peace. Ursa smiled at Zuko after laying the blanket onto Toph and walked over to him.

"He loves her like she's his mother," Ursa said quietly.

Zuko just nodded. "In every aspect but one, she is his mother."

He smiled and turned, waiting for his own mother to leave the room before he exited. Zuko glanced back once more and smiled when he saw his son turn and Toph tightened her arm around the little prince. He knew she was always more comfortable on the ground, and she would continue to watch over Kuzon, no matter what. He would wait, and be there for Toph as she had been there for him, no matter how long it took. After closing the door behind him, he spotted Seth jogging towards him.

"Go to bed, Mom. I'll be fine now," Zuko old Ursa and she nodded, smiling slightly. Seth stopped before the Fire Lord, looking worried as Ursa got out of earshot.

"Long Feng is dead," Seth said in a hushed tone.

"Show me," Zuko said and his guard nodded and started hurrying towards the building where they had questioned Lian, and where Long Feng was being held.

"We haven't touched him since we found him killed," Seth said in a whisper as they walked. "A civilian called Kaluk away with a supposed emergency, and when he returned, Lee was unconscious and the renegade dead."

Zuko just nodded and hurried into the building where he found three of his guards surrounding the body while three more were outside and Aang was inside, looking at Long Feng's body. The old earthbender was bound to the chair as Lian had been, his hands tied behind his back. The floor was wood, so there wasn't any threat of him earthbending. His face showed fear and shock, and a dagger was in his chest, a direct shot to the heart. Aang glanced at Zuko and pointed to what looked like a piece of paper rolled around the hilt of the dagger. The Fire Lord nodded and was about to unroll the paper, but Seth stopped him.

"I should, my lord. Just in case," the earthbender said and Zuko nodded. Seth took the paper, unrolled it and read it quickly before handing it to Zuko. What Zuko read shocked him, but then again, he always knew she had a way to the outside world.

"What does it say?" Aang asked.

"To my dear brother," Zuko read. "Thank you for getting the rat into the open. This is my gift to my nephew. I don't do this for you, but for Mai's son." Zuko sighed and looked at his friend. "Azula killed him, apparently she does care."

"So what do we do now?" Aang asked his friend.

Zuko sighed and looked at the note and then Long Feng. If Toph was correct, the main cause of worry was gone, but somehow, Azula had gotten to the man from prison. The last time he had seen his sister, Azula had seemed a bit off, still sad about the loss of Mai and had asked to see Kuzon. Zuko had refused, but maybe, it was time.

"We head home, and have a family reunion," Zuko told Aang before rolling up the note and turning to go outside. He was tired, tired of all the intrigue, plots and threats. Seeing the light of the sun trying to come over the volcano, he smiled, knowing it was a new day. Too much had happened, and new starts needed to be made. But a new day brought new promise, and Zuko intended to fulfill his duty, to everyone.


	21. To Deal

A/N: Thank you everyone for being patient, or not. This story was hard for me. It didn't go the way I wanted, but I'm happy with it. And this last chapter was truly hard. I hit quite a few bumps, but it's done and I'm content. Let me know what you think and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 21

Toph smiled as she heard the men move about the ship as it got ready to dock. They would be on land within an hour, and she could finally leave the cursed ship and water. Kuzon shifted in her arms, and she bounced him on her knee for a bit until he settled, laughing as he cuddled his stuffed dragon toy. Toph heard Zuko talking with Aang in the background about matters of state and ignored them, focusing more in on the feel of the wind on her face and the vibrations of the other children walking around the deck under the supervision of their mothers.

Her thoughts turned to the past two weeks. Since the volcano and Zuko's kiss, she had kept her distance from the Fire Lord, just being close enough to protect him, his son, and be in on the arrangements to see his sister. Toph still didn't like that Zuko was taking his son to see Azula. But, with the letter in Azula's handwriting found on Long Feng, she knew it was necessary. They all needed to find out if there were any more threats to Kuzon and Zuko, and the former princess was the next logical step, especially since she had ordered Long Feng killed. The blind earthbender wondered how Azula had known it was Long Feng, or if she even knew who the head of the renegades was at all before she ordered the kill. And how had Azula ordered the kill? Toph just sighed, knowing she would have to wait to find out and let Kuzon down to play with the other kids as they moved her way.

She noticed Zuko turning to the children and knew he was happy that Kuzon was safe before he turned back to talk with Aang. He had given her space since he had kissed her, letting her figure herself out, being a willing ear if she needed to talk, but she often felt as if they were worlds apart. Toph noticed that Zuko wanted to be closer than he could be, but was making himself stay away. Sometimes, she wanted to yell at him, and when she got depressed, wished that she could cry on his shoulder, being as close as they used to, but she made herself stay away from him and avoided him whenever she could. Too much had happened in too short of a time, and she was still confused about her own feelings. Kuzon started crying and crawling towards Kalaya and Toph was startled out of her thoughts as the other children took up the call, starting to cry and making their way to their mothers.

"I'll take them both below to feed them," Kalaya said as she picked up Kuzon while Katara picked up Katiana.

Toph just nodded to the healer and turned her face into the wind. Both waterbenders had said they would be there if she needed to talk, and had then given her space to sort herself out as they all cared for the children and Toph was grateful that they weren't prying. Though Katara knew what had happened in the volcano between Toph and Zuko, she didn't pry. Toph smiled as she remembered feeling Katara getting agitated whenever she changed the subject abruptly when the topic of Zuko came up while the women talked, and knew Katara wanted to pry. It was just Katara's nature, but Toph was glad the waterbender was controlling herself. Toph noticed the men stop talking and Zuko walked up to lean against the banister next to her, though he left a foot between them. She turned her face away from him, still avoiding him and he sighed slightly. She almost smiled since the sigh was so low, only she would be able to hear it.

"We'll be on land soon," Zuko said.

"I know," Toph replied.

"Can you feel it?" he asked in an interested tone.

"What?" she asked, turning to him in confusion.

"The bedrock as we get closer to shore. Can you feel it come closer? Is that how you know?"

Toph let a smirk pull at the corner of her mouth. She turned towards the deck and all the men scurrying around, getting ready to dock the ship before turning back to Zuko.

"No, but I hear very well," she replied and heard him mutter under his breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Figures," he finally growled after glancing over his shoulder. They were both silent for a while and Toph's thoughts drifted back to her confused feelings and Wan Lo. It had been nearly two weeks since he had died and her heart ached every time she thought of him. The memories she had of him holding her, kissing her, pleading with her and then dying swarmed in and took her by surprise. She barely noticed the tears that started to roll down her face.

"Hey, you ok?" Zuko asked quietly.

"Will it always feel like this?" Toph asked. Zuko remained silent and Toph continued as she wiped the tears away hastily. "This ache as if my heart has been torn out?"

The Fire Lord sighed. "No, it will get easier," he said in a somber tone. "But it will always be there. I'm sorry Toph. All I can say is I understand and that it will get easier."

She nodded and the tears became more intense. She barely noticed Zuko placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and then she was suddenly hugging him, crying and sobbing into his chest. Toph needed a comfort and at that moment, she didn't care who it was. Her best friend was the best person for the job, even if she was still mad at him on some level. She didn't know how long she stood there, but she knew Zuko was shocked by her move and slowly relaxed as he tried to comfort her. He was speaking in a low, comforting tone, and, as if out of a daze, she started listening to him.

"…I'm sorry. It will always hurt, but there's someone else who needs you too. Kuzon needs you. I…I need you. I'll always be there for you, Toph."

Toph sniffed and buried her face in his robe as her tears started to lessen and she just listened to Zuko's voice as she enjoyed the heat he gave off and the steady rhythm of his heart beat.

"I understand. Toph, you're my best friend, and you'll always be my friend, no matter what. Don't shut me out anymore, please. I loved Mai, I will always love her and I ache for her every day. But I need you, to be at my side, as my friend. I need your strength, your stubbornness, and you know Kuzon adores you. It'll be ok, somehow, but don't give up. I hate seeing you like this, being apart from you."

"I know," Toph sighed and she let a smile tug at her mouth as she felt Zuko freeze, his every muscle tensing.

"Toph…what I said…"

"It was the truth, I felt it," Toph said as she drew back from him so he could see her face. He relaxed slightly, but was still tense as if waiting for something and Toph's smile widened. The Fire Lord was silent for a bit before he took a deep breath and stood straight.

"I'm still your friend," he told her in a serious tone. "First and foremost. I did…I made a stupid mistake, and I'm sorry for it. Please, don't let our friendship disappear because of my stupidity. Let me be there for you as you were there for me."

Toph waited, seeming to think about it and felt Zuko's pulse speed up as he grew nervous because of her silence, but he started to relax when she spoke. "You always did make stupid moves occasionally, like that speech when you joined us, and burning my feet."

"And going to the boiling rock with Sokka with no plan, and a million other things," Zuko said in a lighter tone before he laughed harshly. "You know, destiny is a funny thing, that's what Uncle always said and it's so true."

She gave him a confused look, and he sighed, going to the banister again to stare towards where Toph was sure the shore was.

"You gonna explain?" Toph asked, joining him at the banister as he remained silent.

Zuko sighed and Toph felt him turn and then his breath was on her face for a second before he turned away again. "I guess I have to. I almost lost my true father trying to gain favor with the father who never cared for me. I chased and tormented the Avatar and then joined him when it was almost too late. I lost…I lost my wife, only to find another I cared for about as much as I loved her."

Toph's breath caught as emotion lined his voice at the end, and she knew he loved her, but then sorrow was in his tone when he spoke again.

"And I did something incredibly stupid and hurt my best friend when I should have been there to support her."

Toph felt tears start rolling down her cheeks again and leaned sideways into Zuko as she wiped them away.

"I know," she sighed. "You promise you'll always be my friend first?"

He turned towards her and Toph turned to face him. "Yes, Toph. I promise. You won't avoid me now, will you?"

Toph smiled and felt Zuko relax. "Yeah, Sparky," she said before she drew back and then punched his stomach, hard. Her smile turned into a mischievous smirk as she heard his breath exit hastily and he doubled over. "I forgive you, and I needed you at my height to do this," she said as she bent in and kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna get ready, but remember your promise." With that, Toph walked past Zuko and the astonished guards and Avatar who had stopped to watch her and hurried into the ship to her room.

Once there, she quickly packed up the few things that were still left out, and just to be on the safe side, pulled out the small dagger that Zuko had given her. It was one of Mai's and the Fire Lord had given one to all their friends. Smiling, Toph placed the dagger in a fold of her dress and then picked up the emerald necklace Zuko had given her. Placing it on, it felt right, and as much as she loved the emerald, she told herself that it was merely there as a reassurance. Toph wasn't going to go to Azula empty handed and she needed every advantage she could to deal with the former princess, just in case. Once everything was ready, Toph started to make her way out to the deck again, but stopped as she felt Ursa pacing nervously. The woman had the door open, and had been a great comfort and help to the blind earthbender the past two weeks and Toph wanted to help the lady out.

"Anything wrong?" Toph asked, moving to stand in the doorway.

"No, no, I'm fine," Ursa said, though Toph could tell it was a lie. Toph merely raised an eyebrow at the lady and heard Ursa sigh when the lady turned towards her.

"You really expect me to believe that feeble lie?" Toph asked.

Ursa just laughed lightly. "I keep forgetting how forward you are. It is…refreshing."

Toph smiled. "After so many years in a cell with no information, I understand. What's bothering you?"

Ursa turned and picked up something, fabric by the sound of it and then placed it into a bag, remaining silent the entire time. The village had been extremely helpful, providing them all rooms and Ursa with several sets of new clothes, though no one seemed to have a clue who had killed Long Feng. And Toph had been there to question every villager and captured renegade, but no leads had come. Only the letter from Azula.

"Do you think Azula will remember me?" Ursa asked quietly. "Will she forgive me?"

"Of course she'll remember you, you're her mother," Toph replied, perplexed. "Sparky sure remembered you. And what's there to forgive? You're a wonderful person."

"I wasn't always," Ursa sighed. "And I did discipline her often. She was such an odd child."

Toph laughed and snorted. "Odd, yeah, there's a description for Platypus." She knew Ursa turned to her, completely confused and Toph grinned. "During the day of black sun, I boasted I could feel lies. Well, she gave a huge one and I couldn't tell. About being a two hundred foot purple platypus bear, or something like that. It stuck," Toph shrugged and smiled when she felt Ursa relax slightly. "You're her mother, and though I'm sure there are things you two need to work out, you'll get through it. You and Sparky are strong and stubborn."

"And what about your own dilemma?" Ursa asked. "Have you talked to Zuko yet?"

Toph smiled. "Yeah, I forgave him, and punched him so that he wouldn't forget who he was dealing with."

The lady laughed and Toph's smile broadened. "He always spoke from his heart and did everything with all his heart. I'm glad you two made up. It's been so stiff whenever you two have been together, and it's not a large ship."

"Yeah, well, he still has to give me space, but he promised he would be my friend first, no matter…the other stuff," Toph said, waving the end off. She knew Zuko loved her, but she still needed time to sort herself out. She still loved Wan Lo, and missed him, and her heart started to ache as she thought of him. She was surprised when Ursa suddenly hugged her.

"It will be all right," the lady told her. "Just take it a day at a time."

Toph nodded and drew back, smiling. "I know. I need to get topside, we'll be on land soon and I am determined to be the first one off. Are you better now?"

"Yes, though…do you think Zuko will allow me to see…Ozai? It's been years, but he was still my husband."

Toph just shrugged. "I don't know, ask him."

She felt Ursa nod and then turned to get up to the deck a she felt the ship slow. She waited as patiently as she could as she heard the men get the ship ready for docking and several men on land help with the lines and gangplank, but as soon as Toph felt the metal plank touching both land and ship, she hurried off, almost running until her feet hit solid ground. She heard Aang and Kalaya laughing and even Zuko chuckling as she fell onto her back on the ground, just sinking into it, but just smiled as she also heard some of the men on both land and ship question what a lady was doing acting like a child. She didn't care and it had been over a week since she had been on land. Feeling Zuko approaching her with his son and several guards around him, Toph sighed and sat up, knowing they had little time to do what needed to be done.

"All right," she sighed. "Seth, Kaluk, Payan and Li, you guys know what you need to do. The rest head out and we'll meet you there with the big Fuzzball."

Zuko held his hand out and Toph took it, using the Fire Lord to pull her upright as Seth took his small group to a set of ostrich horses waiting for them to take them to the palace to round up the renegades there while the rest of the guards got onto komodo rhinos to meet up with the Fire Lord and his companions at the prison. Toph went to Appa, stroking the flying bison as Zuko, Kalaya, Katara, Aang and Ursa got on with the children. Once the last was on, Toph grudgingly bent a pillar up so that she could get onto Appa. She hated having to spend time in the air after spending so much time on water, but knew it was necessary. They needed to see Azula and round up the renegades at the palace before either group had a clue they were back. The trip was supposed to last for another two weeks after the attack, and then take two weeks to get back to the capitol, but Zuko had set the course for the capitol as soon as the captured renegades had been questioned. Toph sighed as she scanned through the details in her mind. No new information had come out of those men and women and she had only gotten a few names out of Long Feng about the spies in the palace. Kuzon crawled into her lap and Toph cuddled the little baby as she waited for Appa to land.

XXXXX

Zuko watched Toph holding his son as Appa flew straight towards the prison. She truly was beautiful, and one of a kind. As Appa hit an air current and shifted so that he could fly better, the Fire Lord almost smirked as Toph frowned and moved one hand to hold onto the railing of the saddle discreetly. He knew she hated being away from her element, and though they were off the ship, they were now airborne and Toph was still blind. Kuzon started making sounds, looking towards his father with golden eyes and Zuko smiled at him as the others talked amongst themselves. But most of the conversation was guarded. Aang and Katara sent worried glances his way occasionally, and his mother seemed distant, but Zuko knew everyone was ready to face Azula. The last time the Avatar had seen Azula was just after the comet, when Azula was tried and sent to the prison in the insanity ward. Katara had tried to approach the princess to see if she could heal her, but Azula had just spewed fire in the waterbender's direction, glaring at Katara since Katara had been the one to defeat her. Zuko just sighed again. His sister had come so far in the past five years, but there were still retreats back into insanity. He hoped that today would be one of Azula's better days.

Appa started spiraling downward and Zuko noticed they had arrived. His guards were waiting and Feng, a middle aged earthbender, was talking to the warden. The guards instantly drew into a circle around Appa as the bison landed and Toph handed Kuzon to Ursa before jumping down first and creating a series of steps up to the saddle. Zuko refused the steps and just jumped down next to Toph as the warden approached him and bowed before him.

"Fire Lord, it is an honor to have you back…" the man started, but Zuko held up his hand, stopping him.

"Is everything prepared?" Zuko asked, looking at Feng.

The guard merely nodded while the warden bowed again. "Yes, your majesty. She has not been told, but the way is clear."

"Lead on," Zuko said as he noticed Aang bending the steps away as all the women watched him. The warden nodded, bowing his head before leading the way into the prison. Several guards fell in behind the warden while most created a circle around Zuko and his companions while five others remained with Appa and the rhinos. Zuko glanced to his right and saw Toph holding his son, smiling at the baby as she walked easily beside him while his mother was behind them and then Kalaya, Katara and Aang with the other two children behind Ursa.

"Only my mother, Toph and I will go in to see Azula," Zuko said over his shoulder and caught Katara frowning. He almost smiled at that, knowing Katara still wanted to give the princess a healing session, but continued on. "Azula wants to see Kuzon, and Toph will be enough protection. Aang, if you feel anything going on that may endanger Kuzon, get him out."

The Avatar nodded and smiled at his wife and daughter. Toph frowned slightly next to Zuko, but remained silent and soon they had arrived at the door leading to Azula's cell. Zuko took a deep breath outside of it, and stopped for a moment as he had always done. He needed calm to speak with his sister, and he noticed the heavy metal door meant to keep her strong fire in also kept her from knowing who was outside her door. Zuko knocked on the door and a slit opened, revealing a prison guard whose brown eyes became surprised to be looking on the Fire Lord and an ensemble of people. He quickly opened the door and Zuko walked in, flanked by Toph and followed by his mother.

"Leave us," Zuko told the guard and the man bowed, quickly leaving the room, and shutting the door behind him. Zuko walked towards his sister from the shadows and held up a hand when Toph moved to follow him. She frowned, but nodded and kept back as Azula sat up from her simple bed and wearily opened her eyes, straining to see who had entered her room. Zuko knew from experience that the little bit of light that came in through a grated skylight landed on the bed only, keeping the rest of the small room in shadows. The room was cut in half by the strongest metal ever crafted that served as a wall between Azula and any visitors or her guards. After a few attempts to take her own life early on, Zuko had ordered a guard or two to stand watch all the time with the former princess, and a simple table and set of chairs were in the corner on Zuko's side.

"Who's there?" Azula asked, shielding her eyes against the light falling on her.

Zuko stepped forward and saw his sister's eyes widen in slight surprise before her characteristic smirk formed on her mouth.

"Why, hello ZuZu. Didn't expect a visit this soon," she said smugly, though Zuko noticed that the smugness she had shown as a teenager wasn't fully there. Five years of prison had changed her, even slightly.

"Really?" he asked her. "Why then do you not seem completely surprised to see me?"

"You're early, or late," Azula sighed, turning her gaze down to her fingernails and frowning at them before placing her hand on her knee. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. One day blends into the next. I just know you're not on time."

"And you know why," Zuko stated, reminding himself to keep himself in check. As much as he wanted information, he knew he had to be patient with Azula. She was still smug and had her ways, even if they had deteriorated due to her madness and imprisonment.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Ah, so you got my little note. Who was it? A former general, a disgruntled soldier? I really _must_ know."

Zuko's frown grew. "It was Long Feng. You remember him?"

Azula's smile disappeared and she scowled before she shrugged as if she didn't care. "Doesn't matter. What did he want?"

"To control my son. Now it's my turn, how did you do it?"

Azula sighed and brought her fingernails up for inspection again, cleaning some dirt out from under one of her nails. "I have my ways. Now, is he here? Can I see my nephew?"

She set her hand down again and Zuko thought she actually looked interested. She wanted to see Kuzon, badly. He didn't know why, but he knew he had to show her his son.

"Yes," he replied and Toph stepped forward to stand next to Zuko, still holding Kuzon. Zuko watched his sister and saw her eyes light up as the little boy gazed at Azula in fascination. She gazed at the baby in the same way and a genuine smile tugged at her mouth as Kuzon wriggled and then laughed.

"He truly is a son of Agni," Azula sighed happily before her eyes darted up to the person carrying Kuzon. "I've heard of you, you're the one who thinks she'll take my friend's place," Azula said, frowning.

Zuko noticed Toph frowning, and was about to intervene, but Toph spoke up.

"No, I'm not, and she was my friend too. I'm here as a friend of Zuko's and as his son's protector. And if you do anything that will hurt either one of them, I will tear you limb from limb," Toph stated and Zuko was surprised at the venom in her tone, but Azula merely laughed.

"Well said, little earthbender. No wonder Zuzu likes you so much," Azula stated and Toph seemed to relax. "And I wouldn't dream of hurting my nephew, he'll be a fine Fire Lord someday. I would hurt my dearest brother, but only if I could do it myself," Azula stated, turning to smirk at Zuko again. The Fire Lord merely frowned at his sister, but another voice spoke up.

"That's no way to speak to your brother," Ursa said sharply. Azula frowned and looked into the shadows, squinting her eyes to see the person who spoke.

"Who's there? How dare you speak that way to me! Who are you?!"

Ursa stepped into the light on the other side of Toph and Zuko watched his sister reel back in shock, though she tried to cover it up quickly. Zuko glanced at his mother and saw sorrow in her eyes and on her face as she watched her daughter trying to comprehend what she was seeing.

"No, it's just another illusion," Azula was saying, holding her head in her hands and shaking her head side to side. "You're not real, it's just a dream."

"Azula," Ursa said softly, "I am real."

Azula started shaking her head more fervently, and Ursa moved to step towards the former princess, but Toph caught her arm.

"She's still my daughter," Ursa told Toph. "Hand me Kuzon, I promise no harm will come to him. But…she needs to see."

Zuko watched as his sister started falling into hysterics as the two women almost had a staring contest before Toph handed her charge to his grandmother. Ursa smiled and took Kuzon before stepping closer to Azula, keeping Kuzon out of reach of the former princess and kneeling outside the bars that separated mother and daughter.

"Azula, look at me," Ursa said gently before her tone became sterner. "Look!"

Azula stopped shaking her head and stared at her mother holding the baby prince.

"I'm holding Kuzon, I'm here," Ursa continued in a gentle tone. "Your nephew is here, before you, since you asked to see him. I was imprisoned by the renegades, and met Toph and my grandson there when they were captured."

Azula merely continued to stare, but shifted off the bed and closer to the bars, almost as if in a hypnotic state. Her eyes were glassy, but focused on Kuzon as the little boy continued to laugh and gurgle before her eyes shifted up to Ursa's face.

"It's not a dream?" Azula asked, almost innocently.

Ursa shook her head and continued to smile at Azula and Azula reached towards the baby, but stopped short, seeming to recognize that she wouldn't be able to touch her nephew. She started frowning as she drew her hand back.

"Where were you? What happened? Why didn't you come?!" Azula started asking and then shouting.

Ursa merely sighed and glanced back at Toph. The earthbender moved forward and took Kuzon from his grandmother.

"I was captured and imprisoned, many years ago. All I knew is that you both were safe, your brother and you. I'm sorry, Azula, I still love you, I'll always love y…"

"No, I'm a monster," Azula muttered, interrupting her mother and turning her back to the group.

Ursa turned back to look at Zuko and he saw the pain on his mother's face. He knew she still cared about Azula, much more than he could, but as he glanced at Kuzon, he thought he understood in a way.

"We'll visit again soon," he told his mother and Azula. "She does this when she doesn't want to talk anymore."

Ursa sighed and nodded, but as she rose, she leaned forward, reached though the bars and touched Azula's shoulder gently.

"Every person still has a mother, no matter who they are," Ursa told her daughter quietly and then she rose and left, followed by Toph. The earthbender glanced back at Zuko as he continued to watch his sister.

"I need to tell her something before I go," he told Toph. "Trust me, I'll be out shortly."

Toph frowned, but nodded and followed Ursa out, closing the door behind her, but keeping it open a crack. Zuko smiled at that, but focused on his sister once more. She still had her back to him, but was touching the spot their mother had touched gently, as if she was cherishing that slight touch.

"Some information for you," Zuko stated and noticed Azula's head came up slightly, and he knew she was listening. "Mom was captured six years ago, before I found the Avatar. Before the end of the war. Some one else was pulling the strings then and the only person I can think of that would want her location kept secret is the one who told me she was still alive." He watched as Azula seemed to take the information in, though she kept her back to him and he pressed on. "In fact, he's not too far from you. He told me she was still alive and that she had been banished for saving my life when I told him I was joining the Avatar on the day of black sun. I know you know who it is. I'll see you later."

Zuko turned to go and as he reached for the door, Azula's voice came to him, almost a whisper it was so low.

"Can I see Mom more?" she asked.

Zuko turned to look at his sister and saw that she still had her back to him, though her head was turned so she could hear his answer.

"Yes, I'll make sure she visits more than I do, if that's what you both want. Kuzon too," he replied and saw a hint of a nod come from his sister. Knowing that his mother would feel better about that, he left the room, motioning for the guard to re-enter. He saw Aang and Katara studying him discreetly while Ursa held Kuzon, distracting the baby as Kalaya held her sleeping son and Toph was frowning at him.

"Later," he muttered to Toph. "Now, I want to face the renegades and see if Seth needs backup."

Toph sighed. "All right. Though I trust him, he may be over his head in this. He still can't tell lies. Fong, we're leaving."

The guards instantly looked more alert and then proceeded to head out. Zuko noticed his mother looking at him and turned to her.

"You can visit her more, I think she'd like that," he told Ursa and she nodded, smiling slightly.

"There's no chance I can see my former husband today, is there?"

"No, not today," Zuko replied, looking towards the door as the warden opened it and sunlight streamed in. "We need to get back to the palace and finish this."

Ursa sighed, but nodded as the group hurried onto Appa and the guards got onto the rhinos and started heading towards the city and palace. Zuko was looking forward to ending the threats and the renegades, once and for all.

XXXXX

Toph waited as they flew to the palace. She had heard every word spoken between Zuko and his sister, and part of her wondered what he was up to. But another part, a larger part, was just tired of all the drama. She didn't care if Azula went after Ozai, as long as Kuzon and Zuko were safe. And though she had her doubts, Toph believed Azula when the former princess had said she wouldn't hurt Kuzon and would only personally hurt Zuko. The Azula Toph had faced in the prison was far different than the princess she had faced five years before. This Azula was broken, and though Toph could hear the smugness that Zuko could, she could also hear and feel the uncertainty in Azula's voice and demeanor. The former princess was bluffing most of the time. Azula had ordered the kill, how, Toph didn't know. But it was done and Kuzon was safe. She was brought out of her thoughts as Appa landed and she immediately jumped down. Feeling everything under control and Seth hurrying towards them, she made steps for the other women as Seth approached them.

"What's the status report?" Zuko asked after Seth had bowed his head to the Fire Lord.

"Four took their own lives when they saw us closing in on them, but we have two in custody. Lord Kino and Admiral Nagatase. They are being questioned currently, but no others have been found."

Zuko nodded and Toph felt him turn towards her. "Do you want to question them?"

"No," Toph replied. "They're doing a great job and I'm tired. You can help if you want to, but I'm gonna rest for a bit. Seth, let me know if you need help."

Seth nodded and Toph started walking to her room with Kuzon, feeling Kalaya and Katara follow her. She knew the women were worried about her, but she pressed on as Zuko spoke more with Seth, though by his vibrations, he was worried about her as well for he kept turning as if he was looking at her as she walked away. Upon reaching her room, Toph sighed. Everything was the same as it had been when she left, though her servant was absent. Toph smirked a little as Kuzon struggled to get down. Ming probably hadn't even been notified that the group was back. She let Kuzon down who immediately stood with the bed's help and started making his way around it as the waterbenders came in behind Toph.

"I don't want to hear anything," Toph stated as she felt Katara stop in her doorway. "I'm just tired."

She felt Kalaya nod as five of the guards approached the room and Toph instantly started feeling trapped. She needed to get away from everyone, but as long as she was with Kuzon, she wouldn't be alone.

"Kalaya, can you watch him? I'm going to take a walk," Toph asked and as Kalaya nodded, she strode out of her room, brushing past Katara who caught her arm.

"Toph, are you sure…"

"I need some time alone," Toph stated, not even looking towards the waterbender and Katara's touch left and Toph hurried out into the gardens. Once there, she slowed her pace and walked around sedately, just enjoying the peace and quiet of the gardens as well as the smells of the flowers blooming and fruit coming into season. Walking around absently, she soon found herself at the bench where Wan Lo had taken her after her big fight with Zuko's mother in law, Jasmine. Toph remembered the night in detail and smiled at how Wan Lo had made her feel better after her temper had burst as she sat on the bench, running her hand over the smooth marble. Her thoughts then turned to so many other times spent with Wan Lo in that same garden, talking, walking, or just kissing when they had a moment to themselves and tears came to her eyes again as she thought about not being able to feel his touch again, or have him hold her, or talk to her ever again. She barely noticed someone approaching her, and turned away when she did notice him.

"Katara said you would be here," Zuko said in a low tone. "I thought we were past this."

Toph felt a small smile try to tug at her mouth, though her tears continued to fall as she tried to stop them. "It's not that, I…I just hate being weak, this crying all the time."

"It's only natural," Zuko said in a somber tone as he continued to approach her. "You heard me after Mai died. And had several wet shoulders because of it."

Toph's smile grew as a smile came into his tone at the end, but her tears continued to fall.

"Yeah, but it was only, what? Three times, maybe four? I'm crying every day! I hate this!" She hastily wiped the tears away, rubbing at her eyes, but they continued to water, though the flow had lessened.

Zuko had reached her and he placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. "I cried more than that, I just didn't let you hear it," he said softly. "I thought it was weakness too, but with you there, it was easier. Don't hold it in, Toph. You didn't let me hold it in, and I won't let you."

She nodded and rose, hugging him, letting the tears fall into his robe, letting her friend hold her as her pain let itself out. Toph didn't know how long she held onto Zuko, just crying, but she slowly became aware that the entire front of his robes was soaked, and all he did was hold her. No words were spoken this time, and none were needed. They both understood the pain and loss, and they would help each other get through them. Feeling drained, but also feeling better, Toph extracted herself from Zuko and smiled up at him as she wiped the last of the wetness off of her face.

"You're going to have to change," she said with a smirk, but it faltered when she felt a wave of heat coming off Zuko.

"No need, that's one of the benefits of being a firebender," he replied with a smirk in his tone and Toph found herself laughing lightly. "Though you might want to stay out here a little longer so your face isn't as red."

Toph's smirk fell into a frown and she crossed her arms in front of her. "Well, I can tell them it's all your fault. Your heat made me hot and sweaty."

"Hah! Like anyone would believe that," Zuko replied with a smirk in his tone before he sat on the bench. Toph sighed and sat next to him.

"They would, everyone knows your temper," she retorted.

"And they all know yours as well, as well as the reason you might cry. But there's a reason I came out here."

Toph turned sober, though she had enjoyed the slight jesting they shared. "What?" she asked.

"A letter came, from Wan Lo's oldest sister. She's in Tatsu and the sisters are going to have an Earth Kingdom burial ceremony for him. They want you to be there."

Toph frowned and turned away from Zuko again. She didn't know if she could face Wan Lo's sisters, especially on the land Wan Lo had loved so much and go through that pain again. The pain of saying goodbye with people who cared for him. And Wan Lo had died for her, to save Zuko and set things right. Would his sisters claim that she had killed him? Cecilia had been depressed the entire time Toph had stayed at the village after Wan Lo's death and then had left two days before Zuko and his group, saying she was going home. Toph hadn't talked to her much, being as depressed as the young woman over the loss of Wan Lo.

"You don't have to," Zuko said, startling her out of her thoughts. "But it might be good to get away. And I'm sure they would like to meet you. You could use some time to yourself."

"Thought you didn't want me avoiding you," Toph said with a small smirk. "And now, you're sending me away."

Zuko laughed lightly. "You just seem…different. I know going back into my room helped me. This could help you. And don't worry about looking after Kuzon. Aang said he and Katara will stick around for a while to watch Kuzon until you get back."

Toph frowned and crossed her arms over her chest again. "No reading my mind," she stated, causing Zuko to laugh again.

"Then you're going?"

"Yeah," Toph sighed. "Tell them to send my bags from the ship to Tatsu. I'm gonna go."

"When?"

"Now," Toph said and smiled up at Zuko. "It'll be best." She punched his arm and heard him mutter under his breath. "Just be safe, or I'll beat you up."

"You too," Zuko said with a smile and surprised her by drawing her in for a hug and then he seemed to tense and freeze. Toph turned her face up to him and moved away from him to leave a foot between them.

"I'll see you later," she said with a smirk and tinge of irony to which Zuko just chuckled.

"Yeah, and don't terrorize the servants. They're not mine."

"Oh, I won't." Toph turned to leave and turned back to the Fire Lord. "Zuko…be careful."

"I will, Toph. You have my word," he said in a sober tone and Toph nodded before she hurried out of the gardens and palace to earthbend towards Wan Lo's home.

XXXXX

When she arrived, it was night, and a slight chill had entered the air, but Toph knew it was Tatsu. The earth smelled and felt rich and warm and she could smell some of the hybrid roses Wan Lo had introduced to her. She felt footsteps hurrying her way and stopped, smiling as she felt servants and Wan Lo's youngest sister, Cecilia hurry her way. She also felt another woman coming with Cecilia. Taller, with more confident footsteps, much like Wan Lo's.

"Lady Toph, we didn't expect you so soon," the unfamiliar woman stated. "But when we saw the massive earthbending, we knew it must be you."

Toph smiled and nodded, knowing she was facing Wan Lo's eldest sister.

"I am Tachia, you've met my sister, and it's an honor to finally meet you," the woman said, bowing her head to Toph. Toph did the same and was surprised as the woman stepped up to her and pulled her into a hug. She stepped away quickly, leaving the hug familiar and laughed lightly at Toph's confused look. "We're not too formal unless we have to be, and you're family. Welcome to Tatsu."

"Thank you," Toph replied. "I know you would both love to talk all night, but I've had a long day. Would you mind if I retired early?"

"Not at all," Tachia replied before turning to her sister. "Cece, why don't you show her to the main guest room. The one facing the western hill."

Cecilia nodded and turned, leaving Toph to follow the young woman. Toph was surprised as Cecilia led her on in silence, but knew it probably had to do with Wan Lo. Both women had mourned him and had not talked much in the small village near the volcano. Cecilia had left by another boat to head to Tatsu after receiving a letter from her family. Toph wondered if the young woman blamed herself, or even Toph for Wan Lo's death and meant to bring it up before she went to sleep.

"Here it is," Cecilia said suddenly, stopping in front of a door and Toph was amazed again at how young the girl sounded, though they were about the same age. "It has a great view too, but I know you won't mind that. I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Cecilia," Toph said and the girl stopped. "Don't blame yourself for his death. He chose to save Zuko and I tried…I tried to save him."

The girl turned back towards her as Toph thought about Wan Lo dying and then the girl was hugging her and Toph could feel tears falling onto her shoulder.

"I know," the girl said. "And he wanted it to be this way. Good night, Toph. I'll be by in the morning."

Toph nodded and the girl left, though Toph could hear her still crying slightly. She wanted to cry as well, but she was just too drained from all the emotion she had gone through that day. Opening the door, Toph felt the bed and walked to it, collapsing onto it and into a deep sleep. She woke to a gentle knocking and felt rested for the first time in weeks. As she got up, Toph was surprised to find herself on the floor, and that she could feel Cecilia on the other side of the door. Getting up and brushing herself off, she called, "Come in."

"Your clothes arrived," Cecilia stated as she opened the door and seemed to stop and stare. "And I think you'll need them," she said with a light laugh. "Do you want me to call a servant to help you?"

"No," Toph said with a smile. "Just one to draw up a bath."

"Ok, then breakfast will be waiting in the main hall when you're done." Toph nodded and Cecilia set the bag she had been holding down and walked out. Soon a servant came and had dawn a bath and Toph sent the servant away and just enjoyed the hot bath, thinking about Wan Lo's family. They had welcomed her with open arms, though Cecilia was a little standoffish the night before. But Toph thought that could be due to the girl still mourning. She was still crying over Wan Lo herself, and Cecilia had seen her brother for a short time and then had come to find out he had died. As the water started cooling, Toph knew she had to face the sisters and got out, drying quickly and pulling a simple dress on, one she knew would be suitable for both conversing and a funeral if it was today. She made her way out and quickly found Cecilia and Tachia's vibrations in a large room on the ground floor. Both sisters stopped when she entered and Toph was surprised that they were the only ones there besides a few servants hurrying around and placing food on the table.

"Is there anyone else coming?" Toph asked as she approached the chair between the two sisters.

"No," Tachia stated. "Most of our family is Fire Nation, and think that the hero's pyre was good enough. But, we are half Earth Kingdom, and Wan Lo wanted to be buried here. Please thank the Fire Lord for us for having our brother's ashes gathered so we could bury him here."

Toph nodded and sat when the sisters did. "When will the ceremony be?" Toph asked quietly.

"At noon," Tachia replied, holding back tears by the sound of it before she straightened up and then her tone was happier. "But until then, we can get to know each other better, and learn what our brother had been up to before…before he passed. Mother and Father told me to come, that they were too old to make the trip, but they wanted you to know they would like to meet you some day. That you are part of the family. So, what trouble did our brother get you in?"

Toph smiled. "I think it was more the other way around, but I'm honored. Thank you, and I'd love to meet your parents some day." Both sisters nodded and they started talking about Wan Lo and what they knew of him, sharing stories about the times they knew him and enjoying the companionship. All too soon the time came for the funeral and when Cecilia was about to run to her room to 'put on proper mourning clothes', Tachia stopped her.

"He'd want you to celebrate his life, not mourn him, Cece. You know this, it'll be fine."

Cecilia nodded and Toph followed the sisters out and found an earth sage waiting with a stone jar in his hands waiting for them. Toph could smell a faint whiff of charcoal coming from the jar and knew it was time. The sage started a prayer as he walked towards where Toph felt a huge oak tree and the women followed silently. Toph was surprised as tears started flowing down her cheeks, but knew she wasn't the only one as the sage started talking about Wan Lo's life. The old man had known the young firebender as a child and spoke of his talent for growing things and his love for the earth and then went into the prayer of returning the dead to the earth. The sage then opened a hole in the ground at the root of the massive tree and held out the jar. Tachia stepped forward, taking her brother's ashes and kneeled to place them in the grave. Cecilia and Toph remained silent, crying slightly as Tachia stood again and the sage covered the urn with earth.

"May the earth take you back and may you look upon the living with pride, knowing their love for you," the sage said, ending the ceremony. He bowed to the grave and then walked away, leaving the women alone.

"He wanted to be buried here, he always loved the tree like this at home," Tachia said in a low tone.

"It was borne from this one, wasn't it?" Cecilia asked.

"Yes, and he always liked Tatsu, ever since he got here."

"He called it his home," Toph stated and felt both women turn towards her. "He said it was his true home and knew it from the moment he arrived."

Both sisters nodded and stepped back and Toph sank into a horse stance, feeling a chunk of marble below her. She quickly brought it up, shaping it as she brought it up and set it above Wan Lo's urn. Both sisters seemed to have frozen in shock, for Toph had made a perfect likeness of Wan Lo sitting, examining a rose. With both sisters still frozen, Toph turned and walked away, heading away from the grave to hide her tears. She walked until she could feel a strong breeze on her face and sat, knowing she was on the hill her room looked out onto and that it faced the ocean. The smell of the sea was on the breeze, as well as the crops below her and the moist earth turned up by tilling to her right. She sat and thought about Wan Lo, not caring about the tears that continued to fall, as long as no one saw them. Afternoon started to fade into evening and Toph felt the sun on her face when Cecilia approached her. The earthbender turned her face away from Wan Lo's sister, but the girl didn't seem to notice and sat next to Toph, staring out into nothingness.

"He said this was his favorite spot to sit and think," Cecilia said softly.

"Feels like a good one," Toph stated, hoping the girl would leave her alone, but in a small way, hoping she wouldn't.

Cecilia was silent for a while, and both women just sat in silence, one enjoying the scenery, the other the feels and smells.

"He never wanted to do it, you know," Cecilia said suddenly. "Choose between you and me. He said they threatened to kill everyone unless he helped. It was the only way to save some."

"He still chose," Toph said, hearing some anger enter her tone and immediately felt guilty. "And then he threw himself into the lightning to 'set things right'. How could he have been so stupid?! Didn't he know I would want him alive?!"

"He acted on impulse a lot. Mom said it was the firebender in him," Cecilia said with a hint of a laugh. "But he still saved a lot of lives. Most notably the Fire Lord. He believed in the Fire Lord and that what he's doing is right. Don't blame him, I don't."

Toph sighed. "I know, and I don't. I just miss him. But he saw me going through the loss of Mai and helping Zuko through it. Didn't he know what losing him would do to me?"

Cecilia remained silent as the sun set and then stood. "Toph, I need your help."

Toph turned to the girl and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Come on, I'll explain it on the way to the house."

Toph shrugged and stood, following Cecilia to the house, waiting. As they started walking down the hill, Cecilia started speaking.

"Wan Lo told me that if anything happened to him, I was to inherit Tatsu. I'm not nearly as good at growing things as he is, but I'm better than Tachia. She's more business and runs our home. He told me to take care of Tatsu and then he gave me a key. Not just any key, but the key to his vault. Where he keeps his most prized possessions and the genealogies and notes for his plants and hybrids. But, he also said there was something in there for you. I can't go in there alone, and I know you might need someone there for you as well. Will you be there with me?"

Toph nodded. "When?"

"I don't know. When do you think we should? We could do it tomorrow…"

"No, now," Toph stated and walked past Cecilia when the girl stopped in surprise. "We need to do this now while we're still thinking about it. Trust me on this, Cecilia."

The girl nodded and laughed awkwardly. "My friends and family call me Cece. And you're family now. Cecilia is so…formal."

Cecilia giggled at the last and Toph found herself laughing as well. "Well, you've definitely got a bit of Greenie in you. He never liked being so formal either, just had to be."

"He told me about your nicknames. And he loved that name, said it spoke volumes about how much you cared for him."

Toph blushed slightly and nodded. "I loved him, I just didn't realize how much I did until I lost him."

"We all did," Cecilia said somberly.

Toph merely nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence, Cecilia leading once they got into the house. Toph felt the metal vault behind the wall before they reached it and waited as Cecilia hesitantly pulled a key out of a pocket and exposed the vault with a moving wall and then opened the vault. Toph waited as patiently as she could as Cecilia ruffled through papers and exclaimed over the ingenuity to combine a few plants before the girl stopped suddenly.

"Here it is," Cecilia said in a serious tone as Toph heard paper rustling. "It's a letter. Can I read it to you?"

Toph nodded and waited as more paper rustled and Cecilia started hesitantly, tears in her voice before it became stronger.

"To my dearest Toph. If you're being read this, then I didn't make it out. If I did, I'm burning this as soon as I get home. I'm sorry. Sorry doesn't seem to cover it, for what I'm about to do. All I can say is that I pray one day you understand and that everyone else is all right. You know I've been searching for my sister for some time, to know she's all right, and received a note. She is, for the moment, but I need to help her. I can't come to you or the Fire Lord, they'll kill her. I know they have some contacts higher up, and why they need me, I'm not sure.

"But I'm doing what I'm doing to save her, and you. I hope you're all right and can forgive me one day. If you're being read this, I know you must be hurting. I never intended to cause you such pain, and I would do anything in the world to keep you from such pain, but I also know how strong you really are. I saw you support the Fire Lord through the loss of his wife, your friend. And yet you still had the strength to care for his son, control politicians and find time to love me. And I do love you, so much it makes my heart hurt to even think about doing this, but I must, for all our sakes. If the Fire Lord and you are as crafty as I know you are, everything will turn out ok. And then this letter will be unnecessary.

"Beyond that, if I die, and you have survived, I ask only one thing. Live, Toph. Live and move on. I pray that some day you can find another to love as much as I love you. I know the Fire Lord loves you, whether as a friend or more, I'm not sure. I've been catching him look at you in an odd way lately. But he and your friends love you and you adore Kuzon. You'll be a great mother someday and though I pray it's our children, I know that is unlikely if you have this letter in your hands. But don't follow me. Live your life, for you are the most amazing, courageous person I know. Your love for life is the reason I fell in love with you. Don't let that die along with me. Live and love, my dear Blind Bandit. I love you. Love, your Greenie, Wan Lo."

Toph stood in shock once Cecilia was done and the girl put the letter in her hand, squeezing it as she did so.

"It's a lot for anyone to handle. If you need anyone to talk to, you have us," the girl said and Toph nodded.

"Thanks, I'm…I'm going to my room." With that, Toph turned and hurried to the room she had and stopped once she closed the door. She didn't know what to do. The day had been emotional, as every day had been before that since his death, but Wan Lo wanted something of her. To move on. To love another. Toph knew she couldn't stay in her room with all the thoughts turning around inside her and hurried out, soon finding herself on the hillside again, thinking about Wan Lo, and Zuko. Wan Lo loved her, and Zuko loved her. She laughed to herself at how Wan Lo had seen it in Zuko long before she had known, and maybe before Zuko had known as well. She cared for Zuko, and though it felt as if she were betraying Wan Lo, he himself had told her to move on, to love another. She continued to think about the two important men in her life as time passed, though she was oblivious to it.

A hand on her shoulder startled her awake and Toph felt the dawn light on her backside and felt Tachia behind her.

"Have you been out here all night?" Tachia asked with a wry tone.

Toph merely shrugged and sat up straighter stretching. "Just thinking," she muttered, shaking herself as she felt dew on her arms and head.

Tachia just nodded ad sat next to her. "Cece was right. You do love him, and miss him terribly. We all do, but you're taking it hard."

"This gave me a lot more to think about," Toph said, holding the letter out. Tachia nodded and though Toph expected the woman to take it, she didn't.

"Cece told me about it. Wan Lo was like that, and he did love you. He'd want you to move on, to live. But that's not all you're struggling with, is it?"

Toph frowned as a wry tone entered Tachia's voice. "Are you sure you're not an earthbender?"

Tachia just laughed. "Nope, firebender. Just good at reading faces, especially with Cece being so unusually depressed. You two are really alike. What else is bothering you?"

"I'm not sure I should be talking about this with anyone. The rumors are bad enough as it is," Toph sighed. "And the one person I usually go to with problems like this is the problem."

"Sometimes a stranger is better than close friends. You love the Fire Lord, don't you," Tachia stated.

"I'm not sure. I do care for him, but it's different than how I love Wan Lo. And I know he loves me, differently than he loved Mai. I know I have a duty to him and his son, I'm just not sure I can take it further than we already are. He's already gone too fast and apologized for it."

"Then take it slow, but follow my brother's advice. He always spoke of you as happy and light. I can see it in your face, but you've also been so sad since I've met you."

"Take it one day, one moment at a time," Toph muttered before she smiled. "The same advice I gave Zuko and he gave me. Thanks."

"Well, now that that's done, you want to come in and get something to eat before you leave?"

Toph laughed as a smile was in Tachia's tone. "Who says I'm leaving?"

"Your face," the woman said with a shrug. "If you're anything like my brother or sister, you'll face your problem as soon as you can and go back. But you need food first."

"All too true," Toph said with a wry smile before she got up and followed Tachia back to the main hall to have a last meal with the sisters before heading back to the palace.

XXXXX

Toph made her way back to the city at a more leisurely pace than she had left, and found herself at the palace as the sun started to dip towards the horizon. Feeling slightly nervous about facing Zuko right away, she decided to visit Kuzon first and felt Katara watching over the young prince, her own daughter and Hakul by herself.

"Toph, I didn't expect you back so soon," Katara stated, standing as Toph entered the room.

Toph smiled at her friend, feeling the shock of Katara as the waterbender suddenly jumped to a standing position.

"I've been gone three days, that's long enough," Toph said as she made her way to the bed where the three kids were.

"Yes, but…by the way you were acting, the way you took off…Zuko and us, well, we thought you'd be gone for a week at least," Katara stated, seeming to be puzzled by Toph's smile and good nature. Toph reached the bed and felt Kuzon's pulse speed up against his bracelet as he woke up and he seemed to get happy as he noticed Toph.

"Hey there, Little Sunshine," Toph told her charge gently as he lifted his arms towards her. She picked him up and he let out a content sigh before he muttered two syllables.

"Mama," Kuzon said before snuggling into the crook of Toph's shoulder.

Toph froze and felt Katara do so as well.

"What was that?" Toph asked in a low tone. "Little Sunshine, what did you say?" She held him out and he reached for her, getting agitated that he couldn't be where he wanted to be.

"Mama," he said again, getting a hold on her shoulder and pulling so that he could be close again.

"He's been talking more, but no words," Katara said in a whisper. "Kuzon, who am I?"

Toph felt the prince move his head to look at Katara and he gurgled happily before he said, "Ga-ga-Ka." Kuzon then turned back towards Toph and cuddled into her, sighing "Mama," one more time.

Toph still felt frozen, but exhilarated at the same time. Kuzon had called her 'Mama'. And even though she wasn't his mother, she knew she loved him like he was her own, as much as Katara loved Katiana or Kalaya loved Hakul. She started rubbing his back and noticed that he fell into a deep sleep quickly as she held him.

"He must have been watching us," Katara mused as she sat down, still in a state of shock. "Kalaya and I have been trying to get Katiana and Hakul to say that for a few days, but neither has. Hakul just says the first part. Kuzon hasn't been sleeping well since you left either. How could he have…?"

"I don't know, and I don't care," Toph said, feeling a grin on her face as she continued to hold Kuzon. "I just know I'm home."

Katara merely nodded as Toph held the sleeping prince, though Toph noticed that the waterbender got her resolve back quickly. "But why are you back so soon?"

Toph shrugged. "I got some good advice, and the funeral was yesterday. Wan Lo left one last thing for me, and I intend to do it."

"What?" Katara asked, completely confused. "What are you talking about? Does this have to do with what happened between you and Zuko?"

Toph sighed and turned toward her friend. "Yes. Wan Lo left a letter, explaining why he did what he did. He said…he said he wants me to move on, some day. I need to speak to Zuko. I feel him on the other side of the palace. Where's Aang?"

"Zuko's in a meeting and he got word this morning that some bison had been seen to the north. He told Aang and I that he's been having his people keep an eye out for bison, lemurs and airbenders, so that Aang and Appa aren't the last of their kind. Aang took off this morning to find them, but since I wasn't feeling well, I stayed behind."

"With another one on the way, I understand," Toph said with a wry smile before she started to set Kuzon back down on the bed. He held on tighter, though she could tell he was still asleep and she smiled. "No, Little Sunshine. I need to see your father, but I'll be back. I promise," she whispered to the baby and his grip relaxed and he let go when she set him on the bed. Toph sighed and smiled as she felt Kuzon shift towards Kataiana before she turned to Katara "All right, now to deal with Zuko."

"Don't give him too much trouble," Katara said with a wry tone and Toph smiled at her friend.

"Only a little," Toph replied and left the room to Katara's laughter. As she walked out of the room and towards Zuko, Toph's smile left. She wasn't sure what she would say to Zuko, she just knew she needed to talk to him as soon as she could. She did care about him, and wanted to be there for him, but she was also still grieving and now that they were back in the palace, the rumors would be more exaggerated. Turning into the hallway that led to the throne room, Toph frowned as she felt Chang turn into the hallway as well. The Earth Kingdom emissary seemed surprised to see her there for a second before he hurried up to walk beside her.

"A surprise to find you here, Lady Toph," the man said with a hint of contempt in his voice. "We had all heard about your loss and that you were in the country grieving."

Toph frowned at the man, but continued walking. "The funeral was yesterday, but I have duties to perform here. What do you want, Chang?"

She felt him adjust slightly, but they continued to walk. "I'm here to see the Fire Lord, on behalf of another."

Toph was puzzled by his tone. Chang almost seemed happy, though she couldn't figure out why. Whenever she had gone into a meeting with the man, he was always angry, agitated and frustrated. They stopped before the great doors as Toph felt Zuko and several others inside and she was slightly surprised to find no guards outside the door.

"What are you really here for, Chang?" she asked, turning to the man. "I need to speak with Zuko, alone."

"Then you shall, my lady," he said, inching closer to her and she could smell his stinky breath on her face. "I need to talk to the Fire Lord as well. About some issues that would benefit the Earth Kingdom." Toph wrinkled her nose and moved her head up so that she estimated she was meeting him eye to eye.

"The only things you ever wanted were things that couldn't be done," she remarked, refusing to back down from the man. She felt him shrug and he stepped to the side, towards the door. He moved like he was going to open the door as he spoke.

"The only things I ever wanted were for the benefit of my county," he said before moving faster than she had thought he could. Chang had moved behind her and grabbed one of her hands. She tried to punch backwards with her other hand and earthbend him away, but then a sharp object was placed at her throat and she stopped. "Unlike a traitor like yourself," he sneered before his tone changed to prideful. "Do you like it? It's bone," Chang whispered in her ear, making her shiver in disgust. "We had to think of something new for you, just in case you showed up." Toph tried to struggle out of his hold, but the sharp object came closer to her throat and she felt it scratch her slightly.

"No, my lady," he said, pressing more of the bone blade against her throat so she could feel the ragged edge on her skin. "No taking chances. I'm going to enjoy the look on his face when he sees the woman he cares for, the one who betrayed her people for him, look helpless before he dies."

Toph wanted to scream, trying to think of a way out of her predicament, and shifted her foot, trying to earthbend a notice to Zuko or Seth inside, but as she moved, she felt a commotion going on inside and Chang must have seen or felt her slight movement because the bone knife moved and Toph felt it scratch her throat more, close to her artery. Sounds of struggle came through the door as Toph felt two of the guards overtake the others and some of the advisors take out another guard and close in on Zuko.

"Shall we, my lady?" Chang asked and Toph scowled as she heard one of the advisors come to the door and open it.

Toph merely swallowed, waiting to find an opening as Chang guided her ahead of him and into the throne room. Zuko's stance moved from ready to fight to surprise, though he seemed to hide it well and Toph wondered if anyone else had noticed it. She found Seth held by Li, Kaluk held by Ton, an earthbending guard and Zuko surrounded by three of his five advisors, the other two watching. Tilon, a younger advisor was in the corner, huddling as if fearing for his life as Rikan, the eldest of the advisors and seemingly neutral until that point gazed upon Zuko in a confident stance. Zuko adjusted slightly, and Toph felt him start to move towards a form until Rikan spoke.

"Don't try anything, my Lord, or the lady dies," the old advisor said and Toph was curious about his tone. It had the threat in it, but Rikan also seemed tired. She wondered if the old man was being forced to do this and it was confirmed when he spoke again. "We don't wish to do this, but your actions have forced his hand and he sent his top assassin to deal with us and thus you."

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked. "We ended the renegades, took out their leader. Or is the man who claimed to be my father the one who was behind this from the beginning?"

Rikan shook his head wearily, and Toph knew that what Zuko had suspected was true. Ozai was behind this. She kept her focus on everyone in the room and was surprised as a woman came hurrying towards them. And not just any woman, but Ming, her servant. She almost called out a warning to her until Toph noticed that Ming was walking with a determined, almost empowered stride and when she entered, Rikan bowed his head humbly.

"Didn't think about me, did you, my lady," Ming said as she turned to Toph, but the earthbender just glared at the woman. "Doesn't matter. I have orders and that means the deaths of those responsible for the fall of the Phoenix King and the true Fire Lord, so that another will rise up and bring glory to our country once more."

"Another?" Zuko asked in contempt. "Who else is there? Azula's gone insane and Ozai is powerless."

"Your son, my Lord," Ming answered easily. "The children will be spared and raised to bring the world into order again."

"It is in order, you idiot," Toph sneered. "We have a hundred years of war and hatred to turn around. It can't be done in one day."

She felt Ming turn towards her and Chang moved the bone knife closer to Toph's throat, so that she could feel the serrated edge start to dig into her throat.

"Children," Zuko said quietly before he started to lunge towards Ming, but the men facing him merely moved as if to fire at him and he settled down. "You sent Aang to his death! It's a trap!"

"Of course," Ming stated. "A new Avatar will be born and will be found and raised the right way. His daughter will be an airbender. It's a shame his wife didn't go, but if she cooperates, then it won't be necessary to have her follow her husband."

"She's pregnant," Zuko stated and Ming seemed slightly surprised, but stood her ground in silence.

"So what about me?" Toph asked. "And Ursa and Iroh and all the others."

"The former princess and general will come in to raise their grandson and nephew, passing on the wisdom they have, but the advisors will control the country and teach him the proper way of thought. You, I'm afraid you'll have to die. You've shown too much audacity for the Phoenix King to spare your life."

"All this talk about regaining your glory," Chang sneered from behind Toph. "You'll keep your promise to pay the Earth Kingdom and be at peace, right?"

"Of course," Ming stated. "After you do your job."

She made a motion and Toph felt Chang start to move, pulling the knife to her left, but Zuko seemed to become frantic.

"No, kill me first, I'm the one you want to kill," he said, his tone becoming more agitated. "I'm the Fire Lord, the one you've been after. Kill me first!"

Toph was surprised by the conviction in his voice, the pleading she heard and she knew he couldn't watch her die, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight and after feeling Wan Lo die, she couldn't bear to feel Zuko die.

"Very well," Ming stated and pulled out something from a pocket, probably a bone knife by the sound of it. "You shall be first, my Lord. Know that it is an honor for me to do this."

Toph felt an opening as Chang stopped and quickly shifted her feet, earthbending underneath Seth and Kaluk's captors as well as Chang, disturbing the ground beneath them slightly to catch them off balance as Ming strode towards Zuko. Seth and Kaluk took the advantage and Seth sent a wave of marble towards Ming, but it was stopped short by Ton before Kaluk took out the guard and the advisors facing Zuko seemed to not know what to do, but fired on the Fire Lord. Zuko blocked the fire and sent some at Ming, but it was blocked by his advisors as Ming continued to approach him. During all this, Toph brought her free hand up to grab Chang's hand on his knife and pushed it away as she twisted her other hand out of his grip and elbowed him in the gut before running for Ming. She knew she had to stop the woman from killing Zuko, any way possible and as time seemed to slow, she knew that what Wan Lo had done was the right thing, to die for his Fire Lord, his friend, for the beliefs that Zuko had. Toph also had another reason and she knew that earthbending wasn't going to be fast enough, the same as when Wan Lo had died. Knowing this, she ran straight for Ming as Zuko watched the woman approach him and start to thrust towards him with her knife. Toph moved her hand and brought up a shield of earth, trying to estimate where the knife was and knew she had miscalculated when she felt the knife enter her side. Everything seemed to stop as the knife stopped once it was in her and Ming even seemed surprised until Toph felt intense heat next to her ear before the smell of flesh burning came to her and Ming collapsed the same time Toph did. The room seemed to heat up as Toph felt Zuko catch her and she could feel her strength draining as her blood poured out of her side.

XXXXX

Zuko watched as Ming approached him slowly. He knew that there was little chance he could get out of this, but if Toph could survive and the fact that his son would be spared gave him the courage to act as if he was ready to die. As he thought about it, he knew he would die, for Toph and his son. They meant so much more to him than his own life. The servant girl, Ming, had surprised him and he wondered why the girl had not taken the initiative before. But that was the past and now he watched her walk with determined steps towards him with a bone dagger. A commotion sounded and out of the corner of his eye, Zuko saw Seth, Kaluk and Toph turn on their captors. Ming's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but she continued to walk towards him, now a mere five feet away. Zuko knew this was an opening and took it, firing at his turncoat advisors and Ming, but the men actually blocked his fire and fired back to which he had to block and Ming continued to draw closer. He saw her draw back her dagger as he was forced to block fire again when Toph suddenly was between him and Ming and the white of the dagger flashed forward. Toph stopped suddenly, almost halting to a stop and Ming looked startled before drawing back the dagger covered in blood. Zuko just reacted and punched out at Ming over Toph's shoulder, hitting her square in the face with a fireball and caught Toph as the earthbender fell and he heard Ming scream once as the assassin fell away from them. He saw Toph struggling to breathe and yet smile, but blood was pouring out of her side, staining her green dress a deep red and pooling on the floor.

"No, you can't leave me Toph," Zuko whispered to her and he heard the anguish in his own tone. "Not now. Not after I lost Mai."

Somehow, she smiled up at him and raised a hand, bringing it to his cheek and placing it on his scar. He barely noticed Ming squirm more before falling still as some of the advisors and guards backed away from him and ran.

"It'll be alright," she said weakly and Zuko shook his head, feeling his emotions take over. It felt just as bad as when Mai had died, when his mother had left, when Toph and Kuzon had been captured, and yet worse. He felt the room start to heat up, and knew he was causing it, but didn't care as he held Toph who was dying in his arms.

"No," he replied, feeling tears falling down his face and evaporating from the heat of the room. "I love you, Toph. I can't do this again."

Toph just smiled at him and he noticed faintly that a fireball had engulfed the room around them, and that most of the people had fled, though a pair of turncoat advisors were trapped in the corner, but he didn't care about them.

"Live, Zuko," Toph said in a faint voice. "I love you, too."

Suddenly, her hand fell from his face and her eyes rolled back before she closed her eyes and slumped to the floor and Zuko felt his anguish and desperation take over and the heat around them intensified. Deep down inside, he knew he couldn't live without Toph, and poured his grief into the fire, willing the heat to become greater, to consume them both, knowing his son would be safe and raised by his uncle and mother.

A/N: Don't worry, there's an epilogue. I would like some people to review first before I give it to you. Thanks.


	22. Epilouge

A/N: See? It's been a few days and here is the epilogue as promised. I want to thank everyone for reading and especially reviewing this story. And a huge thank you to Ruchi-Chan who drew a fan art based off this fic. It's on DA; http:// ruhi-chan. deviantart. com/art/ Bath-Time-Surprise -107943778. Just take out the spaces. Thank you again everyone and please, don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar

Epilogue

Eight Years Later

Ursa watched her grandson as he walked ahead of her, picking up stones and skipping them occasionally before he pulled out his shirkan and twirled it around his fingers again. Kuzon had grown up strong and was an almost exact likeness to Zuko when he was young. The only differences were that Kuzon had his mother's black hair and nose, and he almost always wore a smile.

"Did Aunt Azula really think I was getting better?" Kuzon asked suddenly, turning around to walk backwards as he continued to twirl the shirkan around his fingers. "Or was she just saying that because it's my birthday?"

Ursa smiled at the twinkle in her grandson's eyes and nodded. "She said it because she loves you _and_ because you are getting better. She's your aunt and she's very proud of you."

Kuzon beamed and turned around again before throwing the shirkan up and watching it as it spun in a small pattern before he caught it again. Ursa's thoughts turned inwards as she thought about her daughter. Azula had been getting better since she had seen her more and for most of the trips, Ursa had taken Kuzon along. Four years before, Azula had been well enough that Ursa had had her daughter moved to a hospital where the waterbenders could try and heal her, but the only thing that seemed to work was time and patience. But at least there were no more bars separating Ursa from her daughter. Just a guard to make sure the crown prince stayed safe. Ursa's eyes darted to the side and she made out the faint outline of Seth as the earthbender walked near them. She knew his eyes were constantly darting around, and he made a move towards Kuzon whenever the young boy tripped, but Kuzon didn't seem to notice and regained his feet quickly. The former princess smiled as Kuzon stopped and darted to the side where a patch of wild flowers were growing and he picked some, making a small bouquet. He turned and hurried back towards her and held them out for inspection.

"Do you think Mother will like them?" Kuzon asked and Ursa smiled down at her grandson, seeing the hope for approval in his eyes and on his face.

"She'll love them," Ursa replied with a smile and Kuzon beamed before he turned to walk ahead of her again. They walked in silence for a while and Ursa was surprised when Kuzon spoke and the sorrow in his voice.

"Is it bad that I don't remember her?" he asked.

Ursa noticed that his stride had slowed and he was looking down at the flowers in his hand. She caught up to him quickly and placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him to face her.

"She died the day you were born," Ursa told her grandson and saw him bow his head, hiding his eyes from her. She smiled and lifted his chin so that he would face her. "There is no possible way you could remember her, but know that she loves you and she watches you from the spirit world."

Kuzon nodded, sniffed and then smiled at his grandmother. "Do you think it will be ok if I give one of Mother's flowers to Mom? They were friends, right?"

Ursa nodded, smiling and was glad that Kuzon was feeling better when he turned to walk on. She spotted the hill where their family payed respect to their lost love ones, sheltered by a magnificent oak tree and Kuzon hurried up the hill and knelt before it. Ursa smiled at her grandson's enthusiasm and took her time going up the hill. She sighed and took a deep breath once she reached the peak, smiling wryly to herself about how old she had gotten. There had been a time when she had raced up the hill, and had even done so after she had given birth to her two children, but now her knees ached and complained. She found Kuzon kneeling before a stone tablet with writing, telling of Mai and her life and family. The flowers Kuzon had picked were set before it and the small boy was kneeling with his eyes closed and talking to the stone.

"…Grandmother says that it's ok to give one of your flowers to Mom, and I'm sure you'd be ok with that. Aunt Azula says hello too and wishes she could be here, but knows she can't. She is getting better, and hopes to see you next year. I wish you were here, so that I could know you, but Grandmother says you love me and I know you do. I love you too, Mother."

Ursa smiled as Kuzon lit an incense burner with his firebending and placed it with the others before Mai's stone and he bowed to it before rising with an air of respect and turning to his grandmother.

"Go on, I need to pay my respects as well," Ursa told him, but he shook his head.

"No, I'll stay," he replied and moved back so that she could pay her respects to Mai and the other family she had known.

As she bowed before the stone markers, her thoughts turned to her son. She had thought she had lost him, so many times, but the hope and truth that he had been alive gave her the courage to continue on. And then, after she had been reunited with her son and met her grandson and Toph, the unbelievable had happened. The blind earthbender that had made such an impact on her son had left to grieve for her lost love with the boy's family and Ursa had taken a break from watching the children to share a cup of tea and memories with an old friend when an explosion had rocked the palace. Her first thought had been that the renegades who had imprisoned her for so long had come back after they had thought the threat was over. She had rushed along with everyone else towards the explosion, rushing past people who had been injured and running away from the chaos to see that a large fireball had caused the explosion and taken out the throne room and was slowly taking out the rest of the palace and that there were two figures at the center of the fireball and she knew what had happened. Her son had lost the last link that kept him going and he was going to go as well.

"Can we go see Mom now?" Kuzon asked suddenly, drawing Ursa out of her thoughts and memories.

"Yes," she replied and bowed once more to the markers, noticing the smallest and newest tablet in the back. It was for her former husband, Ozai. He had been found with a dagger in his heart the day after the explosion and a look of fear upon his face. She mourned him then, but moved on, knowing it was best to remember him as how he had been and not what he had become, according to Iroh. She rose and started following her grandson as he walked slowly down the hill. He seemed to brighten and started running down the hill and Ursa smiled as the boy ran to the man who shared his likeness. Zuko walked towards them and smiled as he grabbed his son, picking him up to hug him before setting the boy down when Kuzon started squirming, trying to look older and more dignified as a prince should. Ursa smiled as Kuzon straightened his topknot after the hug had messed it up and they both walked back to Ursa.

Ursa noticed that though Kuzon was happy, Zuko was frowning. She knew this was a hard day for him. Not only the birthday of his son, but the day that he had lost his wife. Kuzon reached her first and bowed before her and she thought he looked so handsome, just as his father had when he was the same age.

"Dad says Katiana and Gyatso are coming. But that I have to ask you if I can go play with them. May I?"

"Of course," Ursa replied and grinned as Kuzon took off and ran past his father and Ursa saw two children and a woman coming down the road that led to the hill and hospital. Zuko reached her a moment later and she saw him glancing over his shoulder occasionally as the children met up and ran off. Zuko looked past Ursa and up the hill.

"I miss her," he said in a low tone and Ursa smiled.

"I know," Ursa said softly and noticed that he still held his back stiffly. All the healing Katara and Kalaya had done on him was not enough to remove the scar that covered his back from the inferno he had created on the day of the explosion. She knew he still grieved, that he always would, and his son's birthday was always a hard day for him. "Come," she said, "I know we have more guests coming for Kuzon's birthday."

Zuko nodded and they started walking back slowly and Ursa smiled when four more children came into view, followed by another woman. Two were older, a little older than Kuzon and apparently twins in water tribe colors. The other two were smaller and much younger and Ursa noticed that her son's posture straightened when they spotted the woman.

"I still don't know how you survived that day," Ursa said quietly as they walked.

"I'm not exactly sure myself," Zuko stated in a low tone. "I don't remember much about that day or the next couple, just that Toph had told me to live, but that I couldn't live without her."

Ursa simply nodded and her memory continued of that fateful day as they continued to walk towards the children in silence. The kids were now running around, all the elements being thrown around as they played a new game they had made up. It was a version of hide and explode that the children had adapted for all the elements.

She remembered the fireball consuming more of the palace and then the flames parted. Ursa remembered seeing the Avatar with his eyes and tattoos glowing, parting the massive inferno as if it was a small flame. Katara had been behind Aang and had rushed in once the flames had parted and immediately started applying glowing water to Toph. Once the flames were gone, Ursa had rushed to her son's side, only to have him be unresponsive to either her, Katara or Aang. She had thought the earthbender was dead by the way Zuko was acting, the pool of blood surrounding Zuko and Toph and the stillness of the blind girl. But then the girl had taken a breath as the glowing water faded into her side and that breath seemed to make Zuko live.

"I almost lost her, and died myself for a while there," Zuko said suddenly as they were approached by a short woman who held a little four year old boy's hand.

"And I told you, you aren't allowed to do that kind of stuff," Toph stated as she reached Ursa and Zuko and the little boy let go of Toph's hand and ran to Zuko.

Zuko smiled as he picked the boy up and Ursa smiled as the boy hugged the Fire Lord, the boy being almost a true likeness to his father, the golden eyes, dark brown hair and pale skin. The only difference between the two was the boy's nose.

"Hello Iroh," Zuko said affectionately as the boy hugged him around the neck. "And hello to you too, my wife," Zuko said to Toph and bent down slowly to kiss Toph who stood on her toes to reach her husband.

"Come on, Dad," the little boy in Zuko's arms said as he squirmed to get down. "Uncle Aang says he has a new game for us and you need to be there."

Ursa smiled as Zuko sighed and let his son down, only to be led by the hand by the little boy towards the group of children that had grown to nine, including Kalaya's son, Hakul, Sokka and Suki's two sets of twins, Katara and Aang's two eldest, Kuzon, and his younger sister, Aya, who was a perfect likeness to her mother, Toph. Ursa smiled at her daughter in law and Toph smiled back before they started to follow Zuko towards the group of children.

"I heard what you two were walking about," Toph said quietly. "I don't remember much either, but I knew I couldn't live without him, and I couldn't let him die. Katara later told me he didn't leave my side during my whole recovery and was only forced to leave me after I had stabilized. Aang said it was a miracle I had survived without a burn, a miracle we had both survived the inferno."

"I know," Ursa replied. "But love itself is a miracle. I'm glad for you both, though it's been a long road to recovery, for you and our nation."

Toph simply nodded. "And it will take more time, but at least the children are safe and free to find love naturally." She laughed suddenly and Ursa turned to look at Toph curiously.

"Love is blind," Toph said with a smirk. "And so am I, in that we share common ground, and I'm glad for it," she said and then hurried forward. Ursa was perplexed until she saw Zuko on the ground in his formal robes with all the children piled on top of him and looking helpless until he spotted Toph. He grinned as Toph shooed all the children away only to take their spot and kiss her husband.

"You're right," Ursa said quietly and knew Toph would hear it. "Love is blind, but it can come again," she said as she saw her former brother in law and now husband, Iroh, walk up to the group with Aang, Sokka and Suki, followed by servants with lunch for the group and the celebration of Kuzon's ninth birthday. "And you're not alone," she said as she joined her family and friends for the festivities in a world at peace.


End file.
